Moving Forwards
by Boo112
Summary: A Carla & Peter Fic. - Some friends of Peterr's come to visit when tragedy strikes! Will Peter and Carla's friends be able to pull both Carla and Peter through this? Or will their friendships be pushed to the limits?
1. Blood and Banter

_**So something I've never done in fiction land before is created my own characters! But I thought that it was time I gave it a shot! They may not appear immediately but anyway, here goes…..**_

* * *

Carla froze as she heard the words. Although she didn't hear all of them. Something along the lines of…Peter, hospital, bad way, was all that Carla had managed to grasp as she had gone into panic mode when Michelle had told her in the Factory that afternoon. She had come bursting through the Office doors in a right old state…..

"Carla Carla! Have you heard what's happened? Oh no of course you haven't. You wouldn't still be here if you had….." Michelle trailed-off in a panic.

Carla stood-up and held Michelle's arms still. "'Chelle calm-down what's wrong?!" Carla asked, she hadn't been given all that much of a reason to worry as yet.

"It's Peter….." Michelle began, and that instantly put Carla into panic mode. What had happened to him? "I've just seen him being put into the back of an ambulance…..He looked in a bad way Car…..The word on the street is that someone beat him up….." Michelle told Carla, but before Michelle could even stop Carla, she was tearfully making her way through the Factory and quickly heading towards the doors, before she then got into her car and drove-off at a fast-pace, leaving Michelle stood there watching as her car disappeared-off around the corner, in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

"What were all that about?" Beth asked her fellow workers.

"I dunno, but she looked proper upset like….." Sean trailed-off.

"Oh I do hope she's okay….." Hayley added-on, being the voice of concern amongst all this gossiping.

Fizz entered the factory. "Oh there's a proper commotion going on out there today, police, ambulances, Mrs Connor in floods of tears…..Good old Coronation Street ey?" She said as she bumbled into the factory and got herself settled-down.

"Ambulances? Ey you don't think that Peter's been hurt do ya?" Izzy asked.

"Ey he's that alcy ent he? I bet he's off his face….." Beth gossiped as Michelle stepped back into the Factory.

"Alright that's quite enough of that thank-you Beth. Now everyone if you haven't already gathered, Peter's been hurt so Carla's had to rush-off, and I'm just off to the hospital now aswell, so I'm leaving Hayley in charge." Michelle announced to them all as she approached Hayley individually to hand the factory Keys over to her, knowing that she was virtually the only responsible adult left in this building.

"Keep the gossip to a bare minimum ey Hayley?!" Michelle suggested to her softly.

"Yes Mrs Connor." Hayley nodded, it wasn't half confusing having two Mrs Connor's sometimes…..

* * *

When Michelle reached the hospital, she found Carla sat inbetween two guys, one of whom Michelle certainly recognised, the other one she wasn't so sure on. "Kieron. What the heck are you doing here?" Michelle asked-him as he stood-up and the ex-couple hugged each-other, they had left on good-terms and no love had been lost between them in their time apart, but Michelle was with Steve now and she had that thought firmly stuck within her mind throughout the whole hug.

"Me and Steven here came-down last-night to visit Peter today, Steven was in the Navy, just like Me and Peter ya see…..Except when we went to go and surprise Peter this morning, we found him lying unconscious on the street….." Kieron explained to Michelle, who sighed, she was just glad that Kieron and this Steven guy had found Peter when they did, otherwise things could have been a lot worse than they already were.

"And how you holding up then Car?" Michelle asked, causing Carla to stand-up as Michelle hugged her very best-friend.

There were tears from Carla as the two girls who were even-closer than any Sister to Sister relationship hugged each-other. "I'm so worried about him 'Chelle." Carla cried as they released the hug.

"Hey I'm sure he'll be fine." Steven finally spoke-up in a sympathetic way. He was a tall-man, but a little shorter than Kieron. Steven was from Newcastle, he had spiky brown hair and was covered in tattoos, just like Peter and Kieron were.

"I hope so." Carla said as the Nurse appeared. "Which one of you is Carla Connor?" She asked with a sympathetic voice and Carla turned-around to face the Nurse.

"That's me. Have you got any news about Peter?" Carla asked the Nurse worriedly, but the Nurse just smiled at Carla.

"He's doing just fine. You can come and see him if you want? Although, I'm afraid you're friends will have to stay here..." The Nurse trailed-off and Carla nodded. "That's okay." She replied before turning to Michelle.

" 'Chelle can you do me a favour? Let Leanne know, Simon will want to be here to see his Dad. And then let the rest of Peter's family know." Michelle nodded at Carla instructions as the Nurse lead her off to see Peter.

* * *

"Is Simon your son?" The Nurse asked Carla as they walked-down the long-corridor together.

"No but he's Peter's son. Leanne is Simon's Mother…..Well he's the woman Simon considers as his Mum anyway…..But that's a story for another time…..Are we almost there?" Carla asked the Nurse worriedly and the Nurse nodded at Carla re-assuringly.

"Here we are Carla." The Nurse said, opening the door to Peter's room. "I'll give you two some time alone together." She said and Carla just smiled at her. "Thank-You Nurse. You've been great." She finished-with as she held the door open for her to enter the room.

* * *

Carla headed-over to Peter's hospital bed and Peter shifted his legs slightly so that Carla could sit-down onto the edge of it. "Hey Baby." Carla greeted Peter with but she didn't want to kiss him in fear that she would cause him any amount of pain.

"Hi." Peter said croakily, he had a plaster just above his left eyebrow, a badly split lip, a nasty cut on the side of his neck which looked-like it had-had stiches put in it, and other general cuts and bruises which were the obvious result of some kind-of scuffle. He had also broken his right-wrist which had been bandaged-up now.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Was the first thing that Peter said.

"It flamin' well is baby. I've been so worried about you." Carla told-him truthfully as she picked-up Peter's good and unbandaged hand and toyed with his fingers whilst carefully and gently running her hand over his grazed knuckles which Peter flinched slightly at.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm a big boy." Peter said and attempted a smile and laughed slightly, but this just caused him pain.

"Hmmm. Well you may be a big boy, but you're a battered big boy and you need looking after. Anyway can you remember what happened yet?" Carla asked-him but Peter just looked-down before he then changed the subject.

"Who found me?" Peter asked nervously, but he had avoided Carla's question and this hadn't gone unnoticed by Carla as she looked-at Peter suspiciously.

* * *

Kieron and Steven popped their heads around the door and laughed as Peter spotted them and smiled whilst they entered the room together. "Heyyy Big Man!" Kieron greeted his best-mate with. "Kieron Pal when did you get here?" Peter asked happily. "And you big Stevey!" It was safe to say that Steven was quite a large-man and 'Big Stevey' had been his nickname in the Navy, which had carried-on through to this very-day.

"Yesterday evening pal. Shame we had to find you in a such a state this morning though….." Kieron trailed-off sadly and Steven nodded in agreement.

"Should you two even be in here?" Carla asked them both before she then turned her attention back to Peter, gently squeezing and then rubbing the back of his hand in a comforting and soothing manner.

"Probably not….." Steven chuckled. "But who cares, we never have been ones for sticking to the rules aye Peter lad?" The man joked and Peter laughed, forgetting the pain that it caused-him to do so.

"Ouch. Looks painful man." Kieron stated in sympathy for Peter.

"It is painful. But look, I'm just glad that my girlfriend, my best-mate and me old Navy Pal Big Stevey are here to cheer-me-up and keep me going!" Peter replied, rather chirpily for a man who had just been beaten-up and hospitalized.

* * *

The loud laughs and manly banter coming from the three men had caused the Nurse to re-appear.

"I'm afraid Peter's strictly only allowed one visitor this evening, so if you don't mind lads?!" The Nurse asked politely.

"Awww no way….." Steven said disappointedly.

"Peter needs to rest." The Nurse told him firmly, so Kieron decided to turn-on the charm.

"And I'm sure you would like a rest too my darlin', but I bet you're working the late-shift tonight though huh? Well why can't ya be very kind to us lads and let us keep Peter here company for a while longer? What do ya say to that then huh?!" Kieron asked her flirtatiously in his thick Irish accent, Peter and Carla were just watching-on with cheeky grins plastered across their faces and Steven was just laughing at his friends attempts to flirt with the Nurse.

However, Kieron flirtatious attempts at winning the Nurse over had failed as she gave him a stern look. "No. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd quite like you and your friend here to leave now Please? Carla you are welcome to stay here as you long as you like." The Nurse said and both Kieron and Steven left reluctantly.

* * *

"The lights will be going off in 10 Minutes okay Peter?" The Nurse told Peter and he nodded before the Nurse disappeared-off. Carla was still sat on the egde of Peter's hospital bed. "We should be getting you to sleep then Mister." Carla told-him gently.

"I wanna see Si….." Peter moaned.

"In the morning baby okay? Simon won't wanna see you all tired and groggy now will he?" Carla told-him and Peter nodded as she received a text from Michelle.

_**Michelle: **__Leanne is gonna bring Simon first thing. Hope everything is okay. Love you both…..XXX_

_**Carla: **__Thanks 'Chelle. We're going okay. XXX_

"Who was that?" Peter asked as he laid his weary head back against the pillow.

"That was Michelle. Leanne is gonna bring Simon first thing tomorrow morning okay Baby?" Carla told-him sweetly and Peter nodded as Carla gently stroked her fingers through his hair, she knew that this helped-him to fall-asleep…..It helped a lot of people to fall-asleep, but it worked magic on Peter.

"I don't wanna stay here over-night…..I'll be all lonely without you lying next to me….." Peter said tiredly which was followed by a long yawn, hurting the cuts on his face and causing Peter to wince.

"Well I can't lie next to you my darlin', but you certainly won't get lonely, because I'm gonna sit here until you fall-asleep tonight, and then I'm gonna go and try and sleep in that chair behind-me." Carla told Peter softly, referring to the chair at the end of Peter's bed as she continued to gently toy with his short brown hair.

Peter closed his eyes as she did so. Carla noticed that he was about to drift-off to sleep so she cautiously leaned-over to place the lightest of kisses onto his forehead before she then stood-up from the bed. "Goodnight Baby. I Love You." She said before she then settled-herself into that chair for the night. It was gonna be a long few days…..

* * *

**So, we've had a brief-introduction to Steven, or Big Stevey as he shall be known! – What do you think? Do you like him? **

**Also, I hope you liked the first-chapter! Hopefully there will be more to come soon-enough! **

**And seeing as you've been so kind to read this first chapter then please feel free to leave a review for me! It means a lot. **


	2. Worry and Suspicions

_**Thank You for the reviews! They are really appreciated so feel free to leave lots more. By the way, for the sake of this fic, the Rovers never burnt down! ;) **_

_**Oh and just to be clear 'cos I figured that it could get confusing. – We have Steve. – Steve McDonald. And Steven. – Big Stevey.**_

* * *

A Nurse had come to wake Carla up the next morning. She had managed to get a few hours' sleep in the chair, even though she was worrying about Peter the whole time, who was still sleeping soundly in his hospital bed. "Carla." The Nurse said gently as she shook Carla's shoulder and she slowly awoke. "Oh hey." Carla said. "Morning, listen, it's 7am in the morning, breakfast isn't until 9, why don't you go home and get yourself freshened-up?" The Nurse suggested to Carla, but she was having none of it.

"No I want to be here when Peter wakes-up. I promised him that I would be. He hates hospitals….." Carla said to the Nurse. "Can't say I like them all that much either….." Carla trailed-off as she finished speaking, being here with Peter, just reminded Carla of the Tram-Crash, an unpleasant memory for the both of them.

* * *

An hour had passed-by and it was safe to say that Carla was getting bored just sat here waiting for Peter to wake-up. She stood herself-up and stretched before taking a couple of steps over from the end of Peter's bed to the side of Peter's bed. She took Peter's hand into her own and gently squeezed-it, but it had no effect on a snoozing Peter. "Oh come-on Baby, wake-up I'm bored!" Carla said and Peter began to stir. Safe to say he was grumpy and in pain this morning. Peter slowly opened his eyes, not that he wanted to. "Ugh, what time is it?!" He asked grumpily. "It's 10 past 8 my love." Carla replied sweetly as she took his good hand into her own. "Really? That early?!" Peter moaned as he tried to sit-up, but his muscles were sore this morning after the attack and he winced as tried to make himself sit upright.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Carla asked sympathetically. "Like rubbish." He replied grumpily. "And I can't stand sympathy….." He trailed-off. "Alright, I'm just worried about you that's all!" Carla told Peter firmly. "Well don't be I'm fine." Peter told Carla unconvincingly as she shuffled around in his bed uncomfortably. "Well you don't look very fine to me darlin'!" Carla told Peter, she was just worried about him and she couldn't stand him when he was in one of his grumps. "Oh? And since when are you a Doctor?!" Peter asked moodily, and Carla had-had enough of this now. "Right, I'm not staying here whilst you're in this mood. I'll see ya later okay? Hopefully you'll be in a better mood by then." Carla told-him, reluctantly kissing his wounded cheek before heading back to the Street.

* * *

Back on the Street, Kieron and Big Stevey were sat in the Rovers together with a pint each. "I wonder how Peter is?" Kieron asked his friend as he thought about Peter. "I dunno…..I guess he'll be feeling it this morning though….." Big Stevey trailed-off. "Yeah tell-me about it….." Kieron replied. "He's landed on his feet with that Carla though hasn't he pal?" Stevey told Kieron with a cheeky-smirk on his face. "Yeah he sure has. I mean, I always thought Leanne was the one for him, but Carla…..She's a stunner and I think Peter knows that." Kieron said to Stevey, who chuckled as Michelle walked-into the Rovers.

"Oh…..Speaking of Stunners….." Kieron flirted with his ex-girlfriend, who rolled her eyes at Kieron with a cheeky-smile as she approached the two boys. "Alright there lads?" Michelle asked them both; she was rather chirpy this morning. "I don't suppose you've heard from Carla this morning have ya?!" Steven asked Michelle. "No I haven't, but she probably stayed at the hospital with Peter, and they don't like ya having phones out on the wards so that's probably why." Michelle explained as she took a seat inbetween the two lads. "Poor Peter though ey?" She trailed-off sadly as she thought about the state she had seen him in yesterday when she had first spotted the Ambulance. Peter and Michelle had history together, but they had both managed to put that behind them and had actually become good friends since he had gotten together with Carla. "Yeah…..I wonder how Carla's holding up?" Steven asked, and as if by magic, Carla walked through the door of the Rovers, looking tearful and exhausted.

Michelle stood-up to go and greet her friend. "Hey You." Michelle said sympathetically. "Hiya….." Carla trailed-off sadly. "How is he?" Steven asked Carla as Michelle brought her over to the table, and they both sat-down next to each-other. "Oh he's in a mood this morning so I've left him to it…..I'll go in once Simon's had his visit…..Simon always puts him in a good mood….." Carla explained to them and Steven rubbed Carla's shoulder. "Oh babe, he had no right to be in a mood with you. I mean, you've done nothing but be there for him." Steven said. "Yeah I know that…..But I'm not your babe okay?" Carla told Steven, putting him firmly in his place for the time being….."I can come with you later on if you want me to?" Michelle kindly suggested to Carla who smiled at Michelle and then nodded. "Okay…..that'd be nice, and I think Peter would welcome a new face that isn't mine….." Carla told Michelle with a smile and Michelle nodded. "Okay, I wanted to go and visit him anyway….." Michele told Carla when Kieron stepped-in. "I can give you two lovely ladies a lift if you'd like?" Kieron offered and Michelle sighed as she smiled sweetly at Kieron.

"Well thanks but no thanks…..Our Steve will take us….." Michelle told Kieron truthfully. "Awww shame….." Kieron trailed-off. "Well he does own a taxi-service, it is kind-of his job." Michelle joked with Kieron who nodded-in agreement. "True true….." Kieron finished-with in disappointment that Michelle hadn't taken-him-up on his offer. It was clear that the pair of them were still very fond of each-other. "Anyway, I best be getting-off…..I'm gonna get Peter an Eccles cake from Roy's…..They always cheer him up….." Carla said as she stood-up. "Oooh. I'll come with ya, can we divert to Street Cars on the way there? It's just Steve said he was busy at the moment so we'd need to book our taxi in advance….." Michelle told Carla who nodded as the two best-friends linked arms and then headed-out of the Rovers together.

Kieron caught Steven admiring Carla as she walked-out of the pub. "Oy, quit the staring will ya? Not only is she taken, she's taken by my best-friend! And I don't think Peter would take too kindly to you staring at his Mrs' behind!" Kieron told Steven off, and he sighed. "I miss the ships…..I could stare at any lady I wanted to there….." Steven trailed-off as he sipped at his pint.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the hospital, Leanne had kept her promises for a change and had brought Simon home from school at lunchtime so she could take him to the hospital to see Peter, she stood-in the doorway as Si caught-up with his Father. "Does having stiches put in hurt Dad?" Simon asked-him innocently as he tenderly put his small-fingers over the stiches that were at the side of his Dad's neck. "Oh no not really son…..It's like someone is constantly pinching ya…..Just like this." Peter demonstrated as he lightly pinched the back of his sons hand and Simon giggled. "You're right, that doesn't hurt. Will you have any scars?" He asked, excited at the prospect that his Dad would have some scars to show-off afterwards. "Maybe son…..I won't know that until the bandages and the plasters come-off mate….." Peter told his son with a smile as Simon continued to prod and poke at his Dad's wounded face. "Ow! Si, be careful!" Peter told Simon with a light-chuckle as he moved his son's hand away from his face. "Sorry. Did I hurt you Dad?" Simon asked his Father sweetly. "Only a little bit son." Peter said bravely, but Leanne could tell that he was hiding the amount of pain that he was actually in.

* * *

10 Minutes later and Carla and Michelle had arrived. Leanne sighed in frustration just at the very sight of Carla. "Ugh. Come-On Si, it's time to go." Leanne moaned and Simon nodded. "Okay, coming. I love you Dad. Can I come and see you this evening?" Simon asked excitably. "Maybe Si, that's up to your Mum, I don't have a problem with it." Peter replied to Simon, but looking at Leanne for a response. "We'll see how things go okay?!" Leanne told Simon and he nodded before kissing his Dad's hand. "Bye Dad." He said before running-over towards Leanne. "Cya Pal." Peter replied as Carla and Michelle then walked-in to the little-room where Peter was.

"Hey You. You're looking better." Carla told Peter with a gentle-smile. "Did Si cheer you up? I've brought Michelle to come and see ya." She explained to Peter as she leaned-over him to gently kiss him on the lips, trying to avoid the nasty cut on his lower lip. "Alright Peter?" Michelle greeted-him with as she stood at the end of his bed. "Hiya Michelle. And yes he did thanks love. Listen, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. It's just that everything was hurting and I just wanted to be alone so that I could sort myself out before Si came….." Peter explained to Carla and she nodded-in understanding as she gently squeezed his hand.

"That's Okay Baby. Anyway, look, I brought you an Eccles Cake. Roy and Hayley send their best wishes." Carla told Peter with a smile and he tried to smile back at her as he took the Eccles-Cake from her and tenderly took the first bite out of it. "Hey I don't suppose either of ya have seen Kieron and Big Stevey on ya travels have ya? It's just they haven't been in today that's all…..I thought they would have been….." Peter asked both Carla and Michelle, who nodded as Peter continued to chew into his Eccles-Cake. "Yeah we have….." Michelle trailed-off. "They were asking after ya. " She added-onto the end of that sentence. "Yeah…..'Ey that Big Stevey ent half got a big ego hasn't he?!" Carla told Peter, who chuckled at his girlfriend's shock. "What dya mean love?" Peter asked, quite-amused by Carla's statement. "Well he's met me what? Twice?! And he tried calling-me his Babe!" Carla told Peter, who laughed. "Ah that's just the language he's picked-up from the Ships love! Nothing personal I promise….." Peter said sweetly before Michelle cut-him-off. "Yeah, but that doesn't excuse him staring at Carla's bum when he knows fully well that she's taken by you!" She revealed to Peter who sighed in annoyance. "Alright. Thanks for that 'Chelle, I wasn't gonna tell Peter that much!" Carla said before she ran her hand through Peter's hair.

"Who does he think he is? I thought he was my mate?" Peter asked, slightly angrily. "Baby calm-down alright? I'm sure he knows the limits." Carla tried to re-assure Peter. "Yeah well he better-had! Or it'll be more than just words that I'll be having with him!" Peter said, he had always been protective over Carla, ever since the whole Frank drama, which Peter preferred not to think about. "Nooo Baby…..I want you to leave-it okay?!" Carla told Peter softly. "No Peter's right Carla. He deserves everything he gets!" Michelle said, backing Peter up. "Alright, let's not take this out of proportion shall we, okay he called-me Babe, and he may have had a sneaky-peak at my bottom, but he's the hardly the first, is he? And he won't be the last, will he?! So let's just leave-it at that shall we?!" Carla told both Peter and Michelle firmly, putting what could potentially be a massive-Drama to an end before things got out of hand. "Fine. But if he says or does anything else that's slightly suspicious then I wanna know about it okay?!" Peter told both Carla and Michelle who both nodded at Peter.

"Is your lip healed enough for a proper kiss yet?!" Carla asked Peter innocently, completely changing the subject. Her kisses had been restricted to gentle and tender ones due to Peter's injuries, but she missed the long, passionate and loving kisses that the couple were used to. "Do you want to make me cry or what?!" Peter joked, so Carla decided to stick with the gentle kisses. "I can't wait until I can bring you home." She told-him sweetly as she softly kissed-him on the lips again and again. "Oh you two get a room will ya?!" Michelle joked as Carla and Peter giggled at her.

"Have the police been to visit ya yet Peter?!" Michelle asked-him, deciding to distract the pair of them from their kisses. "No not yet…..Although I won't be much help to them…..I can't remember a thing about the attack…..I don't think I was barely conscious for most of it….." Peter trailed-off as he struggled to remember the vents of a couple of nights ago. "It's okay Baby. You just take your time okay?! There's no rush to remember anything just yet. Alright?!" Carla told-him softly as she gently rubbed her hand and up and down his lower-arm in a soothing manner. Although, she hoped that his attackers were caught-soon, because she didn't want Peter to be under any more stress than he already was, because for Peter, more stress meant stronger temptations to the booze…..

* * *

**Please Review! I wanna know what your thoughts are on everything and everyone because it will help me write the next bit of the story! Thanks in advance. **


	3. The Beginning Of The Boil Over

Later that afternoon, Michelle had gone home and Peter, with the help of Carla had managed to change back into normal clothes, rather than the hospital gown which he hated. He was sat in the arm chair which was next to his hospital bed as he waited for a final check-up from the Doctor before being dis-charged.

"You know what? The first thing I'm doing once we get back home is going out for a drink with Kieron….. And by a drink I mean an Orange Juice of-course love….." Peter happily re-assured Carla, he still looked battered, his stiches were still in and he was still very sore but he was a lot happier now he was in fresh-clothes and could look forward to going home. Carla shot Peter a look of shock. "Are you mad? Do you really think I'm gonna let you do that?! The first thing you're doing when you get home is having a rest Peter Barlow! The Doc told ya that you'd have to take it easy for a couple of weeks, remember?!" Carla told Peter who frowned and then sighed at Carla. "Fine, but I'm gonna need company whilst you're at work aren't I?" Peter tried to worm his way through this one, but Carla was having none of it. "Well Kieron comes with Steven and I'm not having you picking a fight with him for flirting with me okay? And baby you don't need to worry about being on your own all day. Michelle is gonna look after the Factory for me so that's all covered. Meaning that I can spend the next two weeks Nursing you and making you feel better." Carla told-him sweetly as the Doctor walked-into the room.

"Sounds like a plan." The Doctor said with a friendly voice and a smile as he walked into the room. "How are you feeling then Peter?" He asked. "Everything hurts like hell but it's nothing that a few of those pain killers won't sort out." Peter said, referring to the prescription which the Doctor was holding inbetween his hands. The Doctor handed the small-white bag over to Peter and then explained the routine for taking them before dis-charging Peter.

* * *

Back on the Street, Michelle had organised a small-gathering as a little welcome-home do for Peter. There weren't many guests, Ken, Deirdre, Tracy, Steve, Kieron, and Big Stevey, and even Rob…..But Michelle thought that it would be nice for both Carla and Peter none-the-less. Peter could see Simon when he had a bit more energy in him. Deirdre had let everyone-into Peter's flat around half-an-hour before Carla and the man himself arrived back-home. Carla didn't have a clue about the little-do either so she was just as shocked as Peter was when they arrived-home to find everyone in their living-room.

"Welcome Home!" All of the gathering cheerfully said together.

"What? What's all of this for?" Peter asked, still slightly in shock.

Michelle stepped-forwards. "Well it's been a tough few-days so I thought a little-party might cheer everyone up a bit. Especially you mate." She told Peter sweetly before Kieron turned the music on.

Carla gently placed her arms around Peter's neck, being careful not to hurt him. "So much for you having a rest ey baby?!" She smiled at him sweetly.

"Hmmm. Like that was ever gonna happen." Peter said as he moved-in to kiss Carla on the lips, forgetting about the nasty cut on his bottom-lip. "Ooo. Ouch. Sorry baby. We're gonna have to easy on the kisses for now." Peter told her as Carla looked-at him sympathetically. "You go and sit-down and I'll get you some pain-killers okay baby?!" Carla told Peter as she made her way over to the kitchen, where she dumped hers and Peter's bags on the side before digging into his rucksack to find the pain-killers that he had been prescribed by the Doctor.

As she was doing-so, Big Stevey approached her. Carla looked-up to see who it was on the other-side of the counter to her. "Oh…..Alright there Steven?!" Carla asked in a friendly voice. "You look exhausted babe." Steven quietly commented. "I am, but what have I already told ya about calling-me babe? Stop-it before Peter catches ear-shot of you saying-it to me!" Carla warned Steven, a little-more harshly than before. "Well I'm sorry Carla; I can't help-it if I think you're beautiful." He flirted, which was making Carla feel a little-uncomfortable now, but luckily, Kieron saved-her from him. "Mate what have I told ya? Leave Carla alone!" Kieron told Steven as he led him away from Carla.

"Here ya go baby." Carla said, handing Peter a glass of water and some pain-killers as she snuggled-up to him, resting her head against his chest as they relaxed together for a while whilst the party continued to happen around-them.

"Awww look at you two, all cuddled-up together." A rather drunk Michelle commented. "Yeah well Peter was in a bit of pain so I got him some pain-killers and then we thought we'd relax for a little-while." Carla replied, her head not moving from Peter's chest as she did so. Kieron came-over to chat to the three of them. "Alright Petey buddy?!" Kieron joked with Peter, which made Peter smile. "I'm getting there pal. I'm not quite feeling 100% yet, but at-least I only had to spend one night in hospital….." Peter trailed-off, thinking back to the tram-crash when he was stuck in that place for weeks on end. Carla gently moved her hand up to softly and soothingly rub Peter's chest as they spoke to Kieron and Michelle. "So Carla, are you gonna dress-up as Nursie then?!" Slurred a drunken Michelle. Carla giggled at her ridiculously drunk best-friend. "Maybe we should take you home ey?!" Kieron suggested as he put an arm around Michelle. "Home? Home with Kieron?" Michelle asked in her drunken-state.

Steve had noticed this and stepped-in as he slashed away Kieron's hand from around Michelle's shoulders and replaced it with his own. "No Love. Home with Steve yeah?!" Steve said as he led Michelle away from Kieron's arms of temptation. "Hard Luck Pal." Peter chuckled as he rubbed his fingers over the painful stiches in his neck. "Yeah I know right….." Kieron replied. "Hey are you alright pal?!" He asked his friend who looked-in pain. Carla spotted what Peter was doing and gently moved his hand away. "Ey! Leave your scars and stiches alone baby! It'll only make it worse if ya try and fiddle with them!" Carla told-him, looking lovingly into his eyes.

* * *

Later that evening and people were starting to disappear; the only people left were Carla, Peter, Kieron and Big Stevey. Peter was led on the sofa with his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep, he was just resting his aching and painful body. "So Carla how long have you and Peter been together now then?!" Kieron asked as he stood in the kitchen with Carla and Steven. "Urm…..Just over a year now I think….." Carla trailed-off looking-over at Peter and smiling sweetly at him. "Yeah well he's a lucky bloke….." Steven trailed-off. "And I'm a lucky girl…..He's gorgeous, protective, and he's everything that I've ever wanted….." Carla said, speaking highly of her lover-boy. "And you're beautiful, sexy and everything that a man like me could ever dream of….." Steven blurted-out accidentally which Peter unfortunately heard.

"OY! What was that?!" Peter said as he painfully sat himself up, wincing as he felt a rush of pain shoot through him. None-the-less he stood-up and walked-over to the three of them, but especially Steven. "I was just saying how luck you are pal….." Steven trailed-off a little awkwardly. "Yeah well I heard what else you said…..And I've been told about what you were like whilst I was in the hospital…..So you just watch-it alright pal?! She's been through enough, I don't need someone who I thought was my friend flirting with her and making her feel uncomfortable alright?!" Peter said, both angrily and protectively. "Alright, calm down mate! It was just a bit of harmless flirting!" Steven said defensively. "Yeah. With my girlfriend!" Peter said through gritted-teeth.

"Baby calm-down ey? You're supposed to be taking it easy." Carla said, walking over to Peter and linking arms with him. "Yeah listen pal; I'll keep an eye on Big Stevey here. You just relax. We need to get off anyway." Kieron said, he always was a peace-keeper. "Yeah well you better go soon, before I do something that I regret." Peter said angrily, he had such a short-temper at the best of times let alone when he was in pain aswell. "Darlin' leave it will ya? It was nothing! Nothing that I couldn't handle anyway!" Carla tried to explain to Peter softly but he disagreed. "He's supposed to be my mate Carla! He shouldn't even be thinking of flirting with you let alone actually doing so!" Peter said with a slightly raised-voice this time. "I think it's best we go pal." Kieron said to Steven as he ushered him out of the flat's front-door.

* * *

Carla gently ran her hand over Peter's chest and noticed that his heart was racing. "Baby, calm-down will ya?!" She told-him sweetly as she helped-him over to the sofa and then sat-down next to him. "I'm sorry, it's just…..Well since everything that happened with Frank ya know…..I just don't want you to get hurt again….." Peter told Carla truthfully and she sighed. "I won't get hurt again baby. And that Big Stevey friend of yours and Kieron's, he is certainly no Frank…..And yeah, I don't exactly want him to flirt with me either…..But you trust me don't ya?!" Carla asked and Peter nodded. "Well there we go then. If you can trust-me not to flirt back with him then can I trust-you not to pick anymore arguments with him?!" Carla requested and Peter sighed before he then nodded at Carla. "I suppose so….." He said as Carla tenderly ran her fingers over a few of the cuts on Peter's face. "How are you feeling anyway?!" Carla asked-him softly. "I'm a bit sore…..But I'll be okay….." Peter replied with a sweet smile before the door-bell went.

"Hello." Carla said when she reached the buzzer.

"Hi. It's the police. Does Peter Barlow live here?"

"Yeah he does. Come-On Up." Carla told-them as she buzzed them-up, opened the door that lead into the flat and then walked back-over to Peter. "That were the police. I guess they're here about the attack." Carla told Peter as she crouched-down infront of him. "Mmm." Peter mumbled. "Now do you want me to stay with ya, or would you rather I disappeared?!" Carla asked him sensitively as the Police arrived into the flat.

"Good Evening!" The Male copper said politely.

"Can you stay please?!" Peter asked Carla sensitively.

"Of-Course I can." Carla whispered in reply, gently kissing Peter on the cheek, before she then stood-up to greet the two detectives. There was a male one and a female one. Peter smiled at them nervously as he continued to struggle to remember anything about the attack.

* * *

_**Please keep the reviews coming in.**_


	4. Who Dunnit!

_**Here comes the beginnings of the dark part of the Story!**_

* * *

"How are you feeling now then Mr Barlow?" The Female Detective asked Peter.

"Battered." Peter replied as Carla sat herself down next to him.

"Right well, I can be confident in telling you that we are putting every effort into this investigation. Can you remember anything about the attack Mr Barlow?!" The Male Detective questioned.

"Please call-me Peter…..And all I remember is that I had popped to the shops to get some milk because we had none…..And then the next thing I knew I was waking-up in the back of an ambulance in an unimaginable amount of pain….." Peter told the Detectives truthfully.

"Right, well can you think of anyone who may have wished to cause you harm Peter? Anyone who holds a grudge against you?!" The Female Detective asked.

"Oh…..Well I'm hardly short of enemies on this Street that's for sure…..But I don't think any of them would go this far….." Peter trailed-off as Carla moved her hand and rubbed his back soothingly in circles.

"We need names Peter." The male Detective requested. "Whether you think they did this or not….."

"I'm not about to dob an innocent person in alright Detective? But I guess…..Carla's Brother Rob and Nick Tildsely over the road…..They're my biggest enemies…..But I mean…..Surely Rob wouldn't be so stupid? And as for Nick…..Well if Nick did this then I'd be very surprised. If Nick had attempted to anything like this then he'd be the one in this state and not me! And you can trust-me on that one!" Peter told the Detectives truthfully. They had-had their scraps in the past, but Peter was a lot stronger than Nick was.

The two Detectives continued to try and help Peter remember something about the attack, but it was a struggle. They had taken photos of his injuries for evidence purposes and then headed-off back to the Police Station. They would be investigating the scene of the crime in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, Kieron had bumped into Michelle on the Street. "Good Morning!" Kieron said chirpily. "Hiya." Michelle replied, smiling affectionately at Kieron. "No Steve this morning?!" Kieron asked her calmly. "No, he's on the early shift at Street-Cars…..I bet you're glad about that thought aren't ya?!" Michelle trailed-off slightly flirtatiously, she knew fully well that she was currently with Steve, but she couldn't help her little soft-spot that she still had for Kieron, and she knew that he liked her too. "Hey I was just asking that's all….." Kieron replied with a cheeky smile.

"Anyway how long are you here for?!" Michelle asked-him sweetly. "Oh I dunno, we were meant to be going back today, but I said I'd stay until Peter was fully-recovered to help Carla out…..But Big Stevey wants to stay longer….." Kieron told Michelle truthfully, and Michelle sighed. "Ugh. That's only because he fancies the pants of Carla!" She exclaimed angrily. "I know right? I've told him to back-off but he just won't listen!" He replied seriously. "Yeah well you tell him that if he's not careful then Peter will smack him one." Michelle told Kieron. "Yeah, and it's not nice being on the receiving end of one of those….." Kieron trailed-off, he was just as worried as Michelle was that if Big Stevey wasn't careful, then things were going to get wayyy out of hand, and that would be dangerous for not only Big Stevey, but for everyone-else involved aswell. Making Peter infuriated usually meant that all hell was going to break loose. "Anyway, I best get back to it. Nice chatting." Kieron told her with a friendly smile. "Yeah you too…..Don't go without saying goodbye now will ya?!" Michelle told-him sweetly. "I could never do that to you Michelle." He replied sweetly. "I'm glad to hear it. See you around." She said with a smile and a cheeky-wink before she then headed-back home.

* * *

Back at Carla and Peter's, Leanne had brought Simon round to see his Dad. Peter was led on the sofa as Carla answered the door to them and Simon ran-in. "Dad you're home!" Simon said excitedly as he climbed-onto the sofa and lay with his Dad as he cuddled-up close to him. "Yeah I am pal." Peter replied, obviously in pain and uncomfortable, so he adjusted his son so his position didn't cause Peter so much pain. "Be careful with your Dad ey Si? He's still hurting." Carla told Simon sweetly as she headed to the kitchen.

"Cuppa Leanne?!" Carla asked, forcing herself to be nice to her worst enemy for Peter and Simon's sake.

"No Thanks." Leanne replied disapprovingly. "We've had the police round at ours this morning. They were questioning Nick about your attack…..Thought you'd try and get rid-of did ya Peter?!" Leanne asked, irritated just by being in the same room as Peter.

"No…..They asked-me if anyone held a grudge…..And Me and Nick aren't exactly the best of friends are we Leanne?! But you should know that I also told them that I didn't think Nick was capable of such a bad attack…..Before you decide to go off on one at me!" Peter argued with Leanne and Simon looked-up at his Dad, and then back at Leanne.

"Stop-It!" Simon told-them loudly. "Stop arguing!" He repeated innocently as Carla approached Simon and Peter and sat herself down along the back of the sofa with a cup of tea.

"You tell them Si! Now if you don't mind Leanne, Peter's supposed to be taking-it easy, now if Simon wants to stay then he can, but I'd rather you weren't here!" Carla told Leanne firmly. Carla and Simon seemed to have come to an unsaid mutual agreement recently. They still didn't particularly get along very well, but they had learnt how to deal with each-other, and Simon had now realised that Carla made his Father happy, he couldn't deny that.

"Awww please can I stay Mum please?!" Simon begged-her.

Leanne sighed in disapproval. "Well what Carla here hasn't realised Simon, is that you have school today! And you've already missed half a day of school when you visited your Dad in hospital. And besides, your Dad's hardly in a fit state to look-after you at the moment, and last time Carla was trusted to look-after you she tried driving you home whilst drunk!" Leanne tried to begin an argument with Carla, but Peter had interrupted before it could even get started.

"Shut-Up Leanne!" Peter began. "Now listen to me Si, you need to go to school, and I have stuff to do, so how about you come and see me this evening yeah?!" Peter reasoned with his son, who smiled at him sweetly, and then excitably nodded at his Father. "That's a good lad." Peter said, ruffling his son's hair up before he then ushered him back-over to Leanne.

* * *

"Stuff to do? What stuff?!" Carla asked Peter once Leanne and Simon had disappeared. Peter uncomfortably sat himself-up, wincing in pain as he did so, so that he could speak to Carla properly. "Well I figured that I should probably go and warn Big Stevey off...And also, I wanna have a word with Rob!" Peter said as he slowly stood-himself up from the sofa and headed-towards the front-door but Carla cut-him off and stopped him in his tracks.

"Uh No No No! I don't think so Peter! Big Stevey will go away in time, and is that you telling-me that you think Rob was the one behind your attack. Because if it is, then I think you're pathetic! And there's no way I'm letting you go anywhere!" Carla told Peter firmly.

"Well I still think he needs warning-off of you! And so what if I do think it was Rob? He's hated me since Day One Carla! The first time I ever met him he had pinned-me-up against the wall remember?! We've never got-along and things have just been building up recently…..Something like this was always gonna happen….." Peter said, and Carla knew that he was right about him and Rob never getting-along very-well at all, but she just couldn't believe that Rob was the one who did this to Peter.

"No Peter! Not a chance! There's just no way that Rob would risk going back to prison again….." Carla trailed-off. "Well he risked that when he tried ripping you off whilst we were away didn't he?! Peter argued back.

* * *

Kieron and Steven were sat in the Rovers again, downing a pint or two as per-usual for the two ex-Navy lads. "Now you listen to me mate. If we see Carla and Peter again today, then you just need to leave Carla well alone!" Kieron warned Steven seriously. "Would you just look at the way Peter kicked-off yesterday?! Carla doesn't deserve that!" Steven said. "And I thought you were his mate?! Mate's don't try and nick their friend's Misses!" Kieron told Steven angrily. "Yeah well that's what you lads all thought. That we were mates. But the truth was that I just put up with him on the ships, because any fights amongst crew-members meant the sack! And I only came here with you for a visit because you wanted company. But I've never liked Peter that much anyway…..He was a disaster zone in the Navy, and he's still the same now. He's an idiot and he'll never change unless someone teaches him a lesson….." Steven trailed-off, causing Kieron to look at him suspiciously, but he didn't say anything…..For now…..

Michelle entered the Rovers and sat-down with Kieron and Steven. "Alright Lads?!" Michelle asked, noticing the tense atmosphere between them both….."Nothing that you need to worry about Michelle….." Kieron said, standing-up angrily and walking-over towards the bar. "What's up with him?!" Michelle asked Steven, concerned for Kieron as she looked-over at him. "He's just in a strop because I didn't tell him what he wanted to hear." Steven said as he downed the rest of his drink. "I'll see ya later Michelle." Steven said before heading-out of the pub.

Michelle then walked-over to Kieron and put her hand on his back as she stood-next to him. "Are you alright?!" She asked-him worriedly. "No not really Michelle….." Kieron trailed-off nervously. "Why not?! What's up?!" She asked-him, full of concern for her ex-boyfriend. "Well let's just say that I don't think Big Stevey is the man that I thought he was….." Kieron revealed to Michelle down-heartedly. "Why?! Because he keeps flirting with Carla?!" Michelle assumed. "No. Well not just that anyway….." Kieron trailed-off, not revealing all of his dark-thoughts to Michelle just-yet. She would just have to work it out for herself.

* * *

Later that day, Carla had to pop-out to do some shopping, what with Simon coming-over this evening and everything, she thought she'd go and buy some kiddy food for him to enjoy and feast-on this evening as a special-treat for him being so kind to her recently. But, this gave Peter the chance to get out of the house and visit Rob in the Bookies.

"I bet you're thrilled that I can't work at the moment aren't ya?!" Peter asked Rob inquisitively as leaned-against the counter at the Bookies.

"Ya what mate?!" Rob asked, and then sighed in pure annoyance. It was no secret that Peter irritated Rob to no-end and vice-versa.

"The whole place to yourself. Me out of the way. How convenient?!" Peter continued.

"What are you getting at Peter?!" Rob questioned-him.

"I bet you jumped for joy when you found-out that I was in hospital…..That is of-course, if you even found-out…..I wouldn't be surprised if you were the first to know…..If you were the one who did this to me in the first-place?!" Peter interrogated Rob, who laughed.

"I did no such thing!" Rob told-him as he smirked at Peter. "Besides Peter, the Police have already been sniffing their noses around today! I think they'd have arrested-me by now if they thought I was behind this. Don't You?! And also, Carla would know if I had something to hide. That Sister of mine can read me like a book!" He told his Sister's Boyfriend seriously as Carla herself walked through the door.

"Peter what are you doing here? I thought we had agreed that you don't need to go questioning Rob?!" Carla asked-him, slightly angrily.

Peter sighed and then turned-around to face Carla. "I'm sorry baby…..I just couldn't help myself…..But if it helps... I believe Rob when he says it wasn't him…..But if it wasn't him and if it wasn't Nick then who the hell was it?!" Peter asked in confusion as Carla walked-over to him and gently hugged-him before placing a tender kiss against his lips, but even that made Peter flinch slightly.

"Well I'm glad you see that now Baby. And I'm sure the Police will get to the bottom of it….." Carla re-assured Peter, this time kissing him on the cheek, as she tenderly ran her fingers over the stitched-up wound on his neck and then she did the same with his split-lip and the cut just above his eye-brow. "And these are healing well Baby. Ya see, all of this rest is doing ya good." Carla told Peter positively and Peter smiled at her. "I'm sorry if I've been a pain….." Peter trailed-off sadly. "You haven't my darlin', you were seriously injured so I don't blame ya for being a bit moody…..I'd be just the same….." Carla reasoned with Peter. "Yeah and don't I know it?!" Rob joked with both Carla and Peter with a cheeky smile.

* * *

_**Please Review and keep reading! - There's a dark plot coming-up!**_

_**A few spoilers for ya: **_

_**Can a dark secret be kept?**_

_**And can a great friendship be saved?**_

_**You'll have to read-on to find-out…..**_


	5. Under Threat

_**A long old Chapter ahead, but with lots of shocking and unexpected things happening! Some great, some not so great...**_

* * *

A couple of days later and Peter was beginning to physically feel a little bit better. The cuts and bruises were still evident but they weren't paining him so much anymore, making the days a little more bearable. The only thing that Peter was struggling with was the fact that he still didn't have a clue who was behind his attack, and what was even worse was that neither did the Police, which frustrated Peter to the max.

Carla was sat on the sofa that morning waiting for Peter to wake-up. Usually she got bored when Peter slept-in but today she was glad that he was still asleep. He hadn't slept well ever since the attack due to the pain, so she allowed him just this one chance to have a lie-in today. He eventually awoke at around 10:30am and wandered through to the living-room in a black t-shirt and grey jogging-bottoms. The casual clothes were more comfortable for Peter whilst his injuries were recovering. Carla turned-around to see him. "Ah good morning baby." She greeted him softly as he tiredly and carefully rubbed his eyes, trying to avoid the cuts nearby as he sat-himself down next to Carla. "Morning." He replied as Carla softly moved her fingers across the cut on Peter's bottom-lip. She smiled sweetly when Peter didn't flinch. "Hmmm that's looking better. Does that mean that I can give-you a proper good-morning kiss for the first time in ages?!" She asked him a rather cute way and Peter smiled back at her. "I suppose so." He replied as Carla moved her hand-around to the back of Peter's head and then gently leaned-into kiss him. The kiss lasted for a little-while, enjoying their first 'proper' kiss since the attack on Peter.

"Mmm that felt so good to be able to do that." Carla said as she pulled-away from the loving-kiss. "Shows how well you're recovering. How's this?" She asked, referring to the stitches on Peter's neck as she tenderly touched-it with her fingers, but Peter still flinched at that one. "Yeah, that still hurts….." Peter said and Carla sighed in sympathy for him. "Ohhh I'm sorry baby." Carla said as she gently stroked her hands through Peter's short but soft hair. "S'okay. By the way, the police phoned last-night…..They basically said that they're getting nowhere with the investigation….." Peter revealed to Carla, and she noticed that Peter was obviously getting stressed-out about this.

"Oh Baby. I'm sure they will find something….." Carla paused for a second before continuing. "Listen do you feel up to going to the Rovers for lunch?!" She suggested to him and Peter sighed. "I don't think I'm up to that yet Carla...I mean, everyone will be asking me questions won't they?!" Peter told Carla sadly. "No they won't. All they'll do is stare at ya and gossip amongst themselves. How about the Bistro then? Come-On Baby, I wanna take your mind off of the investigation…..It's no good for ya sat moping around here all day….." Carla told-him softly. "I thought you were the one who wanted me to rest 24/7?!" Peter asked grumpily. "Well yeah I do, but you can rest at the Bistro can't ya?! Or at the Rovers...It's up to you okay Baby?!" Carla told him sweetly and he smiled at her. "Okay then…..Fine. Let's go to the Rovers…..I'd rather have to deal with the likes of Norris and Rita staring at and gossiping about me then have to put-up with Leanne and Nick's smug faces all lunchtime….." Peter trailed-off and Carla sweetly smiled at him. "Good Boy." She whispered as she gently kissed his forehead.

* * *

It had been a bit of an awkward morning between Kieron and Steven. Kieron still didn't trust Steven after the other day, and Steven himself was acting weirdly. Kieron had agreed to meet Michelle at the Rovers that morning once Steve and Ryan had disappeared off to work for the day so that they could discuss things. "Hiya Love. How's Steven been this morning?!" Michelle asked Kieron as they grabbed a seat in the corner together. "Odd. Really Odd. He's been really grumpy and argumentative with me since we had words the other-day …..I told him to back-off Carla, and he told-me that she doesn't deserve the likes of Peter…..He said that he's never liked Peter and that he deserved to be taught a lesson…..It's just made me wary of him that's all….." Kieron confided in Michelle. "Wary of who?!" Asked Big Stevey, which made both Kieron and Michelle jump. "Mate. When did you get in here?!" Kieron asked, still in shock at his sudden-appearance at their table. "Don't change the subject. Wary of who?!" Steven asked, being deadly serious. "Wary of you pal!" Kieron answered back as he rose from his feet and got himself up in Steven's face.

"Wary of me? Why?!" Steven asked aggressively. "Because you've been acting dead weird recently that's why!" Kieron argued. "Weirdly how? I think you're the one who's been acting weird mate! You're the one who has been acting more like my Dad than my friend recently!" Steven shouted at Kieron. "What? Because I told ya to back-off my best-mates woman?! You're pathetic pal!" Kieron replied angrily and Michelle could tell that a fight was about to kick-off between the two of them so she intervened as she too rose to her feet. "Kieron. Calm-Down ey?!" She told-him firmly, but calmly at the same-time. "Me? Pathetic? You're the one who's been poking your nose into my business!" Steven argued aggressively. "Yeah. And with good reason!" Kieron replied-back but Steven grabbed Kieron by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forwards so that their faces were inches away from each-other. "You back-off. Have you got that pal?!" Steven threatened. "Why? What have you got to hide eh?! Afraid I might find-out something are ya Stevey ey?! Because every-day it becomes clearer and clearer. I know what you're hiding!" Kieron replied, shoving Steven backwards, causing him to loose grip of Kieron's shirt.

Before Kieron and Michelle even knew it, Steven had pulled Kieron's arm and twisted-it around his back, forcing his head down against the bar and then whispering into his ear. "You know too much pal. You know far too much. But if you blab a word of it to anyone, let alone the Police, then I'll hurt ya! I hurt ya like I hurt him!" He whispered aggressively into Kieron ear, before releasing him as Stella approached-him. "Get Out of my pub!" Stella told-Steven angrily. "I'm Going!" Steven replied with gritted teeth. "You just remember what I said Kieron!" Steven threatened Kieron with before he then left the Rovers Return.

* * *

"Kieron are you alright?!" Michelle asked worriedly as she ran-over to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm Fine!" Kieron shouted, refusing Michelle's hugs and sympathy as he was still worked-up after his scuffle with Big Stevey. Kieron was just about ready to storm-out after Steven, Carla, Peter and Steve walked-into the Rovers. "Kieron pal? Are you alright?!" Peter asked, concerned for his mate. "No I'm not mate. Not at all." He replied as he tried to calm-himself down. Michelle came-over and rubbed his back comfortingly. "Come-On calm-down. It's alright." She told-him comfortingly. "'Chelle leave him! He needs to go and cool-off!" Steve said, jealous that his girlfriend was spending so much time with Kieron recently.

"STEVE!" Michelle shouted at her boyfriend. "You have no idea why Kieron's so worked-up so just leave-it okay?!" She told-him firmly before storming out and Steve nodded before heading towards the bar as Carla and Peter went to get a seat-together. "I wonder what's wrong with Kieron?!" Peter asked Carla, obviously concerned for his best-mate. "Hey don't you worry about him. I'm sure Michelle will sort-him out for us. You've got your own troubles to deal-with. Don't go getting yourselves involved with Kieron's problems okay baby?!" Carla told Peter and he nodded, but that didn't stop him worrying. Little did they both know how much Kieron's problems had to do with Peter's…..

* * *

"Kieron!" Michelle called as she ran to catch-up with him in the Street. "Leave me alone Michelle!" He shouted angrily. "No I wanna…..I wanna help you! Tell me what Steven said!" Michelle requested as she caught-up with Kieron and he stopped on the Street. Kieron took a deep-breath-in and then out, before he then composed himself to talk to Michelle calmly. "Can we go to yours…..I can't explain things to you out here….." Kieron told Michele softly and she nodded. "Of-Course we can…..Come-On then….."

Michelle sat next to Kieron on her sofa as he prepared himself to reveal the truth to Michelle. "Listen 'Chelle, there's no easy way of saying this so I'm just gonna blurt-it out…..I know who attacked Peter….." Kieron revealed, leaving an already worried Michelle very confused and concerned. "You What?!" Michelle asked-him. "Steven practically admitted-it to me earlier in the Rovers….." Kieron trailed-off. "Then Kieron…..You've GOT TO tell someone! The Police! Tell The Police!" Michelle urged him seriously. "No I can't…..Ya see what Steven also said…..Was that if I told-anyone about his little-secret then he'd hurt-me…..And you saw what a state Peter was in once Steven had finished with him….." Kieron told Michelle, obviously terrified as to what to do. "Oh Babe…..That's awful….." Michelle trailed-off as she hugged Kieron. "The thing is…..If he finds out that you know aswell…..Then he won't just hurt me…..My guess is that he'll hurt you too…..And that just makes things 10 Times worse….." Kieron told Michelle truthfully as the two friends hugged each-other in pure fear as to what to do next. If they told the Police, chances are they would get hurt. But if they kept quiet and Peter was to find-out, then they'd loose their friendship with Peter and Carla forever…..

* * *

Back at the Rovers Return, Carla was worried about Peter, not because of his injuries, but because he seemed to have been in his own little world ever-since Kieron had stormed-out. "Are you alright baby?!" She asked-him softly. He took him a couple of seconds to respond. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine….." He trailed-off. "Well you don't look it….." Carla paused as she looked-at Peter, concerned for him. "Listen I'm sure Kieron will tell you what's wrong in time baby…..But for now, Michelle's with him, she'll sort him out I promise ya….." She tried to re-assure Peter. "I suppose so…..But he's my best-mate…..We've been through loads together…..And I hate seeing him so wound-up and obviously upset…..I need to go and see him….." Peter said, standing-up and getting-ready to leave, but Carla stopped-him from going any further as she stood-up too and stopped Peter in his tracks.

"Nooo Baby. Like I said, he's already got Michelle there, and the last thing he needs to you crowding him for answers…." Carla said and Peter sat-himself back-down. There was an uncomfortable silence as Carla watched Peter awkwardly shift around in his seat, obviously unsure of what to do next. "It's dead sweet ya know." Carla eventually spoke-up. "What is?!" Peter asked. "Yours and Kieron's little bromance…..It's good that you're so concerned about each-other, you should have seen him whilst you were in hospital…..He was just as worried about you as I was ya know?!….." Carla told Peter sweetly and Peter smiled at her. "That's because both you and Kieron are amazing. You're the two most important people in my life…..Apart from Simon that is…..And I think I know how to cheer-us all up….." Peter suggested, moving both of his hands across the table to take Carla's hands into his own.

"Oh yeah, how's that then baby?!" Carla asked, leaning-forward to look Peter directly into the eyes with a cheeky-smile. "By making Kieron my best-man….." Peter trailed-off and Carla gasped in shock. "Is that Peter Barlow's attempt at a proposal? Because if it was, then I thought we'd agreed to avoid doing it in the Rovers?!" Carla asked-him cheekily. "It's not a proposal. It's a declaration. We ARE going to get married, because I know you'll say yes." Peter said smugly with a smile on his face. A mischievous smirk grew-across Carla's mouth as she thought of a witty response to Peter. "Oh yeah, and how do you know that then Barlow?!" She practically whispered to him in reply. "Because you love me, Connor." Peter whispered back. "True…..I do, but you haven't even got a ring….." Carla trailed-off with a jokey glint in her eyes. "I thought you could choose-it, because I know how fussy you are and you know how rubbish I am with these things." Peter said, and Carla giggled excitedly as she kissed Peter on the lips. "So is that a yes then?!" Peter asked. "Yes it is, and you're right, I should choose the ring and it has cheered-me up to no end. AND I'm dead sure that it will cheer Kieron up when you ask him to be your best-man aswell!" Carla said, happily and excitably.

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_

* * *

_**So, Peter and Carla are blissfully unaware of Kieron and Michelle's new-found knowledge.**_

* * *

_**Does Steven have a next move in his threatening plans?**_

_**Are Kieron and Michelle prepared to keep Steven's secret to themselves?**_

_**With all of this pressure mounting, how will Kieron react when Peter asks him to be best-man? **_


	6. Awkward Celebrations!

That evening, Michelle had ordered Kieron to stay at hers, and had told both Steve and Ryan that Kieron would be sleeping on the sofa for a while to come. Steve wasn't so happy about having Michelle's ex-fiancé practically living with them but he would have to make do. Michelle refused to leave Kieron to live with Steven during his stay here and because of the dark-secret that Steven was forcing them to keep; Kieron didn't feel comfortable staying with Carla and Peter. So there was nowhere else to go.

"What are we gonna do Michelle?!" Kieron asked her in a panic as they sat on the sofa together. Steve and Ryan were still out. "Stick together. That's what we're gonna do. Whatever decision we make, we'll make it together okay?!" Michelle re-assured-him. "But that decision is practically impossible! Peter deserves to know that it was Steven who attacked-him, but I've told ya what Steven has threatened…..And I don't wanna risk that….." Kieron told Michelle…..Truthfully, he was terrified of what Steven might do if he was to tell-anyone about the truth behind the attack of Peter.

Michelle was just about to reply to Kieron, when Carla text her.

**Carla: **_Mind if we come over? Got some good news! XXX_

"Who was that?" Asked Kieron as he watched Michelle finish reading the text. "That was Carla. She wants to come over…..With Peter by the sounds of things….." Michelle trailed-off. "Oh Great…..How am I gonna lie to my best-mate?!" Kieron asked worriedly. "Just at cool for now until we make a decision okay?!" She told-him and he nodded in agreement.

**Michelle: **_Yeah sure. Come on over. Kieron's still here though. XXX_

**Carla: **That's great. Kieron needs to know too.

Carla and Peter had soon arrived at Michelle's and she welcomed them in, giving Carla a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then gently doing the same with Peter, being wary of his injuries as she did so. "Hiya Guys!" Michelle said, Kieron had moved to the arm-chair now so that Carla and Peter could sit-on the sofa together. "How are you feeling now then Peter?!" She asked-him, covering for Kieron's quietness. "I'm still a little-bit sore, but I'm much better than I was thanks….." Peter trailed-off as Carla sweetly rubbed his back with her hand, she was so proud of how well he was recovering within a matter of days since the attack. "The Police aren't getting anywhere though…..The attacker obviously covered his tracks well….." Carla said sadly, making both Kieron and Michelle feel guilty because of what they knew that Carla and Peter didn't know. "I'm sure they'll find something soon….." Michelle replied to Carla before she then paused for a couple of seconds and then changed the subject. "ANYWAY. What was this good news?!" She asked excitedly.

"Well….." Carla began. "I haven't got the object to prove-it yet but to cut a long story short…..ME AND PETER ARE ENGAGED!" She screeched excitedly. Michelle smiled widely. "Awww Babe that's great! Congratulations!" She said as she walked-over to hug Carla and Kieron did the same to Peter. "Hey good-one mate!" Kieron said, trying to act up-beat for Peter's sake. "Thanks Pal, but listen…..When I do eventually get around to marrying my gorgeous fiancé….." Peter began, and Carla blushed. "There are three people that I want stood by me. Number One. – Carla. – Of Course. Number Two. – Simon. – Obviously. And Number Three. – You. Kieron pal, you've been my best-mate through thick and thin and I'd love it if you could be my best-man…..After Si that is….." Peter asked Kieron proudly, which made him freak-out slightly.

There was an awkward silence as there was no-response from Kieron. He felt awful and he felt guilty. He would have loved to have been Peter's best-man…..But how could he accept the offer when he was keeping a massive-secret from Peter? And how would Steven react if he accepted?

"Kieron pal. You look terrified what's up? Is being my best-man that much hard-work?!" Peter joked with Kieron. "No…..I mean Yeah…..I mean….." Kieron trailed-off awkwardly. "He means yes he'd love to be your best-man Peter! Of-Course he would." Michelle interrupted-him, nudging Kieron to snap-him out of his little-trance like state. Peter smiled widely, Awww Kieron that's amazing! Thanks Mate!" Peter told Kieron gratefully as the two guys hugged each-other once-again.

"Awww 'Chelle would you just look at the smile on his mush?! Thanks Kieron that's the biggest smile I've had from him since…..Well since you know what happened….." Carla trailed-off. "Awww Carla it will be my pleasure….." Kieron said, faking his happiness. He was absolutely delighted that Peter had asked-him, he really was, but in the circumstances, it was the last-thing he wanted, it meant stringing out the lies for longer and longer…..

"And 'Chelle, I was wondering if you'd like to be my Maid of Honour?!" Carla asked her happily and Michelle nodded excitedly. "Oh Carla of-course I will!" She said enthusiastically, hugging Carla once-again. Michelle too felt as guilty as Kieron did, but she could cover the guilt and the fear better than Kieron ever-could. "You two are gonna make the best husband and wife! Look at you both; you're like the hotties of Weatherfield!" Michelle joked with both Carla and Peter and Carla blushed as Peter chuckled. "Oy 'Chelle stop talking about my fiancé like that because you couldn't possible describe me as a hotty! Peter here however….." Carla continued the joke as she cuddled-upto Peter and Michelle laughed at them both. "Hey I was talking about you aswell woman!" She told Carla with a smile. "Awww thanks 'Chelle…..I see Kieron's very quiet….." Carla chuckled. "Huh?!" Kieron asked, still in his own little world of guilt and fear. "Hey, remember he was there when I warned Steven off-of ya, he's probably terrified!" Peter joked, making both Kieron and Michelle feel even-more uncomfortable just as the mention of the name Steven.

It wasn't long until Carla and Peter were making their way home, he might have been feeling better, but Carla was still very much Nursing Peter and making-sure that he got an early night was a part of that. On the walk home, the pair bumped into Steven, who was incredibly managing to cover-up the face that he was the guy who had attacked Peter. "Carla, how nice you see you again!" Steven exclaimed flirtatiously, he really was fearless. "Alright Peter?!" He said, less enthusiastically this time-around. "I'm great pal! Infact, I'm amazing! Because there's not a chance in hell of you ever getting your hands even anywhere near Carla here, because she's just accepted by proposal!" Peter taunted, making Steven want to punch him, but he held-back because Carla was stood-there next to Peter. "Oh well that's just great isn't it?! But you know I'll always be after Carla…..I mean look at her, she's gorgeous." Steven flirted as he warmed-up to Carla, but she took a step-backwards to hide slightly behind Peter, the memories of Frank still getting the better of her. "Back-off Pal!" Peter warned-him, and Steven laughed before heading-off away from them.

"He's gonna get a punch if he's not careful….." Peter told Carla as he kept looking behind-him to watch Steven walking-away as they walked in the opposite direction. "Uh. No I don't think so baby." Carla told Peter firmly. "Well why the hell not?!" He asked her, ever-so slightly wound-up by Steven's insistent and flirtatious attitude towards Carla. "Because for one, it's just what he wants you to do. - Provoke you into a reaction that will make us fall-out. Which it WILL by the way. And two, because the last-thing you need right-now is to go and get yourself involved into yet another scrap! You're still recovering from your injuries and I can't have you getting yourself hurt again Peter! I couldn't deal with all of that again!" Carla told-Peter truthfully, and Peter could sense the fear in Carla's voice and calmed-down slightly. "Okay. I'm sorry baby. It's just that he winds-me-up. That's all I promise you." Peter said as he cuddled-up to Carla. "Yeah well that better be all my darlin'." Carla told-him. "I Love You." He said sweetly. "Yeah and I Love You Too. Now come-on let's get you home ey baby?!" Carla replied to Peter, gently kissing him on the lips before she then took him by the hand and led him back to their flat…..

**Just a short chapter this time. But Please-Review Still?! **

**Coming-Up: As Steven reels at the sight of Carla & Peter being so happy together, he increases his threats to Kieron.**

**Will Peter get suspicious of Kieron's guiltiness? **

**Will Kieron crack under pressure?**


	7. Tempers Are Running Thinly!

A couple of days later and Steven hadn't seen Kieron for a while. But Steven was still reeling from the news that Carla and Peter were engaged. He would have to put a stop to that immediately. He had followed Kieron, who was alone, into Roy's Rolls and sat at his table. Kieron sighed angrily. "What do you want?!" He asked-him frustratedley. "Don't take that tone with me pal. Because you know what will happen if you blurt something out in anger don't you?!" Steven said quietly but menacingly, winding-Kieron-up a lot. "Yeah. I know what will happen. But that doesn't mean I have to like it…..Or you for that matter." He trailed-off. "Whatever Kieron. But anyway, when did you plan on telling-me that Carla and Peter are engaged huh? So, not only do I have to threaten you to stop you from dobbing me into the police, I'm also gonna have to make sure that you pull-out of their Wedding Day! I mean, I assume you're gonna be involved somehow…..Being Peter's mate?!" Steven asked Kieron and he nodded.

"Yeah I'm gonna be his best-man. And best-men shouldn't have to lie to the groom!" Kieron said, only just keeping-himself from totally loosing his cool with Steven. "Well like I said Kieron, I can't have you being involved with Peter's wedding-day. I can't trust ya! What if you tell-him about our little-secret ey?! You're backing-out and that's final because you know what's coming if you don't. Don't ya pal?!" Steven said with these scarily wide-eyes which were freaking Kieron out slightly. The guy who he thought he knew really well from his days on the Ships was turning out to be a complete and utter maniac, and that frightened Kieron. He'd already caused some serious harm to come to Peter, what else was he capable of?! "Well what if I don't wanna back-out?!" Kieron said, fully-infuriated now before he then stood-up and stormed-out of the little-café. Steven went to go and make a grab for Kieron's shirt as he walked-past him but then he realised that he was in a public place and he didn't want to make people suspicious, so he held back this time.

Carla and Peter were in the flat together, and Carla was still refusing to let Peter go back to work. He was reluctantly led on the sofa with a blanket which Carla had just put over him. "Baby, I know you're feeling better, but you still need to rest if you're gonna make a full-recovery okay?!" Carla told-him softly as she grabbed her work handbag from the kitchen side. "But you let me go to the Rovers the other lunchtime….." Peter moaned. "Yeah well that's different isn't it?! Carla replied as she walked-around to the front of the sofa and crouched-down besides Peter. "There's more stress at work than there is at the Rovers and besides, you're under strict orders to stay calm and relaxed." Carla told-him as she gently ran her hand through his short- brown hair. "Oh yeah, who's orders are they then?!" Peter asked in a cheeky little grin. "Why there Nurse Connor's of-course Baby! Nurse Connor who is soon to be Nurse Barlow." Carla said happily as if it just rolled-off of the tongue along with everything-else that she said. She was excited just at the thought of soon becoming Mrs Barlow. "Funny that, I never knew sorting-out knickers orders came-under the Nurse's job description….." Peter joked and Carla smiled at him. "Anyway, I'm gonna look at Wedding Dates with Michelle today, is that okay?!" Carla asked-him. "Yeah that's fine, just tell-me when and I'll be there okay?!" Peter told Carla sweetly and she smiled at him. "Good. Now take it easy today yeah?!" Carla told Peter, ruffling-up his hair, before she then gently kissed-him on the lips and then let the flat and headed-towards the Factory.

Meanwhile, Steve had gone to visit Michelle in the Office of the Factory. "Good Morning my love!" Michelle said, rather chirpily, she had kept Steven's threats to Kieron hidden from Steve, so as far as Michelle was concerned, when Steve was around, everything was tickety-boo. "Good Morning. I'm surprised Kieron isn't here keeping you company. He seems to be everywhere-else that you are nowadays!" Steve said, obviously jealous of Michelle's very close-friendship with her ex-fiancé. "Oh Steve don't start. – Please don't start! I'm helping Kieron through a difficult-patch in his life that's all!" Michelle moaned as Steve sighed. "Fine. I know I know. I won't start this argument again….." Steve trailed-off. "I know you still hold a candle for him though..." He trailed-off. "Steve!" Michelle warned-him and he sighed-once-again. "Okay Then. Fine. I'll just go then shall I?!" He said, before he then left the Factory. Truth was, that Michelle did indeed still have quite a bit of a soft spot of Kieron, and she hated that it was slowly but surely coming inbetween her and Steve, but if her and Kieron were meant to be, then Michelle truly believed that the feelings that they once-had for each-other as a couple would be re-kindled and they would re-unite. Michelle felt-sorry for Steve whenever she thought about-that, but she knew things would turn-out okay in the very-end.

On the way to the Factory, Carla bumped-into Kieron, who was wandering the Streets, wondering what to do after hearing-of Steven's latest-threat to him? "Oh Hiya Kieron….." Carla greeted her fiancé's best-mate with, remembering the days when he used to flirt with her whilst Peter was with Leanne. "Oh Hey Carla….." He replied, attempting to smile at her, but he sounded very down. A concerned-look grew-upon Carla's face. "Are you alright?!" She asked-him worriedly. "Not really no….." Kieron trailed-off. "Well why an earth not?!" Carla asked-him sympathetically. "It's nothing I can't handle…..Listen is Peter in the flat still?! I could do with a chat….." The depressed looking man asked his best-mate's fiancé. Carla pulled-out her keys and removed the flat-key from the key-ring. "Here. Go straight-on-up. I'm sure Peter would appreciate the company." Carla said, handing Kieron the key. "Thanks Carla, I'll leave the key with Peter afterwards….." He told-her with a sweet but sad smile before he then headed-towards the Bookies-Flat.

Kieron happily let-himself into the flat with Carla's key, scaring Peter half to death as he jumped-off from the sofa, and his hand went straight to his heart. "Oh Mate don't do that to me. I thought….." Peter paused and then sighed. "Ugh. You know what I thought….." Peter trailed-off, his heart still beating fastly as he had a sudden flash-back to the attack. "Are you alright Pal?!" Kieron asked, sitting next to his Mate on the sofa and placing his hand onto Peter's shoulder. "Yeah…..Yeah I'm fine….." Peter lied, snapping-out of his flashback and then turning to shoot a fake-smile in Kieron's direction. "Carla leant-me the house key…..Sorry if I scared ya….." Kieron trailed-off, taking a deep breath-in and out as he prepared to tell Peter some bad-news, wishing that he had never brought Steven to Coronation Street in the first place. He hated having to lie to Peter like this and he knew that this news would disappoint Peter.

"Anyway, what did ya want then Pal?!" Peter asked Kieron. "I urm…..I've got some bad-news mate….." Kieron began and Peter frowned. "What is it?!" Peter asked-him straightly, making Kieron even-more nervous. "I uh…..I don't think I can be your best-man….." Kieron trailed-off and Peter chuckled. "Don't think you can beat Simon's speech eh?!" He joked and Kieron shook his head, Peter didn't quite understand the seriousness of this yet. "No…..No Mate you don't get-it. I can't be your best-man because…..Well I don't even think I can be at your Wedding….." Kieron trailed-off sadly, he was gonna have to make an excuse-up on the spot now. He really did hate every inch of Steven for making him do this to Peter. Peter frowned. "Well why mate?! Has something unexpected come-up or something?!" He asked Kieron disappointedly. "No, I urm…..Urm….." Kieron stuttered as he struggled to think of a decent enough lie to convince both Peter and Steven when it came-around to it. "I'm going back to the Ships earlier than I thought….." He blurted-out nervously. "Well Kieron Pal, we haven't even set a date for the Wedding yet, Carla's discussing that with Michelle today, so maybe we can arrange the Wedding for before you go back….." Peter said, desperately trying to get Kieron at his Big-Day.

"NO Peter! You don't understand!" Kieron began, loosing his cool slightly under-pressure. "I won't be around for the Wedding…..Because I'm going back next-week….." Kieron lied, although, maybe he would have to if these threats from Steven continued…..Peter stood-up with an irritated look on his face. "You what Pal?! So you're telling-me that you accepted by best-man offer, only to then go and arrange to go back to the Ships before we've even had the chance to set the date…..Some friend you are mate!" Peter said angrily. "Oh Come-On Peter understand please…..You've got loads-of other-mates who could step-up to the plate for ya….." Kieron pleaded with Peter not to be angry with him for this. "Yeah but they're not YOU are they! You've been there every-step of the way Kieron! And now you're just abandoning-me. Well you know what 'Mmmate?' You can Get-Out of my flat right-now!" Peter shouted frustratedley. "Go-On! GO! GO!" He repeated-himself, shoving Kieron in the direction of the front-door and sighing as Kieron left. "And you call yourself my best-friend! Well you're anything but! You're an idiot and you're a liar! You say one thing when you mean another! You're no-friend of mine Pal!" Peter shouted out-of anger. Little-did he know what was going-on behind the scenes for Kieron to produce those lies in the first-place…..

Kieron punched the wall outside of Peter's flat in pure frustration. He couldn't deal with this amount of pressure much-longer. He hated Steven for these threats he really-did, and he knew that the only way to stop-him was to get-him arrested. But Kieron also knew that if that didn't work and Steven managed to somehow avoid getting-arrested then there were potentially-fatal consequences for both himself and Michelle, and that scared Kieron more than anything.

Later that evening, Carla, Michelle, Steve and Kieron were all at the Rovers. Peter joined-them a little-later and stood-next to Carla at the end of the row, with Kieron stood right at the other-end of the row next to Michelle and Steve was planted in the middle of it all, which was always the case with Steve McDonald…..Carla and Michelle instantly noticed the tension between Peter and Kieron. "Are you not gonna go and say hello to your best-man then baby?!" Carla-asked cautiously. "Best-Man? What Best-Man?" Peter replied, he was calmer than he was earlier, but it was obvious that he was still angry at Kieron. Forgiveness didn't come easily to Peter Barlow. "What's happened?!" Carla asked with a long-sigh. "Well Kieron here thought it would be funny to accept the offer of being my best-man then scurry-off back to the Ships for life before we've even started the Wedding Planning! Leaving me in the lurch with no best-man!" Peter explained to Carla frustratedley. "Oh I'm sorry about that Baby….." Carla trailed-off sympathetically as she gently rubbed Peter's cheek with her thumb. "Yeah but what Peter here doesn't understand is that I don't have much of a choice…..I can't stay here Peter! And I can sure as hell never come back once I'm gone!" Kieron spoke-up, walking-over to Peter in annoyance. "Well why the hell not eh?!" Peter shouted as he squared-up to Kieron. "Baby calm-down." Carla said as she linked-arms with Peter to stop him from doing anything stupid to Kieron, like punching him for example. "I can't tell you!" Kieron replied as he was dragged-away by Michelle.

Michelle dragged-Kieron all the way into the Smokers-Yard, where they were out of ear-shot of anybody. "This is Steven's doing isn't it?!" Michelle asked Kieron. "Yeah it is…..He told-me to back-out of the Wedding because he can't trust-me not to accidentally spill everything to Peter, and then he threatened violence again if I refused to do it….." Kieron revealed the truth to Michelle, who sighed in sympathy for Kieron. "Oh Babe, we're gonna have to do something about this…..Otherwise, for one, it's gonna wreck your friendship with Peter, and two, it means that you're gonna be living in fear for the rest of your life….." Michelle told Kieron, not knowing what to do next. "Yeah I know, but you'll always be there for me…..Won't You Michelle?!" Kieron asked Michelle as he placed-his hands against her waist. "You know I will….." Michelle replied, placing her hands against Kieron's shoulder before they both suddenly leaned-in for a passionate-kiss. After a while, Michelle suddenly and very-sharply pulled-away. "No Kieron! I'm with Steve! We can't do this! And I know that I'm as much to blame for that as you were, but I've got Steve, and you've got enough on your plate right-now, without having an affair going-on too!" Michelle told Kieron before she then ran back-into the pub ad tried to calm-herself down as she re-joined Steve and Carla & Peter, cuddling-up to Steve as she felt guilty for what had just happened literally about 30 Seconds Previously to that.

_**Please-Review! - So Kieron is beginning to feel the pressure of Steven's threats! **_

_**Will he give-in and tell Peter the truth?**_

_**Or will he continue to wreck his friendship with Peter by keeping the dark-secret of Steven's to himself?!**_


	8. Miserable Times

The next week or so was a strange week for everyone involved. Michelle felt guilty after kissing Kieron, causing Steve to worry about her. Kieron was stressed-out with just about everything going-on in his life at the moment. Steven was continuing to scare the living-daylights out Kieron by reminding him of what would happen if he didn't do as he said. And Carla had spent the whole-time trying to cheer-up Peter, who was miserable because he had fallen-out with Kieron.

Peter had just arrived-back from a hospital appointment to check-up on his injuries and to make sure that they were healing properly and that the wounds were still clean. He plonked-himself down on the sofa, looking as miserable as ever. "Hey Baby." Carla said as she walked through to the living-room from their bedroom. "Hi." Peter replied simply. "How was the hospital appointment?!" Carla asked out of curiosity. "Fine….." He trailed-off.

"What did the Doctor say?!"

"That Silence Is Golden….."

Carla sighed at Peter's sarcastic comment. This conversation was going nowhere, and she knew exactly why…..

"I take it that it went well then?"

"Yep….."

"Awww Peter, love, what is up with you?!" Carla finally asked Peter as she sat-herself down next to him on the sofa. "Nothing!" Peter replied. "Is this about Kieron? Are you still sulking because he has let-ya down as ya best-man?!" Carla asked-him suspiciously, she knew that Peter and Kieron were dead-close, so when they fell-out, they were both completely miserable and totally unsociable until they made-up again. "Well come-on Carla...There's no urgent reason why he has to go back to the Ships so soon…..He's just bored that's all!" Peter said, a little-irritably. "And you know that for sure do ya?!" Carla interrogated Peter. "Well no of-course I don't, but I know Kieron well enough by now to know when he's lying to me…..There's more to this than he's letting-on I know there is….." Peter trailed-off, it bugged-him that Kieron was acting so strangely lately and he wanted to know why. He wanted to know the reason behind-it all. If only he knew that the reason was practically slapping-him in the face.

* * *

Over at Michelle's, Kieron and Ryan were both out so Steve decided to chat to Michelle. She hadn't been herself recently and Steve wanted to know why. Joining-her on the sofa, he put her arm around her shoulders and then sighed. "Have I done something wrong recently or something?!" Steve asked, calmly, but sadly. "No. No of-course you haven't babe. Why'd ya ask that?!" Michelle asked-him sensitively, she hated that she loved Kieron so much and she hated that she had kissed-him but the worse thing was, was that her secret-guilt was beginning to have an effect on Steve. "Well, because you've been really distant with me recently, and I just wondered why that's all?!" Steve told Michelle and she sighed. "I've just got a lot going-on at the moment that's all….."Michelle trailed-off as she leaned-forward, resting her elbows onto her legs and then resting her chin against her hands. Steve rubbed-her back comfortingly. "You can talk to me you know." He offered supportively and Michelle rubbed her hands over her face. "Oh no you can't." She said sadly. "Not with this you can't." Michelle said, thinking about Steven's threats to Kieron, aswell as the kiss and everything…..It was too much for her to deal with right at this moment in time. "Okay Babe….." Steve sighed sadly as he pulled Michelle into a cuddle with him. Steve was confused, he wanted to help Michelle but he just didn't know what to do or how he could help-her. He just wished that she would open-up to him a little-bit more-often than she did.

* * *

Kieron was just wandering the Streets, trying to think about what to do next. He had done a lot of that recently. Steven was wrecking his life, and he was too darn terrified of him to do anything about-it, and Kieron hated-himself for that. Peter hated him, Michelle had kissed-him even though she was still with Steve, and it was all because of these stupid threats from Steven. The troubled-Irish-Guy had strongly considered dobbing Steven-in to both the Police and to Peter, but he wasn't just frightened of Steven and his threats, but he was also scared of how Peter would react to the fact that Kieron had kept this massive secret from him. Kieron just wished that he had never-found-out the identity of Peter's attacker in the first place. Why did it have to be Steven? Why? And Why had Kieron let the secret and the threats get this far?

As all of these thoughts were running through Kieron's head, Carla could be seen approaching-him. "Carla, what do you want?!" Kieron asked-her softly. "Peter's been dead miserable since your fall-out with him Kieron…..I've gone for a walk to give-him some space, and then who else should I bump-into but your very self!" Carla told Kieron and he nodded. "I can't say that I've been a barrel of laughs myself either…..I'm sorry by the way…..About having to go back to the Ships….." Kieron sincerely apologised to Carla. "I'm not the one you need to be apologising to mate…..It's Peter…..Not that he'll ever forgive you for this…..Look is there not anyway that you can just come back…..Even if it's just for the Wedding Day?!" Carla asked-him, she hated-it when Peter was this miserable and she would do anything to put that big-cheeky grin back onto his face again. "I'm sorry Carla, I can't...Once I'm gone…..I can't come back…..It's just not possible….." Kieron trailed-off nervously, he hated upsetting people like this, but going-away was the only solution that Kieron could see to his problems right at this very moment. "Well why not? Come-On tell-me, and maybe I can help-ya to make Peter understand?!" Carla pleaded with Kieron. "Well I'll be on the Ships in the middle of the ocean for a start…..And secondly it's none of your business!" Kieron told-Carla firmly, slightly irritated at her constant pressurising of him for answers to give to Peter.

Just as Carla was about to speak to Kieron again, Steven appeared out of nowhere. "Well well well, if it isn't just my two favourite people ever in the World!" Steven said, purposely putting-on a fake niceness to Kieron so Carla wouldn't get suspicious, but Kieron didn't return the act back to Steven. "Get-Lost!" He shouted the violent-man. "Woah!" Steven chuckled sarcastically. "Anyway how are you Carla?!" He asked-cheekily. "I'm fine thank-you…..You?!" Carla said, unaware of just how guilty Steven really was, and Kieron was so desperate to tell-her everything, but he couldn't, he just couldn't, and he had never been so petrified of what was going to happen to him whatever the decision was that he and Michelle chose to make together. "Not bad, you're looking rather lovely tonight…..Left Peter at home to go on the pull have ya?!" Steven flirted with Carla. "Uhhh…..Nooo….." Carla said a little-awkwardly. "Shame…..Because you could pull-me no-problem…..Anyway my sweets." Steven said, trying to sound seductive, and this freaked-out Carla a little-bit. "You leave-her alone!" Kieron said defensively of Carla, for both Carla and Peter's sake.

"Awww I'm only having a bit of fun Kieron…..Aren't I Carla?!" Steven joked as he took a step closer to Carla, attempting to place his hands onto her waist, but when Carla flinched away slightly, Kieron just snapped. He launched-himself at Steven as rugby-tackled him to the ground before punching-him in the face. "I THOUGHT I HAD ALREADY WARNED YA TO LEAVE-HER ALONE!" Kieron screamed-at Steven, leaving Carla just stood-there in pure shock at what at just happened between Kieron and Steven. "And I thought I had already warned-you about what would happen if you mis-behaved again!" Steven whispered both menacingly and threateningly, quiet enough so that Carla was unable to hear-his-words. "Alright Kieron, leave-him alone now!" Carla told Kieron firmly, and he did as she had told-him to do, standing-up before then charging-off frustratedley. Steven stood-up and smirked at Carla smugly as he wiped the blood away from his lip. "And you can scarper aswell!" Carla told-him twice as sternly as she had done with Kieron, and she was just ever-so slightly relieved when Steven walked-off in the opposite direction to which Kieron had done.

* * *

Carla went straight back to the Bookies-Flat after that, slightly shaken-up by what had just happened. Peter was sat on the sofa when she walked-through the door. "Heya Love." Peter said, obviously now in a better-mood than earlier. "Hey….." Carla said, still shaking like a leaf, causing Peter to stand-up and walk-over to her. "Hey are you alright?!" He asked- a concerned-look covering his face as he did so. "Not really no….." She replied, on the verge of tears from where she was so shaking-up. "Oh Love. Come-Here." Peter said, welcoming Carla in a warm and safe hug. "What's happened?!" He asked-her worriedly as he released her from the hug and then lead-her over to the sofa to sit-down with him.

"Nothing really…..It's just that Steven took his flirting a step-further tonight…..And it just reminded-of…..Well you know what it reminded-me of don't ya?!" Carla revealed to Peter, not wanting to bring that subject back-up all over again. "Right then, where is the fella? I'm gonna kill-him!" Peter said angrily. "NO BABY!" Carla cried at Peter. "You can't. One because you'll get hurt again, and Two because I haven't finished talking to ya yet…..When all of this happened, Kieron was there…..We were chatting…..When Steven came-over, anyway, when Steven did…..What he did, Kieron rugby tackled-him to the ground and then punched-him…..The two of them hate each-other Peter, and I know there's more to this, I just know there is….." Carla trailed-off, crying slightly as Peter calmed-himself down for Carla's sake and then pulled-her in for a cuddle. "It's okay Baby you're with me now." He told-her re-assuringly as Carla gently ran her fingers across the cut above his left-eyebrow and then down onto his cheek. "You know I've always felt safe with you don't ya baby?!" Carla told-him as she softly kissed Peter on the lips before resting her head against his chest and then holding-him tightly as she cried the remaining tears out. "I know you have love, and I'll be having words with Steven the next-time I see him. I can promise you that. I love you so much Carla…..And I hate seeing you so scared like this….." Peter told Carla as he placed the softest of kisses into the top of her head and hair. "I love you too." She replied to him sweetly as she closed her eyes whilst cuddling-up to Peter even-closer than before. "So Much." She whispered, she was so glad that he was okay after his attack, because she wasn't sure what she would have done without him right-now…..

* * *

**_So Carla & Peter are stronger than ever but Carla is becoming suspicious of Steven and Kieron's hatred of each-other, will she find-out as she sets out to plan a nearby date for the Wedding?_**


	9. Wedding Planning

Carla and Peter must have fallen-asleep together on the sofa that night, because they awoke in the exact same positions the next morning. Carla was the first to wake-up. "Peter." She whispered as she poked him in the cheek. "Peter." She repeated, poking-him once again when she got no response, and he stirred slightly. "Huh?!" He replied, his eyes still closed, he wasn't really awake yet. "It's time to wake-up baby." She told-him sweetly. "Eh? No….." He replied, still not really with it as his eyes remained closed and before-long he had fallen-back-to-sleep again. Carla sighed before trying to stand-up from the sofa without disturbing Peter from his slumber, deciding that she would allow him to rest for a little while longer yet whilst she got herself sorted-out for the day ahead.

Carla wanted to set a date for the Wedding today, but with everything going on at the moment, she wanted to marry Peter and soon. She couldn't wait a moment longer. This meant that today would be a day of ringing various Wedding Venues to see which ones would accept bookings for a Wedding which was hopefully going to be in a matter of weeks' time. Digging-out all of her Wedding Magazines she laid them all out on the table before deciding to text Michelle.

**Carla: **_**Can U come over in a bit? Wedding Stuff….. **_

**Michelle: **_**Of-Course I can. C U Soon.**_

* * *

Over at Michelle and Steve's, Kieron had returned-back in the early hours of the morning with a black-eye, and Michelle was worried about-him. "Was this who I think it was?" Michelle asked Kieron whilst Steve was still asleep in their bedroom. "Yeah…..We had a bit of a bust-up last-night…..Round 1 he called-it…..But we shouldn't be alone like this…..Not after what happened the other-night….." Kieron trailed-off as Steve opened the bedroom door, which Michelle had failed to notice. "What?! Do you mean the kiss?!" Michelle asked, making Kieron sigh, knowing that Steve had heard every word of that. "You two kissed?!" Steve suddenly asked from the bedroom-door with a growing-anger. "Oh Steve. It's sounds worse than it is!" Michelle told him pleadingly. "Yeah right…..Why am I always the laughing stock around here?!" Steve said angrily as he walked-out of the house. "Steve mate don't be like this!" Kieron called to him. "Steve please don't go!" Michelle cried, chasing after him, but it was too late. "I've gotta go to work!" He said with gritted-teeth before he then slammed the door shut in Michelle's face and then stormed-off down the Street towards Street Cars.

Michelle sighed loudly in sadness. "I've gotta go." She told Kieron. "There's no point in chasing after-him 'Chelle you know that….." He replied to her. "I know that. Carla wants me to go over to hers and Peter's. Look, they're expecting me okay?! Listen, we'll talk about this later alright?!" Michelle said as she ran her hand through her hair to try and prevent herself from crying at everything that had just happened. She then left the house, leaving Kieron there by himself. "What a mess." He said to himself, rubbing his hands over his face, but flinching ever-so slightly as his fingers caught the edge of his black-eye. "What. A. Mess." He repeated to himself sadly.

* * *

Back at Carla and Peter's, Peter had just woken-up and Carla walked-over to him and sat next to him on the sofa as he yawned and then stretched. "Good Morning Baby." She whispered to him as she gently kissed-him on the cheek. "Heya Love…..Sorry about earlier….." He trailed-off. "That's alright sweetheart; you must be shattered after everything that's happened recently. You deserved a little-bit of extra sleep." Carla said as she sweetly smiled at Peter. "Mmm. Yeah I was. But now the flashbacks of the attack have faded, sleep is the only place where I get a break from this whole-large mess at the moment….." Peter revealed to Carla both sadly and truthfully. Carla gently rubbed Peter's cheek with her thumb as she spoke. "Oh Baby. Well listen, I thought we could do a little-bit of Wedding planning today, ya know book dates and that…..And it might take your mind-off of everything too….." She told-him excitedly. "Oh right…..Well what date were you thinking?!" He asked her tiredly, still waking-up slightly. "3 Weeks Times….." Carla trailed-off, grateful that the door-bell decided to ring at that precise moment to squash Peter's reaction to the floor. "That will be our 'Chelle." She told Peter as she stood-up to go and answer the buzzer.

"Hiya Michelle. Come-On Up." She said, opening the door to allow Michelle on through.

Michelle appeared through the front-door a couple of seconds later and Carla greeted-her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hiya Love." Carla said happily as she then went to go and sit-down next to Peter once-again, and Michelle sat-herself down into the arm-chair. "Hiya….." She trailed-off, still feeling a little-bit down from the overly-dramatic events of this morning. "Hey are you alright Michelle?!" Peter asked, noticing that she looked a little-bit stressed-out. "Mmm, not really…..Kieron turned-up with a black-eye this morning, and my relationship with Steve is falling to the ground….." She began before she then decided to quickly change the subject back to Carla and Peter's Wedding. "Anyway, what are the plans for the Wedding?!" Michelle asked and Peter sighed. "She wants it in three weeks' time….." He trailed-off, but Carla had noticed what Michelle had said about Kieron, making her slightly suspicious, but she chose not to say anything. "3 Weeks' Time?! Carla are you mad?!" Michelle asked-her with a shocked-tone to her voice.

"Michelle I'm anything but mad. I've got the man of my dreams here." Carla said as she hugged Peter tightly. "I'd be mad NOT to marry-him in 3 Weeks' Time!" She told her best-friend, who was still slightly shocked by the whole-thing. "Anyway, the reason I asked you to come-over Michelle, was because I wanted the three of us to pick a Wedding Venue together….." Carla said, showing both Michelle and Peter some of the Wedding Magazines. They were top quality Wedding Venues. Only the Best For Carla Connor.

* * *

After around an hour of girly gossip and Wedding Talk, Peter was beginning to get bored. "Listen Love, how about I leave you both too it ey?!" He suggested as he stood-up, ready to leave the two girls to gossip for a little-while. "Oh Baby don't go. Come-On I want you to be as happy with these Wedding Arrangements as I am!" Carla pleaded with Peter. "Carla all I care about is that on the Wedding Day I am going to have this beautiful woman by my side who is gonna get all the attention, so people won't notice the fact that I look like I've been hit by a bus! I mean, don't ya think 3 Weeks is a bit soon…..At-least wait until my injuries have disappeared first….." Peter tried to postpone the Wedding slightly, but Carla was having none of it. She sighed in sympathy for her partner, she knew where he was coming-from, but on the other hand, she absolutely just couldn't wait to marry-him already!

Carla stood-herself-up next to Peter and then gently wrapped her arms around his neck. "Baby. You know you'll look gorgeous with the war-wounds or without them." Carla told-him sweetly and Peter smiled weakly at her as he sighed. "Well thank-you but there will be many who will disagree with you." Peter replied, looking at Michelle for some-moral-support. "Sorry Peter but I'm with Carla on this one, there are far more uglier men than you out there mate." Michelle told-him truthfully. "Exactly, and besides no-one is gonna notice your injuries on the day, there's just see two people coming together as one…..Man how cheesy did that sound?!" Carla giggled as she moved-her hands to rest against Peter's shoulders. "Okay fine…..But 3 Weeks gives me like no time to talk Kieron into staying…..And if he does go then he's hardly gonna come-back just two weeks after he's left is he?!" Peter told Carla sadly. "Oh Baby, we're not thinking about all of that today okay, and besides you'll have Simon there won't ya?!" Carla replied to Peter and he nodded. "I suppose so….." He trailed-off. "Now stop trying to talk your way out of it….." She told-him cheekily, kissing him on the forehead before pulling-him back-down to sit on the sofa with her again. "So the Reception….." Michelle trailed-off, beginning the next-round of Wedding-Planning for the three of them...

* * *

Steven had noticed that both Steve and Michelle had left and had forced his way-on-in to go and see Kieron. He immediately had Kieron pinned-up against the wall and was holding-him by the chin. "I do hope you won't go getting anymore funny ideas like the ones you had last-night pally!" Steven threatened the petrified Irishman. "You were trying-it on with my best-mates fiancé. And you were scaring the living-daylights out of her, any fool could see that! If you really liked Carla then you'd LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kieron shouted as she shoved Steven away from him.

Steven yanked Kieron from the wall and threw-him onto the sofa, grabbing him by the shirt as he knelt over him. "NO. BECAUSE I like Carla, I'm gonna do anything I can to stop that stupid Wedding from happening! She deserves me not PETER!" He said as Kieron wrestled-him to the ground. "If you DARE and try to stop that Wedding from happening, then I SWEAR, I'll kill ya! And I mean that Steven!" Kieron turned the threats around the other-way for a change. "Oh Really? Someone's getting brave then?!" Steven said angrily as the two men scrapped and scuffled until neither of them barely had any energy left-anymore.

When Steven had eventually left house, an exhausted and bleeding Kieron virtually collapsed onto the sofa. His shirt was ripped and he had a nose-bleed, along with the black-eye from the night-before. This fight had made Kieron even-more determined than ever to prove Steven wrong, despite his fears. He scrambled his phone-out from his back-pocket, which was no smashed-up from the fight, but it was still working. He decided to text Peter.

**Kieron: **_**I'm sorry 4 all of the hassle man…..Can I still be ur best-man?!**_

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying this guys. A few more reviews would be great. **

**I like to have as many reviews as there are chapters at-least. E.g. 10 Chapters.=10 Reviews etc…..**

**So we're doing well so far, but keep-it up and so will I. :) **


	10. Back In Or Back Out!

As the Wedding Planning continued, Carla noticed that Peter had gone very quiet, and seemed to have removed himself from hers and Michelle's conversations slightly. He hadn't put his phone down either, which irritated Michelle slightly, but Carla knew Peter well enough now to know that he wasn't being rude, well, not intentionally anyway. "Are you alright baby?!" Carla asked Peter softly. "Urm…..Yeah….." Peter replied, still in his own little-world slightly from having received Kieron's text. "Sorry were we boring you?!"Michelle asked, slightly moodily. "I'm sorry?!" Peter asked, confused by Michelle's sudden attitude towards. "All you've done for the past half an hour is fiddle with ya phone." She moaned at him and Peter just sighed. "I wasn't fiddling with it….." He finished-with as Carla interrupted-him. "Alright let's leave this argument there shall we?! Listen Darlin' do you need to go?!" Carla asked, sensing that Peter was in a hurry to get this Wedding Planning finished. "No I don't need to go anywhere it's just….." Peter trailed-off nervously as he tapped his phone into his hand as he figured-out what he was going to say next. "Kieron text me earlier-on…..He said he wants to be my best-man again….." Peter revealed to both Carla and Michelle, slightly confused by Kieron's text. Michelle frowned, wondering why Kieron had made this decision without her.

"Awww Baby that's great!" Carla told-him happily. "Is it?" Peter questioned. "What dya mean?!" She asked-him softly. "Well I just don't get it…..I mean…..Why the sudden change of heart…..Again?!" He told Carla, not understanding Kieron's sudden change of decision. "Well maybe he's come to his senses….." Carla replied to Peter before Michelle then decided to pipe-up once-again. "Listen I better be getting home….." She made her excuses, wanting to get back to see Kieron and to sort-everything out with Steve, if he even decided to return home that was.

"Should I accept it?!" Peter asked Carla, who sighed. "Oh Baby. You've been miserable ever since you fell-out with him. Kieron will be delighted if you let him be your best-man again. And I know that you will be too….." Carla told Peter truthfully and he looked-at Carla. "How come you can read my mind?!" Peter asked her with a sweet-smile. "Because I know you too well for me own good Peter Barlow….." She trailed-off in a cute way as she kissed Peter on the cheek. "Now listen to me….." She said as she stood herself-up from the sofa. "I'm gonna phone the Venue and book the date okay? Why don't you go over to Michelle's, Kieron will be there and you can tell him the good-news. I'll text Michelle and let her own know that you're on your way alright?!..." Carla suggested to Peter and he nodded at Carla with a smile. "Yeah sure, okay….." He trailed-off as he left the flat.

* * *

Michelle had just arrived home, having just received Carla's text. She smiled, knowing that Peter would be happy with Kieron's decision, but she was shocked to find Kieron in a state, sat on her sofa when she entered the house. "Kieron…..What the heck has happened in here?!" Michelle asked-him, noticing that Kieron was nursing his bleeding nose and still had his ripped-shirt on. "Steven happened….." Kieron said tearfully, he was obviously terrified. Michelle walked-over to Kieron and sat-herself-down next to him as she put an arm around-him. "Oh Babe, it'll be okay…..Peter got your text by the way, he's on his way over so you might wanna go and change your shirt." Michelle told-him. "Come-On, give us that here." She added-on, taking the tissue from Kieron and holding-it against his badly bleeding nose. Kieron looked-at Michelle as she was nursing him. "What?!" Michelle asked Kieron. "I really like you Michelle…..Infact, I love ya, and you know that. And I know that things have only just broken-down with Steve, but I know that you love me just as much, the kiss proved that! So why don't we give things a go eh?!" He suggested to Michelle as there was a knock at the door. Michelle sighed. "That'll be Peter. Quick go into Ryan's bedroom and sort yourself out. I'm sure one of his old-t-shirts will fit ya. We'll talk about this later okay?!" She told-him and he did as he was told before Michelle then headed-off to go and let Peter through the door.

"Hiya Peter. You alright? Kieron's just had a nose-bleed so he's just gone to put one of Ryan's shirts on….." Michelle told Peter…..It was kind-of true?..."Oh okay then….." Peter replied with a smile as he sat-himself down on the sofa.

Kieron had soon re-appeared and immediately noticed that Peter was sat there. "Oh hey pal….." He said a little-awkwardly. Peter looked-at his friend with a little-smile. "Heya Mate. Listen I got your text….." He trailed-off. "Oh right….." Kieron replied as he sat-down on the chair next to Peter, who was sat on the sofa. "And?!" He asked. "And yeah…..I'd love it if you could still be my best-man mate…..Just no letting-me down again okay?!" Peter warned Kieron, who sighed with relief and then smiled at Peter, moving-over to him and hugging his best-mate. "Oh Peter mate, thank-you so much. You don't know how much it means to me that you've forgiven me!" Kieron told-him, close to tears, but not necessarily with happiness, more in fear of having to keep this news from Steven, and what would happen if Steven was to find-out.

"Awww guys that's great. Carla will be relieved that you two have made-up!" Michelle commented with a wide-smile, but she too, feared for Kieron and what would now happen with the whole Steven situation. "Yeah she will be." Peter replied. "Listen guys, thank-you for doing this for us. Michelle, you're Carla's best-friend, her side-kick, the one she can moan too when I'm in trouble with her." Peter told her sweetly, and Michelle giggled, that was so true. "And Kieron, we may have had a funny five minutes as friends…..But you pal, are me best-mate! And my big-day wouldn't be complete if you weren't there!" He said and Kieron smiled. "Yeah well I wouldn't miss it for the world….." Kieron replied to Peter. "Anyway, I best be getting back to Carla…..I'll see you soon okay guys?!" Peter made his excuses and then left, leaving none the wiser about Kieron and Steven's fight.

* * *

On the way back to his flat, Peter bumped-into Steven. "Alright Pal? How's Carla?!" Steven asked, angering Peter. "Why do YOU need to know how Carla is? You properly scared her the other-night…..It's just aswell that Kieron was there to intervene….." Peter told-him firmly. "Alright, calm-down mate!" Steven told Peter. "I was just messing." He finished with a chuckle. "Messing?!" Peter replied, looking Steven directly into the eyes. "You call that MESSING?!" Peter shouted, before sighing, he refused to loose his temper with the bloke, for Carla's sake if no-one else's. "Anyway I heard that Kieron can't be your best-man at the Wedding anymore…..Have ya had anyone else in mind?!" Steven asked, but he couldn't really careless, he just didn't want Peter getting suspicious about who was behind his attack. "Well not YOU that's for sure…..Besides Kieron can be my best-man now…..He's just told-me….." He revealed, making Steven explode inside, he was gonna kill-Kieron when he next saw-him. How dare he break the promise like that?! There was trouble-ahead…..But Peter was still clueless about everything, which was the way that Peter wanted-it to stay…..Peter then took a deep-breath-in and then out, before he then walked-off past Steven.

* * *

Peter had soon arrived back home to Carla, who had literally only just come-off the phone after booking their Wedding, so she was very excited. "Hey Love." Peter said tiredly as he walked-through the door, he was aching a bit today. "Hey You. Guess what I've just booked?!" Carla said excitedly as she did a little-excitable jog over to Peter and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed-him. "Awww that's great baby." He replied as he tightly hugged her back. Carla looked-at Peter as they released each-other from the hug. "You look tired." She told-him softly as she gently ran her hand down his cheek. "Mmm I am, everything hurts today." Peter told Carla truthfully as he shifted uncomfortably in Carla's arms. "Awww my poor baby." She replied sympathetically. "Sorry I'm stop feeling sorry for myself….." He trailed-off. "Hey you've got every right to baby. Come-On let's go and sit down if you're hurting….." Carla told Peter as they walked-over to the sofa and then cuddled-themselves up together.

"Anyway, how was Kieron when you told him the good news?!" She asked-him happily. "Yeah he was delighted….." He replied with a cute-smile on his face. "Awww I'm glad me darlin'….." Carla responded to Peter before she then leaned-in and kissed the side of his neck…..The side without the stitches-in. "Yeah….." Peter trailed-off quietly, but Carla could tell that he had something-else on his mind. "Peter?" Carla questioned with barely a whisper. "Peter, sweetheart, what's wrong?!" She asked-him softly. Peter snapped-out of his trance like state and then looked-at Carla. "Oh it's nothing love, it's nothing. It's just that…..I bumped-into Steven on the way home…..He's not the guy I thought he was Carla…..I mean, he doesn't even-care that he scared the life out of you the other-night…..I tried to get-him to back-off from you, but he just claimed that he was 'just messing.' " Peter said, doing an impression of how Steven had said-it.

Carla cuddled-herself closer to Peter as she did-so. "Oh Baby…..I'm fine. I mean, I know he scared me a little the other-night…..But nothing happened did it?!"Carla said positively as she tried to re-assure Peter that she was okay. "Only because Kieron was there….." Peter interrupted Carla. "Yeah well maybe…..But the fact is, that Kieron WAS there wasn't he…..And I'd rather not think about what COULD have happened…..People spend far too long thinking-about that…..We know that better than anyone-else don't we baby? Think about all the stuff that COULD have happened to us since we got together…..Even since the first-time we met each-other?! A lot of the stuff didn't even come close to happening….." Carla told Peter truthfully and he knew that she was right. She always was. "Okay…..But I still don't trust-him….." Peter said. "Who trusts anyone nowadays Baby?!" Carla trailed-off as they continued to cuddle each-other-closely-together.

* * *

Over at Michelle's, Steve had just left with all of his stuff, and Ryan was staying at Katy's tonight so there was just Michelle and Kieron in the house. "Are you okay?!" Kieron asked Michelle, who smiled sweetly at the man as she sat-herself-down next to him on the sofa. "I will be…..I've still got you haven't I?! Michelle questioned Kieron tearfully. "Always Babe." Kieron said as he put his arm around Michelle and cuddled-her closely against his chest. "But will I always have YOU?! Because it has to be said Michelle, if I'm being absolutely honest with ya here…..I'm completely and utterly petrified of what Steven will do to us when he finds-out that the whole best-man business is back-on….." Kieron revealed to Michelle truthfully, making her sigh. "I'll always be here for ya Kieron. Always. Because the truth-is, is that I love ya. I always have loved ya and I always will love ya. It just took-me a while to realise that when I was with Steve and you returned. But if Steven DOES beat you to a pulp…..Then I'll be there for ya, every step of the way. And so will Carla and so will Peter…..And as-much as I want you to stay safe Kieron…..If he does seriously try to hurt ya…..Then at-least we can get him sent-down for-good ey?!" Michelle trailed-off as she wrapped her arms around Kieron's body as they both hugged each-other tightly. "Yeah, let's just hope that Peter doesn't find-out that I've known for ages that Steven was the one who attacked-him…..Otherwise that's our friendship with both Peter and Carla down the drain….." Kieron sadly finished-with before Michelle gently kissed-him on the lips. "We'll get through this Kieron…..We'll get through this together."

* * *

_**Please Keep The Reviews Coming-In! They really are much appreciated! **_


	11. Here's To The Future!

_**Mostly a lighter-hearted Chapter! (:**_

* * *

A few weeks later and it was the day of Carla's hen-do and Peter's stag-night. Kieron had managed to convince Steven that him being Peter's best-man was a good-thing and had Steven under the false-illusion that himself and Michelle were on his-side and not Peter's. Kieron had to try his best not to laugh when he thought about how untrue that was. They were backing Peter all the way. Although, Kieron was struggling to keep Steven's secret for much-longer.

It was the afternoon, and Peter had just returned back to the flat having just had all of his stitches out, meaning there were just a couple of scars and bruises left to heal-up now. But not permanent scarring was expected, which Peter was very glad-about.

Carla smiled at Peter as he arrived-home that afternoon. "Awww look at you with no-more stitches." She commented happily as she ran-over to him and gently rubbed her fingers along the scar on his neck. "Did it hurt?!" She asked-him. "Not really…..Only a little-bit….." He trailed-off as Carla wrapped her arms around his neck, and softly played with the back of his short-brown hair. "Because ya know…..That the thought of you being in pain without me being there to hold-ya is just too much to take-in baby…..And I'm so proud of you by the way Peter Barlow. You've recovered so well and so quickly." Carla told Peter proudly, with a sweet-smile spreading across her face as she leaned-him to kiss him fully onto the lips. "Just in time to marry my beautiful bride ey?!" Peter replied to Carla sweetly, and she giggled at his comment as she leaned-into place the gentlest of kisses onto Peter's lips once-again.

"Too Right. So, are you looking-forward to this-evening?!" Carla asked Peter happily. "I guess so….." Peter trailed-off as he went to go and sit-himself down onto the sofa, and Carla joined-him. "What do you mean by that?!" She asked-him worriedly. "Well…..I can't help but thinking-about my last-stag-do…..Where I ended-up fighting for my life amongst a load-of rubble….." He replied sadly, and Carla rubbed his back comfortingly. "Awww Baby that's not gonna happen again. Besides, you're not even going to the Bistro this time around are ya sweetheart?! You're going into town with the lads aren't ya?!" Carla said confidently as she tried to re-assure Peter that he would get through tonight without any hitches whatsoever. "I suppose so, but Ashley's not gonna be there is he?!….." Peter revealed to Carla with a rhetorical-question, and she sighed in sympathy for Peter. "No he won't be baby. But he'll be watching-over you all night long won't he. Keeping you safe, and making sure that you have the best time of your life." Carla said as she gently kissed Peter on the lips, draping her arm around his shoulders as she held him closely. "Here's to the best-night of our lives." She toasted. "No. Here's to the future!" Peter told Carla, who nodded in agreement. "Here's to the future!" She replied, kissing Peter once-again.

* * *

Later-that evening, and Kieron, Michelle, and the rest of the Stags and Hens, were all gathered in the Rovers, waiting for Peter and Carla to arrive. Kieron was relieved that Peter hadn't invited Steven to his stag-do…..Otherwise; there could have been fireworks between the three of them. Carla had the majority of the factory girls out with her…..Along with Deirdre and Tracy…..And Suzie had even flown-over from L.A. Especially for Carla. But it was a massive-surprise that Carla didn't know about yet. Peter had a mixture of the lads from the Street, aswell as Rob, Ken, his Father, and his Nephew Adam had come-down from Glasgow for the very-special occasion…..Michelle had given Ryan the job of getting Simon back-home to Leanne and Nick by 9pm at the very-latest.

"So, are you gonna be alright this evening?!" Michelle asked Kieron as they stood at the bar together. "Of-Course I am. This night is about Peter…..And I'm not gonna ruin it for him by telling-him that it was Steven who attacked-him…..'Cos it's not the time for it…..So you don't need to worry about-me…..But what about you with Carla?!" Kieron asked-Michelle nervously. "Babe. We're gonna be so off-of our faces that we won't even remember who Steven is by the end of the night, let-alone remembering what he did to Peter." Michelle replied to Kieron, giggling nervously as she wrapped her arms around Kieron's neck, and then Kieron put his hands onto Michelle's waist. "Here's to having a good-time tonight! And forgetting all of our troubles!" Kieron toasted to Michelle with a charming-smile. "Hmmm, I'll agree with that one!" Michelle replied, and they sealed the deal with a kiss, as Carla and Peter entered the Rovers Return.

* * *

Carla immediately walked-over to all of her Hens, dragging Michelle away from Kieron's loving-arms as she did-so, and Peter went to join all of the Stags for the evening. "Right then Ladies, let's get this party started!" Carla said excitably before she then gasped all of a sudden when she saw Suzie stood-there infront of her. It was a massive-shock to Carla to say the least. "OH MY FLIPPIN GOSH SUZIE! What are you doing here?!" Carla screamed with delight and Peter was just as surprised as he broke-away from the lads to go and greet Suzie with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Suzie had been a tower of strength to Peter during his and Carla's trip to L.A. earlier-on in the previous-year. She, along with Carla, had gotten Peter sober again and back into recovery, so Peter and Suzie were also close-friends now. "Alright you two? How's it going?!" She asked-them happily. "Yeah things are great thank-you." Peter replied with a smile. "Oh flippin' 'eck Suzie I can't believe you're like...Here…..Right now…..Stood right infront of me!" Carla said ecstatically.

* * *

Both parties went to have a round of drinks in the Rovers before Carla and Peter went to say goodbye to each-other for the night. "Excuse-Me Fellas, can I have with me man before we go our separate ways for the evening?!" Carla requested, being the happy loud-mouthed Bride-To-Be that she was. Peter broke-himself free from the clutches of Kieron before both Carla and Peter met each-other in the middle of the pub, inbetween the two parties, and held each-other closely in one another's arms.

"Right Then Mr Barlow. Behave Yourself tonight won't ya?!" Carla warned Peter. She understood that he wanted his mates to get as drunk as possible. She knew that Peter didn't like to think that they were just missing-out just because he couldn't touch a drop of the stuff, but Carla was still worried that it would be too tempting for Peter. "I Will. Almost Mrs Barlow." Peter replied sweetly and Carla smiled but she then shot-him a worried-look. "Listen. I've got my Dad there, and Kieron is there, and even if I do so much as go near a drink…..Then you can guarantee that Rob would be the first-one to be on the end of the phone to ya blabbing. So there's no-need to worry about-me. Alright?!" He asked Carla sweetly. "Okay….." She trailed-off with a cute-giggle. "Now seeing as I can't get myself absolutely plastered tonight, I want you to drink for both yourself and Me." Peter told Carla with a cheeky-smile and she laughed. "Okay my darlin' but you may regret that in the morning….." Carla replied as she giggled at Peter's request for her to get herself absolutely hammered and off-of her face tonight. "See you in the morning my beautiful Bride-To-Be." Peter told Carla sweetly with a massive-grin on his face. "See you in the morning gorgeous." Carla replied, passionately kissing Peter once-more before she walked-off back to the girls, cheekily winking at Peter once as he made his way-back-over to the Lads…..

* * *

Later-on that night and the Lads were out on the town. Most of them were completely drunk by now, apart from Peter, of-course, Ken, which was understandable, and Kieron, who despite having a couple of pints down his throat, he was still relatively sober, because he didn't want Peter to feel left-out of the fun, or even worse, tempted to join-in with the drunkenness. It was Peter's stag-night after-all, and Kieron planned-on giving him the best-night ever. Ryan had just dropped Simon home, so he was 100% Sober as he returned to the Stag-Night. Kieron walked-over to Peter, who was at the bar having just finished thanking Ryan for getting Simon home safely, he had really stepped-up to the mark tonight and Peter was grateful for that.

"Hey Pal. Are you alright? Having fun?!" Kieron asked-Peter as he ordered Peter another orange-juice from the bar, and then ordered himself another pint of beer. "Yeah it's great, I'm just relaxing for a bit before you kidnap me or something….." Peter joked with Kieron. "Kidnap Ya?! I'd never do such a thing mate?! However….." Kieron said as he produced a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs, he cuffed on of the links to Peter's wrist, and then left the other-one free. "Now pal, do we handcuff ya to a pretty-lady, or do we handcuff ya to me?!" Kieron asked-him cheekily and Peter sighed. "Mate, if you hand-cuffed me to a woman, then I'm pretty sure that Carla would hunt ya down…..And then she'd hunt me down, and then that poor girl would be dead-meat, so I'd much rather be hand-cuffed to you thank-you very much!" Peter told Kieron and the two-mates laughed together as the other-lads gathered-around.

"Right come-on then you two!" A drunken Rob slurred as he hand-cuffed Peter to Kieron whilst Ken approached the lads. "Listen Peter I'm gonna head-back-home. But you have a good-night yeah?!" Ken told Peter happily. "Are you sure Dad?!" He asked his Father. "Yeah I'm sure. And I trust that you'll keep him out trouble Kieron?!" Ken asked Kieron, who nodded in reply to his best-mate's Father. "Of-Course I will Ken. And now he's cuffed to me, he won't be able to get upto any mischief unless I'm involved with-it!" Kieron said with a hysterical-laugh. "Someone's getting a bit tipsy!" Peter joked with Kieron as Ken disappeared.

* * *

Back in the Rovers, all of the Hens were having a brilliant-time together, and Carla was pretty-drunk already. "So Carla, how's Peter with the kissing?!" Beth asked excitably. "I bet he's a proper nice kisser….." She gossiped and Carla laughed drunkenly. "Now let-me tell you this right-now then Ladies. Peter is an amazing kisser…..He's so soft…..But so passionate at the same-time…..And that's before we even rrreach the bedroom!" Carla slurred as Michelle interrupted-her. "Alright my love that's quite enough of that!" She laughed as Carla drunkenly staggered across the Rovers Return as she made her way outside with a glass of Wine for some fresh-air.

Steven was lurking-around. "Are ya having a good hen-night then Carla?!" He asked as he approached-her from across the road. "Yeah I am!" Carla replied, as drunk as can be as she failed to remember just how flirty that Steven could-be. "Good. Shame about the husband though ey?!" Steven told Carla, as if he was joking, but he really was not. "No! No Way! Na. Ah! Peter is amazing! And he's gorgeous. He's GORGEOUS!" Carla loudly proclaimed as the alcohol really did begin to go to her head. "Of-Course he is Carla. Of-Course he is….." Steven trailed-off as he placed his hands onto Carla's waist. "What you doing?!" Carla asked Steven with a drunken-giggle as she did so. "This." Steven replied as he gently pushed Carla against the wall of the Rovers Return, and then he leaned-into kiss Carla on the lips.

The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds before Michelle appeared outside. She shoved Steven away from Carla and then slapped him across the face. "OY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Michelle screeched at him furiously. "Carla are you okay?!" Michelle asked, but she was too drunk to be affected by the whole situation. "Me? I'm happy as Larry!" She replied drunkardly. "You heard the woman she's as happy as Larry!" Steven argued with Michelle. "NO! Steven. She's just drunk. She wouldn't go near you in a million-years! And I know that for a fact. She LOVES Peter more than life itself! HOW DARE YOU try and jeopardise that?!" Michelle shouted at Steven, and he soon back-off and then disappeared-off down the Street.

"Come-On Babe. Let's get you inside ey?!" Michelle told Carla sweetly. "I think we should sober you up a little-bit." She said as she led Carla inside, putting her hand onto Carla's back and encouraging her inside.

* * *

Later-on that night, and all of the lads were having a fantastic time partying around the town. That was of-course, until Steven turned-up. Kieron told the lads to keep partying, as himself, and Peter, who was still hand-cuffed to him, approached Steven. "Who invited you?!" Peter said angrily. "You don't support mine and Carla's marriage. All you want is to get my future-Wife into your own bed. Well let-me tell you this now pal. It's not gonna happen! Carla loves me and only me!" He shouted at Steven. "Peter calm-down pal." Kieron told his mate, not wanting-him to get so worked-up on his Stag-Night, the night before his Wedding. "I think it's best for the both of us if you just GO don't you?!" Kieron warned Steven, giving-him a glare which Peter was unable to see from his angle, but Steven knew exactly what that meant, and he wasn't gonna let Kieron get-away with it. "Fine. But just so Peter knows…..Carla kissed-me earlier!" Steven taunted.

Peter just looked-at Steven. "You what?!" He asked with a suppressed anger, for the moment anyway. "Your beloved. Kissed. Me!" Steven smugly repeated the sentence to Peter. "She did no such thing!" Kieron spoke-up. "No she wouldn't!" Peter said, not believing a word of it from Steven. He trusted Carla with his life, and if anything, Steven would have tried to kiss Carla, and not the other-way around. "Oh Yeah? Well she did. And guess what?! I loved every-minute of it!" Steven boasted to Peter, causing Peter to swing a left-handed punch in Steven's jaw, smacking-him forcefully. Kieron was glad and relieved that Peter was still hand-cuffed to him, otherwise there could have been a massive-fight about to kick-off between the two-guys. Steven just glared at Peter before walking-out of the club as the rest of the Lads gathered-around Peter to check that he was okay. "Hey Good Punch Pal." Kieron Joked with Peter as the rest of the Stags tried to cheer Peter up a bit as they enjoyed the rest of their evening.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rob was texting Carla. He wasn't "telling-on" Peter so to speak, Steven had deserved that punch from him, but he just felt that his older-sister deserved to know what had happened here this-evening.

_**Rob: Peter had just gone and punched Steven. Can't say he didn't deserve-it because he did. Is ti true that he kissed you this evening?!**_

_**Carla: Yeah it is…..Is Peter okay?**_

A now sobered-up Carla just sighed with sadness when she read the text from Rob. "Are you okay Babe?!" Michelle asked as she approached Carla and then sat-down next to her at the table in the Rovers Return. "Not Really. Steven obviously went to go and find Peter after he'd tried-it on with me, anyway Peter's punched-him…..I should have known that this Wedding could never go to plan…..Oh Michelle I bet Peter hates me! And it wasn't even my fault." Carla cried to her very best-friend. Michelle really was Carla's best-friend in the whole wide world, and she hated seeing Carla suffer like this. Suzie approached them both as Michelle hugged Carla tightly. "Carla?! What's wrong?!" She asked-her worriedly. "Long Story short is that Steven tried to kiss-me and now Peter knows and I think he's gonna hate-me for it….." Carla trailed-off as she continued to cry into Michelle's arms. "Oh Babe." Suzie sighed sadly in sympathy for her friend. "I'm sure everything will be okay. Peter loves you, and he's gonna be waiting for you at the front of that isle tomorrow morning, with Kieron and Ken stood with him cheering him on. And Me and 'Chelle and your Rob are gonna be with you as Rob gives you away to Peter okay?!" Suzie tried to re-assure Carla as Rob replied to her text. "Oh. Speaking of the little-brother….." She trailed-off as she read the text from Rob.

_**Rob: I think so. He's seems to be alright now. Steven didn't retaliate. Kieron's keeping a close eye on Peter. Don't Worry about him Sis. We're fine here. **_

_**Carla: I'm glad to hear-it. Tell Peter that I love-him won't ya?!**_

* * *

Rob showed Peter the text from Carla and he smiled at the text, that was all he needed to see to confirm that Carla was innocent. "I Love You Too Carla." He whispered, almost to himself, except Kieron and Rob had heard what he had said.

_**Rob: He Loves You Too.**_

* * *

_**Some more reviews would be great! They really do mean a lot to me. (:**_

**_Coming-Up Next Is The Wedding Day! _**

**_And I have lots of action in store for all of you so make-sure you read the next-update!_**


	12. For Better Or For Worse Ey!

_**Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad that you are enjoying this fic! I plan on introducing a new character. – Definitely won't be in this chapter, but perhaps soon-ish! (Once the character has been created that is.) Things escalate very-VERY quickly in this chapter, so watch-out for-it!**_

* * *

It was the next-morning. The morning of the Wedding. The Big One. And Peter felt physically sick as he arrived at the Church. He didn't have a good track record with Wedding's and Marriages, but he just hoped that this one would be his last-one as the Groom! He had never loved any woman like he had loved Carla, they were so much stronger together as a couple, and they were also so much more in love with each-other than their previous partners. No-One on the Street really expected them to last, not even Ken or Michelle, but they had lasted, and in doing-so had proved the whole Street wrong. And most of the Street were going to be at the Wedding, so Peter had a lot to be nervous about, but he also had just as much to be excited-about.

Everything was going well so far, Leanne had dropped Simon off at 9am on the dot, as she had promised Peter too. Kieron was there, the Vicar was there, Peter was there, and that was all that mattered to Peter right-now. The only other person he wanted there now was Carla, and she wasn't due for another hour yet so there were no-worries in that department.

Peter emerged from the male-toilets where Simon and Kieron were waiting just outside the door for him. He was holding his suit-jacket and tie in his hand, and had the first 3 buttons of his shirt un-done. "Are you alright pal? You look pale?!" Kieron asked him worriedly. "Mmm I've just been sick. I ain't half nervous mate." Peter replied to Kieron truthfully. "Why are you nervous Dad?!" Simon asked with that cheeky smile of his that he owned. "Yeah Simon's right pal, why ARE ya nervous? You look great, and Carla is gonna look GORGEOUS!" Kieron told Peter excitedly, trying to cheer Peter up a bit. All of the hassle with Steven last-night had been forgotten and the lads were just concentrating on the here and now. "I know she will, and I don't know why I'm so nervous…..I guess I just don't wanna mess this marriage up like I have done with the others….." Peter trailed-off. "Hey, you listen to me Peter. Your bigamist days are over aren't they?!" And Peter nodded in reply. "Your wife to be has been 100% faithful to you hasn't she?!" And Peter nodded once-again. "And you and Carla both love each-other more than life itself don't ya?!" And Peter nodded for the third and final time. "Then what have you got to worry about then ey pal?!" Kieron asked Peter as Simon giggled mischievously.

"Oy You what's so funny?!" Peter asked Simon who smiled at his Dad cheekily. "Everytime you get married someone calls you a bigamist? I mean, what even is a bigamist? That's a funny word! Bigamist Shmigamist!" Simon laughed immaturely as his Father looked-to Kieron for an answer to that question. And Kieron just shook his head at Peter and then laughed. Peter crouched-down to be at his son's level. "Bigamist Shmigamist?!" Peter laughed at his son's choice of rhyming words. "Now that IS a funny-word." He chuckled. "I'll explain another time okay Pal?!" Peter asked Simon, who nodded in agreement with his Dad. "Okay Dad!" he replied to his Father who smiled at him, and then ruffled his curly-hair up as he stood-himself back-up again.

* * *

An hour later and Peter had sorted himself-out, everyone had arrived into the Church on-time, and they were just waiting for the Bride, the Bridesmaids and Rob to arrive now. The Vicar had soon instructed Peter, Kieron and Simon to stand-up, and the congregation followed their movements. "She's here pal. She's actually here!" Peter said to Simon excitedly. "Good-Luck Dad!" Simon replied happily.

Carla walked-down the Isle to some nice classical Music and Peter couldn't help but look-around to see his stunning Bride. As she arrived next to him, Carla kissed Rob on the cheek before she then turned-herself around to face Peter. "You look beautiful." Peter told-her sweetly and Carla smiled at him with love in her eyes. "And you look gorgeous." She replied to-him as they both turned themselves to face the Vicar.

* * *

The Wedding Vows were exchanged aswell as the Wedding Rings. Carla had become tearful whilst she said her vows, realising just how true they were with herself and Peter, truer than they were with any previous partners of theirs, that's for sure. Once the Wedding Ceremony had come to an end the Vicar smiled and then said the traditional-words to Peter that were "You may kiss the Bride."

Peter placed his hands on Carla's waist as Carla wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and they kissed each-other both lovingly and passionately, and the whole congregation "Awww'd" and then clapped at the sight of the completely and totally loved-up newly married couple. After the kiss, they embraced each-other in a long and tight hug. "I Love You So Much." Carla whispered to Peter as the congregation gradually finished their clapping. "I Love You Too." Peter replied as the couple's song that meant so much to them "Fly Me To The Moon" began to play for them to walk-out to together. Peter cheekily sang the words to Carla as they reached the doors to the Church.

"_In other words, please be true. _

_In other words, I love you." _

Carla giggled at Peter's singing as they opened the doors to the Church together. "Shut-Up you big softie!" She joked with him. They were greeted-outside of the Church, by the photographer and various other passer-by's who had stayed-on to watch then walk-out of the Church together. What they didn't notice, that Kieron did notice, was that amongst the passer-by's, stood Steven. Before Carla and Peter could have the chance to notice Steven, Kieron had approached-him.

* * *

"Get Lost!" Kieron told Steven firmly. "No. You convinced-me that it was a good-thing that you were Peter's best-man. And now that you have-been and infact are, I want you to do a job for me. I want you to distract Peter so that I can see Carla again!" Steven told Kieron menacingly. "No Way Pal. She won't go anywhere near you. Not after last-night!" Kieron warned Steven. "Do you want a beating?!" Steven threatened Kieron. "Do you want me to call the police?!" He wittily responded. "Yeah well I could do that aswell Pal. Peter smacked-me on last-night in case you decided to let that little-matter slip your mind!" Steven told Kieron nastily. "Let what little-matter slip his mind?!" Asked Peter as he approached the two men. Kieron attempted to fake a smile for Peter. "Alright Pal? Managed to drag yourself away from that gorgeous new wife of yours then ey?!" Kieron joked, but it was too late Peter had noticed the tension between Kieron and Steven and was concerned for his best-mate. "Don't try and fake the happiness with me mate because it's not working?! What's going-on here ey?!" Peter asked-them both worriedly.

Kieron looked-at Steven, terrified of what to do next. "Don't you dare!" Steven warned Kieron with gritted-teeth. "You know what will happen." He continued as he pulled out his phone and waved it in Kieron's face, but Kieron had-had enough, he had to do something about this mess and now! He took a deep-breath-in and then just blurted-it out. "I know who attacked-ya pal. It was Steven. It was him!" Kieron said tearfully. Michelle had noticed the commotion and had headed-over. "Uh Peter what's going-on? Carla's worried." Michelle said truthfully, Carla had been wondering what was going-on between the three of them, but she just assumed that Peter would handle the situation for himself. "YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME?!" Peter shouted at Kieron. "He's such a bad-friend isn't he Petey?!" Steven trailed-off smugly as he rang the Police, if he was going-down then so was Peter. Peter punched Steven in the mouth for the second-time in 2 Days. "And you can get lost." He warned Steven, as the attacker himself walked-off to talk to the Police on the phone. "Oh Kieron you haven't?!" Michelle asked worriedly. "I'm sorry." Kieron apologized to Peter, who was now fuming.

"Are you telling-me, that you have known about-this for all of this time. But yet you choose TODAY. MY WEDDING DAY! To tell-me this?! And I even went to the trouble of making you my best-man. You're an idiot pal. You're not even worth talking to anymore!" Peter said as he shoved Kieron backwards as Carla walked-over to them. "Woah Peter Stop-It!" Carla told Peter as she got inbetween the two-men. "What the heck is going-on here?!" She asked, close to tears now as the Police-Arrived with Steven leading them over to Peter.

* * *

"That's Him. Right-There." Steven pointed Peter out to the Police. "Peter Barlow?!" The Police-Officer asked Peter. "Yeah that's right. That's me. Did you know this guy here attacked-me. He brutally attacked-me. I mean I could have died!" Peter mouthed-of to the Police-Man, who had other things on his mind right-now. "Well according to what Steven here as told-us it was the other away around Mr Barlow. As you can see, Steven's mouth is bleeding, and according to him, you were the one who punched-him. Well that's assault Mr Barlow. So if you wouldn't mind coming-down to the station. Just to clear your name ya know?!" The Police-Officer told Peter as he placed a hand onto his shoulder, but Peter struggled to get-away in pure-fury.

"NO. NO WAY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Peter shouted at the top of his voice as Carla just burst into floods of tears, and Michelle hugged her tightly. Peter fought against the Police-Officers, shouting his mouth-off as the crowd were silenced into watching-him as he pushed and hit his way passed the Police-Man, but his attempts failed-him. "Right, well in-that case, I'm arresting you for assaulting a Police-Officer." The Copper told-him whilst the other Police-Officers restrained Peter and then hand-cuffed him behind his back.

Peter was taken-away in a Police-Car as Steven stood there, smug as ever. Carla launched herself at Steven, hitting his chest violently as she screamed-at him. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU MORE THAN I COULD EVEN HATE MY WORST ENEMY. I WISH YOU WERE DEAD. I REALLY DO!" Carla screeched at him, but Michelle pulled-her away from him. "Carla. Don't. Please Don't. He's not worth-it." Michelle told Carla sadly.

* * *

"Would you just look at the destruction you've caused here?!" Kieron told Steven furiously as the crowd began to clear-off back to their own individual lives and homes. "Nah. You've caused this pal not me!" Steven replied before he then ran-off before anyone could catch-up. Kieron then turned his attention to Carla and Michelle, but inparticularly Carla. "Carla, I'm so sorry. It was never meant to happen like-this!" Kieron apologised to Carla as he too let the tears fall from his tired-eyes. "Just Go Away Kieron!" Michelle told-him and he frowned. He was just as devastated as Carla and Michelle were that any of this had even happened. "I'm Sorry!" He said once-more before he then walked-off, crying his eyes-out as he tried to make some sense out of all of this mess.

Simon then came running-over to Carla and Michelle, and hugged Carla as they all cried together. "Carla! Carla! Are they gonna let Dad go?!" He asked his now Step-Mother sadly. Things still weren't great between Carla and Simon, but in times of great-need, such as now, they really pulled-together. Carla forced herself to smile at Simon as she crouched-down to be at his level. She took his little-hands into her own as she tried to be positive for Simon's sake. "Of-Course they will mate. They will soon see that he's innocent really. Are you okay?!" She asked-him sweetly. "I want to see my Dad!" He cried. "So do I my love. But we can't at the moment." Carla replied to him softly. "Then I want to go home!" Simon said as he quietly cried, still trying to fight back the tears as he did so. "Okay Si. We'll ring your Mum. Alright?!….." Carla trailed-off as she stood-up and then looked-at Michelle. "Listen 'Chelle can you ring Leanne for me?! DON'T tell-her what's happened. We'll let Simon do that…..It might save Peter some grief when he comes-home….." Carla paused for a second. "IF he comes home….." She finished with sadly. "Oh Babe. He will. I promise." Michelle tried to re-assure Carla before she then wandered-off to go and ring Leanne.

"Just you and me left then ey Si?!" Carla said as she hugged her Step-Son tightly and then kissed the top of his head. "Just me and you left..." she repeated herself as she cried and ached to have Peter back-in her arms and for everything to be okay-again...She decided to text Peter as Simon held-onto-her. She just hoped that it got to him before the Police took his phone-away from him...

_**Carla: I Love You. For Better Or For Worse Ey Baby?! XXXXX**_

* * *

_**Phewf! That was a crazy chapter! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed-that! Please leave a review and then once you have done-that, you can all look-forward all of the fall-out that comes-next!**_


	13. Some Honeymoon

Later that evening and Peter was still at the Police Station. "Right then Mr Barlow? Can you explain to us what happened yesterday evening, and this morning?! When you punched Steven?!" The Police-Officer asked Peter as they sat in the dark and dull interview-room together. They were sat-across the table from each-other. "Look, I know I shouldn't have punched Steven….." Peter began, but the Police-Man interrupted-him. "So you admit to punching him twice?!" The Cooper asked. "Well yes I do. But he's done far worse to me. Look I've got the scars to prove-it!" Peter told the Coppers frustratedley, pointing-out the scar on his neck and the one just above his eyebrow to the two interrogators.

"That's another crime for another time Mr Barlow." One of the police-officers told Peter. "And that rhymes but I couldn't careless! The fact is. Is that you have got the wrong-man here!" Peter said as he stood-up angrily. "And where do you think you're going Barlow?!" The Police-Officer questioned-him harshly. "Home!" He said and the Police-Officer stood-up and then walked-over to Peter. Another Police-Man entered the room as he did so and whispered something into the guys here. "Fine. You are free to go. For Now. Whilst we investigate your accusation against Steven. We've had someone come-in and claim that Steven confessed the crime to them. But you aren't to go anywhere near Steven, or you'll be right back-in here. Do you understand that?!" The Copper asked-him. "I understand. But you should be arresting Steven. Not me. Do YOU understand that?!" Peter told the Copper furiously before he then stormed-out of the interview-room.

When Peter reached the reception-area of the Police-Station, he saw Kieron sat-there. He sighed in anger at his so-called "Best-friend" who had just ruined his Wedding-Day. Peter yanked his tie-off from around his own neck and then un-did the top two buttons of his shirt. "What are you doing here?!" Peter asked Kieron. He was still furious with him, and Kieron could see-that, but this wasn't the time for shouting. Kieron stood-up as the two-men stood face-to-face to each-other for the first-time since the whole-lot of Drama had happened earlier-on. Their faces were within inches of each-other. "Saving your skin pal." Kieron replied to Peter as the same Police-Officers that had just been interviewing Peter came to get Kieron. "If you'd like to come this way Mr McCarthy." The Police-Man told Kieron calmly, and he nodded-calmly with a small-smile, before he then followed the two Police-Officers through to the interview-room.

Michelle was around at Carla's, having just dropped Simon home to Leanne's. They had both changed into their casual-clothes now. "How was Leanne?!" Carla asked as she sat-down on the sofa and then curled-her legs-up underneath her. Michelle joined-her on the sofa and sighed sadly. "She was okay actually. I don't know whether that's 'cause Simon was there. And because it was Simon that explained to her what had happened. But hopefully Peter shouldn't be getting too much grief from her." Michelle tried to re-assure Carla as she sighed with worry and pure concern for Peter. "Hmmm. Speaking of Peter. Where the hell is he?! It's almost 9pm Michelle! They can't be keeping-him over-night, he would have rung-me!" Carla cried as Michelle comforted-her by hugging her tightly. "He'll be okay Babe." She replied to Carla.

"Ya don't think he's out getting himself drunk do ya?!" Carla panicked. "No. He wouldn't do that to ya Carla. He wouldn't do that to himself. Look how far he's come?!" Michelle told Carla positively, she was pretty sure herself that Peter wouldn't fall-off-of the wagon again. He was 100% Sober. She just knew-it. "I know. But maybe this was just enough to push-him-over the egde. I mean, I could hardly blame-him….." Carla trailed-off sadly, and with that, the front-door opened, and a completely and utterly knackered Peter walked through the door. He was, as Michelle had expected, 100% Sober.

Carla gasped in total-shock as she ran-over to Peter and then hugged-him tightly. "Baby!" She whispered emotionally as she burst into floods of tears. Michelle stood-up as the newly Married couple embraced each-other closely. "I'll leave you two to it okay?! Try and enjoy your first night a married couple ey?! I know it will be difficult. But just try. Alright?!"Michelle told-them both sympathetically as Carla refused to move from Peter's arms. Michelle then quietly left the Bookies-Flat, leaving Carla and Peter alone.

"I got your text. I Love You Too." Peter told Carla as they led-each-other over to the sofa and cuddled-up to each-other as Carla cried her eyes-out. Peter was struggling to hold-back the tears himself as he kissed Carla on the lips. "Are you okay Baby?!" Carla asked Peter through the tears as she gently stroked his cheek. "I don't know what to feel…..I'm happy because today I married the woman who has made my life complete…..You. But then I'm angry because Kieron went and wrecked the whole-day. Didn't He? But then I'm also relieved because, despite everything that has happened today, I know who it was that attacked-me. It was Steven. At-Least I know that now. But then I'm sad. Because you're upset…..And Steven's still walking-free…..And Kieron's doing his best to make things up to me...I'm just so confused Carla!" Peter said as the tears were finally released from his eyes and he cried infront of Carla, which strengthened Carla a little-bit as she tried to comfort Peter. "Ssh Baby. It's okay. We'll sort this okay? We'll sort this together." Carla tried to re-assure him and Peter nodded-at her in agreement.

"We'll always have each-other won't we?!" Peter asked her tearfully. "Oh Baby of-course we will. Of-Course we will." She repeated herself. "I Love You Peter Barlow. And I wouldn't have married you if I didn't think that we were gonna be together for the rest of eternity." Carla told-him tearfully as she wiped the tears from Peter's eyes with the pad of her thumb. "And I Love You Too Carla Barlow." Peter replied and Carla smiled at her new sir-name. "It's so good to hear you say that. Carla Barlow." She told-him positively. "It feels good to be able to finally say-it. It feels right. And it's the only thing in my sad-old life that is right at the moment so I'm holding onto that for as long as I possibly can." Peter told-Carla as he leaned-into kiss Carla passionately on the lips. "You do that Baby. You do that." Carla whispered in reply to Peter as she rested her head against his chest and they both closed their eyes in pure exhaustion from the day.

_Kieron had soon left the Police-Station and had arrived back onto the Street, having just told the Police about Steven's confession to him. He just hoped that they would take-it early. Kieron was just walking along the Cobbles of the Street feeling very sorry for himself when all of a sudden, he was grabbed from behind and his face was shoved-into the nearby wall. He screeched in pain as his head was held there by a strong-man who was currently stood behind Kieron. "I've not finished with you yet….." It was the voice of Steven, and Kieron just frowned and then sighed, he knew what was coming, and it was going to be extremely-painful for Kieron….._

_Over at Carla and Peter's flat, things had been very-quiet as they lay on the sofa together. "Some honeymoon ey?!" Carla told Peter sadly. "Mmm….." Peter mumbled quietly. "Where were you gonna take-me anyway?!" She asked-him curiously, trying to take-her mind-off the events of the day. "Malta….." He trailed-off in reply. "Then why don't we go still?!" Carla suggested to Peter optimistically. "We can't. We would have missed the flights by now anyway. But Besides…..I can't leave, not whilst Steven is still free to roam the Streets…..Sorry love, I bet this wasn't exactly the Wedding that you had in mind….." Peter apologised to Carla sadly. "Well No it wasn't. But then again, I guess you didn't exactly want the day to end like this either?!" Carla replied and Peter sighed tiredly as he stood-up and stretched his aching muscles as he let-out a long, exhausted and intense yawn. "I'm going to bed. I can't deal with today anymore….." Peter told Carla, calmly, but in a fed-up kind-of style, which left Carla worrying about-him as she too stood-up to be at his height. "Me Neither Baby. Me Neither. But hey, listen to me. You go on through. I'll be through in a minute okay?!" Carla told Peter sweetly, and they kissed each-other on the lips. "Alright." Peter replied with a whisper before Peter then just headed through to the bedroom, where he was fast-asleep within a matter of seconds rather-than-Minutes, or hours as it normally was the case with both Peter and Carla Barlow. Carla decided to send a text to Michelle before she went to bed for the night. _

_**Carla: Peter is devastated. :-( I don't know how much more of this he can take 'Chelle. And I'm the same. Has Kieron shown his face again yet? XXX**_

_**Michelle: You'll both get through-it. I promise-ya that you will. You and Peter are stronger than ever now. No sign of Kieron still. Anyway, I'm gonna go for a walk to get some cool and fresh-air after today. Come and Meet-Me if you want?! XXX**_

_**Carla: I can't love. I wanna be here for Peter. XXX**_

_**Michelle: Okay Babe. Love You. XXX**_

_**Carla: Love You Too. XXX**_

Cara then wandered into hers and Peter's room to find that Peter was led on his stomach, and he was fast-asleep on the bed, led on top of the duvet-covers. He hadn't even managed to get himself out of his suit. All he had managed to do was to take-his shoes-off. Carla sighed as she watch Peter sleep peacefully. _'At-Least he is actually asleep.' _She thought to herself, and she didn't have the guts to wake-him-up and get-him to change now, it was just too much hassle. She placed a blanket-over Peter before she then gently leaned-into to kiss him on the cheek. "Sleep Well my love. See you in the morning. I Love You." She whispered-to him. And she changed into her PJ's before climbing into the bed herself.

Meanwhile, out on a late-night walk, Michelle was wondering what she could do to help the whole-situation. She knew that Carla and Peter were solid as a rock, but when things got touch they argued, and Michelle knew that better than anyone. She was gonna somehow have to hold-them together whilst she tried to sort-out this whole mess with Kieron. Michelle wondered-if Kieron and Peter's friendship was ever going to be the same. She wanted to feel sorry for her boyfriend, but she just couldn't. She thought that he was an idiot for telling Peter when he did._ 'I mean, who would tell someone something like that, something as important as that on their Wedding Day of all days?!' _Michelle thought to herself she continued to wander the Street, when suddenly, she heard what sounded-like someone who was about to throw-up and was wretching.

She wearily continued to walk-on around the corner, to find that it was Kieron making that noise. He was leant against the wall, and was holding his stomach tightly as he tried to cough-up whatever his body's systems needed to chuck-out of him. "Kieron?!" Michelle asked worriedly as she approached-her boyfriend, who was now looking-at her. He had a fat-lip and there was wet-blood matting into his hair-line aswell as being on his suit-shirt, jacket and tie aswell. "Oh Babe what the heck has happened to you?!" Michelle asked-him worriedly. Kieron took a deep-breath-in before he spoke. "Steven." He gasped-out before he then proceeded to be sick all over the Street. "Alright. Well let's get you inside ey? We need to get you cleaned-up." Michelle told Kieron as she put her arm around-him and then helped-him to walk back to their flat together. "Are you not still mad at me?!" Kieron asked Michelle tearfully. "That doesn't matter now Kieron." Michelle replied, and Kieron nodded as they reached Michelle's flat together.

Carla lay-awake in bed, watching-over Peter, who was still sound-asleep as he murmured gently. Carla just hoped that he wasn't having a nightmare as she received a text from Michelle.

_**Michelle: Sorry to be the bearer of bad-news Babe. But Kieron's back and it looks as though Steven's been at him…..XXX**_

_**Carla: Sorry 'Chelle but your boyfriend is the least of my concerns right-now…..XXX **_

_**Michelle: I understand Carla. I just thought you should know. XXX**_

_**Carla: Well thanks for letting-us know…..I'm sure Peter will be able to forgive Kieron one-day…..But it's gonna take a lot of time. Right-now all we want is for Steven to be put behind-bars and for the key to be thrown-away…..XXX **_

_**Michelle: Us too Babe. Kieron is sorry ya know…..XXX**_

Carla: And I'm sure that he is truly-sorry 'Chelle…..But Peter's not gonna see-it in that-way is he now?! Anyway…..I'm knackered and I need some-sleep…..So Goodnight Michelle…..XXX 


	14. Under Pressure

_**So the first-bit of this chapter will mainly focus on the reactions of the Locals to Steven as they hear about what he did to Peter.**_

* * *

A week later and the word on the Street had spread about Steven's attack on Peter. The residents of Coronation Street were furious that Steven was still walking-free. Even the likes of Leanne, Nick and Stella had believed Peter over Steven. One-Afternoon, he walked-into the Rovers Return, where he received a rather frosty reception from the Local-Drinkers there.

"Urm, I don't think you're welcome in here." Tina told-him sternly, but still being professional none the less. "I think that's up to Stella don't you? And besides, the Police will decide my guilt, not the likes of you lot." Steven replied roughly as Stella joined Tina behind the bar. "Well yes it is up to me. Me being the Landlady of this pub and all of that. But I'm afraid that I'm in agreement with Tina on this one. You don't go and randomly attack a resident of this Street and then go walking-into here bold as brass. No it's not right. You just don't do it, do ya?! Peter might deserve a good-slap sometimes, but not even my worst-enemy deserves what you did to Peter!" Stella told Steven firmly, but he reacted badly to the telling-off. He slammed his hands down against the bar. "Get me a drink NOW or there will be SERIOUS consequences!" Steven demanded to both Stella and Tine aggressively. "NO!" Stella shouted at him as Carla and Peter both entered the pub together. "NOW GET OUT OF MY PUB!" She told-him, and Carla held Peter closely to herself as Steven walked-past them both.

"What just happened?!" Peter asked Stella calmly. "He had the nerve to come-into here and ask for a drink. When I refused-him he got angry….." Stella explained and Peter sighed gratefully. "Well thank-you. You didn't have to do that….." He trailed-off with a small-smile on his face which Carla also had on her own face. "Oh yes I did. Listen Peter, I know we haven't always got-along but he shouldn't have done that to ya…..The attack was uncalled-for and you didn't deserve-it." Stella said to Peter. "Anyway, can I get you both a drink?!" She asked both Peter and Carla. "Yeah urm, a red-wine for Carla and an orange juice for me ta." Peter said and Stella then nodded-at him. "Okay. Well you two Go and sit-down. I'll bring them over." She kindly-offered to the both of them and they smiled at Stella before going to sit-down. "She's right ya know baby. You didn't deserve that flamin' attack. And hopefully if the Locals are getting behind-us, then Steven will leave-us alone for good!" Carla told Peter as they sat-themselves-down-together.

* * *

Out on the Street, Steven was raging after being barred from the Rovers. He walked-into The Kabin, where he picked-up the Local Newspaper and placed-it down onto the counter. "Uh. No Thank-You." Rita declined Steven harshly. "What the heck do you mean by that?!" Steven asked, already angry from being rejected at the Rovers. "The people in this shop don't condone violence. And Peter & Carla are friends of mine." The Elderly-Lady replied to Steven who sighed in annoyance. "Yeah well whatever happened to the Customer almost being right?! Now serve please?!" Steven requested with gritted-teeth. Norris walked-through from the back of the shop. "Did you not here what Rita just old-you?! We don't condone violence in this shop, or anywhere in the Street for that matter. No Go Away!" Norris told-him in a typical Norris way and Steven just laughed in his face. "Would you just look at yourself? You're a moody and annoying and elderly man, who can't keep his mouth-shut and thinks he stands his chances at being the Local Hero!" Steven told Norris menacingly as Kieron and Michelle walked-into the Shop.

"Come-On Kieron let's go." Michelle told Kieron when she noticed Steven and they both caught eye-contact with him. "No-Way. He doesn't get to talk like Rita and Norris like that. No Way am I going anywhere!" Kieron said angrily as Rita looked-over at the both of them. "Kieron what happened to your face love?!" A concerned Rita asked the man as she spotted the bruises forming from his fight with Steven the other-week. Kieron looked-at Steven before he then looked-back at Rita. "Nothing for you to worry about Rita." He lied to Rita sweetly and Michelle just sighed in a slight-annoyance with Kieron, why wouldn't he just tell Rita that it was Steven that had caused Kieron those injuries.

"So are you gonna serve me then or not?!" Steven asked both Rita and Norris angrily. "No Love." Rita replied to him seriously before she then happily served both Kieron and Michelle. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Steven shouted as he stormed-out of The Kabin and headed-over towards the Rovers, where Carla had just stepped-outside by herself, Peter was still chatting to some of the Locals, so Carla had decided that she would head-home and give Peter some-time to chat to the people who really cared about-him the most. His Family, Friends and Local Neighbours.

* * *

Steven smirked, this was his chance. He approached-Carla, and she scowled at him as he spoke. "Alright Carla?!" He asked-her in a scarily flirtatious way. "I was until you got here….." Carla trailed-off, not wanting anything to do with him at the moment. She was beyond being angry at him. Now she was just trying to blank-him out of hers and Peter's life for-good. "So you're out here on your own…..It's almost as though you were waiting for me….." Steven told Carla as he moved-in even-closer to her. "Don't come anywhere near-me!" Carla warned-him, slightly scared of Steven's action now as the rate of her heart started to pick-up the pace slightly. "Why An Earth Not Carla?! I mean, I mate hate your husband, but I certainly don't hate you." Steven said as he placed his hands upon Carla's waist. "Are you really that intent on ruining mine and Peter's lives for good? Because if you are then I think that-that's pretty-darn-sickening don't you?!" Carla asked Steven firmly, she was absolutely terrified now, but that didn't stop her putting that courageous act-on that only the people closest to Carla were able to see-right-through. "Oh Come-On Carla. I know that you love-it and that you even Love ME really." Steven said as he leaned-into to kiss Carla on the lips, but Carla had screamed before Steven had even had the first-chance too. "GET-OFF OF ME!" She screeched at the top of her voice and luckily, Rob, Tracy, and Dev came running to the rescue.

Dev pulled Steven away from Carla and then Rob punched-him in the face as Tracy ran-straight-over to Carla. Carla was on the verge of crying her eyes-out as Rob got to work on beating Steven-up. But Dev pulled-him away. "Rob Rob Rob! He's not worth-it mate! He really isn't!" Dev shouted as Steven stood-up and then legged-it before Rob could do any further-harm. Both Rob and Dev then walked-over to Carla, who was with Tracy, who as stood with her and comforting-her as she cried her eyes-out. "Are you alright Sis?!" Rob asked, although he knew that it was a stupid-question. "Get Peter. I need Peter. He's in the Rovers." Carla cried as she fell-into the arms of her younger-brother, whilst Tracy ran-into the Rovers-Return to fetch-Peter and tell-him the news. "It's okay Sis. He's gone. He can't hurt you now. But this has gone too far Carla. I mean, first Peter, then Kieron, and now You. Surely, the Coppers have got to believe you now." Rob told Carla as they hugged each-other tightly, and Dev left. "Call-Me if you need anything okay?!" Dev told-them both before he then walked-away back to his Corner-Shop.

* * *

Peter had soon come dashing-out of the Rovers Return with Tracy and Rob released Carla so that she could go to Peter as he held-her both closely and tightly. "Oh Baby are you okay?!" Peter asked Carla worriedly. "I thought….." Carla began as she cried into Peter's chest. "I thought that it was gonna be Frank all over again." She cried hysterically as Peter refused to let her go and refused to let-her out of his sight ever-again. "Oh Sweetheart. I Love You So Much, you know that don't you?! And I'm sorry for letting-you come-out of the Rovers all by yourself…..I should have come with you….." Peter said, he felt guilty and he couldn't apologise enough. Carla then looked-up at Peter and gently stroked him on the cheek. "Oh Baby you weren't to know. No-One was. This isn't your fault Peter. It's Steven's and no-one else's." Carla told Peter gently and he nodded-in agreement. "Yeah well I've just had enough of all of this now Carla. We've got to go to the Police-Again, we've just got-too! They can't turn-us away now, not after everything that's just happened recently." Peter told Carla, Rob and Tracy, and he too was beginning to get just that little-bit more tearful-now. He just couldn't bear to see Carla like this. "Oh We Will Baby. We Will Soon. But Right-Now…..All that I wanna do is just to go and home and cuddle-up to you on the sofa." Carla told Peter sweetly, and tearfully, but then-again vulnerably at the same-time. "Alright my love. Let's Go Then Ey?!" Peter suggested, and they said their goodbyes to both Rob and Tracy before they then headed-home together.

* * *

Later-On that evening, someone rang the buzzer to Peter and Carla's flat, after re-assuring a nervous and fearful Carla that everything would be okay, he went to the buzzer and with persuasion from Kieron, agreed to let the man-himself up to the flat.

"What do YOU want?!" Peter asked Kieron, still angry at him from the vents of their Wedding-Day. "Yeah, Kieron what the heck are you doing here?!" Carla asked from the sofa, she wasn't any more impressed with Kieron's re-appearance than Peter was. "Okay then guys just listen to me will ya. I know I'm probably the last-person that both of you two wanna see right now….."

"Yeah you're darn right there Pal….." Peter trailed-off angrily as he rudely interrupted Kieron.

"But I think that you may want-to hear-this." Kieron explained-nervously.

"Well what is it then Kieron?!" Carla asked Kieron frustratedley.

"It's Steven. He's handed-himself into the Police….."

* * *

_**The Plot Thickens...Please Review! **_

_**There is lots more exciting stuff to come. Especially to do with Carla & Peter And Michelle & Kieron. Can Peter & Kieron ever re-kindle their close-friendship that they once-had?!**_

_**Find-Out Soon!**_


	15. Temptations

_**So this Chapter directly follows the previous-chapter. Would love some more reviews guys!**_

* * *

"Ya what?! Are you having me on?!" Peter asked Kieron aggressively. "Why would I lie about such a thing?!" Kieron replied as Peter got up in his face. "Peter calm-down ey Baby?!" Carla said, approaching Peter and gently pulling-him backwards slightly as she linked arms with her Husband. "Why should I Carla? I don't even know why I let Kieron up here in the first place. He's nothing but trouble. You're the one who brought Steven here with ya mate! You're the reason he ever came to Coronation Street in the first-place, so all of this is YOUR FAULT! So Get-Out! Go On Go!" Peter shouted angrily at Kieron who sighed sadly.

"Peter, I'm not lying to ya I promise ya! Steven has just handed himself into the police. I swear on Michelle's life!" Kieron told Peter tearfully, Peter had to believe him now. "Okay so you may be telling the truth. But that doesn't change anything between us. Now I'd like you to go now please?!" Peter asked Kieron, a little-more calmly as Kieron quietly left the flat with no-more arguments.

* * *

Peter walked-over to the kitchen-counter and leaned his elbows on in as he put his head into his hands. Carla followed-him and rubbed his back soothingly. "Baby. None of this is Kieron's fault. He was put in an impossible situation. That's obvious. He would have told you otherwise. I've only gotta look at those scars of yours Baby to know that-that's what Steven is capable-of and more. Maybe Kieron was scared?!" Carla told Peter softly, trying to find-some sense in Kieron's decision to keep the identity of Peter's attacker a secret for so long. "Or maybe he was just being true to form…..Kieron things about himself and only himself 24/7." Peter replied moodily. "Oh Baby that's not true. He's always been there for you. When you were in hospital, he was as worried about you as I was. And on the Wedding Day, he was devastated that he's ruined-our day…..But he just couldn't hold-it in any longer…..Come-On Sweetheart, don't go and wreck the best-friendship you've ever had just because of one-mistake…..No-Matter how big that mistake was in the end….." Carla advised Peter, who looked-at her with a tearful-look in his eyes. "I know that he's sorry…..And I do miss his friendship I really do Carla…..But I find-it hard to forgive people you know that…..I blame my Dad for that one…..If he'd have stuck with Me and Susan as kids after our Mum died then maybe forgiveness would be an easier-thing for me….." Peter trailed-off sadly as Carla gently placed her hands against Peter's cheeks and sighed in sympathy for Peter. Peter certainly wasn't the luckiest person in the world, but all of the tragedies in his life had made him who he was today. And that was the man that Carla loved.

"Oh Baby. It will get easier I promise ya. In Time. Kieron knows that things won't get fixed over-night between you two. But if Steven's confessed then there's a good-chance that he'll plead guilty in court and then get sent-down for a very-long-time. Baby. Steven's confession has given you the chance to make things up with Kieron. Because if you don't…..Then Kieron will leave and go back to the Ships, and that will be it…..Best-Friend Gone Forever." Carla told Peter, softly but truthfully as the couple hugged each-other tightly.

* * *

Over-at the Police-Station, Steven was being harshly questioned by the police. "So Steven first-of you all you try and frame Peter for a petty-crime in hope that it will get him sent down. And then the next-thing we know, you're confessing to us that you've committed all sorts of crimes recently. "GBH, ABH, Harassment, Blackmail. Thing aren't sounding all that great for you are they mate?!" The Police-Officer told Steven firmly. "No Comment." Steven replied. "You're the one who confessed these crimes to us Steven. There's no-going-back now. Whether you continue to say 'No Comment' for the rest of this interview or not. The chances are that you are going to be put-away for a VERY long-time Steven!" The Police-Officer replied to Steven. "No Comment." Steven replied with once-again. "That's a stupid-response. I've had enough of this silly-interview. Take him to the cells please." The Police-Officer ordered his assistant, who nodded and then did-so, struggling to keep a-hold of Steven, as the violent-man, struggled to get free of the Police-Officers clutches. "Are we not getting through to you mate?! You're not going-anywhere anytime soon!" The Police-Officer told Steven once-more before he was then shoved into the cells for the rest of that night, and for the days to come until the Court-Case by the looks of things.

* * *

The next-morning, at Michelle's flat, Kieron was sat on the sofa with his phone in his hands. He was waiting to hear at-least something from Peter. "Still Nothing?!" Michelle asked as she walked-through from their bedroom which they shared together, through to the Living-Room. "No…..I thought he would have come-around to the idea of us being friends again by now….." Kieron trailed-off sadly to Michelle. "Oh Babe you've gotta give-him time." She replied as she joined-him on the sofa. "I know I do…..I just wish I could rewind things a couple of weeks, and I would have come-back to Coronation Street all by myself, and I would have left Steven on the ships." Kieron told Michelle truthfully and she sighed in sympathy for him whilst she put her nearest-arm around Kieron's shoulders. "We've all wished that we had done something differently in the past Kieron. But it's not use is it. You've just gotta keep-on looking through to the future. And hopefully, there will be a light at the end of the tunnel as far as Yours and Peter's friendship is concerned." Michelle told Kieron gently as Ryan entered-the-Living-Room from his Bedroom.

"Good Morning You Two." Ryan greeted them both with. "Morning Love." Michelle replied with as she hugged Kieron closely-against. "Are things still rough with You And Peter mate?!" He asked Kieron a little-awkwardly. "Yeah….." Kieron trailed-off sadly. "Awww No. Well Peter's a good-guy alright?! I'm sure he'll come-around soon-enough….." Ryan tried to re-assure Kieron, he liked both Kieron and Peter, and he was sure that the two-best-mates wouldn't be and just simply couldn't be at each-others' throats for much longer. That was just how close both Kieron and Peter were, they could never stay mad at each-other for too long! "Oh Yeah?! Well I hope-so Pal…..Hopefully Ey?!" Kieron replied to Ryan as Michelle continued to cuddle-him both closely and tightly.

"I tell you what Mate, why don't I invite both Carla and Peter out for a drink tonight?! And then who should happen to turn-up but you and my Mum?!" Ryan naively suggested to Kieron. "Oh I dunno Pal…..I don't want Peter kicking-off….." Kieron trailed-off nervously. "I honestly don't think he will Babe. Not whilst he's around Carla he won't anyway." Michelle told Kieron truthfully. "Oh Well Okay…..But we're not staying for long….." Kieron warned both Ryan and Michelle.

* * *

Later-On that day, both Carla and Peter had accepted Ryan's invite of going-out for a drink that-evening and were back at the flat getting-ready to go to the Bistro together, both of them blissfully unaware that Michelle and Kieron were going to turn-up. Carla re-appeared from the bedroom in a fairly smart, but casual dress that she had owned for a while-now, but just hadn't had the chance or the opportunity to wear-it just yet. So tonight was the perfect occasion or her to wear-it. She sighed when she found that Peter was still sat on the sofa in his white t-shirt and jeans. "Baby are you not gonna get ready then?!" She asked-him sweetly. "No I don't feel-up to it….." Peter trailed-off quietly as Carla shot him a concerned-look and then went and joined-him on the sofa. "Oh?! Well not then?! Are you okay?!" Carla asked-him worriedly. "I promised Howard that I'd go to the meeting tonight…..I haven't been since before I was in the hospital…..And that was ages ago now….." Peter trailed-off nervously. "Right…..Okay Then…..Well in that-case…..How come you feel up to that, but you don't feel up to going to the Bistro with Me and Ryan tonight then?! You're not getting tempted are ya Baby?!" Carla asked Peter, concerned about her Husband. She knew him well. "No….." Peter replied with. "Hmmm. Well that didn't sound very convincing….." Carla responded to Peter suspiciously with a questioning-look upon her face. Peter sighed. "Oh ya know what Carla?! Let's just go and meet Ryan shall-we?! Get this night over and done with….." Peter told Carla firmly as he then went and got himself ready in a smart and black-shirt with dark-trousers.

* * *

Before Carla and Peter even knew-it, they were sat in the Bistro with Ryan. Ryan had a pint of beer, Carla had a glass of lemonade and Peter had a small glass of orange-juice. Carla suspected that Peter was tempted, so she chose not to drink any alcohol this evening to show him a little-bit of support. "So Peter have you recovered from the attack then?!" Ryan asked Peter with a wide-eyed innocence. "If you are meaning Physically…..Then Yeah…..I have…..But I've still got the court-case against Steven to go…..And the guy who I thought was my best-friend decided to lie to me for weeks on end, and the he decided to reveal the truth to me on my Wedding Day…..I mean…..It was Mine and Carla's flamin' Wedding Day Ryan! What an earth was he thinking?!" Peter ranted and Carla soothingly rubbed his arm as Kieron and Michelle entered the Bistro and then walked-over towards Carla, Peter and Ryan.

"Alright Ryan?!" Kieron greeted Ryan with as Peter stood-up to face Kieron. "Get Out." Peter told Kieron, quietly but viciously. "Baby Calm-Down." Carla told Peter, also standing-up now as she hugged Michelle in a friendly way as they smiled at each-other. "Why should I calm-down?!" Peter asked angrily. "Because Peter mate, Ryan invited-us here too so that we could try and sort-things-out between-us." Kieron explained to Peter truthfully. "Yeah Kieron was kind-of hoping that you would have calmed-down by now Peter Mate….." Michelle trailed-off nervously.

"CALM DOWN?!" Peter shouted. "You lied to me for weeks on end and expect me to just calm-down and forgive ya like nothing ever happened between us pal?! Well I'm sorry but I don't think so matey! Ya know what Ryan?! I'm sorry, but stuff this drink! I never wanted to come in the first-place anyway. I just came to stop Carla from nagging-me okay?! Now leave-alone!" Said a very angry and wound-up Peter in a loud and distressed-voice as he began to walk-out of the Bistro and began to head towards the main-double-doors. "Baby….." Carla called-after-him worriedly. "Don't Carla…..Just leave-me alone okay before I say or do something that we'll both regret." Peter told Carla, and even-though she didn't want to. She let Peter go-off on his own.

* * *

Around half an hour later Carla and disappeared-off to the Ladies toilets, and she was taking a while so a worried Michelle decided to go and check-up on her. She found Carla stood looking into the mirrors, obviously wiping-away a few-tears and rubbing the smudged mascara away with some tissue-paper as Michelle entered the Ladies toilets. "Oh Carla Babe What an earth is the matter?!" Michelle asked Carla, concerned for the woman who was both her best-friend and was also once her Sister In Law. "What do you think is wrong?!...The reason Peter didn't want to come tonight was because he was feeling-off…..And then he said that he wanted to go to one of his alcy meetings…..He was tempted Michelle…..And I just know that he'll be sat in a pub right drowning his sorrows…..He's drunk Michelle I just know he is!" Carla cried to Michelle who hugged her tightly. "Oh Carla, he wouldn't. He's been 100% Sober for Months now hasn't he?!" She asked-Carla, hoping to re-assure her slightly. "Since we left for the Caribbean and L.A. on the boat yeah…..He worked so hard over there to get himself sober….." Carla trailed-off, she had been so proud of him recently…..Their time-away together had really sorted Peter's unpredictable-mind-out, and he was and had been 100% determined to keep-himself as the changed-man that he was when he had returned to England for the first-time after their long-trip-away-together. "Exactly Carla. If he's worked that hard then surely he wouldn't just throw-it all away over something like this…..SURELY he wouldn't?!" Michelle asked Carla, trying to make herself believe-it as much as she was trying to convince Carla. "Would he though?!" Carla questioned Michelle tearfully. "Come-On Carla, let's go back-in there. Ryan and Kieron will be wondering where we've got to won't they?!" Michelle told Carla with a sweet-smile on her face.

"No 'Chelle. I think I'm gonna head-home…..If Peter's at home and he's sober then I want him to know that I'm there for him and that I'm so SO proud of him…..But if he IS drunk…..Then I want to be at home anyway…..And I want to be there to pick-up the pieces for him…..And to get him back onto that rocky-but-sober-pathway again. This marriage is for keeps Michelle. Through better or for worse that's what we promised. In sickness and in health. And Peter is sick Michelle. When Peter's drunk, he's ill…..He's psychologically ill…..But he's also the man I love and the man I married…..So drunk or sober, I'm gonna be there for him. Because I meant those promises on our Wedding Day. And I know that Peter did too….." Carla vowed to Michelle who nodded-at her friend in agreement. "Okay. Good-On Ya Carla…..Not many woman could do what you're doing tonight….." Michelle trailed-off. "Not many people know and love Peter Barlow like I do 'Chelle….." Carla replied to Michelle with a small-smile on her face. She really did love Peter and she had meant every-word of what she had said to Michelle that evening.

* * *

When Carla eventually got herself back to the flat it was empty…..So she decided to leave Peter an answer-phone message.

_**Carla: Baby I love you. And I just want you to know that okay?! **_ _**And whether you are sober or whether you are drunk right-now…..All I want you to know is that I'm back at the flat and I'm waiting for ya. So please come-home soon…..Because I'm so worried-about ya my darlin'…..And if you're too ashamed or too drunk to come-home, then at-least get in touch with me ey?! Or if you don't wanna speak to me, then just speak to someone…..And get-them to tell-me that you're safe. But I'm not going anywhere Baby. You were there for me when I hit rock-bottom…..But this is just a little-stumble as far as you're concerned Peter Barlow…..You can recover from-it if ya really want too…..But that's your choice and your choice only Sweetheart. And when you make that choice…..I want and NEED you to know…..That I'll be there for ya on every-single-step of the way. Because I Love Ya. I Love Ya So Much. Stay safe ey Baby? See you soon hopefully. I Love You Peter. I Love You.**_

Carla then ended the answer-phone message and broke-down into floods of tears as she collapsed herself-down onto the sofa and put her head in her hands. 'What A Mess?!' She thought to herself.

* * *

Later that night, a drunken Peter was sat on a park-bench listening to Carla's answer-phone message. He was in floods of tears himself as he listened to each and every word of Carla's voice. He left an answer-phone message back for Carla.

_**Peter: H-H-Home Tomorrow M'Love….Home Tomorrow…..." **_He drunkenly slurred-out and then sent the answer-phone message to Carla.

* * *

_**Please Review me with your thoughts about the characters! **_

_**Peter. - Should he forgive Kieron?! Are you angry at him for getting himself drunk?!**_

_**Carla. - Do you think she should be sticking-up for a drunken-Peter?! And still continue to be there for him?!**_

_**Kieron. - Kieron desperately wants Peter's friendship back and also his forgiveness...Should he be forgiven?! Or what should he have to do to be forgiven?!**_


	16. Back In Recovery

The next morning and Peter still hadn't arrived home. Carla hadn't slept she was worrying about him so much. Truth was, was that he was still drunk. Every inch of him wanted to stop but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. The true alcoholic inside of him was preventing his true-self from doing the right-thing and putting the bottle of vodka down.

Carla decided to text Michelle early that morning…..

_**Carla: He's still not back…..What if he's hurt himself 'Chelle?! XXX **_

_**Michelle: Then the hospitals would have been in touch. I'm sure he's absolutely fine Carla. He's just drunk and ashamed-of-it. That is all that it will be. XXX**_

_**Carla: I hope so…..XXX**_

"Still no sign of Peter….." Michelle told Kieron truthfully but sadly, Kieron had been equally as worried about Peter as Carla and Michelle had been. "Right, that's it then. I'm going-out to look for him. I'm not loosing my best-mate! Especially not now, I mean, we haven't even made-up yet!" Kieron said, in a panic now that Peter had fallen off-of the wagon again. "Oh Babe, I am 100% sure that Peter will come-around eventually. Infact I know that he will. You two have stuck-together through thick and thin. He won't physically or mentally be able to stay mad at you for that long I promise ya Babe!" Michelle told Kieron re-assuringly as she gently kissed-him on the lips. "Come-On then. Let's go. If you are gonna go out and look for Peter, then so am I." She finished-with as they headed-out of the flat and then on into town together.

* * *

At the factory, Tracy had just arrived and Carla just hoped that Peter had ended-up at his Father's and Deirdre's for the night, and that Tracy would lead-her back-over-there to find a hungover Peter….."Tracy, I don't suppose that you've heard from ya brother have ya?!" Carla asked and Tracy just laughed in confusion. "My Brother?! No. I rarely hear from my brother nowadays unless he's getting on Rob's nerves…..Or unless Mum & Dad want something from him…..Can I Ask Why?!" Tracy questioned Carla suspiciously, noticing the tear-marks that were under her eyes aswell as the bags that were also under eyes from the lack of sleep that Carla had-had last-night.

Carla just sighed with sadness. "Peter's fallen-off-of the Wagon again…..He got himself in a ridiculous state last-night and now he hasn't returned-this morning. But I'm really worried about him now though…..Who knows what he got up to last-night?!" Carla panicked as Rob spoke-up. "That husband of yours is an idiot Carla. He doesn't deserve ya and you should stop waiting for him everytime he messes-things-up big-style and then in-turn messes you around!" Rob told Carla firmly, he had never had, and never would like Peter. And this was something that Carla had just accepted over-time. "Oh shut-up Rob! Peter's ill. He's not the lunatic that ya seem to think that he is ya know?! Alcoholism is an illness Rob, he didn't choose to get-it! Just like he doesn't choose to have one drink after another, the alcoholism does that for him! So just leave-him alone will ya?!" A stressed-out Carla told-her little-brother angrily as she checked her phone once-again to find that nothing had changed. There was still nothing from Peter. She just hoped that he turned-up soon…..Before he really did get-himself hurt or end-up in the gutters…..

* * *

Meanwhile, Kieron and Michelle had spotted Peter from a far-away distance. He was about to get-himself into a fist-fight with a gang of thugs, and Michelle gasped as she knew that he wouldn't have stood a chance against-them even-if he was stone-cold sober, let-alone when he was drunk like he was right at this very-minute. Peter was only a small-man and these thugs were just over-powering him. "Kieron Do Something!" She shrieked and Kieron ran-over to a drunken-Peter who was being pushed and kicked-about by this gang of thugs. Kieron, being a lot taller and a lot stronger than most of the thugs, punched and pushed them away from Peter and then warned-them-off as he put his arm around his friend. "Are you alright mate?!" Kieron asked Peter as he led-him away from the gang of thugs and over-to Michelle. "You're not my mate!" A drunken Peter replied to Kieron aggressively, swiping Kieron's arm away from his reach. "Come-On then Peter, let's get you sobered-up and back to Carla then shall we?!" Michelle said, putting her arm around Peter's shoulders as they walked-back to Coronation Street with him. It was gonna be a long-old walk, but there was no-way that any local and public transport would let them board whilst they were being accompanied by a seriously drunken-Peter.

* * *

It wasn't long until the three of them were back-at Kieron & Michelle's flat. Luckily, Ryan was out so he didn't have to see Peter in this state as the poor-guy drunkenly passed-out on the sofa. "At-Least this will give him some-time to sleep it off before he has to face Carla….." Kieron commented as Michelle sat on the edge of the sofa by Peter's feet. "Yeah…..I suppose-so. But I better ring Carla. She'll want to see-him…..Drunk or Sober, she won't care. She'll just be glad that is back and that he is safe.

After Michelle's phone-call, Carla was so relieved and she escaped from the Factory as soon as was physically possible to go and see Peter. This turned-out to be around 30 Minutes-Later. She let-herself into Michelle's and then ran-over to a still sleeping Peter as she spotted-him on the sofa. "Oh thank-goodness he's alright!" Carla told both Kieron and Michelle tearfully as she crouched-down onto the floor besides Peter. "Thank-You for fetching-him for me." She told-them both gratefully, and she was thankful to them, even-if Peter was still mad at Kieron for what he had done.

* * *

Carla decided to slowly wake-Peter-up and gently shook-him by the arm. He groaned as he began to stir. "Ugh. Who turned the lights on?!" Was the first thing that came-out of Peter's mouth as the hungover headaches began to kick-in and he held his head with his hand before he then looked-at Carla whilst his eyes were still focussing and becoming clearer. "Baby I'm so sorry." Peter said as he took Carla's hand into his spare-hand. "Save the apologies for later. I'm just glad that you are home safely." Carla replied to Peter as she hugged-him tightly, kissing-him on the cheek as she did-so. "I can't believe I've gone and let-ya down once-again…..I'm such a failure Carla….." Peter trailed-off both sadly and tearfully as Carla held his face with both of her own-hands. "No You Are Not. You. Peter Barlow. Are anything but a failure okay?! I should have come-after ya after you left the Bistro yesterday…..I could have stopped-ya from getting yourself so drunk….."

"Carla don't blame yourself this is my fault not yours." Peter interrupted Carla as she gently stroked the both of his-cheeks with the pads of both of her thumbs. "Let's not do this now. Because you stink of booze…..And I think you ought to say thank-you to both Michelle AND to Kieron…..They saved your skin this-morning….." Carla trailed-off. "Well it was mainly….." Michelle corrected Carla as Peter nervously stood-up and then walked-over to Kieron, his hands shoved into his pockets. "Thanks…..I Guess….." Peter trailed-off, not knowing how he felt towards Kieron right at this very-minute. "Come-On then Baby. Let's get you home." Carla told Peter, holding his hand out for him to take and kissing-him on the lips as he did just-that. "I Love You So Much Carla Barlow." Peter told Carla, who smiled at the mention of her new-sir-name. "And I Love You Too…..Just As Much…..Peter Barlow….." Carla then replied to Peter as they left Kieron & Michelle's flat and then headed-back-to their own-flat-together.

* * *

Later that evening and Tracy had just arrived back-at the Barlow's to Ken and Deirdre, who were sat there looking slightly-put-out as Simon sat at the table doing some of his homework. She had just received a text from Carla saying that Peter was home, so she was ever-so slightly relieved as she looked-at Simon and then smiled at him. "Oh Hiya Si!" Tracy greeted her nephew with. "Has Leanne landed-him on your laps then?!" She joked with her parents, not wanting to tell them that Peter had fallen-off-of the wagon again, but she knew that she would probably have to at some-point. "No she didn't just land-him on us. Peter was meant to looking-after Simon this evening whilst Leanne and Nick had a night-off…..But he never turned-up, so we offered to take Simon…..We're just hoping that Daddy turns-up sometime soon aren't we Simon?!" Ken explained to Tracy who just nodded a little-awkwardly in response. "Yeah well I don't think that's gonna happen somehow….." She trailed-off and Deirdre gave her one of those looks that only Mother's could-ever give to their children. "Well why an earth-not?!" Deirdre asked, concerned for her step-son.

Tracy looked-at Simon writing and then smiled at him doing-so as she crouched-down next to him. "Simon you look like you could do with a break from that homework of yours. Why don't you go and play upstairs ey?!" Tracy suggested to her nephew who looked-at his Aunty suspiciously. "Is my Dad drunk?!" Simon asked bluntly. "No of-course he isn't Simon." She replied to him. "I'm not stupid." He replied as Tracy sighed, a little-bit sadly and a little-bit out-of the pure-awkwardness of the conversation. "He is isn't he?!" An obviously upset Simon told Tracy in a loud-voice as he then ran-upstairs so that Ken, Deirdre and Tracy didn't have to see him crying.

"Is he Tracy?!" Deirdre asked her daughter. "Well he was…..He's home now…..Carla's just texted-me….." Tracy explained as Ken sighed in both sadness and disappointment for his son. "But why?!" Ken asked with a hint of sadness in his voice as he spoke. "Well I don't know that Dad do I?!" Tracy answered-back. "I best-go and check that Simon is okay….." Deirdre trailed-off as she left the room and then headed-upstairs to her very-upset Grandson.

* * *

Over at Carla and Peter's flat, they had just arrived-home as Peter sat-himself-down onto the sofa with his head in his hands. Carla sighed-at him as she watched-him do so. "I've messed this up so badly…..I mean after everything that you've done for me Carla…..All of the help and support and You and Suzie showed-me when we were over in L.A…..And I've just gone and thrown-all of that back-in your face haven't I?!" Peter said sadly, close to tears as he did-so and Carla came and joined-him on the sofa's, wrapping both of her arms around-his-broad-shoulders. "Oh Peter. Come-Here Baby." Carla told-him softly as she gently kissed the side of his head. "We'll get you sorted-out again…..I promise….." She tried to re-assure-him as Peter got a text from Tracy…..

_**Tracy: Simon's here…..He was looking-forward to seeing U this evening…..Shame U went n got urself drunk instead…..I bet Simon feels so loved by his Father right-now…..Do You?!…..U Idiot. **_

"ARGH!" Peter angrily shouted-out of pure-frustration as he threw his phone at the wall. "Baby what was that for?! What's wrong?!" Carla asked-him worriedly as Peter took a deep-breath in and out. "I was meant to be looking-after Simon this-evening…..Oh he's gonna hate-me….." Peter explained, extremely tearfully now as Carla sighed in sympathy for him. "Oh my darlin'…..I'm sorry….." Carla trailed-off as she watched Peter's emotions slowly begin to get the better of him now. "No don't be sorry…..It's me who should be saying sorry…..To Simon…..A thousand-times over…..I've let-him-down, once-again…..I'm a failure….." Peter said depressingly, but Carla decided that she was going to try and change his negative-attitude towards this situation in a positive-one as she took Peter's face into her own-hands and forced-him to look-at her in the eyes. "No. Peter. You are not a failure. Okay?! Alright yes, you've messed-things-up big-time this-time around…..But you need to stop all of this wallowing in your own self-pity…..If you want things to get any better…..Then you need to do something about-it…..You need-to get-yourself back-on the wagon. You need to re-build your friendship with Kieron, and you need to apologize to Simon….." Carla advised Peter, almost in tears herself as she watched the tears begin to fall from Peter's eyes.

"And what about you?!" Peter asked as he tried to wipe the tears-away from his eyes, but they were constantly in full-flow now so it was almost-impossible to do-so. "You don't need to do anything for me Sweetheart. I know that you're sorry, and I know that you want to every single thing possible to get your life back on track again…..And I'm just here to help you to do exactly that. Okay Baby?! I'm Here." She told-him as she gently pushed his head-down towards her chest and hugged-him tightly. "Thank-You Baby." He replied in floods of tears as Carla held-him closely against-her and then kissed the top of his head lovingly.

* * *

_**So Peter's ready to start sorting his life-out again as he gets himself back into recovery. How will that go?! **_

_**Coming-Up Is...**_

_**- Steven's Court-Case. - Will all run smoothly?!**_

_**- Can Carla cope as Simon becomes a bigger part of her life again?!**_

_**- And what is next in store for Kieron, Michelle & Ryan?!**_

**_Please-Review! It means a lot to me to know what your thoughts are on this fic and also what your thoughts are on what is coming-up next?! _**


	17. Breakthrough

_**So this Chapter, is very-much like the 8**__**th**__** December 2011 Episode in that it is fully-based around Peter. So it may seem a little jumpy in that it just shows Peter in different places with different people. But hopefully you'll still like-it!**_

* * *

The next day, Peter got to work on righting all of the wrongs in his life. First up was Simon.

He knocked on the door of Ken and Deirdre's, where Simon had stayed for the night, and was greeted by a sad looking Ken. "Good Morning Peter." He said, in that tone that he always had when Peter had been drinking the night before. "Hiya Dad…..Listen can I see Simon please?!" He asked in a calm and polite way. "Leanne has asked-me not to let you see Simon until she gets here." Ken told Peter truthfully. "You Told Leanne?!" Peter asked angrily in reply. "Yeah too right he told-me!" Leanne's furiously loud voice came from behind as she approached both Peter and Ken at the front-door of Number One Coronation Street. "I felt that I had too…..She's Simon's Mother, Peter…..She needed to know that he was staying here for the night." Ken told-Peter seriously as he turned-around to face Leanne. He sighed, taking a deep-breath-in and then out again, and closing his eyes and then opening them again as he did so, before he then spoke to Leanne.

"Can I see Simon now please?!" He asked her calmly. "Only if he wants to see ya. You idiot!" She replied, slapping him across the arm as she walked-into to the house to go and find Simon, who was upstairs in the bedroom that he slept in when he was staying at Ken and Deirdre's. "Hiya Si, it's only me. Listen your Dad's downstairs, do you want to see him?!" Leanne asked Simon gently. "Because you don't have to if you don't want ya know that don't ya?! But then again, if you do want to…..Then ya can….." She explained to the boy who nodded, showing that he understood what she had just told-him. "Is he still drunk?!" He asked nervously. "No Si he's not." She replied to him truthfully. "Then I want to see him." Simon replied as he stood-up from his bed and then ran-downstairs, he was cautious around his Father to begin with as he pushed past his Grand-Father Ken.

"Do I not get a hug then?!" Peter asked with a cheeky smile on his face. "I'm still angry at ya for getting drunk!" Simon replied, making Peter frown. He walked-over to his son and then crouched-down infront of him, taking his hands into his own. "I know you are Si. And listen I'm sorry about that. I've let you down again and I know that I have. And I wouldn't blame ya if you never wanted to see me again. But I would love it if you could forgive me and that we could be pals again?!" Peter told Simon seriously, getting slightly emotional as he did-so. "Of-Course I want to see ya again. You're my Dad! But when you're drinking it's like you don't care about me. It's like you don't love me anymore!" Simon told his Dad with a brutal-honesty, which Peter appreciated even-if it did hurt-him. Simon began to cry slightly as he finished speaking. "Oh Son I'm so SO Sorry. Of-Course I Love Ya. I Love You more than anything in this world. And Simon, I can't promise that I'll never drink again…..I'm an alcoholic, and sometimes the temptations just get too strong for people like me. But I can promise ya this Son…..I promise that I will try my utter-most best never to drink again…..Because I Love You and your feelings matter to me, and to know that you thought that I didn't love ya when I was drinking…..That broke my heart Simon. I Love Ya Pal." Peter said, as he too began to cry slightly. "I Love You Too Dad." Simon said as he then embraced his Dad tightly into a massive-hug.

"Right Then Peter….." Leanne intervened as she sighed deeply. "Do you want to spend the rest of the day with him then?!" She suggested kindly to Peter, which Simon smiled widely at. "Oh Leanne, thanks for the offer, but can I pick him up this evening, and then he can stay over and spend tomorrow with me?! " Peter offered as he then turned his attention towards his Son. "It's just that…..Your Silly Old Dad Here has got a lot of apologizing to do. And besides, you've got school today haven't ya?! It's the Weekend Tomorrow, so that will be better for ya anyway won't it?!" Peter told Simon truthfully and Simon smiled at his Father in a both loving and excitable-way. "Okay Dad…..Does that mean that I get to spend the weekend with ya?!" He asked his Father happily. "I don't know pal, that's up to Leanne isn't it?!" He replied to his son sweetly. "Oh Go On Then….." Leanne replied. "YAAAYYY! Cya Later Dad." He said as Leanne dragged a both hyper and excitable Simon of to school, so much so that he was practically bouncing along the Streets in pure-happiness. "Cya Later Son." Peter replied as he then said Goodbye to his own Father, before he then headed-off to one of his Alcoholics Anonymous Meetings.

* * *

_**Peter: Hey Baby. Simon is staying-over for the Weekend. Hope that's Okay. I Love You. XXX**_

_**Carla: Of-Course that's okay Baby. Why wouldn't it be?! And I Love You Too. XXX**_

* * *

Peter nervously pushed the doors open that lead to the room where the AA Meetings were held. He felt like he did when he had attended his very first-meeting. He felt like a bad-boy who was joining all of the other bad-boys out-of there. He weakly smiled as Howard caught his eye. "Peter, nice to see you. It's been a few weeks….." Howard warmly welcomed Peter as they greeted each-other with a quick-hug before Peter took his seat next to Howard and then sat and quietly listened to the various different people that were there speak about their problems.

After a couple of people had spoken, Peter felt that he needed to say something. He remained sat-down as he spoke. "Hiya…..Some of you will know me because I'm a regular here…..But I'm Peter Barlow…..I haven't been here for a few-weeks because…Because well…..It's been a bit of a roller-coaster ride actually…..A few weeks ago I was brutally attacked…..And I spent a couple of days in hospital because of it…..You might still be able to see the scars if you look closely enough…..Anyway…..Whilst recovering from that a lot happened…..One of the good things was that I got married to Carla…..I know that some of you will know Carla." Peter revealed to the group with a smile as the group clapped as they congratulated Peter on this good-news.

"People usually say that it's not healthy for two people who have problems with alcohol to be in a relationship together…..And I wouldn't advise any of you guys too…..But Me and Carla have made it work for ourselves, and actually, thanks to Carla, for the past 10 Months I haven't even touched a drop of the stuff…..It had been the longest period I had ever gone without drinking…..Until the other-night that is….." Peter trailed-off and the group frowned in sadness for the poor-bloke.

"I won't go into details but…..Basically I've fallen-out with my best-friend…..The guy who was my best-man at the Wedding…..And it was quite a big fall-out actually…..Anyway life in general seemed to be getting on top of me, and I went out and I'm ashamed to say that I got myself completely off-of my head…..I was out of control, and if it hadn't of been for a couple of friends of mine then I probably would have ended-myself-up back in hospital…..But anyway…..I felt I needed to just say that today…..I'm back in recovery now…..But I just needed the support of the people who understand the best…..The ONLY people who understand….." An emotional Peter tried to wipe the tears away from his eyes as he finished his speech...

* * *

"That must have been difficult for you to talk about Peter. Well-Done." Howard told Peter compassionately as he approached-him after the meeting. "Yeah it was…..But I promised my son that I'd do everything I could to prevent myself from drinking-again…..And well…..This seemed like the best-place to come." Peter told Howard truthfully, still tearful from earlier. "I see…..Well I'm glad that you did come. It was good to see you again…..And it was good to catch-up." The older-man told Peter as he placed a comforting hand onto Peter's shoulder. "Don't let the booze get the better of you okay?!" He told a teary-eyed Peter before Peter then decided to leave the room and then leave the building.

* * *

He headed-into the factory, where Carla was back-at work after taking some time off to look after Peter recently. She was busy on the phone when he entered the Office so he just sat-himself-down into Michelle's chair, she was obviously out and about somewhere. And Peter didn't know where Rob was, so it was just himself and Carla. He looked-up to the ceiling as Carla's voice faded-into and therefore joined the background noise as she continued to chat to a potential-client on the phone.

Peter was trying to stop himself from crying as he waited for Carla to finish. His emotions were right on the very-edge recently, and speaking about all of his troubles, and his generally traumatic life at the Alcoholics Anonymous Meeting, seemed to have brought the tears to the surface.

When Carla had eventually finished on the phone, she looked-at Peter who still seemed to be in his own-little emotional-world. "Hey You. How was ya meeting?!" Carla asked-him sweetly as she fiddled with a few bits of paper that were on her desk and then tidied them away as she waited for Peter's response. However, when she didn't get one, she looked-back-up at him again. "Hellooo. Earth to Peter." She called to him from across the desk-again, and this-time, he snapped-out of this trance-like state that he was currently-in. "Oh urm…..Hiya Love….." He trailed-off. "Zone Out for a minute did we m'love?! How was ya meeting?!" She repeated the question. "It was tough….." Peter told Carla truthfully, and she noticed the tears that were threatening to fall from Peter's eyes. She knew that it would be good for him to get the tears out of his system, so she decided to try and provoke them to fall as Peter tried to battle-against them.

"Did you speak?!" Carla asked-him softly, and Peter just nodded-in response. "What did you say?!" She continued to question Peter with the gentlest of tones as they both remained sat across the desks from each-other. "Just…..Stuff….." Peter replied emotionally. "Just Stuff?! That's hardly a worthy answer is it…..Come-On Baby talk to me." Carla pleaded with her tearful Husband. "Just about Steven and the Wedding and everything…..I just tried to get things off my chest ya know?!" Peter told Carla who nodded-at him. "And did it work?!" She asked-him softly. "I think so….." Peter replied and he leaned-forward as the first-few-tears finally fell-from his eyes. '_Break-Through.' _Carla thought to herself as Peter rested his elbows against his legs and then ashamefully put his head into his hands. Carla got up from her seat and walked-over to Peter, standing-next to him and placing her hand onto his back, and then rubbing-it in soothing circles as Peter continued to battle-against anymore tears that were trying to fall, but he was failing to prevent them from doing-so.

"You can cry infront of me Peter. You know that don't you?!" Carla told-him softly and she watched-him as he nodded. "Baby look at me." She instructed-him to do so gently as she tapped him on the back twice with her hand which was already there. Peter did as he was told as he sat-himself back-up again and Carla sat-herself-down onto Peter's lap. She kissed Peter on the lips before she then just stared at him directly into the eyes for a couple of seconds. "Talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind." She told-him gently as she then placed one-single-hand onto his shoulder and then placed the other-spare-hand onto the side of his cheek as she sweetly wiped the tears away with the pad of her thumb. "The Court-Case…..Kieron…..Simon…..Just everything Carla…..I just can't cope with it for one-second longer." Peter told Carla quietly with truthfully as he cried his eyes out. "Well for one Baby, Simon is coming-around this evening isn't he?! You text me telling-me so. And Kieron's willing to give your friendship another-go if you are my darlin'. And as for the Court-Case…..Well there's not a chance in hell that Steven will get Not-Guilty. He's the one who confessed. And you've got Me, Kieron and Michelle as people who can vouch for ya Sweetheart. So you're not alone Baby…..Okay?!" Carla tried to re-assure Peter as she then gently kissed-him on the lips once-again.

* * *

After a long-old chat with Carla, Peter headed-over to Michelle's, Kieron's and Ryan's flat, where Kieron was home-alone. "Hiya Pal. Come-On In." Kieron said as he welcomed Peter into the flat. "I won't say I'm ready to move-on from what you did Kieron…..But I'm ready to begin to try and forgive ya for it…..You and Michelle both saved my skin when I really didn't deserve-it…..And that's gotta count for something pal…..So…..Mates?!" Peter suggested to Kieron as he held his hand-out for him to shake if he was willing-too. "Always Pal." Kieron replied to Peter as he shook his hand. "Listen Mate, you know I wanted to tell-ya that it was Steven who attacked-you…..But he threatened-me and then he blackmailed-me…..He said that if I told-anyone…..Then he would hurt-me and that he would hurt Michelle aswell…..And after what he did to you…..Staying quiet seemed like the safest option…..But looking-back Pal…..That was probably the worst thing I could have possibly done…..I should have gone straight to the Police, and I realize that now. So I'm sorry Peter. You know that I am. I'm So Sorry." Kieron told Peter, who looked-at his mate before they then embraced each-other into a man-hug. "You might have made a right-old mess of things Pal…..But so did I…..I mean…..Who hasn't?!" He told best-friend in the World as they released each-other from the Man-Hug.

* * *

Later that evening and Simon had been back at the flat for a couple of hours now. Peter had popped-out for some fags, and to do some general-food shopping as Simon was staying for the weekend, meaning that they needed to get some-more food-in. This left Simon and Carla with some-time to bond with each-other. Carla went and joined Simon on the sofa as she sat-herself-down next to him. "So Si, how was school?!" She asked-him kindly, even-if she was still a little-bit awkward around the kid. But he was engrossed into a game on his DS. "Good." He simply replied, not taking his eyes away from the game. "Listen Si, would you mind turning that off for a second?! Or just pausing it or something?! I just want to chat to you for a second that's all?!" She asked-Simon with a small-smile on her face as he did as he was told and placed the DS onto the coffee table infront of them both. "Have I done something wrong?!" Simon asked Carla innocently. "No Si. Of-Course you haven't. I just wanted to speak to you for a minute that's all. Listen Mate, I know that you and me have never really gotten-along…..And I don't blame-ya for hating-me. I know that you love Leanne as if she was your Real-Mother, and I accept that Si, I really do. But now you've sorted things out with your Dad…..I just thought it would be nice if we got to know each-other a little-bit better….." Carla suggested to Simon, who thought for a couple of seconds before he then replied to Carla.

"I don't hate ya. Not really…..I did when you first moved-in with my Dad…..But that's because I thought that you were horrible…..But I've seen since then that you make my Dad happy…..And you let him choose-me over you when you first went back to L.A…..You're alright Carla…..Sometimes I think you're stupid…..And I tell my Mates at school that you look like a Witch…..And sometimes it's true. Sometime I do hate-ya…..But then at other-times you're really-really kind…..And you make me smile and laugh….." Simon said nervously, with a little-giggle. "Thank-You Si…..That means a lot….." Carla told-him gratefully as Simon shot her a funny-look which made her chuckle. "Can I go back to my game now?!" He asked-her cheekily. "Of-Course ya can mate." She told-him, ruffling his hair up as she stood-up and then walked-over towards the kitchen. "Don't do that it's annoying." Simon told-Carla and she just smiled at him from the kitchen-counter. "Okay I Won't Do That Again." She replied to him sweetly.

* * *

Peter had soon arrived-back at the Flat. He looked-pale and out of breath. "Hiya Love. Hey Simon." He said as he entered the flat as Carla greeted-him with a quick-hug which was then followed-by a loving-kiss on the lips. "As he behaved himself for ya?!" Peter asked Carla. "Yeah he's been lovely." Carla told Peter confidently as she placed a hand on Peter's cheek in concern for him. "Are you okay Baby?! You look pale?!" She asked Peter, rubbing Peter's cheek with her hand. "Hmmm…..Well I've just had some bad-news….." Peter revealed as he walked-over to Simon and then crouched-down next to him.

"Si just look at me for a short-second will ya?!…..Listen Mate it's your Mum….." Peter trailed-off, knowing that-that would catch-Simon's attention and draw-him away from the DS Game that he seemed to be fully-engrossed-into now. By 'Mum,' Peter of-course meant Leanne, but Simon had always thought of Leanne as his Mother and Peter knew that. "What about her?!" Simon asked worriedly. "She collapsed earlier-on today Mate…..And she's in hospital…..She hasn't come-around yet….." Peter told his Son truthfully…..If he had been just that little-bit younger then Peter would have hidden the truth from his one and only son. But he felt that Simon was old-enough and mature-enough now to understand these things. "What?!" Simon asked tearfully. "I know that it's a shock pal. And I was shocked-too. But listen, this means that you're going to be living with Me and Carla for a while, because Nick needs to be with Leanne. Is that going-to-be-okay Mate?!" Peter asked Simon softly as Carla appeared behind them both.

"I think so….." He replied before he then ran-off to his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind-him. Peter's head-fell-down as he sighed in sadness for his son. He stood-up and then turned-himself-around to look-at Carla face-to-face. "He's taken this badly. I knew he would. It's just one thing after another isn't it?!" Peter told Carla tearfully as they sat-down onto the sofa together. "I know it seems like that Baby…..But Simon has been an absolute Angel for me this evening…..We had a good-old chat…..And we're definitely past the worst Sweetheart….." Carla told Peter positively, making-him smile sweetly as they embraced each-other into a long, loving and meaningful hug before they then kissed each-other passionately. "That's Great Baby." Peter replied as they gave Simon some-time to sort his thoughts and feeling-out about this shocking-news that he had received this-evening.

* * *

_**Dun Dun DUUUNNN! **_

_**Please-Review! - Let-Me Know What Your Thoughts Are On This Chapter! (:**_


	18. Family Trouble

Leanne regained consciousness a couple of days later. And the Doctors had discovered that she had infact had a minor stroke, which she was now still in hospital recovering from. The Doctors were concerned that her mobility had been affected by the stroke and therefore were running some tests on Leanne.

This meant that Simon was still in Peter and Carla's care as Nick refused to leave Leanne's bedside. However, Peter had a meeting with his solicitor on that same-morning, about Steven's Court-Case, leaving Carla in-charge of getting Simon to school. He was in his bedroom getting changed into his School Uniform as Carla sat on the sofa in the living-room.

"Are you almost ready Si?!" She called through to his bedroom from the comfort of the sofa. A couple of seconds later he had re-appeared into the Living-Room in his School-Uniform with his School-Bag on his back. "Can we go and see my Mum before school?!" Simon asked Carla innocently. "No we can't sweetheart." She told-him softly, even-if Leanne was better, Carla didn't think that Leanne would approve of Simon being alone in her care so she thought it was best not to even go-there. "Why Not?! I don't even like school! Infact, I HATE IT!" Simon shouted stroppily, although Carla knew that Simon was most-probably just playing-up because she was in-charge this morning and not Peter. And the fact that his Mother was in hospital probably wasn't helping-either. "Oh come-on mate, of-course you like school. You see all of your mates when you are there don't ya?!" Carla asked Simon, trying to keep-calm with him as she tried to persuade him round but she was having no-luck this-morning. "What mates?!" He asked both angrily and moodily at Carla. "Ya know…..Asha and Aadi…..And Amy is there isn't she?!" Carla asked kindly. Carla had a much better relationship with Amy. Sometimes she wished that Amy was her step-daughter and that Simon was her nephew…..But she could never say that to Peter. Anyway…..She DID love Simon…..And his constant mood-swings…..

"They Are NOT My Mates! Especially not Amy, because she's family, and she gets on my nerves! And Asha and Aadi are dead annoying! Especially Aadi, he's constantly following-me-around" But I hate-him! I hate all of them!" Simon told Carla, obviously very angrily, as he sat-himself-down into a chair at the dining-table. "Alright…..Well even-if you don't wanna go to school to see your mates…..Or the people who you go to school-with in your case…..Then at-least just go to keep both yourself and Me out of trouble with your Dad and Leanne…..Please Simon?! Anyway. I thought we were getting-along better nowadays?!" She asked-him, confused by this boy's whole-attitude to her at the moment. "We were until you decided to try and make me go to school!" Simon shouted before he then ran into his room and then slammed-it shut behind-him. It wasn't even as if she could ring Peter this-time-around. He was busy with the solicitor, and she daren't try and disturb-him, she wanted Steven sent-down as much as Peter did. Steven was a horrible and violent man who didn't deserve to be walking-on the cobbles of Coronation Street, or any other-Street on this planet for a moment-longer. _'What is wrong with this kid?!' _Carla thought to herself. _'I haven't even done anything wrong. I'm stone-cold sober, I haven't even tried to drag him by the arm or anything…..And I've even been dead-kind to him all morning…..I'll never win….." _She continued to think to herself, before she then decided to try once-more to coax Simon out of his room, and then get-him to that Bessy-Street school, before Mr Packham started to try and ring-around to find-out where an earth this kid had gotten-to this-morning.

Over at the Solicitors Office, Peter was sat opposite the Solicitor at their desk. He was nervous to say the least. "So how are things looking?!" Peter asked as the Solicitor looked through her notes of Peter's case. "Well…..It is blatantly obvious to me that this Steven is not a very nice person at all…..Not only does he have charges of GBH and ABH, there's also harassment, blackmail…..Along with the confession and the bad character profile that he has created for himself which the judge will most definitely see. I mean, you say he really frightened your Wife on two different occasions, despite her warning him off on several-attempts, but he chose to ignore requests. He also threatened your friend Kieron with violence if he spoke a word of the truth…..Put all of that with the scars on your face and body, the Doctor's medical report from when you were in hospital, aswell as any traces of DNA that can be scraped from the scene of the crime…..And I think you have got a pretty strong case Mr Barlow….." The Female Solicitor told Peter confidently, but Peter's hands were still physically shaking with nerves. "So what will happen on the day of the trial?!" Peter asked. "Well both you and Steven will be questioned about what happened…..And after Steven's confession the other-day, we will both be strongly hoping that your story matches up to Steven's…..Because if it doesn't then we are going to have a battle on our hands…..But don't worry Mr Barlow, we will get him sent-down whatever." The Solicitor told Peter as the meeting was brought to an end.

Over at Kieron and Michelle's, Kieron was sat chatting to Ryan. The pair of them had always gotten-along really-well, and Michelle loved that fact. "So then pal, tell-me…..And tell-me the absolute truth here okay?! What happened to this big-music-career that you were headed-for then?!" Kieron asked Ryan seriously. "Well I still want that big music career…..But the thing is Kieron…..Is that with that music-career comes…..Problems…..Big Problems….." Ryan told Kieron truthfully. "Oh Yeah?! And what problems would they be then pal?!" Kieron questioned the older-kid. "Drugs…..Excessive Drinking…..Anything to get yourself noticed ey?!" Ryan stated simply to Kieron to reply to him. "Oh No Ryan you didn't?!" Kieron asked, shocked that little-innocent Ryan had turned-into this completely different person after just a year at University.

"The thing is Kieron…..I've been in touch with this kid I met there…..And he's in Weatherfield for a Gig soon, and he's asked-me if I want to go along and play the guitar for some of his songs….." Ryan revealed to Kieron nervously. "And by 'this kid' you mean?!" Kieron trailed-off, confused by what Ryan had meant by that statement. "An old drug-dealer of mine….." Ryan said with a sad-sigh. "Oh Mate. Then there's no-way you can you can accept that gig…..Those kinds-of people…..They are bad-news pal…..Trust-Me I know….." Kieron told Ryan truthfully, referring not only to Steven, but also some-other fellas that he had met whilst training with Peter to join the Navy. "But Kieron this could be just the massive-break that I need to get my career going….." Ryan told Kieron, who could tell that the poor-kid was tempted by this whole mess of a situation.

"Ryan. My Mate. My Friend. I am telling you this now because I think you need to hear-it not because I'm trying to spoil your fun…..But if you accept that gig?! Then on your head be it pal! It's not wise to get involved with those kinds-of people again…..They could and will wreck your life if they are just given-one single opportunity to do so. So take-my advice ey Ryan and stay well-clear okay?!" Kieron trailed-off quietly as Michelle entered both the flat and then on into the Living-Room where Kieron and Ryan were sat-together on the sofa. "Stay well-clear of what exactly?!"Michelle asked-suspiciously. "Girls in Night Clubs….." Kieron lied to Michelle, trying to pass this off as some-kind-of joke between himself and Ryan. And Michelle just chuckled at both her boyfriend and her son. "Okay You Two…..Whatever You Say….." Michelle trailed-off as she went to go and make the three of them all some-drinks to keep all of them going for their afternoons left at work.

Peter had just arrived back onto the Street, so he decided to go and visit Carla in the Factory. "Hiya Love!" He told-her sweetly as he entered the Factory-Office and leaned-down ever-so-slightly to kiss Carla on the lips. "Why hello there my handsome man!" Carla giggled; she was trying to act happy around Peter so that he wouldn't find-out that Simon had been a right-old pain this morning. She stood-up and wrapped her arms around his neck as she then decided to passionately kiss Peter on the lips. "Ooo someone's in a good-mood." Peter said, amused by Carla's happiness this-afternoon, but Carla hated herself for having to fake the majority of it because of Simon this-morning. "It's because I have the husband of my dreams." Carla told Peter as she then kissed-him on the lips once-again.

"Mmm by the way was Simon okay this-morning?! Sorry I had to leave you in the lurch with him!" Peter asked Carla, who frowned at the question. "Carla what's wrong?!" He questioning, noticing the smile disappear from Carla's face at the drop of a hat when he had mentioned the name of Simon. "Well just as I thought we were making progress together…..This-Morning he decided that he didn't want to do anything I asked-him to, and that he hated school…..I gathered that he only really hates school because I was taking-him…..I just don't know what that kid of yours wants anymore Peter…..I mean, one-minute he's saying that he doesn't really hate me…..And the next-minute he's acting like he does!" Carla told Peter truthfully, and Peter could-see that her relationship with Simon meant a lot to her, which Peter appreciated a lot. He gently stroked Carla's cheek with his hand. "Oh I'm sorry he played-up for ya love. I honestly thought after the other-day that we were finally getting-somewhere with Simon….." Peter trailed-off sadly Carla rested her forehead against his. "Me Too Baby….." Carla trailed-off, finishing her sentence early as Peter's phone then started to ring. It was the school…

_**Peter: Hello?!...He's done what?!...Okay…..But…..I mean why would he do that?!...Yes I'll come and fetch-him…..Alright…..Bye….. **_

Peter just looked-at Carla. "What's wrong?! Baby what's happened?!" Carla asked, concerned for her husband as he looked sad and confused. "It's Simon…..He's only gone and punched Aadi at school…..And then when a teacher asked-him why he did-it, he told-her that he hated Aadi and then he was really rude to her…..They want me to go and fetch-him….." He trailed-off sadly as Carla sighed. "Oh Baby, Simon mentioned something about Aadi this-morning…..I mean, it never really crossed my mind again until now because he was so angry with everyone this morning, but he told-me this-morning that he hated school and that he hated Aadi because he follows-him around….." Carla told Peter truthfully. "Ugh. Why does he always have to play up for us ey?! I'm so sorry Carla. He's probably just angry that he can't stay with Leanne at the moment and he's taking-it out on everyone-else around-him….." Peter told Carla honestly, he knew Simon well-enough by now to know that big and unwelcomed-changes to Simon's life-style unsettled the poor-kid in the worst-ways possible, making Simon very angry and also very irritable…..

Peter and Carla went to pick Simon up from school, and met him in the Headmasters Office. – So they were met by Mr Packham as they walked-into the room. Simon looked-at his Dad with a scowl on his face. "I didn't do it Dad tell them!" Simon begged his Father, but Peter was just having none of it. "Sorry Pal, if you go and punch another-kid then you're going to be in trouble aren't you?! You should know this by now….." Peter told Simon angrily as Mr Packham cut-in. "But Simon, I want to know what it was that happened that made you think that you had the right to punch Aadi?!" Brian Packham asked Simon calmly. "I did because I hate him! And I'd do it to someone else if I hated them aswell. And Dad left me with Carla this-morning, and I hate her too! And I just want my MUM BACK!" Simon virtually screamed as he then ran for the door, opened-it and then made a run for-it. Peter just sighed, he knew that Simon would probably run home, and he was old-enough now to get home-safely so he wasn't too worried about that aspect of all of this. "I knew that this would all come-back to him wanting to see Leanne….." He told both Carla and Brian Packham both sadly and quietly.

Carla frowned at her husband. "Ugh. Once-again this comes-down to me doesn't it?! Ya know what?! I think that kid would rather-have-been left at home-alone this-morning than having-me there!" She told Peter frustratedley as they then said their goodbyes to Mr Packham and then began to head-back home together, hoping that Simon would still be there. "That's not true love. He's just a very confused kid at the moment. His Mum is ill and as much as he understands that, what he doesn't understand is why Leanne can't carry-on looking after-him." Peter explained to Carla. "Well why can't she?!" Carla asked frustratedley. "You know why she can't do that at the moment love. She's still in hospital and she's having mobility problems after the stroke. Anyway, I thought you didn't mind having Simon come to stay with us?!" Peter asked Carla gently. "I don't…..It's just difficult when all he ever does is shout at me….." Carla trailed-off. "Carla. You're not Leanne. Simon is never gonna share the same-relationship with you that he does with Leanne. And you need to realise that." Peter told Carla seriously as they reached the main-doors of the school, where they found Simon sat on the steps.

"Si?!" Peter quietly questioned his son. "What?!" Simon replied tearfully. "Shall we go home then?!" He asked the little-kid. "Which home? 'Cause if you mean the one with her in then I'm staying right-here!" He replied, referring to Carla as 'her' as he harshly pointed at her. "Look Pal, I'm sorry that you can't see Leanne at the moment. But she's very poorly. She's in hospital. Which means that Myself and Carla are going to be looking-after you until she is better." Peter told his son firmly. "Then I'm not moving Dad, and you can't force me too!" Simon shouted at his Father.

"How about I just go ey Baby?! I'll go to Michelle's for the night then I'll come and see you in the morning once you've dropped-him at school okay?!" Carla suggested to Peter, who then just sadly-frowned at her in response. "Are you sure?! I don't want you to feel that you have too." Peter told Carla, rather tearfully now. "Of-Course I am sure. It will just help you talk things through with Simon okay Baby?!"

"I am still here ya know!" Simon rudely interrupted Carla with as she sighed at her Husband's Kid and then leaned-over to kiss Peter on the lips before saying goodbye. "I'll see you in the morning alright Baby?! Bye Bye. I Love You." Carla said as she then headed—over to Michelle's

"Carla what's going-on?!" Michelle asked Carla as they both entered Michelle's flat and then sat-themselves down onto the sofa together. Carla was crying when she had arrived at the flat. "Simon kicked-off this morning…..And then he went and punched Aadi at school didn't he?! And now he's saying that he hates me and that he wants Leanne back…..But he can't have that can he?! So I thought I'd come here to give him and Peter a bit of space….." Carla told Michelle truthfully. "And Peter's just gonna let Simon take-over like that is he?!" Michelle asked Carla, slightly irritably. "No of-course he isn't…..Peter is trying his best Michelle!…..But I just hate that all of this has re-surfaced all over-again…..It stresses Peter out and it messes with mine and Peter's relationship because Peter has found-himself stuck between Me and Simon again…..And the whole situation is just not fair Michelle…..Peter doesn't need this! Not right now! We've got the trial against Steven coming-up and Peter needs to be at his best! Not at his worst!" Carla cried to Michelle tearfully as Michelle pulled-her in for a hug and then held her tightly against her chest. "It's alright my darlin'. You can stay here for as-long as you need-to, and you can tell Peter that he can come and go as and when he pleases. Whether that's with or without Simon….." Michelle trailed-off as the two best-friends and Sister-In-Laws hugged each-other tightly. "Oh thank you so much Michelle. You're a star!"

_**This chapter took so long to write! Sorry if it isn't very interesting but I really struggled with this chapter and needed to get something written-down! **_

_**Please let me know what you thought!**_


	19. On Tenter-Hooks

That night, Peter managed to calm Simon down enough to get him off to sleep. He would try and chat to him again in the morning. Peter, however, couldn't sleep. He lay wide-awake in the bed that himself and Carla would usually have shared. And Peter was missing Carla's presence next to him on this late and stressful evening, so he decided to ring-her, and he just hoped that she was still awake.

* * *

_**Carla: Heya Baby. Are you okay?! How's Simon now?!**_

_**Peter: Hiya…..And Simon's fine…..He's fast-asleep now. But I couldn't go to sleep without hearing your voice…..**_

_**Carla: Awww Baby I miss you too…..But I'm glad that Simon is okay now…..**_

_**Peter: Yeah, I'll chat to him in the morning and I'll get him to apologise to Aadi and to you. He's not a bad kid Carla, he's just been through a lot and Leanne having a stroke hasn't helped-him in the slightest….. **_

_**Carla: I know that Sweetheart. And he doesn't need to apologise to me, I mean I don't blame him for hating me…..As far as Simon's concerned I'm just the woman who split-up his Mum & Dad…..And I always will be…..**_

_**Peter: Oh Baby don't say that. You said that you were making progress with him the other-day…..**_

_**Carla: Well Yeah I suppose that I was…..It's just gonna be a bit of a roller-coaster with Me and Him I think isn't it?!…..But we'll get there ey?! Won't we Baby?! **_

_**Peter: Yes We Will. **_

_**Carla: Okay Good. Now do you think that you'll be able to sleep with that off your chest and now that you've heard my voice?! **_

_**Peter: Probably not. But we'll see ey?! See you in the morning beautiful.**_

_**Carla: You will do. Goodnight gorgeous. I love you. **_

_**Peter: Goodnight. And I love you too.**_

* * *

The next-morning, both Carla and Michelle were still asleep, so Kieron took this opportunity to go and talk to Ryan, who was awake and led on his bed in his bedroom, as Carla insisted-upon sleeping on the sofa, because she was the guest and not him. "Morning Pal." Kieron greeted-Ryan-with as he sat himself-down onto the edge of the bed. "Hey. I decided to accept that in the end by the way…..But don't you dare tell my Mum that I'm doing a gig for an ex-drug-dealer. She'll FLIP!" Ryan told Kieron both truthfully and firmly as Kieron just sighed at Ryan in pure sadness for the poor-teenage-kid. "And so will I Pal! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Kieron told Ryan off seriously as he then sighed once-more at the guy before he then walked-out of the room and then on into the Living-Room of the Flat, where Carla's mobile-bleeped.

Crouching-down next to Carla, who was still flat-out on the sofa, he gently shook her by the arm. "Carla." Kieron gently whispered to her as she then slowly began to stir from her sleep. "Carla your phone just bleeped. I think it was a text but I can't be sure." He told Carla truthfully as she rubbed her eyes and then sat-herself-up slightly, in-order to wake-herself-up a little-bit-more before she then checked her phone. "It's from Peter." She simply told Kieron as she then opened the text and then read-it.

* * *

_**Peter: Simon's at school. He was a lot calmer this morning. He has apologised to Aadi and Mr Packham, I'm gonna take-him to go and visit-Leanne after he's finished school for the day if that's okay with you?! Hopefully I'll see you before then though my Love. I Love You Sweetheart. XXX**_

_**Carla: That's great news Baby. And of-course that's okay with me, it might help him to understand everything a little-bit better aswell. Okay. I'll see you later-then. I Love You Too Baby. XXX**_

* * *

Ryan then snuck out of his room, and was slightly relieved when he saw that his Mother was not yet awake. "I'm going out. Cya Later." Ryan told Kieron, who looked-at the kid suspiciously. "And just where do you think you're off to pal?!" He asked. "You know where Kieron. To meet that mate of mine….." Ryan replied as he trailed-off. Kieron just sighed. "Don't do it pal. You know that it can only lead to bad-news!" The Irish-Man told the kid who was potentially going to be his future-step-son. Kieron felt that he owed-it to Michelle to look-after during these difficult times for the poor-guy. Part-of Kieron felt sorry for Ryan, but the other-half of him wanted to kill-him for being so stupid.

"What can only lead to bad-news?!" Carla asked and there was an awkward silence as Ryan glared at Kieron with wide-eyes, silently begging his future Step-Father not to breathe a word of this secret to neither Carla nor his Mother. Carla caught-on to this awkward glare between the two of them and then she just sighed. "Actually. Forget-It. I don't want to know!" Carla told-them both firmly as she held her hands-up in defeat. "I've gotta-go to work." She trailed-off as she stood-up and then walked-out of both the room and of the flat. "Tell Michelle I said I'll see-her-later-though-ey-Kieron?!" She asked the man and he nodded with a small-smile before Carla then left the place.

* * *

Carla and Peter met back-at the flat at lunch-time and instantly hugged each-other into a tight-embrace. They had missed each-other last-night. "Mmmmm it feels so good to be back in your arms Peter Barlow." Carla said as she sunk her head against Peter's chest. "Same baby. I missed you so much last-night. I didn't sleep a wink." Peter replied as he moved Carla so that she had to look-at him. "So are you okay if I take Simon to go and see Leanne later-then yeah?! I mean, I think it will help him to settle-down slightly." He told his wife calmly and Carla just smiled at him. "Of-Course I am baby. And listen, I think I might go out with Michelle tonight whilst you're with Simon. I promise I won't drink too much. I don't want to make Simon feel uncomfortable or anything like that. It's just, what with everything that's been going-on recently, I just want to be able to relax with my very-best-friend." Carla told Peter truthfully, who sarcastically frowned at her, making Carla laugh, and she knew exactly what Peter had meant by that. "My OTHER Best-Friend You Idiot!" Carla giggled and Peter just smiled sweetly at her.

"That's absolutely fine my beautiful wife. It's about time you got to go-out and enjoy yourself again. Instead of having to worry-about-me and my sad-old-life. You do that far too much for your own-good." He replied to her considerately as she then leaned-up towards Peter's face and then leaned-in to then gently kiss-him on the lips. "Thank-You Baby. That means a lot. But ya know I only worry about you so much because I love you and I know that you can have a happy life my darlin'…We both can. It's just gonna take some work that's all." Carla told Peter sweetly as they then kissed-each other once-again, except this time, they kissed-each-other passionately. "Now then Baby….." Carla began cheekily as she took a hold of Peter's hand and then lead-him towards the bedroom that they shared. "How about we make the most of our time-alone together. Hmmm?!" Carla asked Peter seductively, placing short but passion-filled-kisses onto Peter's lips as they walked-towards the bedroom together. "That sounds great to me Baby." Peter said, capturing Carla's lips into his own, and then taking-over the lead as he walked-quickly so that he was now ahead of Carla as they reached the bedroom together…..

* * *

On the back-Streets on Coronation-Street, Ryan had met his ex-drug-dealer friend. He was called Cam. He was wearing baggy-jeans and a hoody, the hood of which was up. "So Cam, Pal, are we still on for tonight?!" Ryan asked the guy enthusiastically, meaning the Music-Gig. But it was obvious to Ryan that Cam had other-ideas for Ryan whilst this gig was taking-place. "I can put you-on the stage for a prime-slot at the end of the night. But this deal is on one-condition." Cam told Ryan, who frowned at the guy and then sighed. "And what's that then mate?!" He asked-him reluctantly. "The Police are onto me, and I've got some drugs hanging-about that I need to get rid-of. You're job, is to get-rid of them. Tonight. At the gig." Cam told Ryan deadly-seriously. "You're asking-me to deal drugs mate?! No I don't think so." Ryan replied to Cam nervously. "Did I SAY you had to deal the drugs mate?! No. I didn't. You just have to get rid of them…..But I don't like to see my drugs do to waste…..So I'm not saying deal-drugs…..I'm saying find-a-way to get those drugs into other-people's systems, because I need to get shot of them. And so do you. And fast!" Cam told Ryan, shoving the drugs against Ryan's chest, forcing-him to catch-them as Cam then began to walk-off. Ryan just sighed to himself in pure-anger at what he had just agreed-to…..Or had been forced-into…..Kieron was right. Cam was bad-news, and Ryan now just wished that he could turn-back-time and that he had never gotten-into drugs in the first-place…..

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter is only so short, but it is a big-build-up for what is to come! And now everything is in place for the next-couple of chapters!**_

* * *

_**SO!...A few spoilers for you all…..**_

_**Simon & Carla's relationship is torn-apart once-again…..**_

_**Peter takes Simon to visit Leanne. **_

_**Kieron tries to talk Ryan into doing the right-thing. **_

_**Michelle & Carla go-out together. **_

_**Cam & Ryan's plan-backfires as something unexpected happens…..**_

* * *

_**:) Please-Review! (:**_


	20. Back Fired

_**Okay so a good-part of this chapter is very much drug based and I'm not sure if it could be classed as M-Rated or not, so this is just to warn you just incase it is. Enjoy-it though and please keep the reviews coming in! (:**_

* * *

Peter and Carla's 'time-alone' was cut rather short as Peter didn't feel very well. They were now curled-up on the sofa together, Carla's head resting against Peter's chest as they sat there quietly. Carla leaned-up and gently kissed the side of Peter's neck. "How're ya feeling baby?" She asked-him softly. "A bit better." He replied as Carla placed the back of her hand against his forehead. "Hmmm you feel quite hot; you might be coming down with something." She told Peter, who just nodded-in response as Carla gently took-a-hold of Peter's wrist and twisted-it so that she could read the time on Peter's watch. "It's almost 3 o Clock Sweetheart. Do you want me to go and pick Simon up?!" Carla offered to a sleepy Peter. "You wouldn't mind?!" He asked her sweetly. "Of-Course I wouldn't. You need to be better so that you can take him to see Leanne this evening don't ya baby?!" She told Peter and he nodded-in agreement. "Okay Then. Thank-You. And remember, if he plays up, deep-breaths and then just walk-away…Alright?!" Peter advised Carla, who just smiled at him with a loving-look in her eyes. "I know Baby. Right-Then, I best be getting going. You rest, before Simon comes-in all loud and bubbly as usual okay baby?!" Carla told Peter as she kissed-him on the lips and then headed-out of the flat as Peter smiled at her and watched-her until she closed the door behind-her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan and Cam were at the venue in town together, getting ready for the gig which was that night. Ryan was still feeling very-nervous. He didn't particularly want to be getting himself back-onto the drugs-scene, but he felt as though he didn't have all that much of a choice over-it anymore. The kid watched as Cam wandered-around the place, eventually, he plucked-up enough courage to over-there and talk to him. "Cam." Ryan called as Cam looked-a him seriously. "What?!" He said, stopping what he was doing just-enough so that he could just turn his head to look at Ryan. "Listen Mate….." Ryan began as he approached Cam. "How about, we forget all of the plans about me playing on the main-stage tonight…..Look, basically, I think I should just give you all of the drugs back and get myself out of here okay?!" Ryan told Cam, he was no nervous now that he was physically shaking. "Uh, no I don't think so mate. We had a deal." Cam told-him in a threatening voice. "So?! I want out of the deal!" Ryan replied angrily. "Well we don't DO backing-out of deals in this business. Okay Pal?!" Cam told Ryan aggressively, which scared Ryan ever-so slightly. "I said, okay PAL?!" Cam repeated-himself with a wide-eyed look which Ryan took as some-kind of warning to not cross Cam, or there would be trouble. "Okay….." Ryan gave-in as he sighed in pure-nervousness because of this whole-situation which Kieron had warned-him not to get himself-involved-into, especially not with these types of guys.

* * *

Back at the School, Simon had just appeared and Carla just-smiled-at him when she spotted-him. "Hiya Si!" She called as he came-closer to her. "Where's my Dad?!" Simon asked Carla. "He wasn't feeling very-well, so I said that I would come to collect you from school today….." Carla explained to the kid kindly with a sweet-smile on her face as she did-so. "Does that mean that I can't go and see Leanne?!" Simon asked with a frown on his face. "Oh I don't know sweetheart. Your Dad is trying to get better so that he can take-you to visit Leanne in the hospital this evening." She told-him softly. "Okayyy….." He trailed-off sadly, and this was followed by a short-awkward-silence, which Carla had soon decided to interrupt to save any awkward glances between the two of them. "So then Si, how was school then?!" Carla asked-him, trying to be genuinely interested-in how his day had gone. She was trying her best, she really-was. "If you're trying to ask if I got myself into trouble again, then NO I didn't!" Simon replied, ever-so slightly angrily. "Well that wasn't what I was asking, but I'm glad all the same!" Carla responded-with.

"What do you hate my Mum for?!" Simon asked Carla seriously, but calmly, for now anyway. "That's a bit of a big question Si. But I don't Hate your Mum….." Carla trailed-off as Simon interrupted-her. "Don't lie to me. I'm not a little-kid anymore! I know that you hate each-other and I know she hates you because she loved my Dad but you stole my Dad away from her!" Simon told Carla truthfully, as she sighed-at him in sadness. She hated that he knew all of this at such a young-age. But the kid was right, he wasn't a little-kid anymore and he deserved to be told the truth, Carla just hoped that Peter wouldn't mind all that much….."Well sometimes Si, you fall-in love with someone who you shouldn't fall-in love with…..And you love them so much that you can't stop loving-them. And that's what happened with Me and Ya Dad, Si." Carla explained to him in as nice a way as possible.

"But why couldn't you stop yourselves from falling-in love with each-other?! I mean, you split my Mum and Dad up. And you made my Mum cry! And she's been there for me since I was little, and no matter how hard you try Carla, you'll never be my Mum!" Simon told Carla sadly as he began to get tearful. Carla crouched-down to be at Simon's level as they stopped-in their tracks for a second. "But Simon, Leanne's not ya real Mother either, is she?! I mean, I know that you call-her Mum and everything…..But your real Mum is dead…..Do you remember that Si?!" Carla asked Simon softly, but she regretted-saying-it before she had even started-talking. "I know that. I'm not stupid like ya seem to think I am Carla! But Leanne's my Mum now! And she always will be!" Simon said in a raised-voice as he began to get angry again. "I know that Si…..All I'm saying…..Is that you gave Leanne a chance when you were much much younger…..Do you think that you could give me a chance now that you're that bid older?!" Carla asked her Husband's child gently, but it was too late, Simon was just-about to kick-off again, she could just see it in the poor-kids eyes. "NO BECAUSE YOU'RE HORRIBLE AND I HATE EVERY LITTLE THING ABOUT YOU. AND YOU'RE NOT MY MUM AND YOU NEVER WILL BE BECAUSE LEANNE IS MY MUM AND I LOVE HER!" Simon screamed-at Carla as he ran-off ahead-of-her. "That wasn't what I meant." Carla said to herself sadly as she tried to catch-up with Simon, but it was too late for that now. All that Carla had wanted to do was to try and stabilize hers and Simon's relationship a bit more. They had been making good-progress until everything with Leanne had happened and Carla had just wanted-to try and continue that good-progress again…..

* * *

Simon ran into the flat, waking Peter, who had been asleep on the sofa as Simon ran-into his room in floods of tears. Carla quickly followed behind-him. "What's happened?!" Asked Peter, who was still just coming-to after being asleep for the past hour or so. "Oh I'm sorry Baby…..All I wanted to do was to try and chat to Simon about trying to accept-me a little-more…..But I think I went the wrong-way about-it…..And said all of the wrong things…..As per usual….." Carla trailed-off sadly as she then sat-herself-down onto the sofa next to Peter. "Hey don't say that…..You're doing great with Simon. And I know that you're trying you're best to get along with him. His mind is just all messed-up at the moment. That's All." Peter told Carla sweetly as he gently stroked her cheek with his hand. "Well thank-you Baby. How are you feeling after your sleep anyway?! Hey I'm sorry if we woke you up with all of this drama." Carla asked Peter with a tired giggle as she cuddled-up against Peter's chest as he softly stroked his hand through her long-black and silky hair. "You did but don't worry about-it. And I'm feeling much better now thank-you. I think I just needed-to sleep it off." Peter replied to Carla truthfully. "Good." She responded-with as she rubbed his chest with her hand. "Anyway Baby, I'm sorry to leave ya with Simon as he is, but I've gotta go and meet Michelle….." She trailed-off sadly. She hated the fact that she was leaving a crying Simon with Peter when she was the one who had made him cry in the first-place. But the truth-was, was that Carla couldn't wait to go-out with Michelle, and let-her hair-down for once-in her life. "That's Okay Baby. You Go. Simon will cheer-up once he knows that we're going to visit Leanne." Peter told Carla, who smiled at him gently, before kissing-him on the lips. She then disappeared-off to the bedroom which her and Peter shared so that she could go and get-herself ready for the night-out with Michelle.

* * *

A few-hours later and it was finally getting dark. Carla had gone-over to Michelle's early, but now they had just reached-town. They walked-into a club venue and walked-over towards the bar amongst the thumping music that was blaring-out through the club. "Ooo. Look Car, it looks like they've got a main-stage-up this evening! I wonder who the entertainers will be?!" Carla asked Michelle as they ordered their drinks together. Carla knew that Peter wouldn't mind her getting-herself a little-bit tipsy, she was with Michelle, so he was perfectly safe as-long as the pair of them stuck-together.

Kieron entered the club and was shocked to notice that Carla and Michelle were at the bar. He managed to sneak past them without being noticed, and headed straight for Ryan at the other-end of the room, who was yet to notice that his Mother and his Aunty were both at the same-club as himself and Cam. "Ryan!" Kieron called, trying not to attract too much attention to the pair of them as he didn't want Carla and Michelle to notice that they were both-here. "Kieron you have to help me….."

"You're Mum and Carla are here….." Kieron interrupted Ryan. "Ya what?! Awww mate I'm stuffed…..Cam's landed-me with a load-of drugs. I've tried to get him to take-them back but he won't." Ryan told Kieron truthfully, in a panic now that he knew that Carla and Michelle were both here. "Well you're just gonna have to make-him pal!" Kieron told Ryan firmly as Cam approached. "Hey Ryan. Who's your mate?!" Cam asked-him. "Cam. This is Kieron. Kieron…..This is Cam….." Ryan introduced the both of them, giving Kieron a look which told-him to keep his mouth firmly shut. "Alright Pal?!" Kieron said to Cam with a faked-friendly-voice as he shook the guys hand. "Nice to meet ya Kieron. Now if ya don't mind I'd like a word with Ryan here." Cam warned Kieron-off. "Alright…..Take-Care okay Pal?!" Kieron told Ryan as he then did as Cam wanted and then left the club, hoping that Ryan would so the right-thing here.

"Are you gonna do this job for me or what mate?! Because uh…..It's getting late, and that stage is only gonna have a slot-open for you for so long Ryan!" Cam warned Ryan scarily, but yet quietly as Ryan then just looked-at Cam directly into the eyes. "I don't care about your stupid slots Pal…..The Deals Off!" Ryan told Cam as he picked-up the bagful of drugs that he had stashed-away amongst other-equipment and then shoved-it into Cam's chest. Cam grabbed Ryan by the shirt and then yanked-him forwards so that he was just inches away from Cam's face. "Don't go messing-me about now Pal. Because people get hurt when that happens." He threatened the kid as Ryan shoved-him away. "GET-OFF-OF ME! You can threaten me all ya like Cam Mate! But it's not gonna work anymore! I don't need the likes of you for me to get a big-break into the Music-Industry, infact the likes of YOU are more likely to destroy my chances more than you'll ever improve-them! So BACK-OFF!" Ryan told Cam furiously a Cam then seethed with anger. "Fine! Well don't say that I didn't warn-ya when people unexpectedly start to feel the effects of these drugs in their drinks….." Cam told Ryan with an evil-chuckle as he did-so. This statement made Ryan's eyes-widen and his heart-begin-to-race out of pure-shock. What about Carla?! What about his Mum?!

* * *

Over at the hospital, Peter was glad to see that Simon was a lot-calmer now that he was enjoying spending some-quality late-night visiting-time with Leanne and Nick as Peter kept his head-down to save anymore arguments between the three of them. They owed-it to Simon as their son/step-son and the three of them had argued-enough in the past as it was. He decided to text Carla as Simon chatted to his Mother and Nick.

_**Peter: Hey Baby. I hope u r having a good time 2nite. Simon is chattin 2 Leanne & Nick now. He seems a lot happier than earlier. I'm guessin that u will probs end-up at Michelle's 2nite so I will c u in the morning. I Luv U & Goodnight. XXX**_

* * *

Over-at the club, it was safe to say that Michelle and Carla had-had far too much to drink and they were now staggering-about the club as they began to dance-together on the dance-floor. Ryan was lucky that they hadn't noticed-him yet as he watched Cam like a hawk, making sure that he didn't go anywhere near both his Mother's and his Aunty Carla's Drinks with the drugs.

But it was too-late, as Ryan glanced-over towards his Mum and Carla; he noticed that Carla had come-over all funny, and seemed to be complaining of what looked-to be a severe pain in her stomach. Before Ryan could-even do anything about-it, Carla had collapsed onto the floor, and was now completely unconscious. "CARLA!" He shouted as he ran-over to her. "Ryan?!" Michelle questioned, who was now crouched-down next to Carla as the crowd-around-them tried to wake Carla up. "What are you doing here?!" Michelle asked her son. "I could ask you the same question Mum." Ryan replied. "Anyway this isn't the time for this right-now. You ring an ambulance and I'll ring Peter. He needs to know what has happened just as much as the Paramedics do." Michelle instructed Ryan as they both refused to leave Carla's side.

Peter had left the room to take Michelle's phone-call a

* * *

nd had re-entered 5 Minutes later looking-very-pale and on the verge of bursting-into floods of tears. "Who was that on the phone then Dad?!" Simon asked as Leanne looked-at Peter, she knew that look well. "Peter are you alright?!" Leanne asked-him from her hospital-bed. As much as she hated-him at the moment, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and neither good Nick. The poor-man looked-lost. "That was Michelle on the phone…..It's Carla…..She's collapsed at the club she was at tonight, and they're bringing her here…..Apparently she only just has a pulse…..Michelle's gonna meet-me at Reception when they arrive….." Peter revealed to both Leanne and Nick, but Simon also heard every word-of that and felt bad for shouting at Carla earlier-on that day. "Oh Peter, I'm sure there's a simple explanation….." Leanne trailed-off a little-awkwardly. "Listen, do you mind if Simon stays here with you?!" Peter asked as Simon then ran-over to his Dad and hugged-his tightly. "No I wanna come-with-you. I want to tell Carla that I'm sorry for what I said to her earlier-on!" Simon told his Father sadly. "Not now ey Pal?! I'll take you to see her later-on if that's what you really want okay?!" Peter replied to Simon, kissing the top of his curly-hair before he then left him in Leanne and Nick's care as he then headed-towards the Hospital's Reception-Area and approached the desk, where two Nurses were stood-behind-it.

* * *

"I'm here to see my Wife. Her Names Carla Barlow." Peter told both of the Nurses in a panic as Michelle then appeared behind Peter. "Peter!" Michelle called as Peter spun-around to look-at Michelle. "Michelle!" He said as he then hugged Michelle tightly. "Where's Carla?!" He asked her calmly. "The Paramedics have taken her on through. Ryan is with her but he's just text saying they've stopped him from going any further with them. I've called Rob. He's on his way." Michelle informed Peter, but she could see that all he wanted to do was just break-down right-now. "When can we go and see her?!" Peter asked-Michelle, very-tearfully now. "Soon I should think…..Or at-least I hope-so anyway….." Michelle replied. "Heyyy come-here." She told Peter, hugging-him once-again as the tears finally came-flooding-out. "She'll be okay ya know?! She's a fighter is our Carla." She tried to re-assure her Best-Friends Husband as two Police-Officers then approached the Reception-Desk.

"We're looking for Ryan Connor. I believe he came-in here with a Patient." One of the Police-Officers told the two Nurses who were still now stood behind the Reception-Desk. "Ryan Connor did you say?!" Michelle asked the Two-Police-Officers as she released Peter from the long and tight hug that they were both-embraced-in. The Officers just nodded-at Michelle as Peter watched-on tearfully. "Well that's my son…..What do you want him for?!" Michelle asked the Two-Coppers sadly as she looked-at them both. "We believe your son may have been involved with a drugs set-up that went-on this-evening…..We've arrested the other-suspect already, and he has lead-us to Ryan….." Michelle just looked-at the Officers in shock, too stunned by this shocking-news to cry now.

A Doctor then appeared through the doors of Reception. "Peter Barlow?!" The Doctor Asked. "That's Me. Are you treating my Wife, Carla?! How is she?!" Peter asked the Doctor in a panic, but the Doctor remained calm and professional. "Carla is conscious…..She was violently sick quite a few-times earlier…..So we've run some tests on her….." The Doctor Trailed-off, causing Peter to panic even-more now. "And?!" He asked tearfully. "And Mr Barlow, your Wife had alcohol in her system when she came-through, and we believe that he drink may have been spike with some kind-of illegal drug, but we can't be sure what drug exactly yet….." The Doctor told Peter truthfully. "Ya what?!" Peter asked, instantly linking Michelle's news with his own, he was about to completely loose-it and go on the rampage looking for Ryan, but he had to stay calm and out of trouble for Carla's sake. "I mean…..Can I see her yet?!" Peter asked the Doctor, feeling helpless-now as everything was left-down to the Doctors and the Police-Officers. "You can but we've had to pump her stomach so she's still very-weak…..So go gently okay?!" The Doctor told Peter, who nodded before he then followed-him through to Carla's room.

He ran-over to her straight-away, the very second he noticed-her. "Baby, are you okay?! Oh Sweetheart." Peter said sadly as he stroked his hand through her hair again and again as he showered the top of her head with sweet and soft kisses. Carla tiredly rested her head against Peter's chest as he stood next to her bed and then held her closely against his body. "I feel sick and my head's spinning, did they tell you what they thought happened?!" Carla asked Peter both quietly and weakly. She looked pale, and her normally lively eyes were tired and struggling to stay-open as she rested her head against Peter. "Yeah they did. But let's not go there love. You just rest." Peter told her sweetly as Carla then closed her eyes, glad that she was now safe in Peter's arms as she leaned-into his chest.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	21. Bad News To Tell

**Okay so there's a lot of drama coming up. And you're gonna hate me for some of the ideas, but you'll love me for some of the others I promise! Although it may take a little while to get to the happy ideas…..Anyway Enjoy This Chapter!**

* * *

Michelle had managed to divert the Police away from Ryan for the time-being, claiming that he had 'gone-home a while back.' She knew that Ryan deserved every punishment that he got if he was found to be guilty. But she just had to talk to him before all of that even began to take-any-shape. She just had too! Ryan was her son, her one and only son, and no matter what kind-of troublesome mess he had gotten himself into this time, she would always love him, no matter what.

She caught Ryan's attention, as she spotted-him whilst she was walking through the hospital. "What the HELL have you done Ryan?!" She asked Ryan angrily, but he just burst into floods of tears, and that was very unlike the poor-lad, so Michelle softened her tone a little-bit. "I'm Sorry Okay?! I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt Mum I promise-ya! Especially not my Aunty Carla! Is she okay?!" Ryan asked his Mother tearfully. "I don't know yet. Peter's in with her at the moment. She's conscious though. What were you playing at Ryan?!" Michelle asked her son calmly, although there was still plenty of anger in her tone of voice. "It was just meant to be a gig…..The deal was that I got rid of some drugs for Cam in return for a spot on the main-stage tonight. But then when I tried to back-out of it he refused-to back-down and then went crazy and spiked a load-of drinks at the club with the drugs that I'd given back to him…..Man I'm so glad that I listened to Kieron, Mum…..Cam's a psycho and he's a dangerous person to be around….." Ryan trailed-off, still crying over everything that had happened as Michelle kicked-off again. "KIERON KNEW?!" Michelle shouted. "Mum Ssshhh! Kieron has been a good-mate to me recently." Ryan replied. "Argh well mate or not. I'm gonna kill-him when we get home from this place! Kieron should have told-me Ryan! I could have helped-ya!" She told her son furiously as she paced-up and down the hospital-corridors in pure-anger at Ryan and Kieron. It was either take-out on the hospital-floor, or take-it out on Ryan & Kieron, so the hospital-floor it was.

* * *

Over-in Carla's hospital-room, Peter had now moved-to lie on the bed with Carla as she snuggled-into his chest. "Peter….." She weakly called-him. "Yes Sweetheart?!" He replied softly as his fingers made soothing-patterned-shapes on Carla's back. "When I get out of this place…..We should complete our little set-up….." She told Peter with a small-smile, but it was the biggest-smile that she could managed without causing herself any pain at that precise moment. "What do you mean darlin'?!" Peter asked-her softly. "Well we're Married…..You said that Leanne was getting better which means that Simon will be happy again…..So I just thought it'd be nice if we had a Baby our own….." Carla told Peter quietly and Peter just smiled at her. "Our very own Baby Barlow ey?! Who'd have thought it?! Us two actually wanting to have a baby together….." Peter said as he kissed Carla on the lips, but gently because he knew that she was still very-fragile. "Peter…..My stomach-hurts….." She trailed-off as she began to cry in pure-pain. Peter sat himself-up and then he just looked-at Carla worriedly. "Should I call for the Doctor?!" He asked-her calmly as she then cried-out in pain. "Carla look-at me. I'm just going-to get a Doctor okay?! I won't be long. Try to breathe Baby. Just stay calm-for-me okay?!"" Peter said tearfully as he rushed-out of the room to then go and fetch the Doctor that was treating Carla.

* * *

Various Doctors and Nurses, and a tearful Peter also collected-into the room as they tried to relieve the pain that Carla was-in. Suddenly, the Doctor who was in-charge of Carla's treatment turned to face Peter. "I'm sorry Mr Barlow but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the room." The Doctor told Peter sadly, and he did as he was told. He didn't want to leave Carla all by herself with all of those Doctors and Nurses in there, but he knew that it would probably be best for Carla's sake if he did. And he wasn't going to do anything that could compromise her recovery back to full-health.

* * *

A tearful Peter turned-his-eyes to face front-ways again and spotted Michelle, Ryan, and Rob, who had just arrived at the hospital. "YOU!" Peter shouted angrily, making a bee-line for Ryan as he did-so. He grabbed Ryan by the t-shirt and had him pinned-up against the nearest-wall within seconds. "My wife is in that room over there being treated by Doctors and Nurses in loads of pain! They asked-me to leave so that they could treat-her properly! I can't even-see my own-Wife when she's sick. And it's all because of YOU that she is here in the first-place! This is your fault, you worthless druggie!" Peter told Ryan menacingly with a look to kill as he put his hands around Ryan's throat, but that was when Rob intervened. He grabbed Peter and forced-him to let-go of Ryan by shoving-Peter away from the poor-kid. Ryan may have been rebellious, but he was frightened and absolutely petrified all the same.

"Says the raging alcoholic!" Rob told Peter firmly, defending the kid who was kind-of his Nephew, through Carla he was anyway. "Yeah well at-least I haven't nearly killed my Aunty!" Peter shouted at Rob as Michelle stepped-forward to speak to Peter. "Yeah but ya nearly killed your own son though didn't ya Peter?!" Michelle intervened between the three-men, knowing how to hit Peter where it hurt, and it stung Peter's heart as he was taken back to the night that he drunkenly managed to set the flat on fire with himself and Simon inside-of-it. "That was an accident and you know it Michelle!" Peter defended-himself. "Yeah well so was this and you know it!" Michelle snapped a Peter. "Yeah but Michelle. – Alcoholism is an Illness! I didn't choose to be addicted to the horrible-stuff! But when Ryan took those drugs, when YOUR SON took those drugs, he knew exactly what the consequences were! I was ILL Michelle. He's just a stupid drugged-up University Drop-Out!" Peter said, referring to Ryan as Rob grabbed Peter by the shirt and yanked-Peter towards-him, so that their faces were just inches away from each-other.

"You're here to support Carla, as am I. Have you got that Pal?!" Rob threatened Peter with. "I know that Rob….." Peter trailed-off. "Then stop picking-fights and start worrying about your Wife and My Sister!" Rob told Peter firmly as he released his grip on him, shoving-him away as he did-so. Peter sighed to himself as he tiredly rubbed his temples with his thumb and fingers. It had been a long-old night for all who were involved with all of this mess-up. or once-in Rob's sad little-life, he was right, and Peter knew-that deep-down. "You're Right Pal. I'm sorry Rob. And you Michelle okay?!" Peter apologised as Michelle also sighed, but just in pure-sympathy for Peter. She walked-over to the man and put her arm around-him, rubbing his back comfortingly. "That's Okay Peter. We know this can't be easy for ya. And don't you think for a second that Ryan is gonna get-away with this, because he isn't okay?! Ryan will get what he deserves when the Police come-back looking for-him. But in the mean-time, why don't we just all focus on Carla. Alright?!" Michelle told Peter softly and he nodded-at Michelle tearfully in reply to her. "Okay….." Peter trailed-off as the Doctor re-appeared.

"What's happened?! Is Carla gonna be alright?! Please tell-me she's gonna be okay?!" Peter basically cried to the Doctor as he sighed in sadness for the poor-man. "We've had to sedate Miss Barlow, as she simply was in too much pain to treat." The Doctor began. "Call her Carla, please. She'll want you to call-her Carla around-us….." Peter told the Doctor softly. "Okay. Well We've run some tests on Carla, and if it's what we think Mr Barlow, then I'm afraid that there's worse to come for you both….." The Doctor trailed-off. "For us both?! What do you mean for us both?!" Peter asked the Doctor tearfully as Michelle put her arm around Peter's shoulders again, knowing that there was possibly some bad-news coming the poor-man's way. "Well we can't be certain yet but….."

"Just Tell Me Please?!" Peter begged the Doctor as he cried. "Sshh." Michelle soothed-him gently. "Well, I won't go into details…..But the damage that the drugs did to Carla's systems, basically means that there is a chance that your Wife could be infertile Mr Barlow…..I'm so sorry….." The Doctor revealed before he then disappeared-off. Peter just stared-on infront of him in pure-shock at this news after the conversation about having a baby that he had not-long had with Carla before they had run all of the tests on her. How was he gonna tell Carla about that bombshell bit of news?!

* * *

That night Peter slept through what was left of the night at Carla's bedside as she remained sedated, and Michelle headed-back to Kieron, whilst Rob took Ryan off with him. Placing-him into hiding from the Police…..Well, for-now, anyway. "Hey Love where have you been all night?! I mean, I expected ya back late…..But not THIS Late?!" Kieron asked Michelle softly as he felt her climb-into bed next to him. "At the hospital…..Carla collapsed at the club…..Someone spiked her drink…..The thing is…..Was that Ryan was involved in the whole thing!" Michelle told Kieron sadly to see how he would react to this news that he already knew-about. "Oh…..Really?! Oh I'm sorry my Love….." Kieron lied to Michelle, playing innocently. But Michelle wasn't thick, she believed what Ryan had said at the hospital, that Kieron had known about the drugs all along…..Even-if he was only trying to help the poor-kid out. "Oh No. Don't you go playing all dumb and innocent with me Kieron! Don't you dare! I know that you knew-about what Ryan was getting-himself into. You should have told-me Kieron! I could have stopped-him, and then Carla wouldn't have collapsed, and Ryan wouldn't have to be hiding from the Police right-now you complete and utter IDIOT!" Michelle shouted at Kieron. "I'm sorry. Okay?! I just thought I could help Ryan out a little-bit…..Stop-him from getting-into any more trouble than he already has been in the past…..But he's a growing-kid Michelle! He's not gonna do what his Mother or what his Mum's boyfriend tells him to do. Is He?! He's been to Uni, he has experienced that freedom that you get when you leave-home! Telling-You would have made no-difference whatsoever. So don't blame this on ME Michelle! I'm going to sleep on the sofa!" Kieron told Michelle angrily before he then stood-up and walked-into the Living-Room, where he lay himself down on the sofa and then tried to uncomfortably get to sleep just there.

* * *

Carla came-around from the sedation early the next morning and woke-up to find Peter sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She noticed the tear-stains on his cheeks and her heart just melted for her gorgeous husband. The thought of him crying made Carla upset, especially because it was probably because of what had happened to her. Little did Carla know the bad-news that Peter would have to give to her tomorrow. She heard Peter mumble uncomfortably in his sleep and it sounded-like he was having some kind-of nightmare. He gently called-out Carla's name in a panic so Carla reached-her arm across from the bed and gently stroked Peter's cheek soothingly as he remained asleep in the chair. "It's okay Baby. I'm here." She whispered to him with a sweet but tearful smile on her face. All of a sudden Peter came-to and his eyes shot wide-open. It took a while for him to register Carla's hand which was still softly stroking his cheek, but then he looked-up and saw Carla's pale face smiling at him sweetly. "Baby! You're awake." He whispered happily as he got-up from the chair that he had been asleep in and hugged her tightly. "I thought I'd lost you." He told-her emotionally. "Well you haven't Baby. I'm here. I'm right here. I may still be a little-bit poorly but I'm here okay?!" Carla told Peter re-assuringly as they released each-other from the hug. Carla gently ran her fingers over Peter's tear-stained cheeks. "Have you been crying?!" She asked with a concerned-look crossing-over her face as she did-so. Peter just sighed and then frowned-at Carla, becoming tearful once-again as he took both of Carla's hands into his own. "Carla. Baby. I've got some-new that I need to tell-you…..And I don't think you're going to like-it….." Peter trailed-off sadly as Carla looked-at Peter worriedly. How was the poor-man going to break this terrible news to his beautiful-wife, the love of Peter's life…..His Everything…..

* * *

_**Sorry for a slightly depressing chapter! No-One's out of the woods just yet but I promise that there is a light at the end of the tunnel in the form of an unexpected new-character….. (: **_


	22. Reactions

_**Another sad-chapter…..But it's all leading-upto a happy part and I can promise-you that! There are lots of short little scenes in this chapter but I hope you enjoy-it anyway! **_

* * *

Ryan and Rob had been at one of Rob's lock-ups that he owned. It was cold, dark and mucky, but it was hidden-well-away from the Police and that was all that mattered. "Did you sleep pal?!" Rob asked Ryan as they awoke in the room which resembled a wooden-square the next-morning. "Ugh. Kind-Of. But not that much. Not that much at all." Ryan replied, glad that Rob seemed past anger with him now. "No?! Well me neither mate. So, any thoughts on how you're going to fix this one big, fat mess then Ryan?!" Rob asked the guy seriously as they sat together on the cold and hard-wood. "I don't see why you and my Mum are insisting on hiding-me…..I mean, maybe I'd be better-off behind-bars….." Ryan trailed-off sadly. "No. That's not gonna happen mate. Your Mother would be devastated. Not to mention-myself and Kieron….." Rob replied to Ryan, who slumped-down against the wall in defeat as he sighed in helplessness. "Yeah but you saw what Peter was like at the hospital last-night…..I mean…..Maybe I'd be safer behind-bars then I will be if he ever gets a-hold-of me again?!" The frightened-kid told Rob.

"Peter won't touch you again Pal. If he does he'll have me to answer-too, not to mention Carla. But the man won't leave Carla's side again until she's fighting-fit again. So I don't think you've got anything to worry about there Mate. And Carla's the one who you should be worrying about Pal. She's your Aunty remember, and because your foolishness. She's been seriously-ill and is in hospital. "You owe her the world-full of apologies Pal!" Rob told Ryan seriously as he then got himself to his feet. "Right, I'm gonna head-back home for a couple of minutes to get us some breakfast. I'll be back in about half an hour. Don't you dare move from this-place or there will be trouble. And not just with the Police, but with Me and your Mother aswell. Have you got that Pal?!" Rob warned Ryan seriously, and Ryan just sighed but then nodded-at Rob in agreement with the man who was basically his Uncle.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Peter was trying to find the words in order to tell Carla the bad-news. "Baby ya know when you collapsed….." Peter trailed-off nervously. "Yeah….." Carla replied. "Well, collapsing wasn't the only effect that those stupid drugs had on you…..They've urm….." He tried to explain to Carla, a little tearfully now. "They've what Peter?! What have the drugs done?!" She asked as a few-tears began to-fall from Peter's eyes. Carla gently placed both of hands against Peter's cheeks. "Baby just tell-me please?!" Carla asked-him, getting tearful herself now as she began to worry and panic about the up and coming news that Peter had to tell-her. Peter took a deep-breath-in before he then decided to just blurt-it-out. "There's a chance that you could be infertile." Peter revealed to Carla, trying his best not cry infront of his beautiful-wife.

"More than just a chance actually…..I'm afraid that we can confirm that you are infertile Carla…..I'm ever-so sorry….." The Doctor interrupted as he entered the room before Carla even had the chance to respond to Peter's news. Peter hugged Carla tightly against his chest. "Oh Baby." He said sadly as the tears finally fell from his eyes. Carla wanted to just cry her eyes out but she found-herself unable to. She just stared infront of her with wide-eyes as she took-in the news. She hugged Peter tightly as he cried; she couldn't quite believe that she was reacting like this. Why wasn't she crying?! Why didn't she feel absolutely devastated like Peter seemed to be?! Carla was well and truly confused, just glad that Peter couldn't see her face right-now as it was buried into his chest.

"Maybe it was just never meant to be….." Carla told herself aloud, hoping that Peter hadn't heard, but he had done. "Ya what Baby?!" Peter asked-her as he released her from the hug and noticed that there were no tears whatsoever on Carla's face. "Oh my darlin' you didn't hear that did ya?!" Carla asked-him sadly. "Look at you. You're not even crying! We've just been told that we can't have a baby together and you say that!" Peter told-her, a little-angrily. "She might just be in shock Mr Barlow, it's not unusual." The Doctor tried to re-assure Peter before the Doctor then left the room, but it made-no-difference to Peter's angry reaction whatsoever; he just didn't understand how Carla could not be completely and utterly cut-up about this. "Peter Baby it was just a thought that I stupidly said out-loud. I'm sorry alright?!" She told-him sadly, but the tears still wouldn't come. "You're sorry are ya?! Yeah Right?!" He replied frustratedley before he then walked-out of the room to try and calm-himself down. "Baby!" Carla called as he left the room and she sighed in anger, partly at Peter for leaving the room, but partly at herself for being so stupid.

* * *

As Carla looked-around the room, she hated the lack of sound as silence filled the room. This wasn't right. She needed company, she needed comforting, she needed Peter. It was only when Carla realized this that she started to cry. She generally didn't know why she wasn't feeling anything over the sad news that the drugs had made her infertile. She had wanted to have a baby with Peter, she had wanted to be a Mother, and now all of that excitement seemed to have been stripped-away the minute Peter had broken the news to her, and the rest of her feelings seemed to have disappeared along with it. Carla sobbed out-loud as she looked at the Wedding-Ring which was on her finger. She kissed-it and then laid-back in her bed as she cried her-own-eyes-out.

* * *

That morning, over at Kieron's and Michelle's flat, she had just awoken and had forced herself to walk through to the Living-Room, where Kieron was sat eating a bowl of cereal for his breakfast. "I'm sorry if I was horrible to you last-night." Michelle apologized to Kieron. "Oh. Are ya now?!" Kieron replied stroppily. "Don't be like that Kieron. I was just stressed that's all. I know that you were only trying to help Ryan." She told-him truthfully. "Yeah Well….." He trailed-off angrily. "But ya should have told-me what was going-on Kieron!" The heart-broken woman told her boyfriend. "Oh I knew it wouldn't be long until you brought-that-up again!" The Irish-Man argued with his girlfriend as he placed-the bowl of cereal down-onto the table that was directly infront of him before he then stood-up. "I'm going-out." He told-her as he then walked-towards the front-door. "Oh so you're not gonna come to the hospital with me then! Peter could really do with your support. Ya know, your best-mate, dya remember him recently?! He's devastated over what's happened to Carla….." Michelle shouted at Kieron just as angrily. "I'm not going anywhere with you until you calm-down!" Kieron replied as he sighed in defeat with Michelle. "Tell Peter I'll come and see him later-on okay?! When YOU'RE not there!" Kieron told Michelle before he then left the flat, shutting the front-door behind-him as he did-so.

* * *

Leanne had been released from hospital-today, so the three of them, Leanne, Nick and Simon headed-home together. Simon would be staying with Ken & Deirdre until Leanne and Carla were both back to full-health, but Leanne was just glad to finally be coming-home. "Mum! When can I see Carla?!" Simon asked his Mother as they arrived back-home together. "When your Dad says so okay Si?!" Leanne replied. "Yeah give-it some-time okay Simon?! Carla is still very-poorly." Nick told Simon and he nodded-in agreement with the both of them. "Okay Then….." He trailed-off sadly, still feeling a little-bit sad because he had been so horrible to Carla the last-time that the young-kid had seen his Step-Mother.

* * *

Back-at the lock-up, it wasn't long until Rob had arrived back with a breakfast-cereal-bar for himself and Ryan. "Here." He said, chucking the bar at Ryan, and the kid caught-it with his hands. "That should keep-ya going until we can get ya back-home again." Rob told-him. "Listen Rob. I've been thinking…..Maybe if I told the Police the truth…..That I tried to back-out of the deal…..Then they would understand…..And then let me off-of the hook slightly….." Ryan explained to Rob, who just shot the poor-kid a serious-look. "With your track-record Pal?! I don't think-so somehow. Do You?!" Rob asked-Ryan, who sighed and then shook his head. "Maybe Not Then….." Ryan trailed-off. "Besides, anything to do with drugs means a prison-sentence, and that's the last-thing any of us want. And PLUS, if you shop yourself to the Police, then they will want to know where you've been hiding. And this place links directly back to me, which means that I'll be sent back behind bars aswell. So this isn't just about YOU Ryan. Okay?!" Rob told Ryan seriously, fretting-over his own future as well as just Ryan's.

* * *

Over at the hospital, around just an hour-later, Michelle had arrived, to find Peter sat in the Corridor which was just outside of Carla's room with his head in his hands. "Hey You." She began sympathetically. Peter looked-up at Carla's best-friend. "Oh. Hey Michelle." He replied, but Michelle could see the tear-stains beneath peter's eyes. "You look like you've been crying. What's wrong?!" Michelle asked Peter as she then sat-herself-down next to him and placed-her arm onto his back comfortingly. "We've had some bad-news….." He trailed-off sadly. "Go-On….." She instructed the broken-man worriedly….."The drugs that someone spiked Carla's drink with have made Carla infertile…..We were just thinking about starting a family aswell….." Peter revealed to Michelle as she watched his eyes fill with tears. "Oh Peter that's awful. I'm SO Sorry!" Michelle apologized, feeling-awful for two of her closest-friends. "Well I'm glad that you are Michelle….." Peter trailed-off, leaving Michelle ever-so slightly confused. "What do ya mean by that?!" She asked, but there was an awkward-silence from Peter. "Peter talk to me." She encouraged-him. "Carla doesn't seem to care that we can never start our own little-family together! There I was crying my eyes out, and she's just there, staring at the walls infront of her like watching paint-dry matters more to her than the fact that our chances of starting a family-together have just been completely and utterly demolished! And she said that she thinks it wasn't meant to be….." Peter told Michelle angrily, who just sighed in sympathy for the poor-man.

"Oh Peter, I'm sure that she didn't mean what she said. And hey, listen to me, there are other-ways that you and Carla can have children…..I mean what about IVF?!" Michelle reasoned with Peter, trying to cheer-him-up a little, as she looked-at the positives of this terrible situation rather-than the negatives of it. "Oh and you think that we can afford that! Do Ya?!" Peter replied to Michelle both tearfully and frustratedley. "Okay well maybe not then…..But there's fostering…..There's adoption….." Michelle trailed-off. "I don't want someone-else's kid! I want my own!" Peter shouted at Michelle before the tears then returned and he cried his eyes-out as she hugged-him tightly. "Hey Calm-Down." She soothed-him gently. "I'm sorry it's probably too soon for me to be suggesting those kinds-of things to you. Just give-it some ey Peter and then you can start to think about those other-options. And give Carla some-time too. She'll come-around Peter. I know she will." Michelle tried to re-assure Peter and he nodded as they released the hug from each-other.

"Listen Peter, you look exhausted, why don't you go-home and get some-rest?!" Michelle suggested to Peter both kindly and softly. "What about Carla?!" He asked-her worriedly. "I'll go in and sit with Carla. She'll be fine. They will just be keeping her in for observations now. That's All." She re-assured-him and he nodded-at Michelle tearfully. "Okay Then." He replied. "Thanks Michelle. You've been great recently." He told-her tiredly but gratefully before he then headed-off home.

* * *

Once Peter was out of sight; Michelle then made her way into the hospital-room to see Carla. "Hey." Carla said as Michelle sat-herself-down into the chair that was at Carla's bedside. "Hey You. I've just seen Peter….." Michelle trailed-off sadly. "Oh?! Is he still afraid to face-me then…..I take-it he's gone and told-ya everything?!" Carla asked her very best-friend in the whole wide-world. "He did ya….." And Carla sighed in pure-frustration. "But that was only because he was worried for ya Carla…..He loves ya to pieces Carla, any old fool can see that….." Michelle told Carla truthfully." Then where is he now?!" Carla asked Michelle tearfully. "I've sent him home to get some rest. He's exhausted Carla. And he's really upset. He thinks you never wanted a family with him in the first-place." Michelle replied, which made Carla frown. "I know Michelle…..And I want to be crying with him…..But I just can't Michelle…..And I don't even know why…..The Doctor thinks it might be the shock of the news….." Carla trailed-off sadly. "Well it might be yeah…..But your body's still not fully-recovered. You're emotions have been thrown all over the place recently. I wouldn't be surprised if you're a bit confused-over everything." Michelle told Carla sympathetically.

"I Love Him Michelle…..I love him more than anything on this whole-earth…..And of-course I'm absolutely devastated that we can't have a Baby together…..What I said was just a stupid-mistake…..Listen Michelle, can you ring-him?! Tell-him to come-back…..He needs to know that I love him…..He needs to know that I care about him…..And I wanna speak to him anyway…..I wanna apologize to him for being so stupid-earlier….." Carla pleaded with Michelle. "Why don't you wait until later-on ey?! He really is exhausted Carla…..And he'll probably be more understanding after a good-rest…..He knows that you love-him really. And he loves you back. Just as much Carla. He really really does." Michelle told Carla sensibly. "Okay I'll wait…..But I wouldn't blame-him if he doesn't want to come-back here….." Carla frowned as she spoke-to Michelle. "He will my darlin'. I'm 100% sure that he will. He only left because I made-him get some rest. He'll back be back. So don't you go worrying yourself about-that? Okay Sweetheart?!" Michelle told Carla both gently and re-assuringly before she then sweetly kissed the top of Carla's head as the two best-friends hugged each-other.

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_

* * *

_**Coming-Up…..**_

_**Simon visits Carla. **_

_**Carla gets some good-news amongst all of the bad-news. **_

_**Carla continues to struggle to show her emotions to Peter over being infertile…..Will she continue to push him away even-further?!**_

_**Rob decides that there's only one-way that Ryan can get-away with this…..What could that be?!**_

_**Michelle & Kieron pull-together again as they realise that they should be putting Carla, Peter & Ryan first rather than themselves…..**_


	23. Torn Apart

Later on that day, Kieron was outside of Peter's flat, buzzing but getting no response. "Peter Let Me In Pal!" He called-loudly enough so that Peter might hear. "He's probably at the hospital Kieron!" Deirdre said as she appeared with Simon. "Nah Michelle said he came-back here for a rest. I need to talk to him. Make sure he's okay." Kieron told Deirdre worriedly. "Well in that case he's probably konked-out. Here, I've got a key, I'll let you in." Deirdre offered kindly, as herself and Simon followed Kieron up the stairs to the flat.

When they reached the entrance to the actual flat, Simon spotted his Dad first; he was fast-asleep on the sofa, snoring away contently. "DAD!" He shouted with a smile on his face as he jumped onto his Father, startling him to a wake. "Ugh. Hey Pal!" Peter said tiredly as he moved Simon so that he was sat on his lap. He then looked-over at Deirdre and Kieron. "Oh Hey you two!" Peter said, trying to sound chirpy, but all he could think about was Carla and the argument that he had-had with her. "Hiya." Deirdre said, moving to go and sit-herself-down next to Peter. "You look worn-out. How's Carla?!" She asked-him, concerned for her Step-Daughter in Law. "I am believe-me. And she's on the mend I think….." Peter said positively before he then frowned-sadly. "We had an argument earlier on though…..We were both tired and on the edge…..I certainly didn't mean anything of what I said, and I don't think she did either." He told both Deirdre and Kieron as he cuddled-up to Simon. "Then don't you think you should go and tell her that then Pal?!" Kieron asked Peter, just suggesting things to him.

"What do you think Pal?!" Peter asked, turning to Simon who giggled. "I don't care but if you do can I come with ya?!" The young-kid asked excitedly. "Yeah I guess you can…..But we should probably go now though mate….." Peter said, moving Simon to his feet so that Peter could stand-himself-up and then went to grab his car-keys, when Kieron stopped-him from doing-so. "Hey Mate, you're in no fit-state to drive, let-me." Kieron offered kindly and Peter sighed tiredly with a smile on his face. "Yeah that's not a bad-idea. Thanks Pal…..You coming with us then Deirdre?!" Peter asked his Step-Mother sweetly. "Uh…..Yeah go-on then…..It will be nice to see Carla….." She trailed-off in reply.

As they were heading-out to the car, Simon walked-on ahead with Kieron, the pair of them messing-about as Deirdre went to approach Peter, putting a comforting hand onto the nervous-man's shoulder. "She'll be okay ya know. You both will." She told-him re-assuringly as Peter sighed sadly. "I hope so Deirdre. I really do hope-so." He replied as they reached-the car together and then got-in as they made their ways to the hospital.

* * *

Over at the hospital, Michelle was still with Carla as the Doctor checked her over once-more. "Good News Carla, you seem to be recovering quicker than we had expected, and you'll need to take it easy for quite a while, but all being well, then I see no reason why you can't go home at the end of the day." The Doctor told Carla happily with a smile. "Awww Babe that's great!" Michelle told Carla, delighted for her as the Doctor left the two-friends to it. "Is it?! Really?!" Carla asked Michelle doubtfully.

"Oh my darlin' of-course it is! Look, I know you've got a lot to get your head-around at the moment, but once your home you'll be a bit more relaxed and you'll have more time to talk things through with Peter won't ya?!" Michelle told Carla positively. "I suppose so yeah….." Carla trailed-off as Michelle sighed at her sympathetically. "Have you had any more thoughts about…..Well you know what about?!" She asked sensitively. "What about the fact that I can't have a baby with the love of my life because of your idiot son?! Well yes I have thought about that Michelle!" Carla suddenly snapped and Michelle just looked-at Carla. "Yeah you'd thought I had forgotten hadn't ya?! Well I haven't, I know fully-well who's fault this is and the very-second I get out of here, I'm gonna find Ryan and he's gonna get the revenge that he flamin' well deserves!" Carla told Michelle angrily. "Babe I….."

"DON'T 'Babe' me Michelle. I'm not your Babe! Because of Ryan I can't allow Peter that second-chance at being a decent Father, of bringing-up and keeping a child in the same-household as he is! Because of Ryan, I'll never be a Mother!" Carla said as the floods of teas began to fall. "Oh Carla, come-here." Michelle said as she hugged her friend. "Listen, this isn't gonna be easy for me to say but…..I just want ya to know…..that if you decide to shop Ryan to the Police….." Michelle paused and then sighed as she hated the fact that she was about to say this. "Well…..Then I'll support ya every-step of the way….." She trailed-off tearfully. Carla just looked-at Michelle as the tears streamed-down her face. "Really?! You'd do that for me?! You'd allow your own son to be sent to prison?! Just for me?!" Carla asked-her. "Yeah I would…..And I'm gonna hate myself for it…..But because Ryan chose to get himself involved with that Cam bloke he's completely torn your heart into thousands of pieces…..And it's because of that very reason…..That I'm willing to send him to Prison. No-One should have the right to that to anyone Carla…..Let-alone you and certainly not Ryan!" Michelle said as the two girls hugged each-other once-again as they then both cried together.

* * *

Over-at the lock-up, Rob had been doing some thinking whilst he had looking-after Ryan. And he didn't like what he had been thinking…..But for Rob, it the last and only resort left to go to if Ryan was ever going to get-away with this. "Ryan Mate….." Rob began as Ryan looked-up at him. "I've just had a thought…..Well not just exactly…..But it's a thought none the less and you're gonna have to let-me go-ahead with this alright Mate?!" Rob told Ryan, who just looked at his Uncle suspiciously. "Go-On….." Ryan encouraged-Rob to keep-talking. "What if I handed myself into the Police…..Claiming that it wasn't you involved with the drugs scam…..It was me?! Rob suggested to Ryan, who's eyes widened just at the very thought of it.

"NO WAY! No Way Mate! I'm not letting you do that for me! I CAN'T! Carla's gonna be angry enough with me as it is, but then when she finds out that I let her own brother, the only family that she's got left, take the wrap for me! She'll go CRAZY Rob!" Ryan kicked-off, trying to talk Rob about of this mad-idea. "But Ryan, I've been to prison. I know what it's like in there! I can handle-it! Can You?! I don't think-so somehow Mate…..You couldn't even manage to get rid of some silly Class A Drugs….." Rob trailed-off, trying to convince Ryan that this was the right thing-to-do. "I don't care about that Mate! I chose to get involved with this. So it's me who has to take the consequences!" Ryan practically begged Rob, not to go through with this idea. "Besides, it would be your word against Cam's…..You wouldn't exactly get very-far would you Mate?!" Ryan told Rob. "It would one ex-convict against another…..They wouldn't know who to believe! But I reckon I could argue a pretty-convincing lie to them!" Rob replied to Ryan, who just sighed in defeat. He hated this situation. He didn't want Rob to go to Prison, but there wasn't all that much that he could do to stop him unless he gave-himself-up to the Police, which Ryan was too darn petrified to do so right at this very-second.

* * *

Back at the Hospital, and Peter, Simon, Deirdre, and Kieron had just arrived. "Right, you can come-in for a couple of minutes Pal, then I want ya to go and wait with Grandma Deirdre okay?!" Peter told Simon, who nodded at his Father before they then both headed-in together, whilst Kieron and Deirdre both waited-outside for them. Michelle was still in the room with Carla. "Hiya Love." Peter said with a sad-smile. "Hey." She replied both quietly and tiredly as Michelle excused herself from the room to go and see Kieron. "Hey Si!" She also greeted her Step-Son with a small-smile. "Carla!" He said happily as he ran-over to her and then hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay. I'm sorry about what I said to you before. I didn't mean-it. Not-Really I promise!" Simon told Carla sweetly. "Hey I know ya didn't really mean what you said Mate. Don't you worry about that? Hey the Doctor told-me earlier that if I'm a good-girl then I can go-home this-evening!" She told Carla, but loudly enough so that Peter could hear too. "Yay!" Simon said excitably as he rested his head against Carla's chest whilst he gave her another hug. "That's great-news Love!" Peter said with a smile as he walked-over to the side of Carla's bed so that he could sit next to her in the chair that was at Carla's bedside.

"Right then Pal, why don't you give Carla a kiss goodbye and then go and tell Grandma Deirdre the good-news. Okay Mate?!" Peter suggested to Simon calmly with a smile on his face, and Simon took the hints to leave the room and did as he was told. He then gently kissed Carla on the cheek before he then left the room and left the two love-birds to it. Peter looked-down sadly as he and Carla were left-alone again. The last-time they had been left-alone in this room they had-had an argument. Carla just smiled at Peter sweetly, rubbing his cheek with her nearest-hand. "Hey You. Cheer-Up." She told-him in a rather cute-way with a loving-look on her face. "I'm sorry love…..I can't stop thinking about how stupid I was this-morning…..I never should have kicked-off and then stormed-out in the way that I did…..I'm so sorry Baby….." Peter apologized to her sadly. "Hey that's all forgotten-now Sweetheart…..I said some pretty-stupid things too….." Carla told Peter truthfully and he leaned-over her bed so that he could kiss her on the lips.

* * *

Michelle walked-over to Kieron in the Corridor and hugged-him tightly. "I'm Sorry." She said sadly as she rested her head against his chest. "Me Too." Kieron replied. "We need to be pulling-together not pushing-ourselves apart." He continued. "Peter & Carla need-us now more than ever…..And we can't be there for them if we're at each-other's throats all the time. So are we okay?!" The Irish-Man asked his Stunning-Looking Girlfriend. "Of-Course we're okay. I Love You So Much Kieron, and you're right, we need to be there for Carla & Peter…..'Cause it's gonna be down to us lot to pull-them both through this….." Michelle trailed-off sadly as she then sweetly leaned-up to kiss Kieron on the lips. "Yeah it's gonna be difficult, but we'll manage won't we?! And so will Peter & Carla, they're the strongest-couple I've seen in a long-time…..Oh, and by the way…..I Love You Too!" Kieron finished that sentence with a cheeky-smile on his face as Michelle giggled and then kissed-him passionately before she then returned to resting her head-against Kieron's chest.

* * *

"We do need to talk about this though Carla…..About Plan B…..Seeing as Plan A can't happen anymore….." Peter began and Carla just placed her index-finger over Peter's lips. "Ssh. Not now Baby." She whispered to him. "Then when Carla?!" He asked-her calmly. "I don't know alright?! Just not now Okay?! I'm not ready to move-on yet!" Carla told Peter firmly. "And neither am I Baby…..But we have-to for our own sakes if no-one else's…..I know it's upsetting but….."

"I'm not upset….." Carla harshly interrupted Peter. "But Baby I know that you are…..And you might not want to admit that just yet…..But you can tell-me ya know?! That's what I'm here for….." Peter trailed-off. "Stop-It Peter! I've already told-ya that I don't want to talk-about this right-now….." She told-him sternly. "Don't push-me away Carla…..Please don't push-me away….." He begged her, getting rather tearful-now. "I'm not! I'm just telling-you to drop the whole baby subject! I don't wanna talk about-it, and I'm never going to if you keep pestering-me like Toddler on a Long Coach-Trip! Now just leave-me alone please Peter!" Carla told Peter, getting frustrated with him now as he kept on about-it. "Fine…..Be like that…..I'm going to get myself a coffee….." Peter said, remaining calm as he kissed Carla on the cheek before he then left the room, but it was clear that he was deeply-upset by all of this!

* * *

"Peter?! Deirdre questioned as he came-out and then just burst into floods of tears, which they could all tell he had been holding-in for Carla's sake up until now. "Oh My Darlin' come-here." Deirdre told-him as she pulled-her Step-Son-In for a both long and comforting-hug. "Peter what's happened?!" Michelle asked as herself and Kieron approached them all, and Deirdre released Peter from the long and tight hug. "Are you Okay Dad?!" Simon asked his Father sweetly. "She won't open up to me. She just keeps pushing-me away…..And I hate seeing Carla cry at the best of times, but right-now…..I just wish that she would…..I want my own-wife to cry her eyes-out. That's how desperate I am! Because at-least then I could hold-her and tell-her that everything is gonna be okay! But I can't do that because she's just built those barriers up again…..And she won't let-me-in and I don't even know why!" Peter told them-all, obviously very distressed as Simon hugged his Dad tightly.

"I Love You Dad." Simon told-him cutely in a rather 'little-boy-ish' kind of a way. "Oh Mate; I'm sorry that you had to hear all of that." Peter apologized to his Son; he didn't want Simon to get worried about anything that had happened between his Father and Carla. "Come-On Si, why don't we go and get everyone some nice-warm drinks ey?!" Deirdre suggested to her Grandson and he nodded-in agreement with a big-smile plastered across his face, leaving Peter to chat to Michelle and Kieron. "She wants to open-up to you Peter, she is just finding-it really difficult to at the moment that's all….." Michelle began. "You've just gotta wait until she's ready to talk to ya….." She continued to try and re-assure Peter. "Yeah but how-long is that gonna be?!" Peter asked as he continued to cry. "We can't tell you that Pal….." Kieron took-over the talking from Michelle. "But hopefully she'll be home this-evening, and things will start to get back to normal won't they?! Ey Pal?!" He told his best-friend positively. "I suppose-so…..And I guess she'll talk to me eventually…..It's just difficult for me ya know?!…..I don't know how to be with her when she is like this….." Peter then trailed-off.

* * *

Michelle then walked-into Carla's room whilst Kieron stayed with Peter, keeping-him calm but talking, hoping to find-some mutual-ground between the broken-couple as they both sat and chatted to their friends. "Peter's in bits out there." Was the first-thing that Michelle said to Carla as she entered the room that Carla was staying-in. "You say that like I'm not?!" Carla snapped-at Michelle angrily. "OY! Enough of that!" Michelle warned her very best-friend and Carla just sighed. "Well I'm sorry if I'm not crying my eyes out! It's not like I haven't tried to! They just won't come!" She replied. "Urm, you did earlier, so don't give-me that Carla!" Michelle told Carla firmly before she then sighed and calmed-herself down a little-bit.

"Look, I know this must be difficult for you too Carla, but pushing Peter away isn't gonna help either of ya to get-through this! Infact, it will just make things worse!" She said to Carla, deciding that the stern approach was possibly the best-way to knock some-sense to Carla, even-if she did absolutely hate doing this to her very best-and-oldest-friend in the world! "Oh and you've just been told that you're infertile have ya?!" Carla snapped-back at Michelle, who just sighed in pure anger at Carla's attitude, she couldn't stand Carla when she was like this. "No I haven't Carla! But I know what it's like to push-away the people that are closest to ya! I know what you're doing Carla! You're trying to protect them! You think that if you make everyone go-away then they won't have to suffer with you! But the truth is Carla, that pushing-people away just makes everyone suffer-more. Including Yourself! And then in the end you're left with no-one…..And then everyone is miserable! Now is that REALLY what you want Carla?! Is It?!" Michelle practically shouted-at Carla, who just stared-right-back-at Michelle!

* * *

Just-outside Carla's room, was Kieron and Peter, they were sat on the bench-like seats together, just chatting to each-other calmly, as best-mates would-do. Deirdre had decided to take Simon back with her. – It saved the poor-kid from getting stressed-out any further, and it have Peter & Kieron, and then Carla and Michelle some space-to-think without having to worry about what Simon was doing or what he was hearing out of all of their conversations. "So then Pal, have you and Carla considered the other-options?!" Kieron suggested to Peter very-calmly. "I have…..But I haven't exactly had the chance to chat to Carla about anything like that yet Mate….." Peter trailed-off. "But what are you thinking Pal?!" The Irish-Man asked his best-mate-ever. "I don't know what to think Mate…..I mean…..I've been thinking about Adoption because that's what Michelle suggested to me ya see?! But I was too cut-up to even consider that when Michelle suggested-it….." Peter revealed to Kieron truthfully. "And what about now?!" Kieron asked-Peter. "Now I'm thinking that maybe it just could be a good-idea…..But I don't know how Carla will react to that idea…..Besides…..How can I even-be thinking about Adoption when my marriage to Carla is practically falling to the ground?!….." Peter asked Kieron sadly. "Your Marriage to Carla isn't falling anywhere Pal…..This is just a little-stumbling-block as-far-as you two are concerned. You've been through far-worse." Kieron told Peter truthfully as he tapped-him on the back re-assuringly. "I suppose we have yeah….." Peter trailed-off. "Listen Thanks Pal…..To Both You and Michelle…..You've Both Been Brilliant Recently." Peter told Kieron with a small-smile spreading-across his face as he did-so. The two-friends then embraced each-other into a man-hug. Peter & Carla were both grateful for Kieron and Michelle's un-ending support recently!

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_

* * *

_**- Would you like Carla & Peter to adopt a child?! - I already know what happens but what do you think should happen?! **_

_**- And what about Rob's shocker-news?! – Should he go through with his master-plan to get rebellious Ryan off-of the hook?!**_


	24. Struggling At Home

Later that evening and Carla was allowed home from hospital, after she had been discharged by the Doctor. The journey home was virtually silent, both Carla and Peter were just too tired to continue to argue now.

Peter helped Carla up the stairs towards the flat and then sat her down onto the sofa for a rest. "You just stay there and relax my darlin'." He told her softly as Carla shot him a warm and grateful smile. "Can I get you a cup of tea or something?!" He asked her sweetly. "No thank-you sweetheart. I just want to fall asleep, nice and safe and all snuggled-up into your arms." She replied to him tiredly and Peter just smiled at her. "Okay Baby. I can do that." He responded-with as he then went and sat-himself-down next to Carla and wrapped his arms securely around-her as she rested her head against his chest, placing her hand onto his stomach. "Thank-You Baby." Carla whispered to him as she kissed-him on the cheek. "Listen Baby, before you go to sleep I need to chat to you about something….." Peter began.

"And what's that then Baby?! Because whatever it is, please don't let-it start another argument between-us. Because I'm well and truly fed-up with arguments at the moment." Carla told-him softly. "It won't. Well at-least I don't think it will….." Peter trailed-off. "Anyway, Kieron mentioned something when he was talking to me at the hospital…..He suggested…..And don't kick-off at this idea…..But he suggested adoption to me as another-alternative….." He told Carla truthfully. "Oh I dunno Peter….." She trailed-off nervously. "What's bothering you?!" He asked-her with a concerned-look. "Listen my darlin'…..I'm not saying that I don't want to consider it…..But I've just gotten-out of hospital…..And all I want to do at this very-moment is start to feel a little-bit better and figure-out where the heck that stupid-kid Ryan Connor has got-to!" Carla told Peter truthfully and he nodded-in pure and simple agreement with Carla. "I know you do Baby. And so do I. But, until you're fully recovered from everything, I think it's probably best for the both of us if we just keep our heads down for a little-while." Peter advised Carla, who was just smiling at Peter now. "What?! What is it?!" Peter asked jokingly with the very-same smile also on his-own face-now. "Well would you just look-at you Mr?! Who'd have thought the day would come when Peter Barlow actually speaks some sense for once-in his life?!" Carla playfully joked with her gorgeous-husband.

"OY! I think you'll find Mrs Carla Barlow, that I speak perfect-sense a lot of the time…..It's just everyone else that doesn't." Peter told her cheekily, causing Carla to then-just laugh-out-loud. "Oh I get a MRS before my name now do I?! Oooh I should be ill more often…..Ya never know I might get promoted to Dame Carla Barlow if I'm lucky!" Carla played-around with Peter and they giggled together before Carla then eventually fell-asleep with her head snuggled-into Peter's chest and neck, just underneath his chin, which was resting onto the top of Carla's head. Peter was so glad that they were finally getting themselves back-on-track after all of this drama. He knew that coning-home and having a rest from the busy-world of hospitals would do everyone the world of good. And he was right, it had-done.

* * *

Over-at Kieron and Michelle's, Rob had appeared, having warned Ryan to remain hidden-away in the lock-up. "Rob! How's Ryan?!" Michelle asked-him, worried for her son as she cuddled-up to Kieron on the sofa. "He's Okay. Listen…..I know that what Ryan did was wrong and that he deserves to be punished for-it...But he's your son Michelle…..Your one and only son! And he's MY Nephew…..And I don't know about you guys but I don't wanna see the poor-kid being sent to prison any more than Ryan does himself." Rob began…..Confusing Michelle and Kieron as he began to unveil what his plan-was.

"Right…..So what are you saying Rob?!" Kieron asked Rob, confused by what the man was getting-at. "I'm saying that…..What is I handed-myself into the Police?! Claiming that it was me who did the drugs deal with Cam and not Ryan?!" Rob suggested to the both of them, but Michelle just kicked-off all of a sudden. "Are you actually off your flamin' head?! I mean, are you actually flippin' MAD Rob?!" Michelle asked-him angrily. "Well, what dya mean by that Michelle?!" Rob asked-her calmly. "Well. For ONE Rob. - You'd be lying to the Police, and if they somehow found-that-out then BOTH You AND Ryan would go-down! And TWO…..Carla would never forgive-me if I allowed you to be sent back-to prison just for Ryan's sake! She'd be horrified!" Michelle practically shouted-at Rob.

"I'll talk to Carla! Please Michelle, just let-me do this…..For Ryan if no-one-else?!" Rob just begged Michelle who sighed loudly. "I dunno Rob….." She trailed-off sadly as Kieron then decided to speak-up again. "We need something that is gonna buy-us some-time from the Police….." Kieron suggested to them both. "What?! You mean like some kind-of criminal-diversion?! Because that's some dangerous-territory that you're getting yourself into their Mate….." Rob warned Kieron, who nodded-at Rob in reply and then just sighed tiredly. "Okay then maybe-not…..But be still need more-time away from the Police…..There's only so-long that Ryan can survive healthily whilst he's practically living-in that lock-up of yours." Kieron told Rob truthfully, who nodded-in agreement with the Irish-Man. "Exactly! And If I go to the Police, then at-the-very-least it would take their scent off-of Ryan for a little-while! Come-On Michelle, and you Kieron…..You both know it makes sense." Rob tried to convince them both as they looked-on curiously. Michelle had to admit that it was a good-idea…..But she couldn't hurt Carla like-that...She just couldn't...Not Again...Not After what had happened last-time with Paul & Liam...When they were still-alive that was...

* * *

Back at Carla & Peter's flat, Deirdre & Ken had popped-around with Simon to see how Carla was doing. Peter and Carla were cuddled-up on the sofa together whilst the other three seated themselves in various other-places around the Living-Room. "So Carla how are you feeling now?!" Deirdre kindly asked-her. "Okay thanks Deirdre….." Carla began to reply to her Step-Mother-In-Law. "I mean, there's still a lot to get through…..But…..This One's been waiting on me hand and foot…..Haven't ya Baby?!" She said, referring to Peter as she smiled-up at him. "Ah and I'm glad to hear-it!" Ken chipped-in. "It's nice to see you two getting-along again. I was worried at the hospital I have to admit." Deirdre told them both cheerfully. "Yeah well I think we were all just exhausted…..We've had some-time to chat through things now haven't we love?!" Peter revealed to both Ken & Deirdre as Simon then moved to then go ad sit on his Father's Lap.

"Hey, are you alright Pal?!" Peter asked-him with a smile. "Can I ask you a question Dad?!" Simon asked his Father sweetly. "Of-Course you can Son." Peter replied. "Is something still wrong with Carla?! Because everyone is being dead-nice to her! Even Leanne told-me that she felt sorry for her at the hospital! And Leanne hates Carla!" Peter asked-his Father innocently, and Peter sighed as he squeezed Carla's hand tightly. A nod from Carla let Peter know that it was okay to tell Simon what had happened to her.

"Well son, Me and your proper Mummy, were able to make you the proper-way." Peter began to explain. "You had sex!" Simon giggled, making everyone laugh in pure-shock at what the little-kid had just come-out with. He really was growing-up more-quickly than anyone had-ever-expected-him-too. "Yes that's right son, and that's what made your Mummy give birth to you eventually. But when Carla collapsed, something happened inside of her which meant that she can't do the same as your Mummy did." Peter explained to Simon in as simple way as possible. "Does that mean that she can't have babies?!" The young-kid asked his Father. "Yeah that's right son." Peter replied sadly but softly. "Are you sad Dad?! Carla's not gonna die like my Mummy did is she?!" Simon asked Peter in a little-bit-of-a-panic. "No. No she's not son. Carla's not going anywhere…..But yeah…..We are a bit sad….." He trailed-off. "Why?!" He asked. "Because Me and Carla wanted a Baby of our own, just like Me and your Mummy wanted-you!" Peter told-his son, getting tearful now, and Carla was too as Ken and Deirdre both watched-on.

"Don't be sad. There must be another way you can have a kid! I mean, I call Leanne my Mum! But she's not really! I mean, I even live with her! Can't you do that with another child?!" Simon asked both Carla and Peter in-total innocence, but this was all too much for Carla now. "Baby I'm gonna go for a lie-down. Okay?!" She whispered to him softly. "Okay. Are you alright?!" He asked-her worriedly in reply. "Yeah just…..Well…..Ya know…..But you stay with these lot, okay?! Anyway, it's important that you and Si make the most of your time-together." She told-him sweetly before she then wandered-off into their bedroom to get some-sleep.

"Did I say something wrong?!" Simon asked his Father sadly. "No son, of-course you didn't. It's just difficult for Carla at the moment okay?!" Peter replied to Simon with, staying strong for the sake of his son. But Ken and Deirdre could see that all Peter wanted to do right-now was just to go and cry his eyes out. "Can I go and give her a hug?!" The little-kid kindly suggested to his Father. "In a minute, alright son?!" Peter told his Son softly, and he smiled weakly at his Father and then nodded-in agreement with him. "Okay." Simon replied, before he then rested his head against his Father's chest. "I Love You Dad." He said gently as a single-tear fell-down Peter's cheek. Peter then squeezed his Son even-more tightly as he wrapped his arms around-him and then spoke-up. "I Love You Too Si." He replied tearful as he planted the softest of kisses into the very-top of Simon's curly-hair.

* * *

In the bedroom, Carla was led on the bed in floods of tears. This was why she hated sympathy so much, because it made her cry, and she hated crying, especially infront of people, which was why she had decided to escape to the bedroom. – Before anyone could-even spot that she was crying, let-alone try to do anything about-it. People always tried to help, but the truth was, was that their attempts to make-things-better only-ever made things worse for Carla. And she couldn't stand the sympathetic-looks that she kept-on receiving for one-single-second longer.

* * *

Around 30 Minutes Later, Simon entered the room to say goodbye as Ken & Deirdre had decided that it was getting-late, and it was probably time to go so that Peter and Carla could be left by themselves for a while-longer. "Bye Carla." He said quietly as he thought that she was asleep because she was turned-away from him. Carla then rolled-over to face Simon, planting a soft but fake-smile onto her face as she looked-at her Step-Son. "Goodnight Simon. Be good for Grandma Deirdre and Grandpa Ken won't ya now?!" She told-him sweetly and he nodded at her with a small-smile on his face. "I will. By the way Carla, I hope you feel-better soon. Because when you're sad, it makes my Dad sad, which makes me sad." Simon told-her truthfully, which made Carla frown. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that mate. I'll try my best to cheer your Dad-up then shall I?! That way you'll be happy too! Do we have a deal?!" Carla told-him positively and he quietly laughed-at Carla. "Yeah Okay. Deal." Simon said, before he then kissed Carla on the cheek and he then left the bedroom.

* * *

Peter quickly said his goodbyes to Ken, Deirdre and Simon before he then headed-through to the bedroom. He lay on the bed with Carla and held her closely as she tried not to cry. "Are you okay Baby?!" He asked-her softly. There was a couple of seconds of an awkward-silence, before Carla then rolled-over once-again to face Peter. "Not really no." She replied tearfully, but Peter was just glad that she was finally opening-up to him. "I'm anything BUT okay." Carla told-him and he sighed sadly in sympathy for her. "I feel like my whole-worlds been ripped-apart…..But then Simon has just reminded-me of this whole-adoption thing that you brought-up earlier-on…..And I don't know what do. Peter, Baby, I'm so lost. This infertility thing has totally knocked-me for six." She softly cried to Peter as he held her tightly. "Just give-it time Baby. We've got all the time in the world. And I will still love-you. No-Matter what you decide. Okay?!" Peter whispered to her quietly as he continuously planted sweet but soft kisses into Carla's hair. "I Love You So Much Baby." Carla told Peter as she squeezed-him tightly, pulling-him closer to her as she rested her head against his warming-chest. "I Love You Too." He replied sweetly as they then began to fall-asleep together...

* * *

_**Please-Review! – Let-me know what you think should happen next?!**_


	25. Cuba

_**There will hopefully be some more lighter-hearted scenes in this chapter! Don't wanna depress you all! Some cute Carla & Peter scenes too me thinks! **_

The next-morning, Rob insisted that Peter was to come-over to the Factory at lunchtime as he had an "Awesome Surprise" for the both of them. Peter actually arrived on-time for a change, which both Rob, Michelle and Carla were all glad about as they all awaited Rob's news. "Listen Guys, I know that things have been very stressful for you lately, so I wanted to give you the chance to have a break….." Rob began, as Michelle looked-on nervously after what he had suggested to herself and Kieron yesterday. "Which is why I've bought the both of you guys tickets to go to Cuba!" Rob told-them both happily, although Michelle knew deep-down that the only reason that Rob was sending them both away really, was so that he could complete what was supposedly meant to be Rob's Master-Plan to keep Ryan out of prison….. – By handing himself into the Police instead of Ryan. But he couldn't do that with Carla & Peter around, so he had decided to send-them away, so that by the time they got back, things would all be done-and-dusted with, and it would be too late for the both of them to do anything about-it.

"Awww Rob that's so sweet of ya! Really, it is!" Carla said happily as she hugged her brother tightly. "Thank-You so much!" She told-him, delighted that her and Peter would be able to escape from all of this hassle for a couple of weeks. "That's Alright Sis….." Rob told Carla calmly as she released-him from the tight and close-hug. "Yeah thanks Rob mate…..Cheers." Peter thanked-him gratefully as he shook the blokes' hand. They may not have been the best of friends, but they were both slowly-learning to put-up with each-other and to put Carla first instead of themselves for a change. Michelle looked-on suspiciously, as the thank-you's continued between and excited Carla & Peter, and then Rob.

A couple of hours later and Carla and Peter were sat on the aeroplane together, mid-flight. "Oh Baby! I can't wait to get onto that beach that Rob showed-us on the internet!" Carla told Peter excitably. "Hmmm, me too love." Peter replied tiredly, he was half-asleep. "Oh Peter I don't know how you can fall-asleep when the sky looks so pretty from up-here! Look, the ground is like Ant-Sized!" Carla squealed-at Peter in pure-hyperness at just the thought that she would soon be in Cuba with her gorgeous-husband. "You're worse than Simon would be!" Peter told Carla, giving her a rather-amused-look as she watched Carla with this child-like nature that she had, fidgeting about everywhere excitably. – Peter found this rather-adorable as he watched-her. Carla Connor had been on enough aeroplanes in her lifetime, she was always jetting-off around to all of the different-places in the world, so Peter didn't quite understand why Carla was so excited about all of this. "And you're worse than Blanche at an AA Meeting!" Carla quipped-back-with, making Peter laugh. "Hey you're not far wrong there!" Peter replied, chuckling-at Carla's statement.

Carla then happily and quite-contently, snuggled-herself-up to Peter. "Hmmm I can't wait until we're lying on the beach together…..Hot Sun, Hot Sand, Hot semi-naked Guys….." Carla trailed-off dreamily as Peter gave-her a look of mock-disapproval. "Hot semi-naked Husband….." She added-on, making Peter laugh as she did-so. "That's more like-it." He replied and Carla just smiled-at-him as she then placed-one of the softest-kisses ever against Peter's cheek. "I love ya so much ya know Baby?! And I'm sorry if I've pushed-you-away recently." Carla told-him both sweetly and seriously as Peter planted a kiss onto the top of her head, nestling his head against her both soft and silky hair. "Mmm and I love you too Carla. But don't even-mention the whole you pushing-me-away thing again…..Because you're here now and that's all that matters Carla. I Love You So Much. And I would walk to space and back if I could to show you just how-much I mean that Sweetheart." Peter told-her in a rather-cute-way, which just made Carla's heart-melt completely into blobs. He could be such a Charmer sometimes and Carla loved-him all the more for-it.

Carla considered telling Peter to stop being so cheesy, but she was too in love with him for that so she just sighed in pure-contentment as she rested-her weary head against Peter's shoulder. "Oh Peter Barlow, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?!" She asked-him cutely. "No, but it flamin' well killed when you landed-on top of me!" He sweetly-joked with her and Carla laughed-at-him. "Oh yeah sorry about that….." She trailed-off as she then tiredly closed her eyes and Peter did too as they waited for the rest of their aeroplane-journey to just pass-them by, before they even knew-it, they would be in Cuba, sunning-themselves on the warm and sunny-beaches.

Back in rainy old Weatherfield, Rob has taken the risk of taking both Michelle & Kieron to see Ryan at the lock-up. "Was this your idea?!" Michelle asked Ryan angrily as she furiously walked-over to him. "What?! NO Mum! Of-Course it wasn't! Rob sprung this on me before I even had the chance to refuse his offer. Do you really think I'd let Uncle Rob go to prison for me?! NO! I wouldn't!" Ryan shouted at his Mother as Kieron then intervened. "Yeah Mate, but I don't exactly see you handing yourself into the Police either Mmmate!" Kieron told-him frustratedley. "Shut-Up all of you!" Rob told them with a loud-voice. "My mind has been made-up and you lot arguing has only confirmed my decision even-more. I can't and I won't put-up with any of this one-second longer! I'm handing myself into the police and that's final!" Rob shouted at the lot of them before he then walked-off, leaving the three of them in shock.

"Right that's it! I'm ringing Peter! He needs to know!" Kieron said as he pulled his phone-out. "No Kieron Don't!" Michelle practically begged her boyfriend. "I won't lie to him Michelle! Not again! Not after what happened last-time with Steven and all of that rubbish! PETER is my best-mate and both himself and Carla deserve to know what is happening! And besides Michelle, how do you think Carla will feel when she arrives home to find-out that her brother is taking the slack in Prison just because your son, Ryan, here, is too much of a coward to face the consequences to his actions?! Huh?!" Kieron told Michelle furiously as if he was almost ready to explode at either Ryan or Rob. "I know where you are coming from baby! But let's just leave-it for a couple of days though okay?! See how things pan-out!" Michelle practically begged Kieron once-again and in sighed before he then just nodded-at Michelle in response to her. "Okay then…..Three Days at the most! And then I'm telling Peter, whether you like-it or not!" Kieron then told both Ryan and Michelle and Michelle just hugged Kieron as she then kissed-him on the cheek. "Thank-You My Darlin'. Thank-You-So-Much!" Michelle thanked Kieron ever-so gratefully.

The next-day, and Carla and Peter were led on the beach in Cuba together getting themselves tanned as Peter lay in just a pair of swimming-trunks and sun-glasses and Carla wore a bikini and also a pair of sun-glasses as they lay next to each-other on the blankets. "This was so kind-of Rob!" Carla told Peter happily. "I know right?! The kid actually did something kind-to us for a change!" Peter commented as he then sweetly-smiled at Carla to let-her know that he was only joking-around.

"Ya know, one-day Baby, you two are gonna be the best-of-mates. I just know you are!" Carla told-him happily as she then leaned-over and kissed Peter on the lips. "You can think that all you like if it keeps you happy my darlin'." Peter told her sweetly. "I love you." He then commented as they looked-at each-other directly in the eyes, but through the sun-glasses obviously. "I Love You Too, and I'm glad that we're back-on-track-now. I absolutely-hate falling-out with you Baby." Carla said as she propped herself-up on her side and then reached her hand over to the far-side of Peter's neck and gently stroked-it as she did-so. "Yeah well I didn't exactly enjoy-it all that much either. But we're moving-forwards now though right?!" Peter questioned her sweetly. "Too Right." Carla replied. "We are stronger now than we ever have been before. And I know that our happy future together is only a matter of breaths away….." Carla trailed-off cheekily, leaving Peter suspiciously wondering what she had him store for him next.

"Oh Yeah?!" Peter questioned. "And how do you know that?!" He asked-her cheekily and Carla then just paused for a couple of seconds before she then began to speak-again to answer Peter's question. "…..Let's adopt…..And I know what you are gonna say…..So here's the answer to all of your questions. Yes I'm sure and I know that they won't technically be ours, but the kid won't know that will they?! And I know that you'll be a great Daddy to them, and Simon is gonna make the best Half-Brother ever! And as for me…..Well I'll get there in the end won't I?!" Carla asked with a smile as she then shot a cheeky-wink in the direction of Peter, who just lead-there smiling-widely at Carla as he did-so.

He took his sun-glasses-off, followed by Carla's sun-glasses, before he then stood-up, picking-Carla up as he did-so and then ran with her in his arms in the direction of sea. "AHHH! PETER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS EVERY SECOND!" Carla then screamed in fits of giggles as Peter continued to run with her. Once they reached the shallow-water together, Peter put Carla down and then lay-down in the shallow-water on his back, allowing Carla to climb on top of him as he did-so. "I'm so glad that you've finally come-around to the idea of adoption." Peter told Carla sweetly as they then kissed each-other on the lips.

"Did I really take that long?!" Carla asked-him sadly. "Well yeah you did, but none-of that matters now. I love you so much Carla." Peter told her truthfully. "I know ya do!" Carla replied, flashing a cheeky-grin at Peter as she-did-so. "Anyway. Peter Barlow. Have I told ya how gorgeous ya look in the sunshine?!" She told-him happily and Peter then just cheesily-grinned-at Carla. "Well no ya haven't yet. But thank-you. And I could say the same-things about you. Carla Barlow." Peter replied to Carla, who just giggled-at him before she then passionately kissed him on the lips as the shallow-waves washed over them. "Flippin' Heck That's Cold!" Peter chuckled as they then broke the kissing from each-other. "Ooo Don't Worry Baby. You'll soon warm-it up! I'm sure of it!" Carla told-him seductively before she then caught his lips into another fiery-kiss. "Mmm." Peter said, satisfied with all of the attention that he was getting from Carla on this late-afternoon in Cuba.

Back-Over in Weatherfield, Rob has just arrived at the Police-Station.

"Hello There Sir. How can I help-you today?!" The Police-Officer behind the desk asked Rob.

"I'd like to confess to a drug-related crime….."

_**Please-Review! **_


	26. Finding Out The Truth

A week later and it was almost time for Carla & Peter to head back to the airport so that they could fly home. "Awww Baby I don't wanna have to go back home again….." Carla sighed sadly as she rested her head against Peter's shoulder whilst they walked-along the beach together that evening. Both bare foot and both in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt each as they walked-along the shore-line together, watching as the beautiful Horizon appeared. "Me neither Baby. But we have too so that we can get this adoption process on the way….." Peter told-her both happily and truthfully. "That's True….." Carla trailed-off as she stopped walking, standing infront of Peter and placing her hands against his shoulders. "Infact, that's something that is worth going-home for." She told-her-smiling-Husband happily before she then placed the sweetest of kisses against Peter's lips. "Too Right." He replied.

"I'm gonna miss this view though….." Carla said as she then looked-out at the beautiful crashing-sea. "Me too Baby. I've loved our evening strolls along the beach." Peter told Carla sweetly. "Oh have ya?! Well it suits ya…..We should do this again when we get our child…..I can just picture-it now…..You and out little-kid playing together, and then Me and Si, the more sensible, grown-up ones in the families, sat watching-ya." Carla told-Peter cheekily and he just chuckled before he then sighed as he thought about that son of his, who had been left at home with Leanne. Simon. "Hmmm I've missed having Si here with us….." Peter trailed-off. "Hey you'll see him tomorrow." She told-him sweetly. "Yeah I guess I will….." He replied before they then kissed each-other meaningfully on the lips. "Come-On then. We best be getting back to the Hotel. Our taxi will be waiting for us." Carla told Peter, who nodded-in agreement before they then headed-off, all cuddled-up together as they both then did-so.

* * *

Back in the rainy-old County that was Weatherfield, Michelle & Kieron had gone to see Rob, who was in prison. "You look rough Pal." Kieron said as Rob appeared and then took a seat-opposite them, his yellow prison vest covering his t-shirt underneath. "Yeah well Prison isn't exactly the best place to be in the world. Is it Now?!" Rob replied. "Carla and Peter are gonna kill-me for allowing you to do this Rob…..And I wouldn't blame them if they did!" Michelle butted-in angrily. "Dya mean that you haven't told them yet?!" Rob asked. "I couldn't bring myself to do it…..I wasn't going to ruin their holiday like that….." Kieron told Rob truthfully. "But they're gonna kick-off the very-second that they get home I can tell ya that much Rob Pal….." Kieron trailed-off.

"Look, if Carla and Peter try to have a go at you for this then just send them to me, I'll set them straight." Rob tried to re-assure both Michelle and Kieron. "Oh Yeah?! Will Ya Now?! By saying WHAT exactly then Rob?!" Michelle asked-him angrily. "I'll tell-them by explaining that this was fully-my-idea and no-one else's. It means that Ryan can get-off the hook and get himself back on the straight and narrow. And ya know what Michelle, and you aswell actually Kieron…..I'd rather be in prison for doing the right-thing that doing the wrong-thing for a change!" Rob told them both firmly. "Well that's just stupid." Michelle commented.

"It's not stupid!" Rob replied angrily.

"IT IS STUPID!" Michelle shouted, making one of the Police-Officers on Guard give her a glare as some kind-of warning as to not to shout like that in here once-again.

"And I don't think Carla's gonna see this as the right-thing to do. Do ya mate?!" Kieron finished this argument with, making Rob frown at the thought of heartbreak that he was going to cause his Older-Sister…..AGAIN! "Look, I know that this is gonna break Carla's heart, but Carla can get-over me being-in prison. She's done-it before and she can do-it again…..But if Ryan was in prison…..Then I don't know how you would have coped Michelle…..If you were visiting Ryan right-here right now, then you'd be in floods of tears, you wouldn't be shouting-at-him and calling-him stupid like you are with me. You'd be crying your eyes out, and THAT'S Why I did what I did!" Rob told Michelle firmly, but that just made Michelle kick-off then. "BUT WHAT ABOUT WHEN CARLA CRIES HER EYES OUT EY?!" She screeched furiously as she stood-up to make a grab for Rob, but Kieron had to hold-her back as the Security Guards approached to remove Michelle from the room. "You've been warned about doing-that already Love!" The Copper told Michelle as she was escorted-into the corridor. "LOOK what you've done to her Man! I've gotta-go!" The Irish Kieron told Rob before he then also left the room to go and see Michelle.

* * *

The next-morning, Carla and Peter had just landed back-into the UK after a long journey through the air over-night. Ken & Deidre had picked-them-up from the airport and they were all now driving back-home again. Peter had given-into the jet-lag on the way home and had fallen-asleep. "So how was the holiday then Carla?!" Ken asked Carla, both himself and Deidre were both still as unaware as Carla & Peter were of Rob's recent actions with Kieron & Michelle. "Oh where was it that you went again?!" Deirdre asked-Carla with a smile as she looked-in the back-seat to see Peter's sleepy-head rest against Carla's shoulder, and she had put her arm around-him whilst he slept. The cute little-scene reminded Deirdre of when Simon used to fall-asleep in her arms when he was only a little-kid and himself and Peter had not long arrived into Weatherfield, Coronation Street Together. "Yeah it was great-thanks Deirdre. We spent most of the time on the beach ya know?! It was absolutely gorgeous out there…..We didn't really wanna come-home but Peter missed Simon AND we wanted to get this adoption-process under-way!" Carla told both Ken and Deirdre excitably.

"Oh Carla that's excellent news!" Ken replied as he pulled-up outside their house at Number One Coronation Street. "Oooh here we are!" Deirdre said as Carla gently shook Peter until he began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and then tiredly looked-up at Carla. "Hey Baby. We're home." Carla told-him softly as he awoke from his sleep. "Yeah so I see." He croaked from where he had been asleep.

The four of them all got out of the car together and were greeted by Kieron and Michelle at the Doorstep of Ken & Deirdre's. "Hey You Two!" Michelle called as she ran-over and then hugged Carla and then Peter in turn, with Kieron trailing-along behind-her. "Did you have a good-trip then?!" Michelle asked Carla. "Yeah it was great wasn't it baby?!" Carla said, looking at Peter who smiled slightly. "Yeah….." He trailed-off distantly. "What's up with him?!" Kieron asked. "Oh ignore-him he's only just woken-up. The jet-lags probably kicking-in. Why don't you go inside ey Baby?!" Carla suggested to Peter, gently kissing-him on the lips before he then headed-on inside towards the living-room of Number One Coronation Street. The very home of Peter Barlow's Father & Step-Mother.

* * *

"Anyway, where's Rob gotten too?!" Carla asked, making Michelle frown as she did-so. "Yeah Carla about-that….." Michelle trailed-off. "Oh No. Michelle what's happened to our kid this time-around?!" Carla asked as Kieron then stepped-in. "Why don't we go inside ey?!" He suggested. "NO just tell-me!" Carla requested worriedly to the both of them. "Okay but don't shout at me okay?!...Rob handed himself into the Police to save Ryan's skin after the whole drugs bust-up between Ryan & Cam….." Michelle revealed to Carla sadly. "YA WHAT?! I mean…..WHY?! HOW?!" Carla shouted, very-tearfully now as she then stormed-inside, closely-followed-by both Michelle & Kieron.

* * *

She sat-herself-down-onto the sofa and then cuddled-upto Peter tearfully. "Carla…..Baby…..What's wrong?!" Peter asked-her worriedly. "I'll explain in the car…..But listen…..I need ya to take-me to the Prison…..Rob's there….." Carla trailed-off sadly. "Ya What?!" Peter asked in pure-shock at this very surprising bit of news. "As I said Baby, I'll explain in the car…..But can we just go please?!" Carla asked and Peter just nodded as he then stood-himself-up and then took Carla by the hand, leading-her-out towards the front-door.

"Carla, you're both jet-lagged, it's probably not a good-idea for Peter to drive just yet…..Why don't I take ya ey?! Or Kieron?!" Michelle offered to the both of them but Carla suddenly turned-around viciously. "I don't want you anywhere near-me, let-alone in the same-car as me! And you're boyfriend can get-lost n all. You both knew about-this and you both chose to keep-me in the dark until I got-home…..So NO you can't take-me & Peter to the Prison…..Because we'll be just fine, and probably much better-off, if we just go by ourselves thank-you very-much." Carla told both Michelle and Kieron both harshly and sternly before she then climbed-into the passenger-seat of the car, slamming the door shut behind.

Michelle just burst into floods of tears as Kieron hugged-her whilst he looked-at Peter. "Peter. Mate. Please try and talk-her around. Michelle just didn't wanna ruin your holiday…..That's all….." Kieron told Peter sadly. "I know that Pal…..And I'll try and make her see some sense…..But I think it would be for the best if you both just left-us alone for a little-while Okay?!" Peter told Kieron in both a calm but a sad-way as he too then climbed-into the drivers-seat of the car-himself, shutting the door behind-him before he then drove-off.

* * *

Peter was a little-bit stuck in the middle-here. I mean, yeah he would support Carla 100% of the whole-way…..But he didn't want to fall-out with Kieron & Michelle. He had fallen-out with Kieron not so-long ago and he hated every-minute-of-it. But their best-friendship was stronger for-it, and he didn't want to go and just wreck that all over-again unless Peter and Kieron themselves had a very-good-reason too…..Peter just sighed as he drove, and then took a quick glance at Carla, who was silently crying her eyes out, eh moved his nearest-arm down from the steering-wheel to place his left-hand onto Carla's leg, rubbing-it soothingly. "Hey. I Love You." Peter whispered to her looking-her directly in the eyes when they reached a set of red-traffic-lights. He shot her a cheeky-wink and Carla weakly-smiled at him. "I Love You Too. Thank-You for sticking-by-me my Gorgeous, Handsome Man." Carla sweetly but tearfully told Peter. "That's Okay." Peter replied, leaning-over to kiss Carla on the cheek before the lights then turned-green and he moved-off in the car-again, edging closer towards the entrance of the Prison Car-Park and he could physically see Carla's whole-frame tense-up as they did-so. This was going to be extremely-tough for Carla, and Peter knew that just as much as Carla did at the moment...

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_


	27. Looking Futurewards

Carla entered the Prison's visiting room with Peter trailing closely behind-her. Rob had soon appeared and Carla had to grab Peter's arms to stop-him from launching himself at Rob. He took a deep-breath-in and then out again so that he could calm-himself-down. "What the hell Rob?!" Was the first thing that Carla asked her little-younger-brother in floods of tears now as she squeezed Peter's nearest-hand to make her feel the love and support that she knew that he would show-her. "I'm sorry Carla, but I couldn't let Ryan go to prison, I just couldn't….." Rob explained. "But he was guilty mate! He was obviously guilty! And he should be punished for that!" Peter told Rob angrily. "Says the bloke who tried to kidnap his own son! You're not so innocent yourself mate so you can hardly talk can ya Peter, ey?!" Rob wittily responded-with and Peter just sighed, the guy was right. "But you hated every-minute of this last-time you were inside…..Why would you put yourself through all of that again just to save Ryan's stupid skin?!" Carla asked Rob tearfully. "Because I can handle prison! I've handled-it once and I know how to survive in this kind-of place! Ryan wouldn't last 5 Minutes!" Rob told Carla truthfully, and she knew that Rob was speaking-sense, but that still didn't make this at-all right…..

"That's fine then Mate. You throw your life away. Let Ryan get-away with this…..AGAIN…..May I add, and break your Sister's Heart! Like she hasn't been through enough already Pal! And yes I admit, some of all of that trouble was my fault and only my fault!...But I've sorted myself-out now, and there is just no-need for you to go and make things horrible for her again!" Peter had a go at Rob, who swiftly interrupted Peter. "Yeah but if Ryan goes to Prison then we will ALL break Michelle's Heart! And I won't have that Peter! And neither will Kieron, or your Misses, isn't that right Carla?!" Rob asked-her calmly, but angrily all the same. "Hmmm?! You just listen to me Rob, I don't want to break Michelle's heart any more than I want to see you go to Prison for the rest of the good-part-of your life….." Carla trailed-off as she wiped some of the floods of tears away and then looked-at Peter. "Let's Go Peter….." Carla told her Husband sadly. "Okay Then Baby….." Peter said, taking-a-hold-of Carla's hand and then kindly helping her to her feet in a sweet-way as Carla then hugged Rob goodbye. She placed her hand against Rob's cheek. "Take-Care of yourself alright?! I'll be back-in next-week." She said before she then kissed Rob on the cheek and she then practically fell-into Peter's arms into floods of tears as he led-her out of the visiting-room.

Peter held her as they walked-through the car-park and back to their car together. "I know what will cheer-you-up." He told-her as he then placed the softest of kisses into Carla's hair. "Oh Yeah?! Do Ya Now?! What's that then Baby?!" Carla asked-him quietly in reply as she then sniffled-in a few of the last-tears that were now still falling from her eyes. "How about we pay a visit to the adoption centre, start-off the process and all-of that?!" Peter suggested to Carla, who leaned-up and then gently kissed him on the lips. "That sounds like a great idea Baby. Thank-You." Carla replied with a small but sad smile on her face. "That's Okay. I'd do anything to see you smile properly again Carla love." Peter told-her sweetly. "I Love You." Carla told-him truthfully. "I know ya do, come-on then, let's go." Peter replied as they then reached the car, opened-it and then made their way to the Manchester Adoption Centre.

Back on the Street, Michelle and Kieron were meeting-up with Ryan in Roy's Rolls. It would be the first time she had seen her son since the accident in the night-club. When Ryan arrived, Michelle practically flung her arms around Ryan. "Ryan. Babe. It's so good to see ya. How are ya?!" Michelle asked, he needed a shave and he was in the same clothes that he was wearing on the night that the whole drugs scam had taken-place. "Terrified Mum. What's happened to Rob?!" Ryan asked and he just looked-down and then frowned as they both sat-back-down together, along with Kieron. "Awww Mate…..He's urm…..He's gone to prison….." Kieron explained to Ryan. "HE'S WHAT?! HE HASN'T" Ryan interrupted as he shouted, silencing the whole café for just a couple of seconds. The three of them waited for the café's noise to increase in volume again before they then began to speak to each-other again. "Yeah he has Babe. And you owe him big time when he comes out. IF he comes out!" Michelle told-Ryan, as relieved as she was to see her son again, she hadn't forgotten what had happened to Carla because of his stupidity, and she wasn't sure that she could ever properly forgive her son for that aspect of this one big and wholly mess!

At the Adoption Centre, Peter & Carla had just been called through to the Offices to speak to one of the carers there about both of their backgrounds. They were both nervous as everything that had happened with Simon put with both of their struggles with alcohol didn't make either of their Files Of Their History look all that good at all. It was half way through their meeting now and after explaining their reasons for wanting to adopt a child, the time came to talk about each of their files.

"So Peter, I see here that you're an alcoholic….." The Lady trailed-off, trying not to sound judgmental whatsoever, that wasn't her job and that wasn't what she was here for. All she cared about was that these two-potential-future-parents were suitable for adopting what could quite possibly be a very vulnerable child into the couples care. "Actually. - I'm a Recovering Alcoholic." Peter politely corrected her to begin with before he then carried-on speaking to the Lady. "But yes I do have problems with alcohol, but I'm following a great programme to keep-me sober and I attend weekly meetings…..And plus Carla also makes a determined effort not to bring any alcohol into the flat, and she doesn't drink around-me." Peter explained to the lady, who smiled at Peter, understanding where he was coming from.

"And Carla, I see here that you have also experienced problems with the drinking?!" The Lady asked an extremely-nervous Carla.

"Yeah…..I mean yes I have done in the past, but that's not a problem for me anymore…..And when and if it does become a problem, then I have a great group of supportive friends around-me, and Peter here, that can stop-me from getting back-into that bad-old-habit again….." Carla told the Lady kindly, who just smiled and then nodded-at Carla in reply.

"Now, before I ask this next question, I have to be sure that you understand that I am only asking this to ensure that this potential adopted child is going to be safe when put into both of your cares. I see here that your son, Simon. – Is under the custody of his Step-Mother, Leanne Battersby. Is that correct?!" Peter nodded. "Can I ask why that is?! It's just, it's a bit odd for a kid to be living with his step-mother when his Father appears to be more than capable of caring for him….." The Lady questioned.

Peter sighed, he knew that this might come-up, and he was hoping that it wouldn't. "Yes urm, my previous marriage broke-down…..And unfortunately Simon got caught-up in the middle of it…..Si has a very close bond with Leanne ya see…..He even calls her his Mother, even-though his real Mother died when he was only small…..But the main reason that Simon is living-over there is because he really didn't take to Carla. And if I'm honest, he hated her, up to the point where all of the arguing and all of the fall-out made me ill. But things would be different with this child…..I mean, all of that arguing is over and done with now and Si is perfectly happy, and I see him most days and he stays over every couple of weeks…" Peter trailed-off nervously.

"Right, and do you think that Simon would get-along with this potentially new-child in the family?!" The Lady asked the both of them curiously. "Oh of-course he would. I mean, Simon may have hated-me, but we're getting-along a lot better recently…..Plus Simon loves his mates, and I'm sure he'd love to make another-one…..He's a friendly kid really. He's just got troubles." Carla explained to the Lady and Peter nodded-in agreement with Carla and then just sweetly-smiled at her for a couple of seconds.

"Right. Well if it's okay with the both of you, and Simon's Step-Mother/kind-of Mother of-course…..Well I'd quite like to meet Simon." The Lady suggested. "Of-Course you can that would be great!" Peter told the Lady enthusiastically.

The meeting had soon finished and Carla looked-at Peter sweetly with a smile on her face as she did-so and they began to walk-out towards the car-park together. "That seemed to go well….." Peter trailed-off quietly. "That went so very well didn't it?! I think we may be in luck Mr Barlow….." Carla told Peter excitably as she then kissed Peter on the lips. "And I think that you may be right…..Mrs Barlow." Peter replied in an extremely cute-way as the couple then kissed-once-again. "Shall we go home and celebrate?!" Carla asked Peter with a seductive-voice. "I don't think I'll make it home at this rate….." Peter replied cheekily as Carla then caught his lips into yet another passionate-kiss. "Cheeky." She told-him inbetween all of the kisses as he then chuckled at her. "Let's Get Moving Then….." Peter trailed-off as they then vigorously kissed each-other once-more, before they then both jumped-into the car together and then excitably headed-off home for some fun alone-time together…..


	28. Meeting Cassia!

A couple of days later, the Social Worker brought a little girl to visit Carla & Peter, and Simon was there too so that the Social Worker could see how she got along with him. When they had told Simon about them both adopting a child together, he had been a little apprehensive about meeting her, but in the end he was happy for his Father and Carla. Simon's 10 Year Old Mind was mature-enough to realise that his Father was devastated when he had allowed-him to go and live with Leanne, and he knew that having a child of their own would make-him truly happy, and if the Mother of that Child was going to be Carla then so-be-it…..Simon had always gone-on about having a little-brother-or-sister when he was younger anyway…..So a half-brother or sister seemed like a pretty good-deal to him now.

Carla welcomed the Social Worker and the little-girl into the flat, as both Peter & Simon sat-on the sofa together, smiling as the pair of them entered the living-room. "Good-Morning Everyone." The Social Worker said with a wide-smile plastered-onto her face as she held the little-girl into her arms. "This is Cassia. She's 3 Years Old. She's a lovely little girl but her parents just didn't feel capable of looking-after-her, so they put her up for adoption." The Social Worker explained.

"Oh well she's absolutely gorgeous! Isn't she Peter?!" Carla asked as Peter and Simon approached-them both. "Yeah she is!" Peter cooed, and Carla was pleased to see that Cassia smiled as Peter cooed over her. She had dark brown hair done-up in a little-platt, and her wide-blue-eyes had that little-sparkle in them that made her look like a total-cutey. "What dya think then Si?!" Peter asked his son as Simon put his finger up for Cassia to grab hold-of. "She's cute. Not as cute as me though!" Simon replied to his Father with a cheeky-smile as Peter laughed and then ruffled-his-curly-hair-up. "Why don't you both come-in for a little-while?!" Carla suggested to the Social Worker, who was still stood-in the entrance to the club.

"We'd love to. Would you like to have a cuddle with Cassia?!" She asked them all kindly as they welcomed-her-into the Flat and then suggested that she sat the both of them down onto the sofa. "Ohhh yes please! We'd absolutely love too if that's okay with you?!" Carla replied. "Of-Course that's okay, isn't it Cass?!" The Social Worker asked Cassia sweetly and the little-girl just smiled and then nodded-at her. "Yeah!" She said shortly and quietly. The Social Worker then handed Cassia over to Carla and allowed Peter to join them both on the sofa as she went to go and chat to Simon about he felt about having a new-child in his Father's house, even-though Simon didn't live there anymore, he came-over quite often and so it was important that Simon was as happy with this as Carla & Peter were.

"Hiya Cass!" Peter smiled at the little-girl who was potentially going-to be his daughter in the very-near future. "What's your favourite colour?! Let me guess…..Is it…..Pink?!" He asked-her in a cute-toddler-type of way as Cassia sat quite-contently on Carla's lap. And Cassia just giggled at Peter and she then eventually shyly nodded-at him. "You like pink?! Well that's lucky, because look what we got you!" Peter said as he handed-over to her a pink-fluffy-teddy-bear, which the little-girl instantly cuddled against her chest. "Do ya like it Cassia?!" Carla asked her future-daughter nervously. "Lots And Lots!" Cassia replied sweetly as she then gave the teddy-bear to Carla and then reached her arms out, gesturing that she wanted to go over to Peter.

Peter took the little-girl into his arms and cuddled her closely. "Hey she loves you my darlin'!" Carla told Peter happily. "Well what can I say?! What girl doesn't love a man who buys her pink and fluffy teddy bears ey?! Isn't that right Cass?!" Peter joked with her, and she laughed at him as he then gently tickled-her. The Social Worker then re-appeared with Simon as she witnessed Cassia gently take the pink-fluffy teddy-bear from Carla's hands and then make-it's arm wave at Carla in a really friendly-way.

"Oooh this looks good!" The Social Worker told them happily as Simon then went to give Cassie a cuddle, squeezing himself inbetween Carla and his Father as Peter handed Cassia over to him, which Cassia was happy to do as Simon played with the little-girl who would hopefully soon officially be his half-sister. "Simon seems happy enough about Cassia coming-into this family, so as-long you're happy…..Then I'm happy to start the process of handing her over to you….."

"We'd be more than happy!" Peter told the Social Worker happily with a sweet-smile on his face as Carla then nodded-in agreement. "Okay well, I'll visit with her a few more times, and if those visits all go successfully, then I'll allow her to stay for maybe the night, or a couple of nights depending on how Cassia here feels, and then, all being well, she'll be able to come and live with you, with regular visits from me to start with, and then if things carry-on going-well then we'll officially sign her over to you as her official-parents and then from then on I won't make many visits unless we at Social Services feel that they are necessary. Does that sound okay to the three of you?! And do you all understand?!" The Social Worker asked them all, wanting to fully-include Simon into this process aswell.

"Yes we understand. Thank-You so much!" Peter told the Social-Worker gratefully. "That's quite alright, well, we'll be getting-off now so say goodbye to Cassia. We'll be back for another visit in the next week; I'll ring you to organise-it!" The Social-Worker told them both happily. "We'll be seeing ya next-week then Cass!" Peter told the little three-year-old girl excitably. "Yeah!" She told Peter happily, that seemed to be all she was saying at the moment, but they all understood that this was probably just as nerve-wracking for her as it was for the three of them. "Cya soon gorgeous." Carla told her sweetly as she kissed the little-girl on the cheek. "Bye Bye." Cassia said as she then shyly waved-at both Carla & Simon. "Cya Cass!" Simon said happily as Peter & Carla then both saw them safely out of the flat and into the car that-they had come-in.

When they arrived back-into the flat, Simon had disappeared-off into his bedroom to play on his DS for a while, but Carla had suddenly gone very quiet and Peter was worried about as she then sat herself down onto the sofa. Peter watched-her from the kitchen-side as he stood-behind the counter. "Are you okay love?!" He asked-her, concerned for his beautiful-wife as she had gone from being all-excited to being very down and quiet within a matter-of seconds. "Yeah….." Carla trailed-off in reply. "You're very quiet….." Peter told-her. "Am I?!" Carla replied, shifting her eyes around nervously as she was faced-away from Peter and he couldn't see her sad-facial-expressions that she was pulling. "Yes you are and I'm worried about you." Peter replied as he then approached Carla and then wrapped-his-arms-around-her from behind. "What's Wrong?!" He then asked-her as he softly-kissed-her on the cheek before he then moved-around to then go and sit-next to her on the sofa.

"Well…..I love Cassia…..She's absolutely gorgeous as I told that Social-Worker…..But she just seemed really shy and awkward around-me….." Carla told-her husband sadly. "Oh Love. This was her first time here. She was bound to be a little-bit nervous around the three of us." Peter said as he then put his nearest-arm around Carla. "But she was fine with you…..She was smiling and giggling-away at you the whole-time she was here….." She trailed-off sadly. "Yeah she did, but that's only because I gave her that Pink Fluffy Teddy that may I say that YOU picked-out for her in the shop Carla! Not Me! She absolutely adored that thing!" Peter told her sweetly as Carla rested-her-head against Peter's shoulder. "But what if she doesn't like-me?!" Carla voiced her concerned-to Peter. "What if she can't love-me like Simon loves-you?!" She worried. "Darlin'…..You're the woman on this Street that everyone loves…..Men want to be with you, and Woman want to be you…..That little-girl…..Our Daughter…..Is going to love you more than she could ever-know! Who couldn't love you ey?! She's going to idolise you, and I think you'll find that you're going to end-up having a little-mini-you on your hands….." Peter re-assured Carla, and she quietly chuckled-at what he just=said to her.

"A mini-me ey?! Poor you is all I can say….." Carla lightly-joked with Peter, who was glad to see her perking-up a little-bit more. "Hey I'm not complaining my love…..A beautiful wife, a gorgeous daughter, and a son who gets his good-looks from his Father…..I'll be spoilt!" Peter told-her sweetly as he planted a kiss into Carla's soft-hair. "Hmmm lucky-you ey?! Well how-about you take your beautiful wife back to bed, and we can waste the day away….." Carla seductively suggested to Peter as she then sat-herself-up and planted a flirtatious-kiss onto Peter's lips as she grabbed his hand and then began to lead-him towards their bedroom that they shared-together.

"Well wasting the day away wasn't quite what I had in mind….." Peter trailed-off. "Well neither did I…..But I wanted to keep-ya guessing….." Carla replied, placing another kiss onto Peter's lips as she did-so. "Well you can carry-on with this guessing-game…..I like surprises….." Peter told Carla happily as she caught his lips into yet another-kiss. "Oh Yeah?! Well…..If you're a good-boy, then there might be some-more in store for ya this-morning….." Carla said inbetween the many-kisses. "But what about Si?!" Peter asked. "He's on his DS, he'll be plugged-into his ear-phones, he won't be able to hear a thing, and that thing entertains him for hours anyway….." Carla told Peter truthfully. "Hmmm, much like you entertain-me for hours….." Peter said as they lost-themselves into yet another steamy-kiss before Peter then picked-Carla-up and carried-her into the bedroom…..

* * *

_**Please-Review! **_


	29. Love, Love, Love!

_**So Cassia herself won't be in this chapter, but she will be heavily involved in the chapters to come as Peter & Carla start to bond with their little-girl!**_

* * *

The next morning, Carla was the first to awake after the eventful activites of last-night. She looked-at Peter and watched-him as he slept, and she then smiled at him. He was such a peaceful sleeper, and she had to admit he looked dead-cute. It made a change for her to be up first, usually he was 'up with the lark' as Peter himself had put-it once or twice. Carla then gently ran her hand down Peter's cheek, being careful not to wake-him as she strayed her fingers through the soft-hair of his beard.

She then moved her hand away as Peter shuffled-in his sleep, turning himself away from her in his sleep. Once he had settled-again she then began to softly toy with the back of Peter's short-brown-hair, her fingers carefully feeling through the softness of it as she admired-him whilst he continued to remain asleep.

All of a sudden, Peter's head then turned, and Carla noticed that his eyes were now open, even-though he did look a little confused. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake-ya." She told-him softly as he then rolled-back over to face-her. "Were you watching-me sleep?!" He then quietly asked-her with a tired-chuckle, blinking a few-times to allow his eyes to focus-properly onto her. "Yeah I was…..Not for-long though…..Just for 5 Minutes or so…..Besides, I was thinking….." Carla trailed-off mysteriously. "Oh yeah?! About what love?!" He asked-her gently.

"About what a lovely-Father you're going to make to Cassia….." Carla trailed-off sweetly once-again. "Awww well thanks love but you're going to make just as much a lovely Mother to her…..She was beautiful wasn't she?!" Peter cooed over their daughter-to-be. "She really was wasn't she?!" Carla replied to Peter as she then thought about that gorgeous little-girl that was possibly going to be coming-into their home permanently fairly soon if everything was to go successfully for the three/four of them, including Simon into all of this.

"Anyway, I was thinking that we could start where we finished last-night….." Carla seductively pleaded-with Peter as she then leaned-her body into his. "Hmmm I suppose I better make the most of you whilst we have the house to ourselves…..Once Cassia is living here we will have to be more careful…..Besides who could ever refuse you…..You're gorgeous!" Peter flattered Carla as she then began to smother-him in kisses. "Hmmm, the same could be said about-you, ya little charmer you Mr Barlow!" Carla teased-him inbetween all of the kisses. "Oh well is that so Mrs Barlow…..Well why don't you show-me just how much you mean that?!" Peter asked-her cheekily. "Oh well it would be my pleasure Sir….." She giggled as the kisses then grew even-more passionate and intimate with each and every second that passed them by…..

* * *

Over at the Factory, Michelle was opening-up for Carla, as the girls, and Sean, found-out all of the latest-gossip about Cassia from Michelle. She didn't mean to gossip about Carla as such, but she just knew that all of the girls would be dead-pleased for Carla & Peter. They were so supportive of their boss, and as tough as she could be on them sometimes, all of the Factory Workers, loved their Bosses dearly and would do anything to them happy again after such a tough year.

"So have you seen her then? Their little-girl that is….." Sean asked Michelle, rather excitably.

"Not yet no Sean…..And besides, she's not officially there's yet. I should never have told-ya all in the first-place." Michelle said, feeling guilty about spreading-Carla's private news all over the Factory, but she was sure that Carla wouldn't mind all that much.

"Yeah well it's too late for that now Mrs Connor….." Fizz joked with Michelle.

"Uh, it's Miss Connor to you! I'm not married yet ya know Fizz! Carla's the married one not me! But I suppose it is a bit-late isn't it?! You're right…..Anyway, the girls name was Cassia…..And Carla was full-of beans when she phoned so I am assuming that everything was going-well with them both and little-Cassia….." Michelle told-all of them excitably as Beth then butted-in.

"Yeah well let's just hope that her fella can look-after this one better than he did with Simon…..He's a right cocky little-kid that one! Right out of control he is…..Although, who could blame-him with a Dad like that?!" Beth commented as the rest of the Factory then just gasped-in shock at Beth's rather-rude comment about Peter. Hayley just glared-at her. "Beth that's hardly appropriate now is it?! Michelle is best-friends with Carla, and I happen to know that Carla thinks the world of Peter!" Hayley then told Beth sternly, normally, Michelle would've said something to break-it-up, but it was so unlike Hayley that she just decided to leave-it. And besides…..Michelle would never-stop anyone from defending Carla.

"Yeah Beth, Peter's been through a tough-time with Simon, so don't judge okay?!" Michelle then commented-calmly, thinking back to when she had supported Peter after he had accidentally set the Bookies Flat on fire back-in his drunken-days…..But Peter had come a long-way since then and Michelle appreciated-that…..

"Alright I was just saying…..But then again…..Having said all of that about-him…..I suppose he is a rather-dishy fella….." Beth then commented, making the whole of the Factory then laugh.

"Well I wish them all the best with little-Cassia….." Julie then told Michelle happily and she smiled-at her in response. "Nawww thanks Julie." She told-her with a sweet-smile.

"Hey I tell-ya what!" Sean then piped-up with an idea. It was like one of those, 'light-bulb above ya head' moments that people saw on cartoons, Sean's eyes had suddenly brightened-up as the idea had then just suddenly clicked-into place in his small and rather-confused brain. But it was useful for some things…..Such as this idea for example….."How about we all stick a bit of money in the pot and buy Cassia a really-nice present, to show-her how much we think of her Mummy as our boss!" Sean then suggested-to them all and all of the girls began to nod and smile in encouragement for Sean to go ahead with this idea, and seeming as they all seemed-so happy with this idea, then Michelle was quite happy to agree-to-it as she then placed a Fiver of her own cash in the pot, and then began to pass the pot around the whole factory.

"Hey Listen Guys! I just want to say thank-you alright?! Carla will really-appreciate-this! But if you keep quiet about this! I want to keep-it as a surprise for Carla, okay?!" Michelle said, now very excitably, as the pot, which was now full-of both coins and cash reached-it's way back to Michelle, who then locked-it safely away in one of her own personal-drawers in the Office, which she knew Carla would never-try-to look-into...

* * *

Around half-an-hour later, Carla had arrived-at the Factory with a ridiculously happy-grin plastered all-over her usually tired-face. Michelle then just giggled-at her as she entered the Office where Michelle was sat-in one of her swingy-chair behind the desks. "Oh-Aye?! What time dya call this then?!" Michelle teased-her as Carla then just smirked. "Urm, about half-past 10 Michelle….." Carla trailed-off as if Michelle's question had been a serious one that should have required a serious-answer….."That's not what I meant and you know-it! Anyway, been busy have we?!" A cheeky Michelle then asked-Carla. "Busy is one-word for it yeah….." Carla then replied-to Michelle with a smirk. "Oh Yeah and what's the other-word for-it then?!" Michelle continued to teased Carla, making her laugh. "Michelle that's not something that we should be talking about in the work-place!" Carla faked-annoyance and Michelle then just giggled-at her. "Fancied-some alone-time with Peter then?!" Michelle then asked-Carla, the giggling wearing-themselves-out now as the conversation returned some normality to-it.

"Yeah…..I mean, what with Cassia visiting again soon, and then possibly coming to live with us…..We thought that the life we've always dreamed-of might just run-away with us if we weren't careful…..So were just making the most of disturbing the quietness of our peaceful-flat before Cassia does that for-us!" Carla told Michelle, both truthfully but happily. "Awww fair enough…..You will have to tell Peter to tell Kieron to buck his ideas up…..I never get morning sex….." Michelle moaned as Carla then just laughed-at. "Oh love, well ya should have kept hold-of Peter when you still had the chance too all those years back….." Carla then teased-her, getting her back for her earlier-teasing.

"Yeah but Peter was a different-man back-then…..His mind was all messed-up, nothing could have ever happened between-us properly….." Michelle trailed-off, although she did, in a totally innocent but friendly way, envy Carla & Peter's relationship. They always ended-up happy in the end no-matter what happened to them, whereas Michelle & Kieron were at the beginnings of a rough-patch in their relationship….."True…..Oh I'm so proud of him 'Chelle…..And I love him so much….." Carla said, and Michelle was generally happy for Carla. "Yeah I can see that by the massive grin that's on your face whenever you mention his name or see his face…..What's he like with Cassia?!" Michelle asked, a little-nosily after her conversation with the Factory Girls earlier-on. "Oh he's just perfect with her…..He's gonna make the best Daddy to her…..And with this one I'll actually be her Mummy…..Not just some evil wicked witch Step-Mother like I was to Si for a while….." Carla trailed-off; she was so grateful that Simon was a little-bit nicer to her nowadays.

"Yeah, well I can see that you're happy Car, and I'm glad about-that. You & Peter are gonna make the perfect parents to Cassia….." Michelle told-her sweetly. "Thank-You 'Chelle. That means a lot." Carla then replied-to her with a little-smile on her face before the two-ladies then threw-themselves into their work for the day...

* * *

That evening, Michelle arrived-home to a grumpy-Kieron, who was sat by himself on the sofa. "Hiya Love." Michelle greeted-him with. "Alright?!" He replied unenthusiastically. "Gosh, you sound happy….." She trailed-off as she then plonked-herself down next to Kieron on the sofa. "I'm fine!" He replied rather defensively. "Alright…..I was only joking! Geez Kieron!" Michelle then replied, wondering what had gotten-into Kieron lately. "Sorry then….." Kieron then moodily responded-to Michelle with. "That's alright…..Right I'm gonna go and watch a film in bed…..Dya wanna join-me?!" Michelle asked-him. "Nah not really…..I'm just gonna chill here….." Kieron replied. "Okay then whatever….." Michelle trailed-off with a sigh as she then headed-off into their bedroom that they shared-together. She just couldn't please-him recently no-matter-what. They had both been through enough break-ups together between themselves now; she just hoped that this wasn't the start-of yet another-one on its way…..

As soon as Kieron could see that Michelle was totally out of sight, he pulled-out his phone and began to text someone…..

_**Kieron: **__Next week? Can we not delay things for just a little-bit longer?!_

* * *

Back-at Carla & Peter's, Carla had only just arrived-home from work herself, having stayed-on a little-bit longer than Michelle had done to catch-up on some boring-old paper-work that needed-doing. "Hey Baby sorry I'm late." She greeted Peter with as she found-him led on the sofa with his feet-up. "That's alright love…..Listen, Si's in his bedroom, he's gonna stay for the night…..He begged Leanne to let-him stay-over so that he could see Cassia tomorrow-morning…..And then she eventually just agreed-to-it. He's just playing on his DS in his bedroom as per-usual." Peter chuckled happily as he moved-his feet to allow Carla to sit-herself-down next to him onto the sofa. "Man he's always on that thing…..Remind-me never to get Cassia one when she gets a bit older….." Carla trailed-off, acting all seriously, which made Peter laugh. "Yes Mummy." He joked with and she then just giggled-at him. "Sorry I'm going-on aren't I?!" She apologized cutely. "No love, you carry-on. I think it's sweet." Peter said as he then just placed both the simplest and softest of kisses against the side of Carla's head.

"I love you so much ya know?!" He then told-her sweetly. "Oh Yeah?! Well I'm glad to hear-it….." She teased-him and he chuckled. "No seriously. Apart from Simon & Cassia, you're the best-thing that's ever happened-to me...And without you, I wouldn't even know Cassia, so thank-you my darlin', for making-me happy." Peter told-her in a dead-cute way which Carla just found utterly-adorable. "You can be so cute sometimes Peter Barlow. Dya know that?!" She told-him as she allowed her fingers to then play with his short-beard. "Well I do try my best….." He then trailed-off, and she placed the gentlest of kisses onto his lips before they then cuddled-up to each-other for the-evening. "I'm so lucky to have you….." Carla whispered to herself as she rested her head against Peter's chest and then draped her arm across his stomach…..

* * *

_** - So, what's going-on with Kieron?!**_

_** - How will Simon & Cassia get-on as they spend some-time together. **_

_** - As Carla & Peter's relationship goes from strength to strength, Michelle struggles to remain happy for Carla as things begin to fall-apart at the seams with Kieron...Will the two-girls' friendship come-under strain, or will Michelle be-able to keep-her struggles to herself for a little-while longer?! **_

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_


	30. Families

The next morning, Michelle awoke to find that Kieron was in the living-room, on the phone to a mysterious-caller. She stayed in her room as she listened-in on his part of the conversation.

"_But I need to talk to people first…..I can't just up and go can I?!...No, I'm sorry man, but that's just not possible…..Ugh, whatever, I'll call ya back when I have some answers…..Bye." _Kieron then finished the phone-call and quickly hung-up as Michelle then entered the room.

"Up and go where?!" Michelle asked Kieron both tiredly and curiously.

"Huh?!" Kieron replied as if he was none-the-wiser about Michelle's question.

"You just said to that guy on the phone that you can't just up and go…..Well where are you upping and going-to?!" Michelle curiously questioned Kieron.

"Oh uh….." Kieron stuttered as he tried to think of an excuse. "It was just Peter…..He wants me to meet-up with him today…..But I can't just drop-work for him just like that….." Kieron lied, and been Kieron knew himself that his attempts at lying, especially to Michelle, were pathetic.

Michelle then looked-at Kieron suspiciously, she knew that-that was far from the truth. Peter & Carla had Cassia over this-morning to meet Simon properly, there was no-way that Peter would be meeting-up with Kieron today…..But never-the-less, Michelle decided that she would leave-it just for now, and go-along with Kieron's pathetic-lies.

"No of-course you can't….." Michelle trailed-off. "I'm just gonna have a shower…..I'll try and be out before you go to work….." She then told-him calmly as she walked-off towards the bathroom.

Kieron breathed a sigh of relief as Michelle went out of his sight and into the bathroom. "Thank-Goodness for that!" He whispered to himself as he then checked-his mobile-phone once-more to discover that he had a text.

**Joel:**_** If you want this job then I need to know by the end of the week, or it goes to someone-else. Joel.**_

**Kieron: **_**Let me speak to 'Chelle and I'll get back to ya. Kieron. **_

**Joel: **_**I thought cooking was your dream, not some girl…..**_

And Joel was right…..To some extent…..But still on the other-hand, Kieron knew that he loved Michelle more than anything. The only problem was, was that this Chef's job was at a big-restaurant that was-based-all the way down in London, and if Michelle didn't want to go with him, yet again, then he wasn't sure what that meant for their relationship…..

* * *

Over-at Carla & Peter's, the three of them, including Simon into all of this, were preparing for the Social-Worker to arrive with Cassia once-again. As Carla busied herself with cleaning the house, and making-it three-year-old friendly, Peter, who was sat on the sofa, called Simon over to him.

"Sit-down son." He told-him gently, and he then did-so, sitting-himself-down closely next to his Father on the sofa.

"What is it?!" Simon then asked-his Father rather nervously.

"Now before Cassia comes to spend the day with the three of us today, I need to be absolutely-sure that you are 100% happy about-this." Peter told-his Son truthfully.

"I like Cassia…..And I know that me and Carla don't always get-along, but I do love her Dad…..Not as much as I love you or Leanne, but you love-her, so why shouldn't I?!" Simon told-his Dad both innocently and truthfully.

"Well it's great to be able to hear you say that Si…..Now are you gonna do a good-job of showing Cassia around the place for us, and make her feel at home?!" Peter asked Simon sweetly.

"Yeah of-course I will…..Dad? Will Cassia have to have my room? And does that mean that I won't be able to stay here anymore?!" Simon then asked his Father rather sadly.

"Well you will have to share a room with her yeah, but Me & Carla have ordered Cassia her own-bed, so that you will be able to stay-over n all. You'll always be my Son, Simon. Where you live doesn't change that, and nor will having Cassia here. And I want you to know that I will always love you to the ends of this earth and back." Peter told Simon with a small-smile on his face as he then cuddled-Simon into his chest.

"That's a long-way….." Simon then trailed-off with a little-giggle.

"Exactly Son. And I know that sometimes you might think that we love Cassia more…..But I'm gonna tell you this now Simon, that will never be the case." Peter tried-to re-assure his Son.

"Never ever ever?!" Simon asked his Father innocently.

"Never ever ever ever ever!" Peter joked with his Son, who laughed sweetly.

"You're nuts you are Dad!" He chuckled, and Carla also giggled-to as she approached them both sat on the sofa together.

"Ooh Si love, if you've only just realised that then you are very slow on the uptake!" Carla joked with her Step-Son as she sat-herself-down along the back of the sofa.

"Oy You, you're meant to be on my side!" Peter laughed, jokingly pretending to be offended-by Carla's comment towards-him.

"Never!" Carla told-him as Peter then crossed his arms and pulled a mock sad-face, which made Carla's heart-melt with love. "Oh Baby we love you really." She told-him gently as she leaned-over to wrap her arms around his chest from behind and then softly kiss him on the cheek. Peter then turned-his-neck around slightly so that he could then kiss Carla properly on the lips.

"Ewww! Do you have to do that infront of me?!" Simon asked as he then stood-up, making both Carla and Peter laugh. "I'll be in my bedroom. Let-me know when Cassia arrives!" He requested and Peter just nodded-at him before he then allowed Carla to fall on top of him and they continued to kiss each-other lovingly, restricting themselves to just kissing purely for Simon's sake…..

* * *

Meanwhile, Michelle was now in the Factory, and she was sat-in the Office, feeling a little-lonely as Carla was-off today. She was just sat there, typing-away-at her computer, when Fizz arrived-into the Office with a coffee for her.

"Here's ya coffee Mrs Connor….." Fizz told her happily.

"Uh, it's Miss, not Mrs. But I'll let you off. Anyway, you can call-me Michelle ya know?! It's only Carla who likes you to call-her Mrs Connor…..Although she's Mrs Barlow these-days isn't she?!" Michelle chuckled, how-come Carla got to own the Factory and be happily married to the man of her dreams, when in Michelle's eyes, all she got was a moody-boyfriend who didn't seem to care about-her all that much recently, and a position as Carla's kind-of runner/deputy for when she wasn't around. Of-Course, Carla had always made Michelle feel like her equal, and Michelle knew that deep-down, but she just couldn't help the feelings of jealously that were occurring from her against Carla.

"Too Right she is. Oh I do hope they get to keep that little-girl….." Fizz then trailed-off happily.

"Blimey. News travels fast doesn't it?!" Michelle replied, and she came-across as if she was a little-irritated.

"Are you okay Michelle?! It's just…..That you seem a little-bit stressed-out today….." Fizz couldn't help but comment, and Michelle then just sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry Fizz, I didn't mean to take-it out on you. I've just got to much paperwork to do and Carla's not here today to help-me with-it, and then don't even get me started-on Kieron!" Michelle then just accidentally blurted-out angrily.

"Oh Dear…..Well maybe this coffee might cheer-you-up….." Fizz said, placing Michelle's coffee down onto the desk, before she then headed-out back-into the actual Factory-Part of the building, noticing that Kieron was just entering-as she did-so.

"Oooh you're in the dog-house!" Fizz warned-him playfully as Kieron then entered the Office to go and see Michelle…..

* * *

Back-Over at Carla's and Peter's Flat, Cassia had just arrived and the Social-Worker had not-long left her in the capable hands of Carla, Peter & Simon for the day. Carla picked Cassia-up and then carried her over to the sofa.

"You look beautiful today! Yes you do!" Carla cooed over her hopefully Daughter-to-be as Peter and Simon then join them both on the sofa.

"Boo-Ful!" Cassia attempted-to speak with a shy-smile on her face as she did-so.

"Yeah that's right. Beautiful!" Carla said as she then tickled Cassia, gently squeezing her sides as she then softly placed her down onto her lap as the family of four then cuddled-up together.

"Hey Cass! Remember me?!" Peter then asked-her sweetly.

"Teddy?!" She asked in a very-cute way as she looked-at Peter, and then looked-over towards the rucksack which the Social-Worker had brought for Cassia. Simon looked-over to where Cassia had been looking previously, at her rucksack, and he noticed the Pink-Fluffy-Bunny ears sticking-out of the top.

"Look Dad! She's brought the teddy that you got her last-time!" Simon said excitably as he then ran-over to the rucksack, and then fetched the teddy-bunny-rabbit for Cassia, and then handed-it to her as he then re-appeared next to the three of them all of a sudden. Here ya go Cassia!" Simon told-her sweetly and Cassia happily took the pink-fluffy-teddy-bunny from Simon's hands, smiling widely as she then cuddled-it in towards her chest.

"Awww Cass you brought-it! But has someone been chewing the bunnies ear?!" Peter then asked the little-girl playfully, making her laugh shyly. "You have, haven't you?! You cheeky little-so-n-so come-here!" Peter said with a smile as he then picked Cassia-up from Carla's lap and cuddled-her tightly against his chest, blowing raspberries into her neck as he did-so. Simon then laughed hysterically as he watched Peter play with Cassia.

Carla was glad to see that Peter got-along so-well with Cassia, but she couldn't help but feel a little-awkward, Peter seemed to be a natural with all of the kids, but Carla never had been one for silly-games and mess, well, not until she had met Peter & Simon anyway...

Once all of the fun and games had calmed-down, Peter, Simon and Cassia were all sat on the floor together, Carla still on the sofa as Peter looked-over at her. Simon was now quietly talking to the little-girl who was hopefully, eventually going to become his new-half-sister. "Car, come-here love." Peter suggested to her gently, ushering-her over and down onto the ground with a sweet-smile as she sat-infront of Peter, inbetween his legs, resting her head back against his warm-chest as she did-so.

"How dya do it Baby?!" Carla asked-him as they then watched Simon and Cassia play-together.

"How do I do what?!" Peter then asked Carla in reply as he wrapped his arms around her chest from behind.

"Make Cassia laugh and like you and…..And love-you?!" She questioned Peter sadly.

"You think Cassia doesn't love you?!" Peter asked Carla worriedly.

"Well she never laughs and giggles at me like she does when she's with you. Or am I just that boring that I'm not worth laughing-at?!" Carla said, feeling very-down.

"Oh darlin' of-course she loves you. Just watch. Cass!" Peter called the little-girl over as she flicked-her head-around to look-at Peter with a childish-smile. "Come-Here sweetheart." He whispered to her gently and Cassia did as she was told-by the man who was going-to-be her future Father one-day.

Carla then spoke-up. "Am I allowed a cuddle Cass?!" She asked-her nervously as she held her arms out towards the little-girl. Cassia then smiled shyly, taking a few-seconds to think about the different responses that she could possibly give to Carla, before she then ran-into Carla's arms, hugging her future Mother tightly. This comforted Carla slightly as their hug seemed to last for a fairly long-time as she felt Cassia's small-fingers softly running themselves through Carla's hair.

As they both then pulled-away from the hug, Cassia then looked Carla directly into the eyes with both a sweet and innocent smile. "You boo-ful too!" She told-her in an incredibly cute-way before she then ran back-over to Simon to play with her older-brother.

"Come-On Cass! I'll show you all-around our bedroom!" Simon then said, helping Cassia to her feet before he then took her by the hand and then gently led-her in their bedroom of-which they would soon be sharing-together, once Cassia's bed was all set-up and in-place.

Peter then carefully pressed his face against Carla's cheek so that he could then whisper into her ear as they continued to sit all cuddled-up on the floor-together. "See, my boo-ful wife. She loves-you." Peter told-her sweetly, and Carla giggled slightly at Peter's reference to the word 'boo-ful', Cassia's way of saying the word 'beautiful.'

"Yeah well maybe she does after-all. Thank-You for being there for me. I'm not a natural at this whole Motherhood thing, but you've been amazing at helping-me and listening to me and just understanding-me and my big-worries. You're a sweetheart deep-down, dya know that Peter Barlow?!" Carla told-him as she then looked-up so that she could see Peter, who was still sat-closely-behind-her. Her fingers then found his chin, and they angled-it downwards so that she could then kiss Peter on the lips. "I Love You so much. And I love Cassia just as-much too. And I'm learning to love Simon more and more everyday." She then told Peter sweetly.

"Mmm well we all love you too." Peter then replied as they then began to kiss each-other meaningfully on the lips once-again as Simon then brought Cassia back-into the rooms, who was now comfortable in Simon's arms.

"Ugh. They always do that!" Simon then joked with Cassia, making his little-half-Sister laugh as he did-so whilst he then put her back-down onto her feet.

"Hey Cass!" Carla then said as she noticed that her and Simon were both back-in the room together. Cassia then went running-over to Carla, hugging her tightly once-again, and clinging onto her as Carla realised that she wanted picking-up, so she then stood-up with her in her arms. Peter stood-up too after Carla had done with Cassia.

"Alright Si?! Have you been looking-after your little-Sister?!" Peter asked-him as he then walked-over to him and ruffled his hair-up cutely.

"Yeah I Have. She's Funny!" Simon then told everyone in the room.

"Funny AND Beautiful. Well Miss, it looks like I'm gonna have to be keeping the boys away from you!" Peter joked as he walked-back over to Cassia, who was still safely cuddled-up into Carla's tanned-arms.

"Oh I do hope I haven't got an over-protective Daddy on my hands?!" Carla joked with Peter as she then kissed Cassia on the cheek. "Besides, a little-bit of experience on how to handle boys is always-good for a girl…..Those boys need teaching, don't they Si?!" Carla said with a cheeky-wink in Simon's direction.

"Heyyy! We're not that bad!" Simon then chuckled.

"Too Right Simon! And besides…..If there were no-boys….." Peter began as he then hushed his tone to speak to Carla in a way that Simon hopefully wouldn't here. "Then you'd be missing-out on a…..Certain Activity…..It takes two to tango as they say….." He told her cheekily.

"Sshhh You!" Carla told-him-off as she then playfully slapped-him across the arm.

"I heard that ya know Dad?!" Simon then said as Cassia watched-on in amusement, she loved-her new-family already, and she was only 3 Years Old!

* * *

Back-at the Factory, all of the Factory-Workers could hear Michelle shouting-at Kieron, he had just told-her about the job down-in London.

"Oooh she's not happy!" Beth gossiped.

"Ey she's really not is she?! I wonder what he's done this-time?!" Sean asked.

"What dya mean by that?!" Fizz questioned.

"By What?!" Sean replied with his own-question-in return.

"By 'this-time.'" Fizz shortly-explained in the most simple-way possible.

"Well he's always in trouble with Michelle, is our Kieron!" Sean defended-himself, and rightly-so!

"Well I heard on the grape-vine like, that he's got a job elsewhere….." Beth told them all secretly.

"Uh, more-like, you were ear-wigging-in on their conversation!" Izzy then piped-up.

"Well I hardly have to strain my ears to hear them do I now?!" Beth replied rather defensively.

* * *

"LONDON! You expect-me to just UP AND GO with ya, as you put-it earlier, all the way to down to FLIPPIN LONDON?!" Michelle then shouted-at Kieron in the Factory-Office as all of the Factory-Worker continued to try and listen-in on their heated-conversation.

"This. Job. Is My DREAM okay Michelle. It's what I've always wanted. And I want ya to come-with-me! I don't wanna have to leave-ya here Michelle! But I'm going with or without ya! And seeing as you think a long-distance relationship is out of the question for the both of us, then unless you come-with-me then I'm guessing that this is the end of the road for us!" Kieron then told-Michelle angrily before he then stormed-out of the Factory furiously.

"KIERON! No please-wait!" Michelle cried as she attempted to chase after-him, but Hayley stopped-him from doing-so because she knew that it was too-late.

"No Love. Don't chase-after-him, that's what he wants okay?! If he really loves-ya then he'll come-back and apologise." Hayley told Michelle truthfully, as Michelle then broke-down into floods of tears into Hayley's comforting-arms.

* * *

Carla & Peter had just waved the Social-Worker and Cassia off in the car as their day together came to end. Leanne had been to collect Simon earlier-on that day so they didn't have to worry about-him at the moment. "Today's been amazing." Carla told Peter lovingly as they were then just stood-outside-of their flat together.

"Too Right it was….." Peter replied as they both then just stood-there, holding each-other closely as they did-so, they were just about to kiss each-other on the lips, when Peter noticed Kieron storm past them both. "Kieron?! Kieron pal what an earth is the matter?!" Peter asked, concerned for his best-mate, who seemed to be crying, which was just very unlike the Kieran McCarthy that Peter knew and loved-as his very best-friend in the whole-wide-world.

"You don't wanna know right-now Pal. I'll speak to ya tomorrow yeah?!" Kieron told Peter tearfully in his thick and strong Irish-Accent before he then continued to walk-off away from both Carla & Peter.

"Oh…..I wonder what's up with him….." Peter asked Carla, obviously concerned for his best-mate.

"Oh it's probably nothing darlin', now come-on…..I know you two are you and your special-friend are like joined-at the hip or whatever…..But don't let-him spoil what has just been an amazing-day for us." Carla told Peter sweetly.

"Okay. I won't. I'll text-him in the morning." Peter then replied to Carla as they then headed-back-inside together.

"You do that Baby…..Now what was it that you said earlier…..Oh Yeah?! It takes two to tango…..So let's go do some serious tango-ing!" Carla told-him seductively, kissing-Peter on the neck as she led-him up the stairs towards their flat…..

* * *

_**Please-Review! - Some exciting stuff to come!**_


	31. Bird or Boss!

A week later and things were getting better and better for Carla & Peter, but at the same-time, things were getting worse and worse for Michelle & Kieron. Kieron was still struggling about what to do over this new-job in London. He wanted to take-it, but at the same-time, he didn't want to have to leave Michelle behind, he wished that he would just go with him, but she was refusing to accept his kind-offer.

Over-at Carla & Peter's early that morning, Carla was just reaching the end-of a phone-call with their social-worker. She wandered the living-room in her dressing-gown as she spoke. Peter was still sound-asleep.

"Yeah that would be great…..Alright then…..Yeah we would absolutely love-to…..Okay…..We'll see you then, then! Thank-You so much! Bye!" Carla finished the phone-conversation just-as Peter came wandering-through in his white vest-top and boxers, letting-out a massive-yawn as he did-so, ruffling-up his own-hair with pure-tiredness.

"Oh good morning sleepy-'ed!" Carla greeted-him with, walking-over to him and then placing a sweet-kiss onto his cheek. "Decided to wake-up then?!" She asked-him with a little-giggle.

"Yeah well…..There's something worth waking-up for these-days isn't there?!" Peter told-her rather positively this-morning.

"Oh is there now?! And what would that be then Mr Barlow?!" She asked-him flirtatiously as she then rested her hands against his shoulders.

"Well three something's actually…..My gorgeous wife, my amazing son, and my beautiful daughter!" He replied-to her sweetly as he then planted a short-kiss against her lips.

"Awww…..But I'll have you know Baby, that your daughter…..Or rather, OUR Daughter, is 'boo-ful' remember?! And speaking-of that gorgeous little girl, the social-worker just rang, she asked-if we would be okay with Cassia staying the night?! And perhaps start to think about moving-her-in here more permanently!" Carla then told-her Husband happily.

"Oh Car, that's great news!" Peter replied as he hugged Carla-in towards his chest. "And when she does come-around…..I want you to spend some quality-time with her….."

"But Baby, she's just as much your little-girl as she is mine. I don't wanna hog-'er or owt?!" Carla told Peter truthfully.

"Yeah but I know that you're worried about how you will get-along with Cass. You've told me so yourself! And I want you to feel-comfortable with her, and the only way that-that's gonna happen, is if you spend some quality-time with her." Peter then replied to her very-sweetly.

"Well thank-you baby." She said, stroking his cheek affectionately.

"Listen, why don't you spend the afternoon with her when she gets here, take-her to meet Michelle or something, and I'll invite Kieron around." He suggested to her kindly, but a look-of worry etched across Carla's face as he did-so.

"But I don't wanna be alone with her…..Peter what if she cries or something?! I'm no good at that sympathy stuff! You know I'm not!" Carla panicked as Peter then sighed, wrapping his hands even-further around Carla's waist as he did-so, so that his hands joined-together at the small of her back.

"Oh Carla, Baby. I can't see her crying. She will absolutely love spending the afternoon with you! And you're better at the sympathy stuff than you think. So stop putting yourself down and stop-worrying about-it, you're gonna be a great-Mother to little-Cassia, I know you will." Peter tried to encourage his wife as she then rested-her head against Peter's chest.

"Mmm I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes Peter Barlow. Thank-You." She told-him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ya don't need to thank-me love." He told-her in a sweet-way before he then planted one of the sweetest and softest of kisses into the top of her hair.

* * *

At Michelle & Kieron's, the atmosphere was awkward, Kieron had slept on the sofa that night, unable to face anymore ranting from Michelle about this job, and he was pretty sure that Michelle wouldn't have missed-him being there last-night anyway. "Good Morning….." Michelle trailed-off as she wandered into the living-room.

"Well it's not exactly a good-morning is it?! But Hey…..Since when did my feelings ever matter around-here?!" Kieron replied, obviously still bitter and angry about their argument yesterday. "No wonder I want to leave….." He commented.

"Oh Kieron, don't be like that! I was actually going-to apologise for being so harsh to you last-night! But if you're gonna be like that then I don't see why I should bother….." Michelle told-him firmly.

"Oh?! Well I'm sorry if I'm slightly upset about the fact that my own girlfriend won't support my future career-plans?!"

"But Kieron! I don't wanna move-to London! My life is here! But if you want to go, then you go! No-One's stopping-ya! And ya certainly wouldn't be missed!" Michelle told out-of pure-anger with him, but she immediately regretted saying-that.

"Oh is that so now?! Well maybe I'll just leave-then!" Kieron told-her furiously as he then grabbed his keys, his wallet, and his mobile-phone and then headed-towards the front-door of the small-flat.

"Oh Kieron I didn't mean that….." Michelle tried to make-it up to him, and say sorry for ever saying that to him in the first-place, but it was too-late now, he had walked-out and had slammed the door-shut behind-him.

* * *

Later-on that day, Carla was just getting ready to leave the house with Cassia; she had been dropped-off around half-an-hour ago, and now Carla was just about ready to head-out with their gorgeous little-girl.

"Hey You!" Peter said as he then crouched-down to be at little-Cassia level, she was stood-next-to Carla by the front-door of the flat, gripping-onto her hand tightly as she did-so. "You have fun with your Mummy this-afternoon okay?! And I will see you later-on!" Peter told-her sweetly before he then kissed the little-girl on the cheek as she smiled-at her Daddy.

"Is she Mummy?!" Cassia then asked-Peter quietly.

"If you want her to be sweetheart." Peter replied and Cassia then smiled as she nodded-her head excitably. "And you Daddy?!" She then asked, pointing-at Peter and gently poking-him in the chest.

"That's right!" He congratulated-her before he then stood-himself-up to be at Carla's level. "Have a good-time together love." He said as she then kissed Carla on the lips.

They were just about to head-out the door-together, when the buzzer-rang. Carla answered-it.

"Hello?!" She greeted-them with.

"It's me. Kieron."

"Oh Hiya Kieron. I'm just heading-out but Peter's gonna be here. Come-On up." Carla told-him before she then turned-to Peter. "Awww your little-buddy's come to play!" She teased-her Husband, playfully pinching his cheeks as she did-so, and Peter then just laughed.

"Whatever….." He replied as Kieron appeared at the entrance to the flat. "Hiya Pal. What's Up?!" He asked, recognizing that fed-up look on Kieron's face and knowing-it all too well from their time in the Navy together.

"Ugh what isn't?!" Kieron replied sadly as Carla and Cassia then headed-out of the front-door together.

"Cya Boys!" She called.

"Cya Girls!" Peter replied mockingly with a cheeky-wink and smile both shot in Carla's direction as the two-guys were then left-alone in the flat-together.

"Now come-on Pal, we're alone now, you can tell-me what's up. Take a seat." Peter said, gesturing towards the sofa as he, himself, headed-towards the kitchen. "Coffee Mate?!" He asked.

"Yeah Ta…..And Well, Peter Mate, I've got some news for ya, and I'm just hoping that you're gonna take-it better than Michelle has-done…..I'm already loosing-my girlfriend, I can't go losing my best-mate in the whole-wide world aswell….." Kieron told Peter sadly.

"You'll always have me Mate." Peter commented as he then handed Kieron his coffee, before he then sat-himself-down onto the sofa next to Kieron with his own. "Now come-on. What have ya done this time?!" He asked as Kieron began to explain all of the details about his and Michelle's argument to Peter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carla had just met Michelle outside the factory with little Cassia. "Awww Babe she's gorgeous! Hiya Cassia! It's nice to meet you! I'm Michelle!" Michelle introduced herself. "Michelle." Cassia repeated what she had just said in an ultra-cute voice which she naturally had anyway, being little three-year-old girl. "Yeah that's right." Michelle told-her excitably.

"Anyway." Carla began. "Daddy has let-us out for the day hasn't he ey Cass?!" She continued as she then picked Cassia-up into her arms. "So we thought we'd go shopping to buy Cassia some new clothes and more toys! And we just wondered if Aunty Michelle might come with us?!" Carla suggested, and as much as Michelle wanted-to, she couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealously as how happy Carla seemed-to be with Peter, and now little Cassia aswell.

'_It's just not fair.' _Michelle then thought to herself. _'How come my relationship is falling apart…..Me, with the handsome and trouble-free Irishman by my side…..But Carla, the one married to the recovering-alcoholic, womanizer, Peter Barlow, can be perfectly happy and with a kid aswell!' _It just wasn't fair in Michelle's eyes. I mean, yes she was happy for Carla, but at the same-time, she craved the stability that Carla and Peter had these days since little Cassia had come-along into their lives.

"Hello?!…..Earth to Michelle!" Carla then spoke-up, waving her hand in Michelle's face as she attempted to get her to respond.

"Oh Sorry Babes…..I was just thinking about Kieron that's all…..Urm, I mean…..Yes I would love to come shopping with ya, let's go!" Michelle then told Carla happily, although she kind-of had to fake a little-bit-of the excitement…..

"Awww thinking about your lover-boy were ya…..That's very sweet…..Isn't it Cass?! Aunty Michelle's in love!" Carla teased, making Cassia laugh as she did-so.

"Oh shut-up….." Michelle replied jokingly as she then walked-on ahead Carla & Cassia slightly, unable to take their permanent and natural smiles any-longer without saying something out-of-order.

* * *

Over at Carla's & Peter's flat, Kieron had just explained the whole situation to Peter over a very-strong coffee. "So do you think you'll go then Pal?!" Peter asked.

"I don't see that I have much of a choice…..I mean, it's either now or never Mate, and this could be a massive-opportunity for me….." Kieron trailed-off, obviously struggling over what to do next…..

"Well as-far as I can see it Mate, you've got two choices…..Your Bird or Your Boss…..And I think Michelle's made-it pretty-clear to you now Pal that you ain't gonna get both….." Peter advised Kieron. "And well…..I certainly know which one I'd pick….."

"Oh do ya?!" Kieron asked. "Well which one?!" He questioned, desperate for an answer to this rather sticky-situation.

"Well I'm not you am I Pal?! But Carla and Si…..And now Cassia, come first as-far as I'm concerned Mate…..This job could change your life yeah…..But will it make you happy?!" Peter questioned Kieron.

"That doesn't help me Pal….." Kieron trailed-off calmly.

"Well what if I told-ya this then Mate…..When we came-back from LA, having to choose between Si & Carla was the hardest-decision of my life…..It was even harder than admitting that I was an alcohol, and that was not easy believe-me Pal! And in the end I chose Simon…..But Carla loved-me so much that she couldn't stay in LA…..Maybe Michelle would do the same for you in the end Kieron Mate?!" Peter suggested to Kieron which made the poor-guy sigh deeply.

"Yeah but that was your son Peter! I think Michelle could understand if I was leaving to go and live with a Son of mine…..But this is just some job…..I could get a job anywhere, well that's what Michelle's line of thinking is anyway…..You can't choose where your own Son lives can ya Pal?!...I mean it hardly compares does-it?!" Kieron said as he continued with this difficult-old struggle.

"Maybe it doesn't Mate…..But if you're starting to doubt yourself already…..Then maybe you need Michelle more than you need this job….." Peter continued to try and advise Kieron as Carla & Cassia both arrived back-at the flat after their afternoon shopping together.

"Hiya Carla. Is 'Chelle not with ya?!" Kieron asked from the sofa as she stood-in the door-way whilst Cassia then ran-over towards Peter and cuddled-herself snugly into his arms.

"Nah she went home…..She was in such a bad-mood this-afternoon, what have you done Kieron?!" Carla asked-him.

"Oh uh…..I'm sure Peter will fill-ya in…..I better-go home…..Cya Pal…..And thanks for the chat….." Kieron said before he then made-his-way-out-of the fat and then headed-home.

"That's quite-alright Mate. Good-luck yeah?! And don't even think of going anywhere without saying goodbye to me first okay?!" Peter told his best-mate ever, embracing-him with a quick man-hug before cuddling-back-up to Cassia again.

"I won't. Cya Then Pal." Kieron said as he then left.

"What were all that about?!" Carla asked as she sat-herself-down next-to Peter & Cassia on the sofa.

Peter just sighed in response. "Oh not now love….." He then trailed-off tiredly.

"Okay then Darlin'." Carla told-him both quietly and gently as she sweetly rubbed his cheek with her soft-fingers.

"Anyway, how was your day?! Did you have a good-afternoon with Mummy?!" Peter asked Cassia, loving that he could now call Carla, Cassia's Mother infront of Cassia herself, and that Cassia would recognize who he meant.

"Yeah and Aunty Michelle!" Cassia told-him happily. "Mummy funny! She try to make Aunty Michelle happy again!"

"Awww well that was nice…..And did it work?!" Peter then asked-her sweetly with a big-smile on both his and Carla's faces as she watched-him interact in a conversation with their little-girl!

"No! But Aunty Michelle said me was boo-ful like Mummy did!" Cassia then told Peter excitably.

"Oh well she wasn't wrong there! Now are my two gorgeous girls hungry?!" Peter asked both Cassia and Carla.

"Oh Baby I'm starving!" Carla told-him truthfully.

"Then why doesn't Daddy cook us all some yummy pasta?!" Peter suggested as he then gently placed Cassia down onto the carpet so that she could play with some of the new-toys that Carla had bought her today. Peter then stood-up and walked-behind the sofa, stopping next to where Carla was sat.

"YAY Pasta!" Cassia responded excitably.

"Oh that would be great Darlin'. Thank-You." Carla then told-him gratefully as she reached-up to grab his chin and gently pull-his face down towards hers so that she could kiss her lovely-Husband on the lips.

Over-At Kieron's & Michelle's, Kieron had just arrived-home. "Michelle I think we need to chat. I acted like an idiot last-night 'Chelle."

"Too right ya did! Where've ya been all afternoon?! I went out shopping with Carla and her little-girl in the end….." Michelle trailed-off.

"Oh Yeah?! Well I went to Peter's…..The man talks a lot of sense….." Kieron replied.

"Yeah…..Carla's somehow finally managed to bag herself a decent fella there…..Unlike-me…..I've just ended-up with an idiotic-man who's brain is the size of a 5 Year-Olds sometimes! Honestly Kieron, it's about-time you got your priorities right…..Because I'm not feeling very-loved by your right at this-minute!"

"And I'm sorry about that 'Chelle I really am…..But I've made a decision….." Kieron then trailed-off.

"Oh Yeah…..So are we celebrating the fact that you are staying…..Or do I need prepare-myself to say goodbye to you…..Yet Again?!" Michelle asked-him, fed-up of arguing with him anymore...

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_

_**What would you like to happen?!**_

**_ - Do you want Kieron to stay with Michelle?! _**

**_ - OR Should he take this dream-job in London that he has also wanted. _**

**_(Please also review my other-fic 'Softening the Hard Heart.' - Especially if you like fics about a younger Carla & Peter. - It's feeling a little-bit lonely at the moment! - There should be a new-chapter up for-it soon!) _**


	32. Goodbye My Friends

_**Oh I do love it when a great idea pops into my head! Some great drama coming-up in the future-chapter and that I can now promise-you!**_

* * *

Kieron sighed as he prepared to tell Michelle his decision. "I'm going to London, Michelle….." He trailed-off sadly as he then revealed his plans to Michelle, who was shocked to say the least. As the tears threatened to fall from her eyes, she fought them back as she replied to Kieron as calmly as ever.

"And that's great for you Babe…..But what about me?!" She asked-him tearfully as he then walked-over towards Michelle and then gently took her face into his hands.

"Have you never heard of a long-distance relationship?!" He told-her rather-sweetly in his strong and thick Irish-Accent, but his statement had just made Michelle sigh in disbelief.

"Oh Kieron, as if you think that could actually work….." She trailed-off sadly.

"What dya mean?!" He asked-her, getting tearful himself now as he panicked-at the thought of not being with Michelle any-longer.

"What I mean is that I know you Kieron." Michelle then revealed to him, gently swiping his hands away from her face. "You're a player. And I know that you have been 100% Faithful to me whilst we've been together…..But dya really think that you'll be able to resist if some London bird approaches ya?!" She questioned-him calmly.

Kieron remained silent as he then looked-down, and that told-her all that she needed-to know.

"No. I didn't think so Kieron." Michelle then told-him as he watched a trickle fall-down her cheek.

"But 'Chelle, what am I gonna do without ya?!" He cried to her, which only made her cry even-more than she just already had been.

Michelle then sighed, as much as this relationship was clearly coming-to an end, they still loved each-other dearly. She then rested her hands against Kieron's chest.

"You're gonna be one of the greatest-chef's around. And when you're famous like Gordon what's his face?!..."

"Ramsey….." Kieron added-in tearfully with a small-smile.

"Then I'll be proud-of ya. And I'll tell everyone. 'I knew that guy…..I've even kissed-him!' All of the girls will be well-jealous!" Michelle joked through her tears, and there was a couple of seconds silence before Kieron then spoke-up once-again.

"I best go pack my things….." He told-her quietly before he then headed-off into their bedroom to get-ready to leave Weatherfield for good and head-towards London. Michelle couldn't help but cry her eyes-out as she waited for him. She was losing the love of her whole-miserable-life here, the only guy who had ever-made her truly-happy…..But she couldn't leave Weatherfield…..She just couldn't, and she was glad that Kieron seemed-to understand that now…..

After around half-an-hour-later, Kieron then re-appeared with all of his bags and suitcases. "That's me done then." Kieron told Michelle quietly and rather nervously.

Michelle then went running-over to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly and closely as she then cried and cried floods of tears against his firm-chest.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Kieron." She cried to him.

"I'll miss you too 'Chelle." He replied rather-tearfully for the strong-Irishman that was Kieron McCarthy!

"And I will always…..ALWAYS love –ya! Have ya got that! Now good-luck yeah?!" She then said, kissing-him passionately one-last-time before she then pulled-away.

"I will always love you too Baby. I'll Cya Then Michelle." He cried to her as he then walked-out of the front-door of the flat and headed-towards Peter's, his final-goodbye.

* * *

Peter & Carla and just put Cassia to bed for the night, having gotten-it all set-up for her this-evening, and Carla then just watched-on lovingly, leaning-against the doorway, with an adoring smile on her face, as Peter lay-in bed with Cassia, reading-her a bed-time story. "The End." He finished-with as he closed the small-book and then noticed that Cassia was now sound-asleep in her bed

"Looks like someone has worked their magic!" Carla then whispered-over to Peter as he carefully clambered-over Cassia so that he could stand-up onto the floor.

"Goodnight Gorgeous." He whispered to her as he then kissed her on the forehead before then heading-out of the bedroom with Carla, turning the lights-off on his way-out. "I still can't quite believe that she's ours Car…..I mean, I know that it's not official or owt yet…..But she calls-us Mummy & Daddy…..And she's spending the night here for the first-time-ever…..That's got to be a good-sign yeah?!" Peter-asked-Carla, rather excitably as they cuddled-up on the sofa together.

"It sure is Baby. And thank-you for letting-me spend the afternoon with her by the way…..It really-helped…..Although I don't know what was wrong with 'Chelle…..I mean, she was great with Cass…..But she just seemed really-off with me today for some-reason….." Carla then trailed-off worriedly.

"Well I'm glad that it helped you both to get-to know each-other a little-bit better…..And as for 'Chelle…..Well maybe she was just having a bad-day love?! We all have 'em…..And all of this stuff with Kieron wouldn't have helped-matters….." Peter told Carla truthfully and she nodded-in agreement with her gorgeous-Husband as she then rested her head against Peter's chest and then closed her eyes as he gently and lovingly stroked-his soft-fingers through the back of her hair.

* * *

Peter was just about to close-his-eyes aswell, when the buzzer-rang. He sighed. "Ugh, who could that be?!" Peter then asked-Carla as he then got-up to go and answer the buzzer. "Hello, who is it?!" He asked.

"It's Me. Kieron."

"Uhhh…..Come-On Up….." Peter trailed-off and Carla just looked-at him as he opened the door-to the flat.

"Baby we've only just got Cassia to sleep, why'd ya let him up for?!" She asked, calmly, but ever-so slightly irritably aswell.

"Because I think you'll want to hear what he had to say….." Peter sighed sadly, knowing what Kieron's visit probably meant…..

Kieron arrived-at the top of the stairs, and it was clear from his red-eyes that he had been crying.

"I'm guessing from the bags at the bottom of the stairs that you've made your mind-up?!" Peter asked Kieron sadly.

"Yeah…..I Have…..Doesn't mean I'm happy about-it though….." Kieron then cried to Peter.

"Oh Mate…..Come-On In….." Peter replied to him sympathetically.

"Should I be going to Michelle's?! Is she gonna need-me?!" Carla asked, just as worried for her very best-friend now as-much-as Peter was for his.

"I'd leave her for tonight Carla….." Kieron replied to Carla truthfully, he knew that Michelle would probably want to be left-alone for a little-while, she would allow the sympathy-in tomorrow, but for now, she would just want to be alone to try and sleep of this nightmare-away…..

"So when dya go then Mate?!" Peter-asked-him as they both then sat-down again, Peter with Carla on the sofa, and Kieron in the chair.

"My train is at 11pm tonight…..Lloyd is gonna take-me to the train-station….." Kieron trailed-off tearfully.

"Well I'm gonna miss you Pal….."

"Don't. I've just had all of this from Michelle…..I don't think I could handle you aswell Pal…..Anyway, I won't stop. I just wanted to come-to say…..Well…..Goodbye I guess….." Kieron told both Peter and Carla as he then stood-himself-up and made his way towards the front-door.

"Okay then Pal….." Peter replied as he also stood-up and followed-him to the front-door. "And Kieron Mate….." He called and Kieron then looked-behind-him to see what-it exactly was that Peter wanted. "Come-Here." Peter then said, holding his arms out for Kieron.

The two best-friends then embraced each-other into a tight and close hug and Kieron had to stop himself from crying as he said goodbye to his best-mate once-again. "Cya Peter. I'll text-ya when I'm all settled-in and you's lot can come-down and visit or something." Kieron then told Peter as a tear trickled-down the Irishman's cheek.

"You better had Pal. Cya Soon Yeah?!" Peter replied tearfully.

"Bye." Kieron finished the goodbyes with as the conversation came to end and Kieron then headed-out into the outside.

As Peter came-back to cuddle-up to Carla on the sofa again, she stroked his cheek with concern. "Are you okay?!" She asked-him softly.

"Yeah…..I'm just…..I'm gonna miss-him that's all….He's the best-mate I've ever-had….." He told-his Wife, rather tearfully as she cuddled-herself-up even closer to him, as-if that was even-possible.

"Awww Baby!" Carla then said sympathetically, as much as she always teased-him about his close-friendship with Kieron, she knew how-much Kieron's friendship had always really meant to Peter, and she adored their trust-in one-another.

* * *

The next-morning, Carla let Peter spend some-time alone with Cassia as she went to visit Michelle.

"Good-Morning Gorgeous!" Peter said from the sofa as Cassia tiredly entered the room in her bright-pink pyjamas with a massive-yawn as she then began to rub her eyes.

"Mornin!" She replied rather chirpily. "Where's Mummy?!" Cassia asked with a rather-confused look on her face.

"She's gone out Sweetheart." He told-her sweetly.

"So me with Daddy?!" She asked-her Father rather-happily.

"That's Right Cass. Come-Here." He said, still from the sofa as she quietly approached-him. Peter then carefully picked-her-up and then gently placed-her onto his lap.

"I Love You. Dya know that?!" He told-her in a rather-cute way as he then kissed his Daughters Cheek and Cassia just smiled-at her Father's comment. "And I'm so glad that you are gonna be coming-to live with us. Me, Mummy, and sometimes Simon."

"Simon!" Cassia then repeated excitably, making Peter smile widely.

"Did you like Simon?!" He asked-her softly.

"Me LOVE Simon! Big brover!" She told her Father happily, she made Peter's heart just melt with love when she was like-this.

"Awww well that's nice." Peter then said, kissing her on the cheek once-more as they cuddled-together for a little-while longer.

* * *

Over-at Michelle's things were just that little-bit awkward between Michelle & Carla. Carla had tried-to be supportive and sympathetic towards Michelle at this difficult-time, but just one-text from Peter had made Michelle snap-at Carla viciously.

_**Peter: **__I luv u so much Car. I hope Michelle's okay. XXX _

"Ugh! Will you just STOP cooing over your Husband! Honestly, it gets annoying!" Michelle told Carla angrily as she watched Carla just simply smile-slightly at Peter's text to her.

"I was not cooing!" Carla joked, deciding to ignore Michelle's mood just for-now. She would forgive her for the time-being, but if she didn't snap-out of it pretty darn sharpish then Carla didn't know how-much more of this she could-take.

"Yeah well the last-thing I need right-now is to see you all loved-up with your pathetic-alcky-mate whilst my fella swaps me for London!" Michelle told Carla rather harshly, but the words 'Pathetic Alky Mate' set Carla-off immediately, she could handle Michelle's insults towards her or Kieron, but when it came-down to being horrible about Peter, no-one stood-a-chance against Carla.

"ALRIGHT! That's quite enough of that Michelle! Now I know you're going through a hard-time this-morning, but there's no-need to take your anger out on me, nor Peter for that matter! And speaking-of Peter, yeah, sure, he might be a recovering-alcoholic, but he is certainly NOT pathetic!" Carla told Michelle, speaking-rather loudly-and-firmly as she did-so.

"Oh yeah that's right Carla! You defend-him! Just because you still have a fella! Unlike some of us! Yeah, well thanks for rubbing-it in!" Michelle then shouted-at Carla.

"Now you just listen to me, Michelle, I came around here this-morning to give you some support after Kieron left-ya last-night! But if you push-me away then you'll be left with no-one but your son! Who should be in prison may I add?! But he's not because-of MY brother getting-all protective over-him! Now I'm going-home before I get shouted-at some-more!" Carla then told Michelle rather-angrily.

"Oh that's right! You go running home to your Husband! Just because you have one!" Michelle then shouted-at Carla, who didn't even-bother to reply as she then left the flat, leaving Michelle to sit and wallow alone.

* * *

_**I think I'll leave that chapter there, ready for the next-lot! We have said goodbye to Kieron for the time-being, but he may return in future-chapters if I feel-like-it! I have had a spurt of ideas today so hopefully they should be on their way soon! **_

_**And Thank-You for all of your encouraging-reviews, they really do mean the world to me. Keep them coming-in!**_

* * *

_**Coming-Up…..**_

_** - Michelle struggles without Kieron. **_

_** - Carla & Michelle's fall-out continues to get worse & worse…..**_

_** - Little Cassia moves into the Barlow's permanently as they introduce-her to some-of the other-residents on the Street! **_

_** - A shock accident leaves two characters' lives at risk…..But Who?! **_


	33. The Fall Out

Carla arrived-home and Peter instantly knew that something was wrong as he sat, still cuddled-up to Cassia from earlier.

"Hiya Love." He greeted her with.

"Heya darlin'. Heya Cass!" She replied as she walked-over to them both. "Oh I'm so glad that things are nice and calm over-here….." She sighed as she then sat-herself down next to Peter & Cassia.

"Why what's up?!" Peter asked as Cassia then squirmed to be released so that she could go-over to Carla, which Peter allowed her to do.

"Ugh. It's Michelle. She's not taking this break-up very-well….." Carla trailed-off sadly. "She was trying to take-all-of her anger out-on me so I left before I said something which I'd regret…..She said I was rubbing-it in her face by texting-you…..But I was hardly reading the texts allowed was I?! And it was one single text…..And it weren't even dirty….." She revealed to Peter, who chuckled at that last comment as Carla then cuddled-Cassia closely against her chest, resting her head against Peter's shoulder, and Peter put his arm around her as she did-so.

"Oh Love. I'm sure she'll come around eventually. Although she knows Kieron better than me these days, she should know as much as I do that the fella never stays settled anywhere for that long…..He's a Navy-Man through and through, he likes to be constantly on the move. Chances are he'll end-up back-here again some-day…..Well at-least I hope he does anyway….." Peter trailed-off, making Carla smile sweetly at him as he chattered-on about his best-mate.

"Awww. Are ya missing your little buddy?!" She teased-him.

"Hey, Kieron is not my 'little buddy' as you put-it! I've just known-him for a long-time that's all!" Peter replied rather defensively.

"Alright Baby I was only kidding! Gosh!" Carla chuckled, as did Cassia as she watched the pair of them playfully bicker with each-other.

"And what exactly are you laughing at ey Miss?!" Peter then asked Cassia sweetly.

"You! Daddy silly!" Cassia then said loudly, and both Carla & Peter were both pleased that-that was the most-confident that she had seemed-around them since they had both first-met-her. – It Was Progress!

"I Am Not Silly! Am I Carla?!" Peter replied, pretending to be offended-by Cassia's comment.

"Oh you are my darlin'! But it's why we love-ya so much my handsome man!" Carla told-him sweetly as she then kissed Peter on the cheek. "Now Misses! It's about time that you got dressed don't ya think?! The Social Worker will think that we're right lazy parents if you're not dressed by the time that she arrives at tea-time won't she?!" Carla joked with little-Cassia as she carried-her through to the bedroom to help her get-dressed as Peter smiled contently to himself.

* * *

Over-at the Factory, Michelle had just come-to open-up and had headed straight-into the Office. Beth followed-her-in around 10 Minutes later so check that she was alright. "Hiya Miss Connor. Y'alright love?! They're dead worried about ya in there like….." Beth trailed-off as Michelle then just sighed at Bet's appearance into the Office.

"They're dead worried about missing-out on the latest-gossip more-like!" Michelle then snapped-at Beth.

"Alright…..I'm sorry for asking…..I'll just leave-ya to stew next-time then shall I?!" Beth answered-back to her.

"Yes. Why don't you just do that Beth?!" She replied angrily.

"Oh but Miss Connor, we're just concerned that's all…..This ain't like you….."

"Fine. If they must know….." Michelle then trailed-off as she then stormed-on through to the main-working-area of the Factory. "Right then girls, and Sean, I've got an announcement to make! Me & Kieron have split-up. Yep that's right. We've split-up. We're finished. He's gone. Finitto! Now let the gossiping begin! Thank-You No Thank-You!" She told-them all, obviously getting tearful as she did-so before she then stormed-back-into the Office and then slammed-the-door shut behind-her.

"Oh Dear….." Fizz said sympathetically.

"Oh well no wonder she's got-it on her this-morning….." Sally commented.

"Hmmm yeah. It's not easy that. I remember being like that when Me & Marcus split-up….." Sean began. "That was even-worse though because he stuck-around…..At-least Kieron's disappeared-off into the sunset somewhere….." He finished-with.

"This ain't no fairy tale now Sean! He's probably driven-off through the rain…..Because there certainly ain't much sunshine in Weatherfield these days….." Beth then trailed-off as they then all got-back-to work.

* * *

It was soon tea-time and the Social Worker had come to collect Cassia from Carla & Peter's. They had invited-her-in and she was sat on the sofa with Cassia as Peter made the drinks and Carla sat-in the arm-chair.

"So did you have a good-time then Cassia?!" The Social-Worker then asked the extremely cute-looking little-girl.

"Yeah….." She nodded shyly with a smile.

"No Problems at all?!" She then asked Carla & Peter as he wandered-over with the drinks in his hands, smiling-at the woman as he then placed-the tray-ful of three-mugs onto the coffee-table.

"No not at all. She's been a dream! Haven't ya Cass?! Ey?!" Peter then told the Social-Worker happily.

"Yeah she's been wonderful." Carla agreed with her Husband.

"Well that's just great then!" The Social-Worker then told them both gladly. "So when I come-back in a few-days' time, I'll bring all of the necessary forms for you two to fill-in so that Cassia can move-in here permanently and Officially become your Daughter!" She told-them both excitably.

* * *

Around half-an-hour later, both the Social-Worker and Cassia said their goodbyes to Carla & Peter for the time-being, leaving Carla & Peter sat very contently on the sofa together as they cuddled-up towards each-other. "I can't believe this is actually happening Carla!" Peter told-his beautiful Wife ecstatically!

"Oh me neither Baby! We couldn't have asked for a better-daughter! She's been amazing so-far, and I know that she will continue to be just-as amazing!" Carla then replied to her gorgeous-Husband happily.

"You've made my life complete Car….." Peter told-her sweetly, suddenly turning all serious on her.

"Alright Mr Soppy!" She teased-him.

"Nooo I'm serious. I thought all of my good-luck had ended when Simon landed-on my doorstep…..But it hadn't…..I mean, yeah we had a bit of drama with all of that Leanne business…..But now, I've got the Wife of my dreams, the son I thought I'd lost, and the Daughter I never thought I'd ever have…..And that's mainly because of you Carla…..So thank-you….." He told-her, making Carla's heart just turn-into complete and utter-mush instantly. He could be so adorable sometimes.

"We've been through the mill to get-here though haven't we baby?!" Carla then told-Peter softly.

"Too right we have…..But we survived didn't we?! And I couldn't live without ya now…..Carla. - You're my Juliet….." Peter told-her cheesily, but with a sweet-intention and a cute-smile as he then pecked-her on the lips.

"Alright Romeo, enough-of the cheese! Now just kiss-me already!" She told-him cheekily as they then began to kiss each-other passionately, but their time-alone together was soon interrupted by Michelle bursting-into their flat unannounced and uninvited.

* * *

"Ugh!" She instantly said in disgust as Carla then stood-up to face Michelle.

"Michelle! What the heck dya think you are doing, just barging-in on us like that?!" Carla asked-her angrily.

"Well I'm sorry! But I need ya getting-us orders at the Factory, not feeling-up your Husband!" Michelle shouted-at her cruelly.

"I've taken the day-off alright?!" Carla excused-herself.

"Ya can't just do that to me without advanced warning!" Michelle said angrily.

"Uh. Yes I can Michelle, and therefore…..Yes I will! I'm the boss remember?! I can do as I please!"

"Oh and does doing-as ya please, involve making your best-friend feel even-worse than she already does after breaking-up with her boyfriend, by taking the Morning off work to do…..THAT with the Local Raging Alcoholic?!" Michelle asked Carla furiously as Peter then intervened.

"Recovering Alcoholic actually! And come-on Michelle you know that Carla would never intentionally do that to you!" Peter defended Carla.

"Oh wouldn't she now?!" Michelle asked as she then turned-her-attention back-towards Carla.

"No I wouldn't!" Carla then spoke-up once-again.

"ERGH! Why do you two get to be so happy all the time?! I just wish that you could go through what I'm going through sometimes!" Michelle said angrily, she didn't mean what she had said, she as just worked-up, furious and upset, mainly with Kieron more than Carla, Peter or anyone-else. "Now if ya wouldn't mind Michelle! I'd quite like-ya to leave!"

"What so you can take your little-session into the bedroom?! I don't think-so!" Michelle argued.

"Oh just shut-up Michelle! Now listen, I'm sorry about you and Kieron alright?! And when you stop shouting-at me and more-importantly stop-accusing-me of rubbing-it in your face, then I will come and be supportive of ya, but until then, I'd quite like ya to leave! Not because of MY sexual-needs, or Peter's for that matter…..Simply because you're getting on my nerves and this is mine and Peter's flat and neither of us want ya here now GO Please?!" Carla then told Michelle firmly, who then stormed-out of the flat by herself, slamming the door-shut behind-her once-again.

* * *

"Errr that girl!" Carla then said angrily.

"Oh baby I wish I could stay and make-sure you're okay I really do…..But Leanne's just text…..She wants Me to have Simon for the night…..Her & Nick have had a lovers tiff or summet…..I'm sorry love I've gotta go….." Peter sighed sadly.

"Oh no Baby. You go it's important that you see Simon. Don't go worrying yourself about-me. I'll be fine." Carla then gently re-assured Peter as she stroked-his-cheek affectionately.

"As-long as you're sure….." Peter trailed-off.

"Of-Course I am darlin'. You go." She said before she then kissed-him on the cheek.

"Okay. Well I'll probably just take-him-out for a Pizza or something. So I'll see ya later then. I love you." He told-her sweetly.

"I love you too…..Romeo." She then replied with a cheeky-wink in reference to their earlier-conversation, before Michelle had arrived and had rudely-interrupted-them, making-him laugh as he then left their small-flat to go and collect Simon from Leanne & Nick's.

* * *

_**Please-Review!- All of the Drama is not far-off now and I can promise you that! (:**_


	34. Love & Disasters!

_**So, hopefully the next chapter of "Softening the hard heart" shouldn't be too far away! And I will update as soon as it's done. Updates may be a little slower for a while because I'm having to use another laptop which I can't get to as often as my own one, but for now...Enjoy this chapter, and please review at the end!**_

* * *

Peter then went to collect Si from Leanne's and before they knew-it, they had both arrived at the pizza place together. "So then mate, how dya feel about little Cassia coming to live with us then?!" Peter then asked his Son sweetly.

"Great! I mean, she's really cute and everything Dad! And I like the idea of having a little sister to protect!" Simon then told his Father kindly.

"Protect?!" Peter asked.

"Yeah...That's what big Brother's are for duh?! Like you protect Aunty Tracy don't ya Dad?!" Simon asked.

"I guess I do yeah...And don't forget, I always protected Susan..." Peter trailed-off; he would never forget his twin-sister for as long as he lived.

"Susan? Who was Susan again?!" Simon asked rather inquisitively.

"She were me twin sister pal...But she died in a car crash..." Peter then told his Young-Son Sadly...

"Well that's never gonna happen to Cassia is it?! Because I won't let that happen!" Simon told his Father courageously.

"You're a good lad." Peter then told his Son sweetly with a small-smile on his face as he then watched Simon smile at him widely.

"I know I am." Simon then replied cheekily. "So are we gonna order this pizza then or what?!" Simon asked-his Father, who just chuckled-at Simon's over-enthusiastic nature, he wondered where he had gotten-it from, because it certainly wasn't Peter, and he didn't exactly remember Lucy as being overly-enthusiastic about life in general either...

* * *

Back-at the flat, Carla was pottering-around what was now Simon & Cassia's bedroom, trying to decorate Cassia's side of the room to make-it look a little-bit more girly, she just hoped that Simon wouldn't mind too much when he came to stay-next. She made Cassia's bed for her, placing her brand-new, bright pink quilt down for her, as she kept herself busy, trying to avoid thinking about the whole situation with Michelle at the moment.

She then went and fetched a bag of new-clothes for Cassia from the living-room and brought them through to the bedroom, placing the bag onto her bed as she began to unpack the huge bagful. "Maybe I over-did-it with the pink?!" Carla questioned to herself. "Ah well...She'll love-it." She then decided as she continued to potter-around the place until everything looked-absolutely-perfect!

* * *

During a moment's break, Carla then decided that she would text Peter:

_**Carla: **__I love you Romeo. ;-) XXX_

_**Peter: **__I love you too Juliet. ;-) What you up too? X_

_**Carla: **__Just sorting out all of Cassia's stuff and putting a little splash of pink around her bed. Hows your pizza?...Oh, and Si! XXX_

_**Peter: **__Both are great thanks. Si says he hopes his side of the bedroom is still blue for when he gets back tonight. X_

_**Carla: **__Of Course it is Baby. I daren't mess with that budding teenage boy's side of the bedroom! He'd kill me! XXX_

_**Peter: **__Ha. Ha. Too right he would. Shouldn't be long now. Cya later on. Love You Beautiful. X _

_**Carla: **__Okay. I'll see you both soon then. And love you too Gorgeous. XXX_

* * *

Over-at the Rovers, Michelle had arrived-there with every-intention to get drunk tonight. She had always downed two large glasses of red-wine and she was now moving-on towards the Vodka. "One large vodka shot please Stella!" She requested.

"Are you sure about that love?! I mean, I know this is a pub and all that...But the less drunkards the better if I'm perfectly honest with ya, Michelle..." Stella then told Michelle rather nervously, she knew that this wasn't going to end well for the poor-girl.

"I'm not in the mood to be argued with Stella!" Michelle told her angrily as Steve then arrived-into the pub.

"I'm just trying to help ya that's all love..." Stella then replied to her calmly, ever the completely-professional Land-Lady.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" A totally sober Michelle then shouted-at Stella, which was very unlike-her, but Stella kind-of understood, what with Kieron leaving-her and everything.

"Is everything alright here Stella?!" A concerned Steve then asked.

"Oh great here comes yet another ex of mine!" Michelle then commented loudly.

"She's not coping." Stella then mouthed to Steve.

"OY I heard that!" Michelle replied furiously.

"Yeah, I urm...I heard about You & Kieron, what with him leaving and all that...Are you okay?!" Steve asked-her worriedly.

"DO I FLAMIN LOOK OKAY TOO YOU STEVE?!" Michelle then yelled-at her ex, practically silencing the whole of the packed and busy Rovers Return.

"Wanna chat about-it?!" Steve calmly-offered, purely as a friend to Michelle.

Michelle then sighed, realizing that she was making a scene here and was only embarrassing herself more than anyone-else. Realizing that she had been in the wrong, she apologised-to both Steve & Stella.

"Sorry you two...Yeah...That would be great...Thanks Steve..." Michelle calmed.

"You can go out the back if ya like?!" Stella offered as Steve then walked-over to Michelle, putting a friendly-arm around her shoulders as he then lead her into the back-room.

"Thanks Stella." Steve then thanked-her as the two of them then disappeared-off into the back-room together...

* * *

Over-at the Pizza-Place, Peter & Simon were just finishing-off their drinks together.

"Dad, will you stop texting flippin' Carla?!" Simon joked as he watched his Father become engrossed with his mobile-phone.

"Sorry Son." Peter then replied with a cheeky-smirk.

"Give that 'ere!" Simon said, before he then proceeded to snatch the mobile-phone away from his Father's hands.

"OY!" Peter said, getting-protective over the phone as he knew that Simon wouldn't like what he was about to read. Noticing Simon reading-the text from Carla, Peter then just sighed-in pure-embarrassment.

_**Peter: **__Wish you were here Baby. X_

_**Carla: **__Well Baby, seeing as you're missing-me that much, if you get home early enough. We could have some fun tonight when Simon's asleep. ;-) XXX_

"EWWW DAD!" Simon practically shouted-out to the whole-restaurant. "I don't wanna know about yours and Carla's sex-life thank-you very-much!" He continued, still speaking with a loud-voice.

"SI! Shhh! The whole-of Weatherfield will hear-ya at this rate!" Peter replied, as some-of the nearby families, smirked-along with Simon at the scene going-on before-them.

* * *

Back-at the Rovers-Return, Michelle had just explained-to Steve everything about why Kieron had to leave and the why she had fallen-out with Carla etc etc...And Steve just sighed-as she then finished-talking.

"Oh 'Chelle, what are we gonna do with ya then?! Ey?!" Steve then asked-Michelle rather-sweetly, making her gently-smile at him as she did-so. Even-though she still loved-Kieron, she would always absolutely adore Steve McDonald for the rest of her sad-little-life.

"What should I do Steve?! I've lost the love of my life, and now my best-friend doesn't even want-to know-me?!" Michelle then pleaded with Steve to give-her advice on what to do next about this horrible-situation that she had recently found-herself-in.

"Well you can't bring Kieron back, only Kieron himself can decide to move back-to Weatherfield, and if and when he does, then you can maybe start to build those bridges again. But for now, I'd say that you need to go and apologize to Carla. She's been nothing but a great-friend to you Michelle, and she doesn't deserve what you have said to her." Steve told Michelle truthfully, and Michelle knew instantly that he was right.

"I guess that you're right Steve..." Michelle then trailed-off, feeling guilty for having-been so vile to Carla earlier-on that day.

"Plus, Peter's my Mate, and I could-do without the aggro from-him 'n' all..." Steve then joked with Michelle, making-her chuckle lightly.

"Peter would never hassle-you over-me...He's a decent-bloke underneath-it all..." Michelle told Steve.

"I know he is, which is why you need to go and apologize to his Wife! Because I saw what Peter was like when he fell-out with Kieron all of those months-back. He was miserable! And I will bet-ya anything that Carla is feeling-exactly the same as Peter-was right-now. No-One likes falling-out with their best-mate...Not even a tough-cookie like Carla..." Steve then trailed-off, haplessly.

"Hey she's not the tough-cookie that you and everybody else seems to think that she-is!" Michelle then told Steve truthfully. "Which is why I better get-around there...I've got a lot-of grovelling to do..."

"You go and apologise love. She'll love-ya for-it and that I can promise-ya!" Steve then told-her with a cheeky-wink as Michelle then left the Rovers-Return and began to head-towards Carla & Peter's flat. She knew-it was late, but she also knew that Carla would probably still be awake if she was in any-luck whatsoever this-evening...

* * *

Peter & Simon were now-in the car on their way home from the Pizza-Place, and the both of them had wide-smiles on their faces as they joked, laughed and messed-around with each-other, just like they had been all-evening.

"Thanks for this-evening Dad it's been amazing!" Simon thanked his Father, grateful for an evening-out with just the two of them.

"That's quite alright Simon. I wanted-you to know just how much I love-ya before Cassia comes to live with us more-permanently and everything goes slightly-crazy!" Peter then told-his Son truthfully in reply.

"I'll never be jealous of Cassia, Dad. I know that things might-be a bit different for a little-while, but I love ya Dad, and I know that you love-me too." Simon told his Dad sweetly.

"Thank-You Simon, Mate. That means an awful-lot to me, which you probably don't quite understand right-at this-minute, Pal. But you're right, I DO Love Ya Simon! More than anything in this whole-wide-world!" Peter told his Son with a wide and loving smile spread-across his both happy and then relaxed-face as he did-so.

"I Love Ya Too Dad!" Simon then replied to his Father happily, but before they knew-it, their happiness was gone quicker than a flash-of lightning!

A fast car was driving-towards them at full-speed, obviously over-taking another-car on the opposite side of the road...It must have been going around 90mph, Peter tried to swerve-out of the way, which he managed-to do just in the nick-of-time, but his swerving had left-him out of control of the car as it went flying-down into a ditch, toppling-over repeatedly as it then finally stopped upside-down as it then crashed-into a tree, leaving the witnesses of that horrific-car-crash, looking-on in pure-shock as they then looked-down upon a lifeless Peter & Simon...

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUURRRNNN! – Please Review! – The immediate after-m**__**ath of this whole-chapter is already written, but I wanna read your reviews on this-chapter before I upload-it so please get reviewing!**_

* * *

_** - Will Peter & Simon survive that horrific-crash?!**_

_** - Will Carla & Michelle's friendship survive?!**_

_** - And will this tragic-accident send Michelle running back-into Steve's open-arms?! **_


	35. The Immediate Aftermath

Peter awoke from his unconscious-state, coughing violently as he did-so, and he had soon realised that the car was upside-down. He could feel a shooting-pain coming from his head, down through his left shoulder and arm and carefully reached-up with his right-hand to discover that he was bleeding from his hair-line and then saw that his left-arm was in a pretty-bad way, he could barely move-it without experiencing some immense pain. He then looked-over, his vision still a little-bit blurry from his unconsciousness, to see that Simon was still completely-out-of-it next to him. "SI!" He shouted as loudly as he could but it was no-use; his attempt at a shout was barely louder than his normal-speaking voice because something was crushing his chest and his voice sounded-all croaky as he struggled for breath.

Peter then managed-to painfully shift-himself upwards, pushing as hard as he could against what seemed to be the steering-wheel that was crushing-him and eventually it went flying forwards and smashed the window. "OW!" He screamed-out in pain as the glass smashed everywhere. Managing to break through the pain that was shooting all over Peter's body, he climbed-over to Simon. "Si! Simon can ya hear-me?!" He asked his son rather weakly as they waited for all three of the emergency services to arrive to help them both out of this wreckage. And Peter hoped for Simon's sake more than his own that they came-pretty quickly!

"D-D-Dad!" Simon whispered croakily as he began to violently cough in the dust-filled-car.

"Si! You're awake. Thank Goodness for that." Peter said, still in immense pain, but being strong for his son.

"Dad you're bleeding! And look-at your arm!" Simon then cried worriedly to his Father.

"Don't you worry about-me Si!" Peter cried. "Now listen to me very-carefully, can ya move?!" He asked his obviously badly injured-son.

"I think-so….." Simon said as he tried to move, and it caused him a lot of pain to do so, but he just-about managed-it.

"Well-Done Son. I'm so proud-of you. Now there's a hole just down-there where the window has smashed. I'm gonna try and crawl through-it, and I need ya to follow-me okay Son?! Alright?!" Peter instructed his son, and Simon nodded-in agreement as the tears began to stream down his eyes.

"I'm scared Dad." He cried.

"Hey don't be scared. Don't be scared. Just think of it as an adventure okay?!" Peter told his Son sweetly, but what Simon didn't realise was that his Father was just-as terrified, if not, more-so than he was himself.

"Okay..." Simon then replied as Peter struggled to breathe amongst the thick-dust. "Dad?!" He asked in a panic, realising that his Dad was no barely-conscious once-again. "DAD!" He shouted once-again, and Peter coughed-up so blood as he was startled-awake.

"Come-On Son. Let's get out of here." Peter said, but as he tried to move forwards, he cried out in pain.

"Dad we can't go anywhere! Look at ya! You're hurt! And my leg hurts too much too move!" Simon panicked.

"I'll be fine Son, and will you be." Peter said, faking his courage, his concern for Simon's safety taking priority-over the intense-pain that he was feeling from just about everywhere in his whole-entire body right-now. "But we have to get out of this car Simon...Whether we like-it or not..." Peter then told-his Son, almost deadly-seriously as he quickly scanned-over Simon's injuries, and then followed-by his own, Simon might have been right, but they had to give this a shot, no-matter how much pain-it was going to cause them both. Just as Peter began to prepare himself for moving, he could hear all three of the Emergency Services start-to arrive...

"Dya hear that Si?! We're gonna be okay." Peter lied-to his rather convincingly with a re-assuring smile as they began to make their escape from the wreckage that used to be Peter's car...

* * *

Meanwhile, Michelle had gone around to Carla's to try and apologise for being so horrible to her recently.

"Carla, I wanna apologise." Michelle told-her as she walked-into the living-room of Carla & Peter's flat.

"Yeah well it's a bit late for that Michelle! You told-me that you wished Me & Peter weren't so happy! How can you say that 'Chelle?! I'm your best-friend!" Carla shouted at Michelle. "You know how much I love Peter, and you know much it means to me to know that you're happy with that!"

"Well I'm sorry about that okay Carla?! But I break-up with Kieron, and all you can do is rub-it in my face about how happy you are with Peter!" Michelle argued-back with Carla.

"Oh well I'm sorry for having a Husband who actually cares about-me for once-in my life! I've been through the Heart-break remember 'Chelle?! Paul, Liam, Tony, and even Trevor for goodness sake! I know how you feel! But I didn't go around getting jealous of every-other happy-couple on the planet did I?! NO! I got on with life! Because that's what I had to do! And that's what you have to do now Michelle! And until you do. Until you can be genuinely HAPPY for Me & Peter, then I don't wanna see ya!" Carla shouted at Michelle.

"Ya what?!" Michelle then asked in pure-shock as Carla's mobile-phone then began to ring.

"It's Peter….." Carla said as she answered the phone. "Hi Baby..." She then greeted-him with...Little did she know what she was about-to be told by the Paramedic speaking-on the other-end of the phone...

"Ugh, I'm not hanging-around to listen to you two be all soppy to each-other!" Michelle told-her nastily as she then headed-towards the front-door of the flat.

"_I'm sorry...What?!...Sorry but who is this?!...Right…..Oh my gosh!...Well are they both okay?!" _Upon hearing Carla's panicked-questions, Michelle forced herself to stop-in her tracks and then turn-herself-around so that she was now facing Carla once-again. _"Oh my goodness this cannot be happening!...Okay…..I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." _Carla said before she then hung-up.

"Carla what's happened?!" Michelle asked-her.

"Oh like you care!" Carla then replied both angrily and tearfully.

"Of-Course I Do! Now what has happened?!" She asked-her worriedly.

"That was a paramedic on the phone…..It's Peter & Simon….." Carla began tearfully. "They've been in an awful car-accident…..Ended-up upside-down half-way through a tree….." She replied tearfully, now-in panic-mode.

"Oh My Gosh, Carla! Are they okay?!" Michelle then asked-Carla.

"I don't know…..I mean…..It didn't sound-like-it…..They're both on their way to the hospital now….." Carla cried to Michelle.

"Oh Carla….."Michelle then trailed-off sympathetically.

* * *

Around half-an-hour-later, Peter & Simon had now both escaped the car-wreckage and were both being treated-in hospital. Simon had fallen unconscious again-whilst-in the ambulance so he had been taken straight through to intensive-care. Peter was still conscious, but he too was badly-injured, and had an oxygen-ask over his face, which he persistently kept pulling-off, insisting that he could breathe just-fine, it was just the dust from the crash that was making-him cough-violently.

"I wanna see Si!" Peter cried and complained as he lay on the bed and the Doctors began to treat his fairly-serious injuries. They had strapped his neck into a neck-brace just to be safe.

"We need to treat you first Mr Barlow. Now I need you to relax so that we can treat you properly." The Female Nurse told Peter gently.

"ARGH That Kills!" Peter shouted-out in pain as the Doctor moved his arm around.

"I'm not surprised Mr Barlow." The rather posh Doctor began to explain calmly. "The chances are that you've completely torn apart your left tricep muscle and you have 3 Fractures in your lower left-arm. It's probably going to require surgery to put-it all back together again….." He explained and Peter just sighed, but even that caused him pain.

"Oh Great….." Peter trailed-off in response as the Nurse then began to cut his t-shirt off so that they could see to the scraps and wounds to the side of his torso.

Just as they were doing-so, an extremely-tearful Carla rushed-into the room.

"Urm, I'm not sure you're supposed to be in here Madam! This is the serious-injuries unit, and any visitors should be kept-in the waiting-area!" The Doctor told-her rather sternly.

"I'm his flippin' Wife for goodness-sake!" Carla told-him firmly as she then walked-over to Peter. The Doctor sighed, figuring that he had little-choice but to let-her-in, and if she calmed-Peter-down then that would be a bonus aswell…..

"My Gosh. Baby." She said in shock as she tenderly placed her fingers over Peter's bruised-cheek.

"Don't. You've gotta be careful. Everything hurts." Peter told-her weakly as he painfully winced-away from her soft-touch, even that slight-touch had caused him so much pain, making Carl worry even-more-so than she had been already. "Have you seen Si?!" He asked her worriedly.

"Deirdre's gone to see what she can find-out. Your Dad is with her. We came straight-here as soon as we heard. Oh and Leanne's on her way to see Simon….." She informed her badly-injured Husband as various Doctors and Nurses came and went, back and forth to continue the treatment of his various-different-injuries.

"Did You and Michelle settle your differences by the way?!" Peter asked-her quietly, suddenly remembering Carla & Michelle's fall-out recently as it had suddenly just popped-into his mind as he began to over-think everything, mainly about the crash, but also just about his life-in general…..

"Hmmm not quite Baby. But that's not for you to worry about now. You just rest." She told-him softly, just relieved that he was alive right-now more than anything-else. She looked-at the Doctor. "So?!..." She asked, quite obviously waiting for some kind-of explanation about Peter's injuries.

"Well Mrs Barlow…..There's a strong chance that your Husband here will need surgery on his left-arm, to basically put-it back-together again…..The cracked ribs will heal in time and with plenty of rest, as will the cuts, scrapes and bruises once they are all patched-up and kept-clean. He's probably got some concussion…..And he may well have strained his neck a little whilst trying to get out of the car…..But they are just things to keep an eye-on…..Your Husband has been a very lucky-man Mrs Barlow….." The Doctor told Carla truthfully with a small-smile as she then squeezed Peter's good-hand.

"Oh Baby." Carla whispered tearfully.

"What?!" Peter asked both croakily and tiredly as he was beginning to fall-asleep, but his extremely-painful injuries were preventing-him from doing-so.

"I'm just so glad that you're alive even-if you are in a right-old-state….." She then told-him sweetly.

"But what about Si, Carla?! Why hasn't anyone told-me anything yet?!" Peter asked his Wife as he then began to cry.

"Heyyy Sshh. Don't you worry about Simon. He'll be just-fine!" Carla tried to re-assure her injured-Husband as he shuffled-around-uncomfortably on the Hospital-Bed.

"But you didn't see the state of him in the car, Carla…..There was blood everywhere…..I mean, he could hardly breathe…..The poor-kid….." Peter trailed-off sadly as another load-of tears began to trickle-down his face.

"Heyyy. You listen to me Baby. That kid is a fighter, just like his Dad! He'll pull-through all of this I know he will!" Carla told Peter with a small-smile and a cheeky-wink. "Now I need ya to concentrate on getting-yourself better okay?!…..And I know that it's difficult for ya at the moment…..But we can't do anything for Simon at the moment Peter…..Only the Doctor's and Si himself can do that….." She told-him truthfully and Peter knew that she was right.

* * *

Later-that night, Peter was finally asleep as Carla watched-over him. Even with a bloodied face, a mangled-arm, and various other cuts, scrapes and bruises, he still looked-gorgeous in Carla's eyes. "At-least I can still hold your hands….." Carla whispered to herself as she gently fiddled with his fingers. "I love your hands. They're nice and soft. And you've still got one good-arm to make-me feel-safe when I get scared. But this-time I'm gonna be the one making-You feel-safe. Because I love you." Carla continued to whisper to herself as Peter slept peacefully, he would mumble in pain every now and again as he shifted-around uncomfortably in his sleep, which just made Carla's heart sink, she hated seeing-him in so-much-pain.

Deirdre then popped-her head around the door. "Any news on Simon?!" Carla asked-her worriedly, but Deirdre just shook her head sadly.

"Afraid-Not No. They wouldn't let-me anywhere near-him. But they said they would come and get-us if there was any progress made…..He's still unconscious though apparently….." Deirdre trailed-off tearfully…..

"Oh…..Well part of me is glad about that really…..I mean, of-course I want him to get-better as-soon-as possible, but Peter is gonna need time to sort-his own injuries out, and to get his own head around what the heck happened out-there tonight…..But he won't be able to do that when Simon's awake…..He'll be too focussed on his own-Son….." Carla explained to Deirdre gently.

"That's Very True, Carla. Ken's stayed-up there with Leanne by the way. He was desperate to come and see Peter, but he knew that Peter would want one of the Barlow's to be with Simon….." Deirdre commented as Carla then continued to watch-over a sleeping-Peter.

"Why is it?! That just when I think we're past the worst…..And that we are finally gonna be living-our lives Happily together…..That things just come crashing back-down to earth-again eh?!" Carla cried as Deirdre then walked-over to her Step-Daughter-In-Law and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Love. All of this just makes ya stronger." Deirdre told-her wisely as they continued to hug-each-other rather closely. They had formed a close-bond recently, and Carla was beginning to think that maybe her In-Laws weren't so bad after-all…..

* * *

_**Phewf that was a long-old chapter! - Exciting times ahead! - Please-Review! **_


	36. Pulling Together

Carla had been back-in at the hospital early the next morning to see Peter. Seeing that he was still asleep, and reasonably comfortable, she decided to head-on-up to intensive care to see if there was any updates on Simon, knowing that Peter would want to know when he eventually woke-up later-on. When she got there, Ken, Deirdre and Leanne were all sat-in the corridor that was outside-of Simon's room. Leanne looked-up when she saw Carla's footsteps approaching.

"What are you doing here?!" Leanne then asked-her, rather harshly considering the situation that they were currently-in.

"To see Si why else?!" Carla replied calmly, too tired to argue with her.

"Yeah well get out. You're not welcome here. Go and see lover-boy or something!" The bitter and stressed-out Mother told Carla, who just frowned-at her sadly with a fed-up sigh.

"Leanne. Carla has got as much of a right to be here as us three have!" Ken told Leanne rather firmly.

Leanne just sighed. "I suppose she has..." She trailed-off tiredly.

"Have any of ya been allowed-in yet Deirdre?!" Carla then asked Peter's Step-Mother very-sensitively.

"We've all been in once but he's still not showing any signs of consciousness." Deirdre then explained to a both nervous and saddened Carla, Peter wasn't going to take that news well.

"Right...The poor-kid...What are the Doctor's saying?!" A concerned Carla then asked.

"They've ran some tests." Ken explained. "But they need-to find-out the results before they can do anything for poor Simon..." He then trailed-off sadly.

"Okay then...Well I best be getting-back-to Peter...He'll be waking-up soon I recon...Let-me know if there's any more news won't ya?! Not just for my sake, but for Peter's...He will wanna know..." Carla told them all softly.

"We will do Carla." Deirdre re-assured her as Carla then began to walk-off.

"Carla..." Leanne then suddenly called-out.

"Yeah?!" Carla replied calmly with a curious-tone to her voice.

"Thanks..." She told-her a little-awkwardly. "For coming-to see how Simon is..." Leanne then trailed-off.

Carla then just nodded-in response. "I'll be back later-on." She told the three of them.

* * *

Back-On The Street, Michelle was frantic with worry as she and Steve walked-towards the Factory together that morning. – Still on a friendly basis, but Michelle appreciated Steve's support-at this difficult-time. "Oh Steve what if something's happened...To Peter I mean...Or Simon...Carla wouldn't cope without Peter...Ya see, she doesn't just love-him, Steve, she needs-him...Carla doesn't see a life without Peter..." Michelle then panicked.

"I'm sure that Peter will be just fine my love...It's Simon that we ought to be worrying about..." Steve trailed-off as they walked-passed Carla & Peter's flat to find that there was an older-Lady knocking-at the door.

"Can we help ya love?! We're close-friends of Carla & Peter's..." Michelle then asked-the-Lady kindly.

"Yeah, dya know-if Carla & Peter are around anywhere...It's just that they don't seem to be in and it's moving-in day for Cassia, who's in the car..." The Social Worker revealed-to Michelle, which perhaps she shouldn't have done if she was being 100% Professional, but she gathered-that Michelle knew Carla well through that she had approached-her.

"Oh right...Are you their Social-Worker by any chance?! And Cassia's their daughter isn't she?!" Michelle questioned-as the Social-Worker then nodded-along to Michelle's endless questions. "Right...Well look, there's been a bit of an emergency...Maybe if you and Cassia could come with me to the Cafe then I could explain...It's just around the Corner..." Michelle then suggested to the Social-Worker, who agreed with a worried smile.

"Listen Steve can you go to the Factory and let the girls and Sean-in please?!" Michelle then asked as she then handed-her-keys over-to him. He nodded-in agreement before he then took the keys from her and then headed-off towards the factory.

* * *

Back-at the Hospital, Carla was sat with Peter, who was now awake. "How are ya feeling then baby?!" Carla asked-him worriedly.

"Sore...And I'm absolutely exhausted...But not too bad I guess...Considering everything that's happened..." Peter told-her truthfully.

"Well I expect you'll be sore for a while to come yet darlin'...But you're looking-better today...You've got some of the colour back-into your cheeks." She told-him sweetly as she then gently rubbed his red and bruised-cheek. "How's this?!" She then asked, referring to his bandaged-up arm.

"Painful..." He trailed-off. "Any news on Si?!" He then asked-her, calmly, but obviously full-of-worry for his little-boy.

"No change..." Carla then told Peter sadly, making him sigh frustratedley, but this only caused-him pain to both his arm and his ribs. "Take-it easy baby." Carla softly instructed Peter as the Doctor then entered the room.

"Good Morning Mr Barlow...And how are we feeling this-morning?!" The rather-chirpy Doctor asked Peter.

"I just wish that somebody would tell-me why my Son won't wake-up..." Peter replied moodily as Carla soothingly toyed with his hair, doing her best not to touch his injured-arm.

"I'm sure we can get someone to chase that up for you Sir, but you'll be pleased to know that a slot has become available for you in Surgery..."

"Oh...When?!" Peter asked, not really wanting the Surgery, but knowing that he had little-choice in the matter if he was going-to get better any time soon.

"Well...Now..." The Doctor then told-them both seriously, making Peter frown.

"I can't...No...What if something happens to Simon whilst I'm put-out?! No...I need to be awake for my kid...If he wakes-up then he's gonna want his Daddy!" Peter told both Carla and the Doctor rather firmly as Carla then just sighed.

"And what use is his Daddy gonna be ey?!" Carla then questioned-Peter. "Baby once you've had this surgery you'll be on the road to recovery." She told-him, before she then realized what she had just said.

"Yeah well the last road I went one wasn't exactly safe was it?!" Peter commented weakly, and obviously still-in a whole-lot of pain.

"Sorry...Perhaps a bad-phrase to use..." Carla apologised to her critically-injured Husband. "But ya know what I meant Baby...You can see Simon after you've had this surgery...And IF he does wake-up when you're asleep, then he'll just be glad that you're being treated and looked-after won't he now ey?!" Carla tried-to re-assure Peter.

"Your Wife is right Mr Barlow..." The Doctor agreed with Carla as Peter then just sighed.

"Okay then..." Peter finally agreed before he then looked-at Carla with tearful eyes that were full-of fear. "You'll be there when I wake-up won't ya?!" He asked-her worriedly.

"Oh Baby of-course I will be. Where else would I be eh?!" Carla then softly questioned-Peter. "I Love You." She told-him sweetly as she then kissed-him on the forehead.

"I Love You Too." Peter replied nervously as the Porters then came to wheel his bed through to the Surgery-Area, so that he could be prepared for the Operation.

* * *

Carla then headed-outside for some space and some fresh-air once Peter was out-of-sight. She turned-her phone-on once she was just outside-of the hospital to find that she had a text from Michelle.

_**Michelle: **__Ring-Me as soon as you get this. XXX_

Carla just sighed, could she really face another argument with Michelle at the moment without just suddenly bursting into floods of tears?! No She Couldn't. Never the less, she decided that she would ring Michelle, just incase it was important...

_**Michelle: **__Hello?! _

_**Carla: **__This better be worth-it Michelle..._

* * *

Back-up in Intensive-Care, the Doctor suddenly appeared-out of Simon's hospital-room, infront of a tired and weary Ken, Deirdre & Leanne. All three of them jumped-to life and suddenly then stood-up as they saw the Doctor.

"What's the latest?!" Leanne asked the Doctor worriedly.

"Simon is still unconscious, and I imagine that he will be for a few-days to come-yet I'm afraid..." The Doctor revealed-to them, making-them all frown.

"But he seems to be a strong-lad and he seems to be battling through-it well...However, Simon lost an awful lot of blood from the crash...And we're at the point-now where we are thinking that he may need a blood-transfusion..." The Doctor trailed-off, as Leanne, Ken and Deirdre looked-at the Doctor worriedly.

"That can't be good-news surely?!" Leanne then asked the Doctor.

"As-long as we can-find a suitable blood-donor then I see no-reason why Simon shouldn't make a full-recovery." The Doctor then told the three of them with a soft but sympathetic-smile.

"And if ya can't?!" Leanne asked-in a slight-panic.

"We Will." The Doctor then replied with a re-assuring tone-of-voice as Carla then appeared as the Doctor disappeared-off to do another-odd-job.

"Peter's in surgery now. How's Simon doing?!" Carla asked the three of them tearfully.

"The Doctor has just told-us that he might need a blood-transfusion Carla." Ken then told Carla sadly.

"Okay...Well I guess we should all be tested-to see if we're suitable then right?!" Carla suggested, something which neither of them had thought-of yet.

"Oh Carla that's a wonderful-idea. Thank-You." Deirdre told her Step-Daughter-In-Law Gratefully.

"Oh and by the way, I've just been on the phone to Mine & Peter's Social-Worker...Michelle has explained everything that has happened with us to her, and she has agreed to bring Cassia into see Peter later-on...I reckon that she will really cheer-him-up..." Carla positively-revealed to the three of them.

"That's great news Carla." Ken said with a smile.

"Yeah it is..." Leanne added-in nervously, trying-to-be nice-to Carla, for the sake of this awful-situation that they were all in right-now...

* * *

Over-at the Factory, on Coronation Street, Michelle had just informed-the workers about the car-crash, leaving them all in complete and utter-shock as she did-so.

"Oh my gosh that's awful!" Sally commented-first.

"It is yeah...But mind-you, I bet her fella still looks fit-as like...What's his name?! Peter...He's a right looker is that one let me tell-ya!" Beth then said, making a few of the girls giggle in agreement.

"Uh Beth, I don't think that's really appropriate considering do you?!" Michelle asked-her rather-seriously as Beth then frowned.

"Sorry Miss Connor..." She trailed-off with a bright-red-face.

"Are Peter & Simon gonna be okay Miss Connor?!" A concerned Fizz then asked.

"I hope-so Fizz...I really do hope-so..." Michelle then trailed-off sadly as she thought about how Carla would be coping with all of this...

* * *

Three hours later, back-at the Hospital, Peter was now out-of surgery and had woken-up. He was now sat with Carla, his arm all bandaged-up again and put-into a tight-sling to allow-it to recover properly. Peter lay-in the hospital-bed rather drowsily as Carla decided to lie with him, before then climbed-onto the bed to join-him, lying on his good-side as she did-so.

"Listen to me Baby; we had some news about Simon whilst you were asleep." Carla began nervously.

"Yeah and?!" Peter then asked Carla calmly.

"They are thinking of giving-him a blood-transfusion...They said that he lost an awful-lot of blood-in the crash, and they think-it might-help..." She explained-to-him softly.

"Okay...Well I guess if it will help-him then...Whatever..." Peter then trailed-off as Carla placed one-of the softest of kisses ever onto his lips. Just as their kiss finished, the Nurse wandered-into the room with Cassia & the Social-Worker following in tow.

"Surprise!" Carla then told Peter with a smile as she sat-up as Cassia then came running-over so that she could pick-her up.

"Cass!" Peter said with a surprised-smile on his face. Carla then sat Cassia onto her lap so hat Peter could talk to her.

"I'll leave you three to it." The Social-Worker said with a small-smile as then waited just outside the room until they were finished.

"I've missed-you my girl." Peter whispered to Cassia sweetly, but he was still quite-drowsy after the operation.

"Mummy, why Daddy got boo boos?!" Cassia then asked Carla extremely innocently as she referred to the cuts and bruises that were on Peter's face.

"Because Daddy's car went crassshhh! That's why." Carla explained in the simplest, yet most truthful way possible to their little-girl.

"Daddy hurty?!" She then asked, obviously worried about her Father as the three year-old girl looked-at Peter.

"Yes sweetheart." Peter replied to their very-young-daughter. "And Simon is upstairs. He was in the car too." He told Cassia truthfully as he then closed his eyes.

"Big brova hurty too?!" Cassia then asked sadly.

"Yes my darlin'." Carla then replied-with. "But don't you worry about them sweetie-pie. Let Mummy do all the worrying for ya okay?!" She told Cassia sweetly as she then noticed that Peter had drifted-off into a sleep.

A couple of tears then fell from Carla's eyes as she then reached her hand-out to gently stroke Peter's cheek.

"Mummy's crying...Whys?!" Cassia asked in an extremely-innocent way that only a little-three-year-old girl such-as Cassia could ever manage to do.

"Mummy's just a bit sad that's all baby." Carla then explained-to her beautiful little-daughter gently.

"Why?!" She asked.

"I just want Daddy & Simon to get better that's all..." Carla then told-her patiently.

"Why?!" She persisted, making Carla giggle slightly for the first-time in a little-while.

"Ya know why ya cheeky little-so n so!" Carla then replied one-again as she then wiped-away a stray-tear.

"Don't be sad Mummy. You make Cassia sad." Cassia then told her very-sweetly in third-person.

"Awww I'm sorry baby. I'll try and smile more. Is this better Cass?!" Carla asked with a fake-smile as the Social-Worker then re-entered the Hospital-Room.

"Carla, I was just thinking, would-it be easier for you if we just held-onto Cassia...Only for now...Until everything calms down a little-bit more?!" The Social Worker then kindly suggested to Carla.

"Urm, yeah that would be great, just until I get this-one home at-least..." Carla replied, referring to a sleeping-Peter as she did-so. "But a daily-visit would be greatly appreciated. She really made Peter smile when she came-in just-now. I think she might be able to help-him to stay positive whilst he struggles through this difficult-patch..." Carla then revealed to the Social-Worker sweetly.

"I'm sure that could be arranged." The Social-Worker replied with a small-smile.

Cassia & The Social-Worker then left for the day as Peter began to awake from his quick-slumber. "Have a good-nap did we my gorgeous-Husband?!" Carla then softly whispered-to him as he then tiredly opened his eyes.

"Sorry did I drift-off?!" Peter asked Carla as he tried to sit-himself-up slightly with his good-arm, but he cried-out in pain as he did-so, his ribs were still killing-him.

"Heyyy. You need to take-it easy Baby." Carla told-him as she soothingly stroked-his good-arm slowly up and down a couple of times.

"Ugh. I hate hospitals." Peter then moaned.

"Don't we all ey Darlin'. But I'm here for ya Baby. And I'm not going-anywhere." Carla said as she then leaned-over Peter to then sweetly kiss-him on the lips. "Now you just rest." She whispered-to him as she then kissed-him again.

* * *

_**Please-Review! **_

**_ - For those asking for Carla/Simon Scenes...Watch this space._**

**_ - Michelle tries to make-up with Carla, but will she accept her apology?! _**

**_ - Peter faces fresh-troubles as he is dis-charged from Hospital..._**


	37. Coming Home!

A couple of days had passed now and all of the Barlow's, including Leanne & Carla had been tested to see if their blood was suitable for a still unconscious Simon to have through a blood transfusion. The results would be back later-on that very same-day, but meanwhile, it was time for Peter to be dis-charged from hospital. The Doctor and Carla were there with him as he was officially dis-charged.

"Now then Mr Barlow, I would strongly advise that you rest and do nothing but rest for the next 3 Weeks at the very-least! Putting your injuries aside for a minute, like Simon, you lost a lot of blood during the crash, and your body needs time to recover from the shock of the whole situation." The Doctor then informed Peter seriously as Peter perched-himself-onto the end-of the hospital-bed that he had previously been-treated-in.

"Right..." Peter trailed-off, the truth was, was that Peter's mind had been elsewhere whilst the Doctor had been talking and he had only just caught-onto what he had been telling-him.

"But as-long as you do all of that, then I am perfectly happy to allow-you to go. We'll be in touch about Simon's blood-transfusion." The Doctor then informed-him.

"Thanks Doctor." Carla then said with a smile as she took Peter's free-arm, the one that wasn't in a sling, and linked-it with her own. "Come-On then you, let's get you home." She then told Peter softly as they began to walk-out of the hospital together.

* * *

"Can we go and see Simon before we go?!" Peter then asked-her.

"Maybe later-on Baby. I want ya to come-home and have a proper-sleep first." Carla told-Peter, concerned that Peter was going-to do anything but rest in the next 3 Weeks, he was going-to be too worried about Simon to do that...

"But I haven't seen-him since we were trapped-in that car together...I need to see him Carla..." Peter practically begged-her. Although, as-much as Peter was desperate to see Simon again, part-of him was just trying to delay having to get back-into a car again. – The car-crash still haunting his memories.

"He's not even conscious yet Baby, and besides, visiting-hours aren't until later-on are they?! They probably wouldn't even let-you-in to see him at the moment, so come-on, let's go home." Carla then told Peter, rather firmly, but ever-so gently all the same, she didn't want to stress him out too-much. Carla then unlocked the car and gestured for Peter to get-in, sending-him into panic-mode. He suddenly froze...

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

_The car was heading towards them and quickly, he had to do something to get-out of the way of it or both him & Simon were dead-meat. _

_SWERVE._

_The car screeched as it lifted-onto two-wheels and then began to topple-over the side of the road and into the ditch, quickly heading-towards the nearest-tree that was directly infront of them..._

* * *

"Peter?!" A concerned Carla snapped-Peter out of the flashback that he had just experienced. "Are you okay?!" She asked-him worriedly.

"Urm...Yeah love I'm fine...Just a bit...Well...Nervous...That's all it is love..." Peter confided-in Carla, however he decided to keep the news of his flashback from her. He didn't want to reveal that to Carla, he didn't want her to know that he was infact absolutely-terrified-of getting back into a car again...

Carla sighed-in sympathy for her Husband as she walked-over to him. "Baby. We'll be just fine I promise-ya." She then told-him gently as her fingers softly played with his beard, but he shrugged her away.

"That's what Me & Simon thought before the crash...Look, can't we just catch the tram or something?!" Peter asked-her rather desperately.

"Baby. If ya don't do this now, then ya never-will. Now Come-On." Carla then said, trying to be patient with her obviously scared Husband. She had never seen this side of Peter before, the frightened little-boy side, and it unnerved her slightly. She could handle a drunken Peter, or an angry Peter, or even a devastated Peter...But a scared-Peter?! That she wasn't so sure about dealing-with all by herself...

Peter eventually, and very-slowly, made his way towards the passenger-side of the car and Carla walked-with him and watched-him carefully as he got-himself-in, his ribs still causing-him a fair-amount of pain with every single breath he took. She helped-him to put his seatbelt-on because of his bad-arm that was currently in a sling. She then walked-around to the drivers' side and got-into the car herself.

"Well Done Baby. I'm so proud of ya." Carla then gently encouraged Peter as she softly squeezed his knee with her nearest-hand.

"Can we just go before I get-out again?!" Peter asked-her and she could see that his hands were visibly shaking. She then moved-her hand to rest just on-top of Peter's.

"Heyyy we're gonna be okay." She gently re-assured-him before she then pulled-off and they both headed-home together.

* * *

Back-On The Street, Michelle was with Steve again, still purely on a friendly-basis, but they seemed-to be spending an awful lot-of time together recently. They then sat-themselves-down in the Cafe together with a cup of coffee each.

"Hey Peter's just text-me!" Steve then told Michelle with a smile. "He says he's coming-home today."

"Oh...Well Carla never told-me that..." Michelle trailed-off sadly.

"Oh Michelle Love...I hate to break-it to ya..." Steve sighed. "But you're probably the least of Carla's worries right-now..." He told-her sadly, but truthfully.

"I just don't get-it Steve...We used to be closest-of mates, and look-at us both..." A saddened Michelle then frowned-at the not so charming, but rather gormless Taxi-Driver that was Steve McDonald.

"Well...You did kind-of tell-her that you wished that her and Peter weren't so happy together...And then the next-time she saw-ya...She found-out that Peter & Simon were-in hospital after a nasty car-crash...You're hardly gonna be in her good-book are ya now ey 'Chelle?!" Steve then revealed-to Michelle rather-frankly.

"Oh well thanks for that re-assurance there Steve..." Michelle replied with an angry and rather sarcastic sense of humour.

"Well I'm sorry Michelle, but it's true..."

"No you're right...And as per flippin' usual I'm in the wrong once-again...Story of my life that-is..." Michelle then told Steve softly. "Anyway, I best be going...I'll speak to ya later-on though okay?!"

* * *

Michelle then headed-out onto the Street to find-that Peter & Carla had just arrived-home together. Carla was helping Peter to get-out of the car as Michelle approached-them both. "Carla! Peter!" She called from a distance.

"Ugh." Carla sighed with pure-anger. "What do YOU want?!" She then asked Michelle angrily.

"Carla Please...Ya know I didn't mean what I said...And I've said I'm sorry more than enough times now alright?! Now can we just forgive & forget and move-on now already please?!" Michelle had to practically-beg Carla as Peter watched-on sadly.

"You tell-me that you don't want Me & Peter to be so happy...And then the next-thing I know, he's lying unconscious in a ditch with his Son after some freak car-crash. And you're expecting-me to just forgive & forget that are ya now Michelle?! They're both lucky to still be a-flamin'-live!" Carla then shouted-at Michelle furiously.

"Baby leave-her alone now. Come-On." Peter then told Carla softly, the sound of his voice instantly calming Carla down as she then turned-herself back to face-him, completely turning-her back-on Michelle as she did-so.

"Carla..." Michelle then begged-Carla one-last-time.

Completely ignoring-her, Carla then spoke-to Peter. "Come-On. Let's get you tucked-up in bed then ey Baby?!" She told-him softly, and Peter just nodded-in acceptance, rather-than-in agreement, as they then both headed inside and up the stairs towards the flat together...

* * *

As Michelle then wandered the Streets, she received a text from Kieron...

_**Kieron: **__Steve told-me what happened-to Peter & Simon...Are they both okay?!...Worried...I'm missing-you lots...K xxx_

_**Michelle: **__Peter is recovering-well. Still waiting for news on Simon. Text Steve if you want to know anymore, and delete my number please, because I'm gonna delete yours. Goodbye Kieron. _

Over-In London, Kieron just sighed-to himself as he read that text from Michelle, looks like he was never getting-her back...

However, for Michelle, as she then deleted Kieron's number from her mobile-phone, it felt like complete closure on their relationship. Now she felt-that she could begin-to try and move-on from Kieron...

* * *

Back-At the hospital, Ken, Deirdre and Leanne were all now sat-at Simon's bedside as he lay-unconscious still whilst the Doctor then arrived with the results for the blood-transfusion.

"Come-On Simon. It's about-time you woke-up Mate." Leanne then whispered to the kid who was practically her Son as she watched-him sleeping both peacefully and contently with the oxygen-tube that was in his mouth keeping-him breathing-as he remained unconscious. "We miss-ya. We miss your funny-jokes and your bubbly-personality. Please Si, we love-ya so-much." A tearful Leanne then broke-down into tears as Deirdre hugged-her tight. "Oh Love. Come-Here." Ken then listened-onto what the Doctor had to say.

"The test-results revealed that only Carla & Peter would have the suitable blood for Simon. But taking Peter's own-personal-injuries into consideration, I would advise that he is in no-fit-state-at the moment for a blood-transfusion..." The Doctor informed-them truthfully, giving-his-very-own honest-opinion on the matter.

"So that just leaves Carla then..." Leanne then trailed-off.

"I suppose I better give-her a ring-then...When will you be able to do the transfusion Doctor?!" Ken then asked the Doctor.

"It will be probably be tomorrow...Ya know by the time we get all of the equipment sent-through and everything..." The Doctor then explained and Ken nodded-in agreement before he then headed-off to just outside of the hospital to ring-Carla...

* * *

When Carla had finished-her phone-conversation with Ken, she then walked-into the bedroom to wake a sleeping-Peter, knowing that he would want to hear this news.

"Peter." Carla whispered as she then gently shook Peter's good-shoulder. "Peter Baby wake-up for me Sweetheart. I've got some news on Simon." She then revealed as she gently kissed-him on the cheek before he then began to stir.

"Hmmm?! Carla..." A confused Peter mumbled-as he came-to. "News-On Simon...W-w-what news?!" He then asked-her nervously.

"The results came-back from the blood-tests." Carla then told Peter as she sat-herself-down next-to him on the bed as he began to come to his senses.

"And?!" Peter asked.

"Only Me & You had suitable blood for Simon for the transfusion but..."

"Well I'll do it then..." Peter then interrupted.

"No Baby. The Doctor strongly advised against you doing-it. You lost enough blood in that crash as it is. If you lose-anymore then you'll collapse..." Carla told-him worriedly, knowing that Peter wasn't going-to take that news very-well.

"But Simon is my Son, Carla! He's mine! I can't let someone-else save his life for-me, especially not you! No, I messed-up by crashing the car, so I have to be the one to save Simon's life! It has to be me, Carla! It just has to be!" Peter cried to Carla as a couple of tears then fell-down from both of his eyes, stinging the cuts that were on his face as they then trickled-down his cheeks.

"Baby...You have already saved Simon's life once when you pulled-him out-of that car...And you probably made your only injuries-worse by doing-so...You've done enough for-him Baby. Now let-me do this...Please?!" Carla then gently pleaded with Peter.

"Are you sure about doing-this Carla?! Are you absolutely 100% Sure." Peter asked Carla nervously as he softened.

"Oh Baby of-course I am. Because for one, I couldn't bear to see you lose your little-boy just like that. And two, I happen to care about Simon an awful-lot Peter. More than people think I do. And I know now that Simon comes with you. He's a part of your life Peter. And I know that I would give my life for you Baby, so that means that I would give my life for Simon too. But this?! This is just a little-bit of blood..." Carla then told Peter in an extremely-sweet-way as she smiled-at him softly.

Peter then took Carla's hand into his own and then kissed the back-of it. "Thank-You So Much Carla. I Love You So Much." He told-her gratefully.

"Not as much as I love you Peter Barlow. And besides, what would Cassia do without her big-brother ey?!" Carla then told Peter with a small-smile.

"If only people knew that you were such a softie..." Peter trailed-off with a cheeky-smile as he then closed his eyes once-again.

"Oy Cheeky. I am NOT a softie." Carla defended-herself.

"Yes you are. I swear the whole Street thinks you're this big-scary-monster...But you're not, you're just a pussy-cat who wants to be loved." Peter told-her softly, his eyes remaining closed though as he did-so.

"Wanted." Carla corrected-him.

"Huh?!" Peter asked.

"I did want to be loved...But from the very-first moment that I laid eyes on you Peter Barlow, I have felt loved. You've transformed-me from a scary-Lion into that little-pussy-cat that you were on about...But that doesn't mean that the cat's claws won't strike from time to time." Carla then told-Peter making him chuckle.

"You're crackers. Dya know that?!" Peter then asked Carla cheekily, and she just smiled-at him as she watched-him rest his eyes. He looked-so adorable. Carla just quietly-giggled at that last-comment.

"It's good to have you home Baby." She then told-him sweetly.

"It's good to be home." He replied as Carla then lay-down with Peter, tenderly resting her head against Peter's good-shoulder, and avoiding touching his bad-arm which was in the sling as she placed her other-arm across his stomach as she then also shut-her-eyes, and they then fell-asleep together for a little-while...

* * *

_**Sorry, I could resist the cheesiness as the end there! Hope-it wasn't too bad! **_

_**Please-Review! **_

_** - Will Peter open-up to Carla about his Flashbacks?!**_

_** - How will the transfusion go?! **_

_** - Will Michelle EVER be able to make-it up to Carla?! **_


	38. Fears And Blood Transfusions

The next day was the day of Simon's blood-transfusion, and Carla was just getting-ready to head-into the hospital so they could prepare-her for what was a minor-procedure on her part, but i could save Simon's life and that's what really mattered here.

Peter was led on the sofa as Carla rushed-around getting everything she could possibly need for a day at the hospital.

"Can I not come with you today?!" Peter asked, pleadingly.

"Uh, no baby. You need to be resting. Especially whilst Simon is still unconscious, because the minute he's awake, you'll be back & forth to that hospital like a yo-yo, I just know that you will, and no-one will be able to stop-ya." Carla told-him calmly as she then sat along the back-edge of the sofa as she then leaned-down to kiss Peter extremely gently on the lips.

"Okay Love...Ring-me as soon as your done yeah?!" Peter requested, and Carla was just a little-surprised by Peter's patience this-morning, she had expected-him to be a lot-more argumentative that he just had been. However, she knew that this calmness wouldn't last-for long so she made the most of it.

"Good Boy. And I will do. Now listen, don't you go worrying about-me okay?! The Doctor said that the transfusion could take-up to an hour depending-on how much blood they think Simon needs from-me alright?!" Carla informed Peter, still perched-onto the back of the sofa as she did-so.

"Okay...Are you sure you're okay with doing-this?! Are you 100% Sure?!" Peter then double-checked with Carla, despite what she had told-him last-night, he was still panicking about the whole-thing.

"Oh Baby I am more than 100% sure, believe-me." Carla then re-assured Peter positively as she then realized what the time-was. "Oooh I best-be going Baby...I don't wanna be late now do I?!" She then told-him, softly kissing-him on the lips once-more before she then headed-herself-off towards the Hospital.

However, it wasn't the thought-of the blood-transfusion that was scaring or bothering Peter so-much...it was the thought of Carla driving-there, all the way to the Great-Hospital, all by herself...

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

_They were quickly-heading-towards the nearest-tree, and as the car roughly bounced-them around in their seat, Peter could feel the glass shattering-onto his arms in about a zillion different-pieces now. He could also feel himself losing consciousness as both him and Simon were thrown-around the car. But he was just absolutely desperate to stay-awake, purely for Simon's sake if for no-one else'._

_Peter's vision was becoming more and more blurred-by the second as the sounds disappeared into nothingness. And then..._

_CRASH. _

_Blackout._

* * *

Carla had now arrived-at the hospital safely and was with the Barlow's, aswell as with Leanne as she waited to be called-in by the Doctor. They had previously instructed-her to put-on a hospital-gown, which she did-so, much to her disgust, this was not Carla's style whatsoever, but just the thought-of seeing Simon's smiling-face once-again made her forget about all-of her pride and just focus on the task in-hand.

"Carla Barlow." The Doctor called-her-into the room.

"Good-Luck Carla." Both Ken & Deirdre then said-at exactly the same-time.

"Yeah..." Leanne trailed-off awkwardly. "What they said." She told-Carla as she then disappeared-off into Simon's hospital-room.

* * *

Back-On The Street, Michelle had gone-around to see Carla again, unaware that she was infact at the hospital. Never-the-less, Peter had invited Michelle-in, purely for the company if nothing-more.

"So she's just doing-that for Simon?!...Wow." Michelle said, in awe of Carla's courage, although all it really meant for Carla was having a needle-attached to her arm for a few-hours as she waited for-her blood to make Simon better. However, Peter knew that-it would be draining for Carla, so he was still-worried about-her.

"Yeah...I mean...My blood was suitable too...But, half of my blood was already lost during the crash..." Peter then trailed-off sadly, he would give-anything to be able-to swap places with Simon right-now...

"How are you bearing-up anyway?!" Michelle asked as she looked-at the sling that his arm was tightly-wrapped-in.

"Feeling a little-bit-battered-if I'm honest Michelle...But I'll be okay...It's Simon you ought to be worrying-about..." Peter then told Michelle truthfully, and she appreciated how kind-he was currently being-to her considering that herself and Carla had just very-recently fallen-out massively.

"I Know." Michelle then replied sympathetically towards Peter. "You must be worried-sick about-him." She told-him sadly.

"I am...I just keep thinking that there must have been something that I could have done to stop that from happening..." Peter trailed-off, angry with himself as he began to start blaming-himself for the crash.

"Oh Peter don't start thinking-like that please?! It's just not worth doing-that to yourself...Anyway, listen, thanks for the coffee. And thanks for being-so-kind-to me, I didn't expect-ya to be, not after what I said about you and Carla..." Michelle then told Peter gratefully.

"That's Okay Michelle...And Carla will come-around eventually Michelle, you've just gotta be patient with her." Peter then gently advised Michelle.

"Okay. Well Thanks Again Peter. I'll let you get-some rest." Michelle said, noticing how tired Peter looked-as she then left the flat and then headed-straight-over to see Steve...

The reason Peter looked-so tired was because he hadn't been sleeping. Whenever he closed his eyes, all he saw was a replay of the crash replaying itself over and over through his mind, and he just couldn't seem to get-rid of it, no-matter how hard he had tried to shift-it from his brain, it just wouldn't go. But he refused to tell Carla that he was struggling...He refused to tell-anybody that he was struggling...He was just that bit too stubborn to admit-his fears and struggles-to people at-the-moment...

* * *

A while later, over-at the Hospital, the blood-transfusion had now finished, and although Carla felt a little light-headed, she was glad that the Doctor's seemed-to think that it had gone 100% successfully and that-it shouldn't be long-until Simon woke-up.

Ken & Leanne went-into see Simon as Deirdre was now sat-with Carla, who had since changed-back-into her normal and ordinary-clothes, as opposed to wearing that dreaded-hospital-gown for the rest-of the afternoon. However, the Doctor's had given her a bed to temporarily rest-in as she recovered from the transfusion herself.

"Are you okay?!" Deirdre asked-Carla, noticing that the usually rather-mouthy woman had suddenly gone very-quiet in the past-few-minutes.

"Yeah...I mean, I feel a little-bit drained and slightly light-headed...But I just hope that this works that's all Deirdre, I mean that poor-kid...He doesn't deserve this..." Carla then trailed-off sadly.

"No-One ever does deserve these kinds-of things Love. Do they now?! You of all people should know that. Now just listen-to-me for a second Carla, have you rung Peter yet?! He'll be worrying about-ya..." Deirdre suggested-to Carla as she then sighed-tiredly.

"No I haven't yet...I've just been lying-here trying to find-the energy to pick-up the phone." Carla then replied to Deirdre 100% truthfully as she then let-out wide and long-yawn.

"You look exhausted Love. Dya want me to ring-him instead?! Infact, I could even-go and pick-him-up if ya wanted-me too?!" Deirdre then kindly-offered-to Carla.

"No he needs to rest." Carla refused-her kind-offer.

"But he'll only moan if he can't be the first-person to see Simon when he wakes-up..." Deirdre then commented, and Carla knew that she was right-really.

"IF he wakes-up..." Carla trailed-off negatively.

"Carla..." Deirdre lightly warned-her.

"Oh I'm sorry about that Deirdre. I mean...Yeah you should probably go and fetch-him then shouldn't ya?! Go-On You Go...And thank-you Deirdre." Carla then thanked her Step-Mother-In-Law gratefully before she then disappeared-off to let Ken know that she was off to fetch Peter. Carla then closed-her eyes tiredly as-soon as Deirdre was out-of sight.

* * *

By the time that Deirdre had arrived-back with Peter, Carla had-now-had the chance to have a little-sleep and was feeling-much-better so she was now sat-with Ken in the corridor outside Simon's room, Leanne was still-in with him.

"Peter!" Ken happily greeted-his Son with a gentle-hug as he then walked-over towards-him.

"Hiya Dad." Peter replied before he then turned-his attention towards Carla. "Heya Baby." He said with a sweet-gentleness to his voice which Carla just absolutely-adored. "Are you okay?!" He asked-her worriedly as they then gently-kissed each-other on the lips.

"I'm fine. But I should be the one asking-You that question. You've just been back-in another car yet-again, how was-it?!" Carla asked, worried for her Husband's mental-state as he then just looked-down as she asked that last-question.

* * *

_**Flashback. **_

_By the time Peter awoke, he realized that they were now trapped-in this wreckage of a car. He could feel his breathing getting heavier as he spotted-an unconscious Simon next to him. Every-inch of Peter's body just wanted to give-up right-now, and his arm was absolutely killing-him, but he had to stay-awake. He had to fight. He just had too. For Simon's sake rather than his own. He had to save Simon's Life..._

* * *

Peter was saved from answering Carla's question as the Doctor then entered the room. "Good News! I think Simon may be regaining consciousness." The Doctor informed them all happily. Peter suddenly felt his legs give-way from underneath-him and both Ken & Carla caught-him before he fell-over.

"Woah. Baby. Are you okay?!" Carla asked-him worriedly as a silent-tear then trickled-down Peter's face.

"My boy's waking-up Carla. He's gonna be okay. I saved-him. We saved-him." Peter cried to Carla as she then smiled-at him before kissing-him on the lips.

"Too Right we did-Baby. I told-ya that he was a fighter. Just like his Daddy ey?!" Carla then gladly told-an emotional Peter.

They all then trundled-into the Hospital-Room and waited-around Simon's bedside for him to wake-up. They crowded-around his bed, Leanne & Peter sat-on opposite-sides-of the bed next to Simon's head, with Carla next-to Peter and Ken, and then Deirdre next-to Leanne.

Simon began to cough gently as he slowly came to a-wake. "That's it mate. Keep-trying. Keep-trying Simon. We're all here. Mum, Dad, Carla, and Grandpa Ken and Grandma Deirdre." Peter then told Simon sweetly, getting-tearful himself as he then willed his little-boy to wake-up.

"Dad." Simon eventually managed to croak-out as his eyes then opened as Carla then went and fetched-him a glass-of water from the nearby-water-dispenser that was in the room.

"There ya go Si. Drink some of this." Carla told-him kindly as she then handed-it to Peter, who helped-him to drink some water from the glass.

Simon then swallowed the water before he then turned-to face his Mother. "Mum." He then said quietly as Leanne then began to cry.

"I've missed-you so-much Si." Leanne replied as she then ran her fingers through Simon's curly-hair.

"We've been so worried-about-ya Pal." Peter then told-him tearfully.

"Dad...Your Arm!" Simon said with a slight-panic as he noticed the sling that his Father's arm was-in. "Is it okay?!" He asked-him worriedly.

"It will-be Son. Just like you will-be okay now that you're awake." Peter told-him.

"Anyway Simon, I think you need-to say thank-you to your Dad & Carla, they both saved your life." Ken then gently piped-up, making Simon smile slightly.

"Thank-You." He told-them both gratefully.

"Anything for you Simon. You mean everything to me ya do know that don't ya?!" Peter said as the tears now streamed-down his face.

"Dad, why are you crying?!" Simon then asked-his Father sweetly.

"Your Dad's just glad to have you back Simon." Deirdre explained to her Grandson.

"Well don't cry then you idiot!" Simon joked with his Father.

"Sorry buddy I can't help-it." Peter then replied as he began to wipe the floods of tears away.

* * *

Ken & Deirdre then headed-home, as-did Leanne, leaving just Carla & Peter left with Simon. Peter had since fallen-asleep in the nearby-chair, leaving just Carla & Simon to chat. Although, Carla had no-idea of the nightmares that were currently running-through Peter's mind about the crash...

"Did you really save my life Carla?!" Simon asked-Carla sweetly.

"Well yeah I guess that I did...Yeah..." Carla trailed-off a little-awkwardly.

"Why you though?!" Simon asked a little-confused. "Why couldn't Dad or Leanne?!" The little-boy then questioned his Step-Mother.

"Well your Dad was too poorly too Mate. And he had already saved-your life by pulling-you out-of the car after it had crashed..." Carla explained to her now Official Step-Son.

"Then why not Leanne?!" Simon asked curiously.

"Because the thing that saved your life Simon, was my blood...But only certain-people's blood is good-for-ya. And we all had to be tested-to make-sure. Leanne's blood would have made you worse-Si. But I know that if she had-to, then she would save your life-to. And so would your Grandparents, and so would a lot-of other-people. You're a very-special and a very-lucky little-boy Simon." Carla then told Simon sweetly, quickly glancing-back-at a sleeping-Peter as he murmured-in his sleep, and Carla then became-aware that he seemed ever-so slightly distressed.

"Did it hurt?!" Simon then asked. "The transfusion, did it hurt?!"

"Only a little-bit."

"Good. I don't want you to be hurt aswell Carla. Leanne looks-after-me. But she won't look-after Dad. That's your job." Simon informed-her, making Carla smile. "Will you do that Carla?! Will you look-after my Dad for me?!" He then asked-her in an extremely-innocent-way.

"Oh Simon of-course I will. I love your Dad more than anything. You do know that don't ya?!" Carla asked, just to double-check.

"Yeah I know that Carla...And I know that he loves-you-too...You wouldn't have-had Cassia otherwise. How is she anyway?!" Simon then curiously began to question his Step-Mother.

"That's very-true-Simon. And she's great thanks. She's worried about her Daddy and her big-brother though. The Social-Worker is looking-after-her. Just until your Dad is a little-bit better though. Then she will be coming-to live with us." Carla explained.

"YAY I can't wait!" Simon replied as Peter then murmured-something-once-again, this time much more loudly, and with much-more distress and discomfort than last-time. His body was now squirming around and trembling in his seat as he slept, as if he was trying to escape from something. Carla then walked-over to where Peter was sleeping-in the chair.

"Peter. Baby. Wake-Up." She then whispered-to him as she held-him closely, trying not-to cause him anymore pain or damage to his bandaged-up and slung-up arm as she did-so. "Come-On Baby. Wake-Up for me now. Please?!" Carla begged-him softly, realizing that her first-attempt had-had absolutely no effect-whatsoever-upon Peter. This time, Peter's body began-to settle-down once-again as both the squirming-around and the trembling eventually came-to a stop as Peter then began to open his eyes. "Heyyy. Are you okay Baby?!" Carla then asked-him as she noticed that he was suddenly breathing very quickly and she could basically feel his heartbeat thumping-to get-out against the inside of his chest.

"It was the crash...We were...Trapped..." An obviously out-of breath Peter managed to breathe-out to Carla.

"Okay. Deep-Breaths My Darlin'. It's all over now. It's all finished. It was just a nightmare okay?! And I can promise-you that." Carla soothed-him as she comfortingly rubbed her hand in circles around his back as he then rested-his head against Carla's stomach. Her other-hand then held-his head, softly stroking her fingers through his short but soft brown-hair.

"Is he okay?!" A worried Simon then asked Carla from his hospital-bed.

"I think-so Simon. Well, at-least I think he is Now anyway..." Carla replied-to Simon truthfully as she noticed that Peter's eyes were now closed once-again. He felt safe-in her arms as she continued to rub circles around his back, soothing Peter as his breathing-settled once-again and it wasn't long until he was asleep again. Carla then gently placed Peter back-into chair, kissing-him on the forehead before she then returned-to Simon's bedside to continue to chat-to him.

"Will ya do that for me when I get scared?!" Simon asked-her innocently.

"If ya want me to Si, then yes, of-course I will." Carla replied sweetly.

"And Cassia aswell?!" The both young and little-boy asked his Step-Mother.

"Yeah and Cassia aswell." Carla then said.

"You're amazing Carla." Simon then commented.

"Oh well I do try my best Si..." She then trailed-off, cheekily smirking-at Simon as the kid then just laughed-at Carla.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

* * *

_**Coming-Up...**_

_** - Peter's stubbornness causes trouble in paradise as he refuses to open-up to Carla about his flashbacks & nightmares.**_

_** - Carla is looking for a friend to off-load all of her problems onto, but can she forgive Michelle?!**_

_** - Cassia comes to stay!**_

_** - Simon comes home!**_

_** - Michelle & Steve start to grow-even-closer...**_


	39. Hiding The Fear

The next morning it was fairly safe to say that Peter was not in a good mood. He had barely slept due to the pain that he was in, aswell as the constant nightmares that he kept-on having about the car-crash. He lay on the sofa early that morning as Carla eventually came-through, fully-dressed for work. "How long have you been out here for?!" A concerned Carla then asked-him.

"Since around 4 this morning...I couldn't sleep..." Peter trailed-off, emotionlessly.

"Oh well, why don't you try and get your head down for a bit now then?!" She asked-him worriedly.

"No it wouldn't make any difference." He then replied with a tired-sigh.

"Hows your arm feeling this morning?!" Carla then asked Peter, noticing that he was shuffling his sling around quite a lot this-morning.

"Painful." Peter replied moodily.

"Oh...Well why don't you take some more pain-killers then?!" She suggested-to him, trying to be both sympathetic and helpful towards her obviously-in-pain Husband.

"I've already had more than I should have done!" He snapped.

"Alright?! I was just trying to help-ya my darlin'." Carla replied calmly.

"Yeah well you're not." Peter told-her firmly.

"Heyyy Come-On. Ya know I hate seeing-ya in pain. Can I do anything to make-it better?!" She asked-him, maybe he would respond better to her this-morning if she let him take the lead for a change.

"You can leave-me be, that's what YOU can-do!" Peter then viciously snapped-once-again-at Carla.

"Right..." Carla then trailed-off with a fed-up sigh...She was trying her best with him, she really-was, but he didn't half make-it difficult sometimes..."I'll cya later-then yeah?! Call-me if ya need anything won't ya?!" She then told-him worriedly.

"CARLA! Just Go!" He finally shouted-at her, making-her ever-so slightly tearful as she did-so, what had she done-to deserve his snappy attitude this-morning?!

Peter then sighed-as he was finally left-in peace by Carla. His mind instantly jumped-back-to the crash as he was left-alone to think about-it all by himself...

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

_As Peter tried to move to try and escape from the car, all he could feel was pain...Everywhere...But inparticularly shooting-down and through his left-arm. Simon had since woken-up, but he didn't look-too good and Peter was struggling to stay conscious now-too as he then coughed through the dust._

_He could see that a couple of cars had parked-up and that the cars headlights were shining-brightly through the bushes that surrounded what was now this wreckage of a car. He just hoped that the emergency services arrived-soon...Or both Himself & Simon could both-be gonners..._

* * *

Tears formed-in Peter's eyes as the flashback then ended. He didn't like being left-alone here this-morning. He didn't want to have to stay by-himself all day long re-living that awful car-crash in his mind. It would very-slowly, but very-surely, drive-him insane...

* * *

Michelle was walking with Steve as he once-again accompanied-her to her work at the Factory. She was dreading-going-in today because she knew that Carla would probably be back-in.

"Listen Steve, thanks for putting-up with me these past-few-days..." Michelle told Steve as she thanked-him gratefully, he had been a real support to her recently, and Michelle had really appreciated-that.

"Hey what can I say?! You're a mate Michelle. And I know that a lot-happened between-us what with you cheating-on me with Kieron & all that...But that's in the past-now. I wanna help-ya 'Chelle." Steven then told-his-ex with a sweet-smile.

"Well thank-you. You're A Babe." Michelle replied, as she then kissed Steve on the cheek as a friendly gesture to say thank-you to him for all that he had done for her recently...Just-as a mate though...

As Steve then wandered-off, over towards the Rovers Return, Carla was approaching the Factory. As-soon as Michelle clocked-her, she felt the need to talk to her ex-best-friend.

"Carla." She called-her over.

"Ugh. What do YOU want?!" Carla asked angrily, already fed-up of Michelle's presence as Michelle then began to walk-over to her.

"Hows Peter?!" Michelle then asked, ignoring Carla's angry-comment.

"Ugh, like you care Michelle!" Carla then replied before she then continued to walk-towards and then into the Factory, with Michelle following closely-behind-her...

"Oh Carla of-course I care!" Michelle then told-her sadly.

"Pft. I bet you're delighted! Peter's in a right old-mood this-morning...So there we go Michelle, you have got what you wanted...Once-Again! Me & Peter aren't so happy anymore!" Carla then snapped-at Michelle before she then stormed-off towards her Office.

Michelle just sighed, sensing that there was trouble-in Paradise...

* * *

Back-at the Flat, Deirdre was around to visit Peter.

"Where's my Dad?!" Peter asked-his Step-Mother moodily.

"There was a last-minute Governors meeting called-at the School so he had to rush-off. Anyway, how are you doing?!" Deirdre then asked Peter, she was very-fond-of her Step-Son and she cared-about Peter equally as-much as she cared about Tracy, who was her own Daughter...Even-more-so occasionally...

"Mmm...I'm alright..." Peter trailed-off, but Deirdre could tell that he was lying to her.

"What's wrong?!" She then asked-him worriedly.

"Argh! Can you just stop with those sympathetic-looks! Carla keeps giving-me them and they are driving-me insane!" Peter then told Deirdre rather-angrily.

"Oh Peter, she's just worried-about-ya. That's All. Like I Am! We all are Peter, you and Simon could have died-in that car-crash." Deirdre told-him seriously.

"Yes we did Deirdre; I do not need-to be reminded-of that thank-you very-much!" Peter then snapped-at her.

"Alright...Well I'm sorry for caring! Listen, I actually came-around to see if you wanted to go and visit Simon at the Hospital?!" Deirdre then kindly-suggested-to Peter, but it was late, he had gone back-into his own little-world of Flashbacks to the car-crash!

"Peter?!" A concerned Deirdre then asked-him, repeating his name a couple-of times, but failing to get a response from her Step-Son every-time that she then did-so...

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

_The sight-of Simon trying to pull-himself free from the wreckage would haunt Peter for the rest-of his life. That was his Son struggling-in there. Something had obviously trapped Simon's foot from moving during the car-crash and he couldn't move any further forward without the little-boy causing himself some-immense-pain. Peter wanted-to help-him somehow, but he had no energy left-in himself whatsoever, and he could barely breath. And moving-his own-body had been difficult-enough without having to move Simon's too..._

* * *

Deirdre noticed that Peter had suddenly gone extremely-pale and had teary-eyes and his hand that wasn't in the sling was also visibly-shaking. "Peter. - Are you sure that you're really alright?!" A concerned Deirdre then asked Peter as he then snapped-out of his trance-like-state.

"Si...He was trapped...His foot...He couldn't get-it-out...I had to get-him...I had to save his life..." Peter then told Deirdre, leaving-her extremely-worried-now. She then moved-to go and sit next-to him on the sofa, both gently and softly placing her hand onto his back.

"Peter. I think that ya need to get yourself some-help...Don't You?!" Deirdre then asked-him softly.

"No I'm fine!" He snapped-in reply.

"No you're not Sweetheart, you're shaking and you've gone awfully-pale." She then told-him as she worried and worried about her Step-Son.

"It's Nothing." Peter then shook-off Deirdre's concerns about-him, swiping her hand-away from his back with his only-free-hand that wasn't in the sling. "Now if ya don't mind Deirdre, I'd quite like to be left-alone." He then told-her firmly.

That wasn't true. Alone was the last-thing that Peter wanted-to be right-now. But he wasn't ready to face-up to his problems that Deirdre had pointed-out to him just-yet...

* * *

Over-at the hospital, Leanne was now sat-with Simon. "Why isn't my Dad here?!" A tired Simon complained to his Mother.

"Because your Dad is still poorly, just like-you Si. He needs to rest." Leanne then told his Step-Son kindly with a small-smile on her face. "Do you understand that mate?!" She then asked-him calmly.

"I suppose-so..." Simon replied disappointedly. "I just want him here that's all. I want-to make-sure that Carla is looking-after-him. Because she promised that she would." The young-lad then revealed-to his Mother.

"Well I'm sure that she-is trying her best-to Simon..." Leanne replied-calmly to Simon, as little-as she thought-of Carla, she knew-now that Carla really did truly-love Peter to absolute-pieces, and that she would take-good-care-of-him...Well, the best that she could manage with Peter anyway...Peter would be the first-to admit-to himself that he wasn't the easiest-of-patients in the world to have-to deal-with.

"I like Carla, Mum. And I think that you should start being nicer-to her!" Simon then suddenly came-out with, shocking-Leanne into silence.

"Uh...Really Si?! Oh well that's nice...But it's going-to take a lot for-me to be nicer to Carla though Mate...A lot has happened..." Leanne explained to Simon, thinking-back to their horrid-custody-battle last-year...

"Yeah. But that was only because-of me. And because Dad fell-in love with her. I'm not stupid-ya know Mum?!" Simon then told-her, revealing how-much he knew about went-on in the Adults-World. He took-in more than Leanne had ever-though that he would have done...

"Oh Simon I never said that you were...You're anything but stupid Sweetheart...You're a clever-lad aren't ya?!" Leanne then-told Simon sweetly with a wide-smile as Simon then smiled-back-at her.

"I Love Ya Mum." Simon told-his Mother sweetly.

"I Love Ya Too Si..." Leanne then trailed-off with a small-smile then spreading-across her face as she did-so...

* * *

Deirdre then popped-into the Factory on the way-home, walking straight through to Carla's Office...

"Uh, Carla, can I have a word please?! It's about Peter..." Deirdre asked-her Step-Daughter-In-Law.

"Urm, yeah-sure. Go-Ahead Deirdre, what's he done now?!" Carla then asked Peter's Step-Mother with a sigh, expecting that Peter had gone and gotten-himself into some-kind-of trouble today.

"Nothing-Exactly...But I've just been to see-him, and I think he's struggling more than he's letting-on Carla..." A worried-Deirdre then revealed-as she voiced-her concerns to Carla.

"Oh I knew that much already Deirdre...Now is there anything-else I can help-ya with, it's just that we're quite busy-here..." Carla then trailed-off...

"No Carla. I don't think that you are quite fully-understanding-me. I think Peter needs to get-himself some-help...Some professional-help..." Deirdre then revealed-to a worried-Carla before she then left the Factory, leaving Carla concerned for her Husband.

"Are you okay?!" Michelle then asked-as she re-entered the Office once Carla's chat with Deirdre had then finished...

"No...Not Really Michelle..." Carla then trailed-off, fed-up of arguing with her very best-friend in the whole-wide world.

"What's-Up?!" A concerned Michelle then asked, sensing that Carla wasn't about-to shout-at her once-again...

"What isn't up?! First-of-all...My best-friend was so jealous of me that she couldn't bare the sight-of me with my own-Husband...And then Peter & Simon almost die in a horrible car-crash...And then Peter was really moody with me this-morning...And now, just-as I'm looking-forward to bringing Cassia back-home once-again...Deirdre thinks that Peter's suffering emotionally more than he's letting-on after the car-crash...It hardly sets-up a stable-environment for little-Cassia coming-to live with-us does-it now 'Chelle?!" Carla then revealed-to Michelle both tearfully, but 100% truthfully as she did-so.

"Oh Carla..." Michelle then sighed. "Well if it helps...I'm sorry for what I said...I didn't mean any of it, and that I can promise-ya. It was just break-up with Kieron and then the jealousy getting the better-of me. That was all it was Carla. I swear-on Cassia's little-life." Michelle then said, practically begging-Carla for her forgiveness as she did-so.

"Oooh be careful what ya wish-for Michelle! It might come-true like last-time!" Carla then told-her harshly. After a couple-of moment's silence, Carla then sighed once-again. "I'm Sorry Michelle, that was out-of-order and I know that it was." She informed Michelle apologetically.

"You're darn right-it was out-of-order...But don't worry about-it though Love...It's the very-least that I deserve after what I said to you about You & Peter...I'm So Sorry Carla. I Really-Am!" Michelle then tearfully apologized-to Carla as Carla then stood-up, walking-over to Michelle and hugging-her tightly as they then both cried-into each-other's arms for a little-while.

"I've missed-you Michelle." Carla then cried-to her, still hugging-her tightly.

"Hey I've missed-you too Carla." Michelle replied, also crying as then both continued to hold-each-other for a little-while longer...

* * *

That-evening, Carla arrived-home from work, to be greeted by a remorseful Peter. He walked-over to her with a bunch-of beautiful flowers in his good-hand. "I'm sorry I snapped-at ya this-morning Love." He apologized-as Carla then accepted the flowers from-him.

"Oh Baby. You didn't have to buy-me flowers. I understand ya know?!" Carla then replied, overcome with emotion from the day as a whole, but the very-sweetness of a guilty-feeling Peter just-now topping-it-all-off for Carla...

"I know ya do...But you're my Wife. You're the Woman that I love...I should never have treated-you like that...Even-though I was in pain...That shouldn't have mattered..." Peter told-her in an extremely sweet-way.

"Awww Sweetheart. Come-Here." She replied as she then gently kissed-him on the lips. "These are beautiful. Thank-You." She told-him gratefully as she then went to go and put-the flowers into a vase with water-in-it.

The worn-out couple then both cuddled-up onto the sofa together, Carla softly playing with the edges of Peter's arm-sling as they then sat-watching-TV together. "Ya know, Deirdre came-into the Factory earlier..." Carla trailed-off.

"Oh Yeah?! Well she popped-in here 'n' all as a matter-of fact..." Peter then informed-Carla in reply to her opening-sentence...

"Yeah I Know...She said that she were worried-about-ya...Should she be?!" Carla asked-as Peter sighed-in slight-annoyance, more with Deirdre than-at Carla specifically...

"Love, I had a moment-of weakness, that's all...But she just got all concerned about-me...I should be touched I guess..." Peter revealed-to Carla, but he was lying and Carla knew that he was. Infact, she could smell-it a mile-off...Peter needed-help and Carla knew-that...And deep-down, deep-deep-down...Peter knew-that aswell-really, he just wasn't quite ready to accept-the-facts just-yet...

Decided to drop the subject for now, Carla pretended-not to know that she had spotted-his lying and continued-on as normal for the time-being. "Well as-long as that's all it was Baby. You would tell-me if there was something-else wrong wouldn't ya?! If there was something-bothering-ya?!" Carla then decided to check with her Husband.

"What kind-of question-is that?! You're my Wife, of-course I would..." Peter then trailed-off nervously.

"Alright then...But you just stay-strong yeah Baby?! You're on the mend, it shouldn't be too-long until Simon is home from the Hospital...And then we will finally have Cassia living-with-us. Now if that doesn't motivate-ya to get-better quickly, Baby, then I don't know what will..." Carla then told Peter, deciding-to now end-this conversation-on a positive-note, rather than with yet another argument with Peter, or a negative-note...

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_

* * *

_**Coming-Up.**_

_** - Carla begins to see that Peter is struggling but he still refuses-to admit that he's having problems...Causing even-more friction between the couple.**_

_**- Michelle & Steve debate whether they should get-back-together or not...**_

_**- Carla worries that Peter won't be up to having Cassia living with them in the mental-state that he is in.**_

**_- Upon Simon's return-home, he decided that he wants to visit the crash-site..._**

**_- A shock is in store as Ken & Deirdre make an offer that Carla can't refuse...Even-though she might want-to refuse-it. _**


	40. A Bitter Sweet Occasion

_**A big-chapter ahead for everyone concerned, especially Carla & Peter! So Enjoy! And don't forget to review-it at the end-of the chapter!**_

* * *

A couple of days later and Peter & Carla had heard from the hospital that they could go and pick Simon-up that afternoon. Leanne had told the Doctors that she thought it was for the best if Peter was there to pick Simon up as he was in the car-crash with him. Peter lay on his back on the sofa that morning, having not had much sleep the night before, due to continuous nightmares about the crash, most of which he had managed-to hide from Carla so-far, she had awoken during one last-night, but the rest she had slept right-through, which Peter was kind-of relieved about. He didn't want Carla to think that he was weak or anything like that...

As Peter lay there, uncomfortably shifting his sling around so that he could try and get more comfortable, Carla approached-him worriedly.

"Are you alright?! You've barely said a word this morning?!" She asked-in pure concern for her Husband. Usually, by now he was babbling-on about all-sorts of nonsense, but this-morning, he was just led-there quietly and peacefully, deep-in thought.

"Just tired love..." He trailed-off.

"Oh?! Did you not sleep last-night then?!" Carla asked, concerned, as she stood behind the sofa near Peter.

"A little bit..." Peter then replied quietly.

"Right...Are you sure that's all it is?!" She gently questioned-him, not wanting yet another morning-fall-out with him, only for him to come grovelling later-on that afternoon in true Peter Barlow fashion. That had been common-in these past-few-days.

"Yeah..." Peter replied distantly, knowing fully-well in his own-head that it was far-more than that, that he was just keeping-quiet about...He then suddenly stood-himself-up and headed-towards the front-door. "I'm just popping-out for a bit love..." He told-her, making Carla suspicious.

"Where ya going?!" She asked-him curiously.

"I just need some fresh-air that's all...Stewing in here does me no good whatsoever..." Peter revealed-to Carla truthfully, making-her concerned for her recovering-Husband. Something was up with him and she knew-it. He hadn't been right ever-since the car-crash...

"Dya want me to come with ya?!" Carla then asked-him softly.

"No Love..." Peter trailed-off as he then left the flat, leaving Carla constantly worrying about-him.

* * *

Over-at the Hospital, Leanne was sat chatting to Simon. "So then Si, are ya ready to come home this afternoon then?!" She asked-him sweetly with a soft-smile.

"Yeah! Can we have a party?!" Simon then asked-his Mother excitably.

"Uh I don't think-so Simon, you need to be resting, just like your Dad is at the moment, and he has been ever since her got home from hospital. Oh and by the way Si, your Dad and Carla are gonna be bringing-you home." Leanne then informed her nervous-Son.

"I don't wanna get back-in the car again..." He then told-Leanne truthfully with a frightened-tone to his voice.

"Which is why I asked your Dad if him & Carla could pick-you-up?" Only your Dad knows exactly what You both went through during that Car-Crash Simon. He might be able to help-ya if ya feel-scared at-all..." Leanne tried-to re-assure Simon as she then gently rubbed his shoulder with her nearest-hand.

"Dya think we'll be allowed to go back-to where we crashed?!" Simon wearily asked-his Mother.

"Well...Yeah...But are you sure that-that's what ya want Si?!" Leanne then asked-him worriedly.

"I wanna see-it...I wanna know what happened!" Simon told-Leanne truthfully, making-her sigh.

"Okay Sweetheart...But just as-long as you're sure...I don't want-it to upset-ya." Leanne then told Simon worriedly.

"It Won't Mum. I promise-ya." Simon then replied with a nervous-smile as Leanne then planted-a-both loving and Motherly kiss into the top of Simon's curly-hair.

* * *

Back-On Coronation-Street, Peter was stood-out the Rovers Return. He hadn't even-been-in yet. Getting-drunk just seemed-so tempting, but he just couldn't do that to Carla...And he couldn't do that to Simon either...The troubled-bloke almost jumped-out of his skin as a car with blaring-music-on came speeding-around the corner...

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

_They were quickly-heading-towards the nearest-tree, and as the car roughly bounced-them around in their seat, Peter could feel the glass shattering-onto his arms in about a zillion different-pieces now. He could also feel himself losing consciousness as both him and Simon were thrown-around the car. But he was just absolutely desperate to stay-awake, purely for Simon's sake if for no-one else'._

_Peter's vision was becoming more and more blurred-by the second as the sounds disappeared into nothingness. And then..._

_CRASH._

_Blackout._

* * *

Peter had-had that flashback before, which worried the poor-guy as the car that had triggered the flashback then drove-off out-of his sight. Taking a deep-breath-in, and then out, Peter allowed his heart to get-back-to its normal rhythm after the pure-shock-of that speeding-car...Tears began to fill-in Peter's frightened-eyes, but he soon managed-to prevent-them from falling as Steve then appeared, virtually from nowhere.

"Hey are you alright Mate?!" A concerned Steve then asked as he approached-Peter worriedly.

"I wish people would stop asking-me that...For Goodness Sake Steve do I look alright?!" A tearful Peter then questioned-Steve harshly.

"Peter Mate...There's nothing alright about a recovering-alcoholic stood-outside the Local-Pub, snapping at anyone who just-so happens to check-up on him." Steve then told Peter truthfully as the tempted-man then sighed.

"I guess you're right there Stevey Boy. Look, I'm sorry. Things are just tough for me at the moment that's all..." Peter then trailed-off as Steve then looked-at the sling-in which Peter's severely-injured and bandaged-up arm was resting & recovering from Surgery-In.

"Hows the recovery going anyway Mate?!" Steve asked-him with a friendly-tone of voice.

Peter just sighed. "Urm...If it's alright with you Steve that's something that I would rather not talk about..." He replied sadly.

"Of-Course Mate...Listen, are you sure you're alright?! Because I've gotta go and meet Michelle, she wants a chat...But I don't wanna leave-you if you're gonna go and get yourself drunk..." Steve trailed-off nervously.

"Oh No Pal...I couldn't do that...Don't worry. You go and see Michelle." Peter then told-him calmly.

"Okay Mate. Well I'll cya later-then alright?!"

"Cya."

* * *

Over-at the flat, the Social-Worker had just dropped Cassia-off for the day. Even though she would be busy with Peter & Simon today, she thought it was important that they did this as a family today, all together.

"Where's Peter?!" The Social-Worker then asked Carla as the new Mother cuddled-Cassia closely against her chest as she sat on the sofa with her.

"Oh he's just gone for a walk...He won't be long." Carla told the Social-Worker truthfully, but if she was being 100% Honest, she was seriously-beginning to worry about Peter now...He really had seemed-out-of sorts' this-morning and she couldn't figure-out why exactly he had been like that...

"Okay. How is he doing after the crash?! And what about Simon?!"

"Well Simon is coming-home from hospital today, which is why I thought it would be nice if Cassia was here with us. Ya know when someone is in hospital, families are meant to pull-together...So that's exactly what we're doing today. Isn't it Cass?! Ey?!" Cassia just giggled at Carla's comment, not quite understanding what she was on about just yet. She was still so young at just 3 Years Of Age.

"Okay Then. Well that's great. Listen, would you like her to stay the night, see how she gets on?!" The Social-Worker gently questioned-Carla. "I mean, I understand if not...You've got enough on your plate at the moment, without having to deal with a hyper three year-old." She then told-her kindly, and Carla just smiled-at The Social-Worker as Peter then walked-through the front-door.

"Hiya Love." Peter greeted Carla with before he then noticed that the Social-Worker and Cassia were here.

"Hiya Baby. Are you okay?!" She asked-him worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." He then replied-to her re-assuringly.

"DADDY!" Cassia shouted hyperly as she then went running-over to Peter, but also realizing that he couldn't pick-her-up, because his arm was in a sling, so she then just hugged his legs instead.

"Heya Cass. And how is my favourite girl this morning?!" Peter then asked Cassia as he crouched-down so that he could now be at her level. Cassia just giggled.

"You guys seem quite settled-here. So I'll leave you to it. Carla. – Let-me know if she needs picking-up later-on or not. Either-way, that's absolutely fine okay?! Just give-me a ring." The Social-Worker told-Carla kindly before she then left the flat as Carla nodded-in agreement with her.

"Cass, come-over here Darlin'." Carla then called-her-over, and the little-girl did-so, being closely followed-by Peter. Cassia climbed-onto Carla's lap so that Peter could then sit-himself-down next-to Carla on the sofa.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?!" Carla asked her Husband as she then placed-one of the gentlest of kisses onto his cheek. He still had a few-cuts and bruises here and there that Carla wanted to be careful-of whenever she just did-so much-as touch-Peter.

"Yes Thanks Love. I just needed-some fresh-air. That's all." Peter lied, he wanted-to appear happy for Cassia's sake, but the truth-was, was that Peter's heart hadn't stop racing since that car had sped around the corner-right infront-of his very-eyes.

"Alright..." Carla then trailed-off, knowing fully-well that Peter was lying to her, but leaving-it there just for little Cassia's sake...

* * *

Over-at Michelle's, Steve had just arrived. He was kind-of shocked when the first thing that happened was that Michelle practically threw herself-at him and began kissing-him passionately. Steve couldn't deny that he had enjoyed-it, but with the strong-smell-of booze now coming-from Michelle's mouth, he had soon realized that Michelle was infact a little-bit drunk.

"Michelle. Stop!" Steve then told-her firmly.

"But Steeevveee..." She then moaned.

"Michelle. You're drunk. Why are you drunk at what...11am in the flamin' morning?!" A concerned, but also slightly irritated Steve then asked-a drunken-Michelle.

"Well sssomeone 'as to be don't they." She drunkenly slurred-in reply. "Anyway, I weren't gonna pounce-on ya like that whilst I was sssober now was I?!" She told-him.

Steve then just sighed. "Come-On Love. Lets sit-down on the sofa." Steve told-her calmly as he then lead her over-there.

"I Love You Sssteeevvveee..." She said haplessly, drunkenly dragging-out his name.

"Oh do ya really now?! Let-me get ya a glass-of water and some pain-killers Love..." Steve then said as he disappeared-off into the kitchen to fetch the stuff...

* * *

It was soon-time for Carla, Peter & Cassia to go and collect Simon from the hospital. Convincing Peter to just get-in the car was quite-enough-of a struggle for Carla, but she was proud-of him for doing-so, even-if he was physically-shaking all the way to the hospital.

They had soon arrived-onto Simon's ward, where he was sat-on the edge of the bed waiting for them. "SIMONNN!" Cassia then shouted-excitably as she went running-over to her big-brother to be, and he then picked his little-sister-up lovingly.

"Hiya Cass! How are you?!" He asked-her sweetly.

"I'm Cassia!" She told-him excitably, obviously not quite understanding Simon's question, making the three of them all laugh at the little-girl.

"I know you are Cass. And you're amazing!" Simon replied to Cassia as he then kissed the side of her head.

"MAZIN!" Cassia copied-him.

"Yeah that's right Sweetheart. Well-Done!" Carla then congratulated-her both little and very-young Daughter, the fact that Peter was very-quiet once-again, not passing-her-by. "Are ya ready to go then Simon?!" She asked-her Step-Son sweetly and he nodded-at her before they then began to wander towards the car-park together...

* * *

Over-at Michelle's, she had now sobered-up a little-bit more and Steve was sat next-to her on the sofa.

"I'm Sorry about what I did to ya Steve. That wasn't fair on me." Michelle apologised as she rubbed her head pain. The hangover now kicking-in as she did-so.

"It's not that, that I'm worried about 'Chelle. Listen to me, why were you so drunk so early?!" Steve then asked-Michelle, concerned-for the woman who was once the Love of his life.

"Well I started-to miss Kieron didn't I?!...So I then decided to have just one glass of wine...Just one-glass...But then one-glass turned-into three, and then three glasses, and then three-glasses turned-into...Well...Goodness knows how many...And then my drunken-self decided that if I couldn't have Kieron...Then you were the next best-thing..." Michelle then told Steve honestly.

"Oh well that's just great...Thanks Michelle..." Steve then joked with Michelle, pretending-to be mock-offended by Michelle's comment, but he appreciated her honesty...Infact he absolutely adored-her for-it...

"I'm Sorry Steve I didn't mean for-it to come-out like that!" Michelle replied, feeling-bad forever-saying such a thing about Steve. She knew how-much Steve thought of her and recently she had just completely and utterly used his feelings, purely for her own satisfaction. "My Gosh when did I get so selfish?!" She told-him.

"Oh Michelle. Don't say that. You're the least-Selfish person that I know." Steve then told in a both sweet and gentle-way.

"Really?!" Michelle then asked, feeling a little-embarrassed-now about her actions from earlier-on.

"Yes Really." Steve then practically-whispered as the pair then softly kissed-each-other on the lips. Except this-time around, it meant something. This-time around, they were both 100% Sober...

* * *

Back-at the hospital, they were just driving-out of the car-park, altogether as a Family, when Simon then spoke-up. "Carla, dya mind if we stop-off by the place where we had the car-crash on the way-home?!" Simon asked Carla confidently, she was driving as Peter couldn't at the moment so he thought that-it would be if he asked-her about this subject...Cassia had since fallen-asleep in the car.

"Urm, sure Si..." Carla then replied. "Just as-long as you're sure?!" Carla then doubled-checked with her Step-Son.

"I'm Sure Carla...I'm Definitely Sure." Simon then replied-to Carla truthfully. Carla then looked-over-at Peter, who was sat-next-to her. She gently placed her hand onto his leg, giving-it a soft-squeeze to get Peter's attention.

"Are you gonna be okay with this Baby?!" She then gently asked her obviously nervous Husband.

"Not Really Car. But if Simon wants to go then we have to don't we?! It's important." Peter quietly replied to his worried-Wife.

They had soon arrived-at the Crash-Site, and they then parked-up in the lay-by. Leaving Cassia asleep in the car, Carla accompanied Simon to have a look-at the ditch that they had crashed-into; the car had since been removed from the place. Peter nervously followed-behind-them. Seeing that Simon was seemingly okay, Carla then turned-around to check-up on Peter. She then held-her hand-out for him to take with his good-hand, which he did-so, and she then squeezed-his hand tightly in re-assurance.

"Are you okay Baby?!" She then asked-him as they reached Simon.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Peter trailed-off quietly.

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

_The Paramedics came-to help Peter pull Simon-out from the car-wreckage. Peter then collapsed-onto the dirty-ground-in sheer-pain, his arm was killing-him here. _

_"Are You Okay Sir?!" One-of the Paramedics had asked-him seriously. _

_"Just see-to Simon. Stay with him. He needs-ya." Peter said as he then got-himself-stood-up and then began to walk-up the ditch, out-towards the main-road..._

* * *

Back-in the real-world, Carla was growing-increasingly worried-about Peter. He was physically-shaking, and she could see the tears that were now threatening-to fall from his eyes. He was now stood-a-couple of metres away from Carla.

"Come-over here Baby." She told-him gently.

"No. I can't." Peter then replied truthfully as he began to walk even-further-away.

"Where are ya going?!" Carla then asked-him worriedly.

"You just see to Simon, Love. Stay with him. He's gonna need-ya." Peter then told Carla, virtually replicating the words that he had said to that Paramedic on the night-of the crash.

"But Baby..." Carla then called-over to Peter, but it was too-late, he was now out-of sight.

"What's up with Dad?!" Simon asked as he then walked-over to Carla.

"I don't know Mate." Carla then replied to Simon as she pulled her Step-Son in for a hug. She was getting tearful-now.

"He'll be okay ya know Carla?! He's a Barlow." Simon then told Carla in a very-mature way as he noticed that Carla was beginning to cry.

"Thanks Si. You're a Sweetheart aren't ya?! Do me a favour will ya?! Go and check-on Cassia, and I want ya to sit-in the car with her whilst I go and find-your Dad. Promise-me that you won't go anywhere without my say-so?!" Carla then asked-of Simon.

"I promise Carla." Simon said as he then headed-back towards the car, to join a still peacefully sleeping Cassia...

* * *

Carla then headed-off to find Peter. She rang-him, knowing that he most-probably wouldn't answer, but she hoped that she would be able to hear his ring-tone. After around 10 Minutes, her trick had worked. She found Peter sat with his back-against a tree, he had brought his knees up towards his chest, and had his good-arm resting-on top them, being careful of the arm with was in a sling as he then rested his forehead against his good-arm, obviously crying his eyes-out.

"Baby." Carla whispered, almost more to herself than to Peter. She then ran-over to Peter, crouching-herself-down next-to his shaking-body, before gently wrapping-her arms around-him.

"I can't do this Carla." Peter then cried to her as she then softly pushed his head down to now rest-against her chest.

"I know ya can't Baby. You've been making-out as though you're fine recently. But you're not are ya?! This crash has messed with your head hasn't it?!" Carla asked-Peter extremely gently as she then felt-him nod against her chest.

"Oh Sweetheart. You're a mess. Now just listen-to-me for a second. I'm gonna ring your Dad & Deirdre, and I'm gonna get them to fetch Simon & Cassia. They're safely sat in the car together, and then I'm gonna take you home alright?! And we're gonna talk through everything that happened on the night of the crash, and you're gonna tell-me everything that has been going through your head ever-since. Okay Baby?!" Carla told Peter softly.

"What if I can't do-it Carla?! What if my mind can't go back there again yet?! He then cried to her worriedly.

"You will be able to Baby. Because I will be there this-time won't I?! You don't have to be scared anymore Baby." Carla then re-assured-him and they cat-there together a for a little-while longer before she then helped-him up to his feet and they slowly walked-back to the car together where they met Ken & Deirdre, who took Simon & Cassia back-home with them...

* * *

Back-on the Street, Michelle & Steve were still sat-on Michelle's sofa together. "So are we getting back-together then or not?!" Steve then asked Michelle softly.

"Well I think that's up to you Babes." Michelle replied.

"Well I think that we should..." Steve then trailed-off.

"Then I do too..." Michelle responded-with as herself & Steve then kissed-each-other on the lips once-again.

"And if ya miss Kieron or anything...Then I'll understand ya know?! I know what it's like to miss a loved-one. I have never stopped loving-you Michelle." Steve told-her sweetly as they cuddled-up together on the sofa.

"I Love You Steve." Michelle told-him quietly as she rested her head against his chest. Steve then kissed the top of her jet-black hair.

"I Love You Too Michelle."

* * *

Over-at Carla & Peter's flat, they had just arrived-home together. She sat Peter down onto the sofa before she then sat-herself-down next-to him.

"Are ya ready for this then Baby?!" She asked-him softly.

"No..." He replied nervously as Carla then stroked-his cheek loving with her hand.

"You'll be fine..." She replied as they then began to talk through everything together, with Carla supporting Peter every-single-step-of the way...

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_

* * *

_**Ken & Deirdre's offer is coming-up & Simon begins to worry about his Dad. We'll also see what Michelle & Steve can get upto now that that are back-together! **_


	41. Finding The Time And The Space

_**So this chapter is solely based around the Barlow Family! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Peter had now explained most-of what had happened during the car-crash to Carla, and she was getting tearful as she imagined her beloved Husband and Step-Son being in so-much pain like that. She just couldn't bear to think about-it any-longer. As Peter explained-to her how they had struggled-to escape from the car, and how the Paramedics had to help-him to get Simon-out, a tear finally then trickled-down Carla's cheek as she cuddled-him closely to her, being careful of his injured-arm that was still in its sling.

"Oh Baby. That sounds horrible." She replied truthfully to what he-had just told-her about the car-crash.

"It was awful. I remember thinking to myself...Well at-least if I die now then I won't have to watch Simon suffer..." Peter trailed-off as a couple of tears also then ran-down his cheeks.

"Oh my darlin'. You must have been so scared." Carla told-him rather emotionally.

"It was worse than the tram-crash...At-least during the tram-crash I was out of it for most-of the time..." Peter replied.

"And what about now?!" Carla then asked-Peter sensitively.

"I've been having these...These flashbacks..." Peter then revealed-to Carla. "Something always has to trigger-them...Something that reminds-me of the crash...And they terrify me Carla. Infact, they absolutely petrify me." He cried-to her nervously. "I don't wanna go back-there again. I can't...I can't cope with-it anymore..." He continued to cry as more and more tears then began to stream-down his face.

"Oh Sweetheart. How long has this been happening for?!" She then asked-him worriedly.

"Ever-since the crash...It's either a flashback or a nightmare...If I've been moody with you at-all it's because I haven't been sleeping." Peter then revealed-to Carla truthfully.

"You should have told-me. I could have helped-ya." Carla whispered-to him.

"Can ya help-me now?!"

"Of-Course I can Baby. I'll help-ya. And I'll be there for ya. You'll get through this Peter. I know ya will." Carla told Peter positively. "Listen, are you okay if I pop-over to your Dad & Deidre's for a little-while...I just wanna ask them if they will have Cassia over-night...Simon will be going-back-to Leanne & Nick's this-evening...But I think we need-to be alone tonight. Is that gonna be okay with you Baby?!" She then asked-Peter softly and he nodded-in agreement.

* * *

Over-at Number One Coronation Street, Cassia was playing in Blanche's old-bedroom with some-toys that Ken & Deirdre had collected from Peter's for her. She played-contently, leaving Ken & Deirdre to chat to a quiet and obviously worried Simon.

"What's wrong with my Dad?!" Simon then suddenly piped-up.

"What dya mean by that Simon?!" Deirdre then asked her Step-Grandson.

"Is he drinking again?!" The confused little-kid then asked as he sat-at the living-room table with his Grandparents.

"I don't think-so Simon. Why?!" Ken then asked the boy.

"Because he was acting dead-weird earlier when we went to visit the crash-site..." Simon trailed-off in pure-concern for his Father.

"Oh Simon, it's probably just difficult for him Love. Did you find-it difficult?!" Deirdre then asked-Simon calmly.

"A little-bit yeah I guess-so...But he ran-off and then Carla had to go and find-him...And the only-time my Dad has ever disappeared before has been because he has been drunk!" Simon then said, almost angry with his Father-now as there was then a knock-on the door.

It Was Carla.

"Oh Hiya Carla. Listen, Cassia is just playing-in Blanche's old-room, she's quite-happy. But before you see-her, can you come and tell-Simon that his Dad isn't drunk. I think he needs a little-bit of re-assuring." Deirdre then explained to her Step-Daughter-In-Law as they then walked-through to the living-room together.

"Carla! Tell-them will ya?! Dad's drinking-again isn't he?!" The pretty-much convinced young-boy then asked-Carla.

"No Simon. Your Dad's not drunk. Infact he's anything but." Carla said before she then crouched-down next-to her Step-Son, who was still sat-at the table. "Your Dad's a little bit ill..." Carla then explained-to Simon, decided that he deserved the truth. Ken & Deirdre then just sighed-in worry for their Son/Step-Son.

"Ill?! How?! I thought the hospital had made-him better like they did with me?!" Simon then asked Carla, his voice full-of concern as tears then began to form at the back-of the poor-kids eyes.

"No Si. Not that kind-of ill. I meant, up in his head. And I think he needs to talk to some proper Professional people to get his head sorted-out..." Carla continued to explain-to Simon.

"But why?!" Simon cried.

"Because the memories of the crash have really affected your Dad, Si..." Carla then trailed-off as she rubbed-his back comfortingly.

"Does this mean that he'll have to go away again?! Because that's what happened last-time he got ill in his head?!" He then asked-her worriedly.

"No Mate! Of-course Not! Last-time was different okay?! Your Dad's not going-anywhere Si! Ya know how he goes to his meetings about his drinking?! Well it will be a bit like that...Except not about the drinking..." Carla tried-to explain to Simon in the most simplest way possible for him.

"Will they make-him better?!" Simon then questioned Carla.

"I hope so Mate..." Carla then trailed-off as Simon then sighed-in acceptance as he then began to calm-down a little-bit.

"Okay then..." He replied. "Can I go and see my Dad now?! I want to give-him a hug..." Simon then asked Carla, making her heart-melt. She loved how close Peter & Simon were these-days. They had been through so-much together, and now they were closer-than-ever.

"Not tonight. Alright SI?! Maybe tomorrow though ey?!...It's just that your Dad...Well he just needs to rest tonight. Okay Mate?!...Which is why I was gonna ask Grandpa Ken and Grandma Deirdre if they could look-after Cassia for the night?!" Carla then asked as she then turned-her focus to be on both Ken & Deirdre.

"Actually Carla...Deirdre & I have been chatting..." Ken began as he then took Carla into the corridor, away from Simon's listening ears...

* * *

"We've been thinking that it might be best for Peter's sake, if either himself or Cassia come-to live with us for a little-while..."Ken then explained, making Carla sigh sadly, but she knew that her Wise-Old Father-In-Law was infact 100% Correct.

"You won't convince Peter of that though. Will ya Ken?!" Carla then asked, knowing what her Stubborn Husband could be like when he disagreed with something.

"I know. And he'll probably kick-off big-time. But I just don't think having Cassia around-him 24/7 is going-to help-him to recover at the moment...And I'm not saying that he can't see her. Because he can, whenever he likes...But it's obvious from what you have just told Simon, that Peter needs some space..." Ken then trailed-off.

"I know...And you're right Ken...Look, I don't think moving Peter in here with you guys will help-him whatsoever...But maybe if you could have Cassia living-with you...Even-if it's just for a week or two?!" Carla then suggested to Ken.

"Will Social Services be alright with that though?!" Ken then asked-worriedly.

"You're her Grandparents. They shall have to be!"

"Are you sure you're happy with this Carla?!" Ken then asked-his nervous looking daughter-in-law.

"No not really...Peter & I have been so excited about having Cassia coming-to live-with-us, and now when she is actually ready-to, she has to come and live with you for a while, all because of some stupid Car-Crash...Her bedroom is ready and everything...But I know that it's for the best..." Carla then trailed-off sadly.

"And like I've already said...Both you and Peter can come and see her, and you can even spend the day with her, whenever you like...But if Cassia is here, then Peter will have the time & space to get his head back-to normal again won't he?!"

"And let-me assure you Ken, I plan on supporting-him every-single step-of the way." Carla then told-Ken confidently. "But he is so not gonna take-this well...He loves that little-girl to pieces...And he's already got one-of his kids living with someone-else..."

"Yes but Simon was a permanent-fixture. This one is only temporary. Ya never-know, by this time next-week, Peter might be well enough for Cassia to come-home with you again?!" Ken then told Carla positively.

"Right. Well I best be getting-home and telling-him then...Wish-me luck."

"Good-Luck." Ken replied before he then disappeared-off into the living-room. Carla then popped-her head through to Cassia, crouching-down next-to her as Cassia then smiled-at her.

* * *

"Home time?!" She then asked-her Mother sweetly, making her sigh with sadness.

"No Baby. You're gonna be staying here for a little-while okay?!" Carla then explained-to Cassia sweetly.

"Whys?!" Cassia then asked-her Mother sadly with a frown.

"Because I want you to get-to know your Grand-Parents better." Carla replied, deciding that Cassia was too-young to know the truth right-now. "But you will still see Mummy & Daddy every single day. Alright?! Okay?!" Carla then told Cassia gently with a soft-smile on her face.

Cassia then hugged Carla tightly. "Me loves Grandpa & Grandma!" The little girl then told-her Mother sweetly.

"Do ya?! Well that's great. I'll see you tomorrow Sweetheart." Carla then said her goodbyes, as Cassia then kissed-her on the cheek. "Can I have one to take-home to Daddy aswell?!"She asked-her in an extremely-cute Mother-To-Daughter-way. Cassia then smiled-at her Mother before she then kissed-her on the cheek-again.

* * *

Carla arrived-back-home-at the flat around half-an-hour later. She had been wandering the wobbly Cobbles on Coronation Street as she tried to figure-out just exactly how she was going-to break this news and decision to a currently mentally-unstable Peter.

When she eventually did arrive back-home again, Peter was sat-on the sofa, just resting, the TV quietly playing-in the background as he did-so. "Hiya Love." He greeted-her with.

"Heya Baby. Are you okay?!" She then asked-him sweetly.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied as Carla then joined-him on the sofa.

"Baby, I need-ya to listen to me for a minute." Carla told-him as she then took his nearest-but-good-hand into her own.

"Oh Yeah?! Why?!" Peter then asked-her gently.

"I was chatting-to your Dad earlier. And myself, him & Deirdre have come-to a decision. And I know that you're not gonna like-it...But I want ya to promise-me than you won't kick-off about this okay?!" Carla then asked Peter, who sighed nervously, before he then nodded-at Carla.

"Go On..." He trailed-off, nervously anticipating her words...

"Well...We thought that-it would be best...If that just whilst you're getting-better...That Cassia lives with your Dad & Deirdre..." Carla then revealed-to Peter truthfully as he awaited the out-burst.

"WHAT?! So what?! You three think that I'm SO mentally-insane that I'm NOT CAPABLE of looking-after MY OWN DAUGHTER NOW?!" Peter then shouted-at Carla as he then suddenly shot-to-his feet in pure-anger and then began to pace up and down the length of the room-furiously.

"Baby! That's not how we meant-it to sound-like! Peter, look-at me!" Carla then ordered-him firmly as he then span-himself-around and looks-at Carla, directly into those deep and meaningful eyes.

"All I agreed with Ken & Deirdre, was that Cassia would live with them whilst you got your head sorted-out. You can still see Cassia. And you can still spend-time with her. Both of us can. But I've said this to ya before Peter, and I'll say it-again to ya now. You need time and space to sort-yourself out! Because if ya don't, then you're no good to that kid!" Carla then told Peter, and her all-too familiar words, hit him hard.

"Except this-time, we're not going-anywhere Baby. Cassia is living-just across the Street. And we can see that gorgeous little-girl. OUR gorgeous little-girl as much as we flamin' well want too! And then, when we think that you're well-enough... She can come and live with us again! Full-Time! 24/7! 100%!"Carla then explained-to Peter gently, and she could see that he was beginning to soften-to the idea.

"Why does-it always have to be me Carla?!" Peter then cried to his Wife.

"Baby come-and-sit back-down again...Please?!" Carla asked-of Peter softly and he did exactly what she had requested him to do. "Now come-here." She said as she then hugged-him tightly, being careful of his injured-arm as she did-so.

"Cassia sent a kiss-home with me. Especially for her Daddy." Carla told Peter sweetly as she then gently kissed-him-on the cheek.

"How is our little-beauty anyway?!" Peter then asked-Carla softly.

"She's great. I said we'd go and see her tomorrow morning okay?! That will put you in a good-mood before your counsellor arrives..." Carla then trailed-off.

"Okay...What time is she coming?!" Peter asked Carla nervously.

"Just after lunchtime...Around 1 o, Clock. And I want you to be honest with her okay?!"

"I want to get better Carla. And I'm more determined-now than ever-before."

"That's Brilliant Baby. Well-Done I'm so proud-of you. Ya do know that don't ya?!" Carla then told-him sweetly.

"Thank-You. I don't know what I'd do without ya sometimes Carla."

"It'll be good to have the Peter that I fell-in love with back..."

"Oh he's still here Baby. He's just not ready to come-out again quite yet." Peter then explained-to Carla in a rather child-like way.

"Hmmm. Oh Yeah?! Well at-least he still looks the same. I don't know how I'd cope if I didn't wake-up to that gorgeous-face every-single morning of my life!" Carla said to Peter cheekily, making-him chuckle. "Ah a smile, that's better."

* * *

Silence then came-over the couple as they cuddled-up together. Around-an hour-later, Carla then noticed that Peter had fallen-into a deep-sleep on the sofa, undisturbed my nightmares. Not wanting to wake-him, she then carefully removed herself from-him, fetching a blanket from their bedroom, before she then returned-with-it, gently laying-it over Peter before she then snuggled-herself-up next to him.

"Sweet Dreams Baby. Don't be afraid. Because I'm here now! No Nightmares Tonight." She then whispered-to him, kissing-him on the cheek before she then shut-her eyes and fell-asleep herself.

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_


	42. Recovering

_**Can't believe I've got 70 Reviews for just 41 Chapters! (This one being the 42nd) It means the world to me as a writer so thank-you guys! Also, thanks for the constructive criticism, it really helps me as a writer, and the kind way in which it was put was really encouraging.**_

_**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy It!**_

* * *

A couple of weeks later, and Peter's counselling-sessions were going really really well. They were once a week, and the counsellor came to Peter & Carla's flat. Carla had made herself scarce for the first-two as she wanted Peter to open-up and be completely honest with the counsellor, and she thought that if she was around, then he might just tense-up a little bit, so she had made the decision that she would disappear just whilst they took place.

However, she did arrive back at the flat with Cassia, just towards the end of the session that afternoon, giving her the chance to meet the counsellor.

"DADDY!" Cassia shouted excitably as she ran-over to Peter happily before Carla entered the flat just behind-her. Peter & Carla saw, and spent-time with Cassia daily, but Ken & Deirdre were readily available should there have been any problems, and the evenings seemed to be the worst time for Peter, so Carla was grateful that the Grandparents were okay with looking-after her over-night.

"Sorry Darlin' I told her to go in quietly." Carla said before she turned-her attention to the Counsellor and simply smiled at the friendly looking Lady.

"That's alright Love. We were basically finished anyway." Peter replied as he picked Cassia-up and sat her down onto his lap. Over the last-two weeks, his arm had come-out-of the sling and was now just in a blue plaster-cast, highly pleasing Peter, as it meant that he could do a little-more now...

"We were indeed..." The counsellor trailed-off as Carla glared-at Peter, hinting to him that he should introduce both herself and Cassia to the counsellor.

"Oh...By the way Sarah, this is my wife, Carla..." Peter began as Sarah, the counsellor, then smiled-at Carla in a friendly, but totally professional-way. "And, this little-beauty, is my our daughter, Cassia." He told Sarah happily.

"Hiya Carla, it's nice to meet-you. And Cassia looks absolutely gorgeous!" She cooed over the beautiful young-girl who was now sat contently in her Father's arms.

"It's lovely to meet you too. So how is he then?! Not gone totally insane I hope?!" Carla joked-as she headed-over towards Peter, sitting-down next-to him on the sofa and putting-an arm around his shoulders.

"No not all..." Sarah chuckled. "I don't know about you Peter but I feel like we've made really good progress during this session. There is still a long-way to go, and it might be a bit of a bumpy ride for you both, but we're certainly on the right track!" She told-them both positively as Cassia sat quietly.

Carla smiled. "That's Great News!" She told Sarah, before looking-at Peter, giving-him a gentle, but yet re-assuring squeeze. "Well Done Baby. I'm proud of ya."

"Thanks Love." Peter replied as he pecked-Carla on the lips.

"I best be getting-off...I'll see you next-week though Peter. Okay?! Same time. Same place." Sarah informed both Peter & Carla before she disappeared-off to her next-appointment.

"Sounds like you're doing really well Baby." Carla re-assured-him as he seemed to be a little quiet.

"Daddy do really well!" Cassia then exclaimed, making both Carla & Peter smile as their young-daughter could not quite pronounce the 'r' sound yet.

"Thanks Sweetheart." Peter replied-to his little-girl gratefully as he planted a soft kiss into the top of her hair.

"But seriously though Baby. If you wanna chat...Ya know you can talk to me don't ya?!" Carla told-him sweetly.

"Oh I know that Love...But right-now...I'm feeling alright. That session was pretty hard-going for me...But it's out-of the way for another week now. So I just want to forget about-it and be happy. I've got to be for Cassia's sake haven't I?!" Peter replied-to Carla, and she was proud-of his positivity as she knew that it was hard for Peter to see the positive side of life when things got tough for him. However, deep-down, she knew that Peter was still very-fragile, so she tried-to be careful and sensitive around-him still.

* * *

Over-at Leanne & Nick's, Simon was happily chatting-to his Mother and his Step-Father as they sat-around the dinner-table eating some lunch-together. Simon & Nick had bumped-into Carla at the cafe this-morning, where Simon was delighted-to hear that his Dad wasn't doing-too badly. The cafe had become one-of Carla's regular hang-out places whilst Peter had his counselling-sessions, along with the Rovers and the Bistro.

"Carla said that Dad said that the Counsellor was really nice!" Simon said happily, making Leanne chuckle-at his child-like sentences. The young-lad was growing-up so quickly, so it was nice-to see that every now & again his child-ish side would reveal-itself to them all again.

"And Nick said that you said that you've told-him that about 1000 Times-Already!" Leanne replied sarcastically, making Nick laugh at his Wife's sense-of-humour.

"Heyyy! I care about my Dad! You might not but I do!" Simon told-them both stroppily with a frown in reply.

Leanne just sighed. "I know ya do Si. I'm sorry." She apologised meaningfully.

"That's Okay. You're forgiven." Simon replied.

"But listen, we do care about your Dad, Mate. Honestly." Nick piped-up, he may not exactly have liked Peter, but both Leanne & Nick felt sorry for what the poor-bloke must have been going-through. They wouldn't wish that kind-of mental-pain onto anybody, not-even their worst-enemy, which was infact Peter.

"Don't lie-to me Nick. You hate my Dad! Ya both do! I'm not stupid you idiot!" Simon replied moodily.

"Oy! Don't be so rude to Nick, he was only trying to help-ya!" Leanne warned the young-lad seriously.

"It's Okay Leanne." Nick told-her softly.

"No it's not!" Leanne replied, now in a bad-mood thanks to a stroppy Simon.

"No! It's not okay! You always say that lying is bad! But then you go and lie to me! When I lied about Carla hitting-me, and about stealing Aadi's DS, and about stealing Amy's pocket-money, I got into trouble! But NO when you lie it's different!" Simon then shouted-at both Nick & Leanne before he ran-off into his bedroom, slamming the door-shut behind-him.

"But Simon, we weren't lying!" Nick said loudly, hoping that the kid had heard-that before he had slammed-the bedroom door shut. They really, generally weren't lying to him. As much as they hated Peter, he was Simon's Father, and the pair-of them genuinely wanted-him to be healthy enough to be-able to look-after Simon...

* * *

Michelle & Steve were now sat-in the Rovers Return together, still in the _'loved-up' _stage-of their re-kindled romance.

"Are you gonna get me another drink then or what?!" Michelle asked Steve cheekily.

"Uh Babe. I have just spent all morning in bed with you doing you know-what and I'm so-very-tired-now!" Steve told-her with a silly-voice, making Michelle laugh.

"And that stops you from getting-me another drink...How Exactly?!" She questioned-him with a sarcastic-tone-of-voice.

"Well Miss Connor, I have spent all morning under your command. And so now it's time for me to take charge. Mine's a beer please!" Steve cheekily replied-to Michelle.

"Oh Steve MacDonald, you have some lessons to learn if you're gonna be with me again Mister!" Michelle joked with her boyfriend.

"I was just saying...Besides, you're nearest to the bar!" Steve replied-in a very child-like way as Michelle laughed-at him loudly.

"I know I am darlin'. Oh ya do make me laugh Sweetheart! But it's why I love-ya!" She told-him in a very-sweet way, which Steve just adored as she made-her way over-to the bar to get-them both another round-of drinks-in...

* * *

Back-at the Barlow's, Carla was happily playing with Cassia on the Living-Room floor as Peter lay-on the sofa watching them both, amused-by Carla's excitement and fascination over the 'My Little Pony' toys that she had recently bought for Cassia. She almost loved-them more than Cassia herself-did.

"You So Silly Mummy!" Cassia cutely-giggled at her way-to over-excited Mother.

"Hey Mrs! I thought Daddy was the silly-one?!" Carla joked with her Little-Daughter as Peter eagerly awaited Cassia's response.

"Daddy Poorly! So you silly today Mummy!" The young-girl replied to her Mother, making Peter smile at-her. Cassia could be so sweet and caring sometimes in such a way that she didn't even realise she was doing-so.

"Awww Okay. I'll let you-off then." Carla said as they continued-to play with the 'My Little Pony' toy-creatures.

"Why is Daddy poorly Mummy?!" Cassia suddenly asked her Mother, making Peter frown, it was amazing, yet shocking at the same-time, at how much these little-kids could pick-up of what was going-on all around-them.

"That's nothing for you to worry yourself about Sweetheart. But dya remember Sarah from this-morning?! She is helping Daddy to get better." Carla informed their Young, Little Girl, truthfully, who just nodded-in response to her Mother.

Their conversation instantly made Peter think back-to the Car-Crash, and he could feel-himself about to enter another flashback, but luckily, Carla had spotted-it this-time and had managed to interrupt-it as a way of stopping-it from happening.

"Cass, Baby. Go and give your Daddy a hug." She gently instructed Cassia, who did jsut exactly that, making Peter smile-once-again as he found-that he now had Cassia bundled-up into his arms.

"Hello Gorgeous! Have you come for a cuddle with your Daddy?!" Peter asked-as he cuddled Cassia closely against his chest. "Oooh you've got amazing-timing Sweetheart." He told-her, kissing her lovingly on the cheek, before he looked-over her shoulder towards Carla, who was still sat-on the carpet watching-on and smiling as the two greatest loves of her life cuddled-up together.

"Thank-You." Peter mouthed to Carla silently, who just smiled-at him in return.

After a couple of seconds, Carla stood-herself-up and walked-behind the sofa, planting-one-of the softest-kisses-ever into the top of Peter's hair as she stood-behind-him.

Peter leaned-his head back so that he could now look-up towards Carla. "What was that for?!" He asked-her quietly with a soft-smile.

"Because I'm proud of you. Keep smiling lover-boy. You're doing brilliantly." She re-assured-him, ruffling his hair-up in a cute-way before she headed-over towards the kitchen to make some drinks as Peter lay with Cassia curled-up against his chest.

Later-On, on that very-same evening, Ken & Deirdre came-to pick Cassia-up once-again. "How's he been?!" Deirdre asked-Carla sympathetically as they stood-in the kitchen together, whilst Ken & Peter both planted-themselves in the living-room with Cassia, who was now fast-asleep on Peter's chest.

"Okay I Guess...I mean...He had a little-moment earlier-on...But Cassia stopped-him from getting really-bad...He slept really well last-night...So I'm just hoping and praying that-that continues...Ya know what Deirdre?! I can deal with the broken-bones and the blood...I can even deal with his alcohol-issues...But all of these flashbacks, and the nightmares...They're the worst! I hate-them..." Carla revealed-to Deirdre truthfully.

"How dya mean Carla?!" She asked-curiously.

"I can comfort Peter when he's in physical-pain...And when he's drunk...Peter knows that he has to get himself sober before anyone can help-him...That's a choice made-on Peter's part...But Peter doesn't choose to have those flashbacks, and all of the nightmares...He can't just choose to make them stop...And I can't do anything-to comfort him because well...I can't read his mind can I?!" A tearful Carla informed Deirdre, who could see that the poor-Woman was struggling.

"But what ya can do Carla, is just be there for him. Which you ARE doing Carla. And you're doing-it pretty-brilliantly if you ask-me. You've gotta stay-strong for Peter. I know that. But if you ever need a shoulder to cry-on...Then I'll always be here for ya. You DO know that don't ya Carla?!" Deirdre re-assured a nervous Carla.

"Thanks Deirdre. That means a lot. It really does." Carla replied as she wiped away a stray-tear as Peter walked-over towards them both. Cassia was now fast-asleep-in Ken's arms as they both waited for Deirdre together.

"Heya Love. Are you alright?!" Peter asked-her worriedly, noticing the stray-tear that Carla had just wiped-away.

"I'm Fine." She tried-to convince Peter, hoping-to also convince both herself & Deirdre as she was doing-so. But infact, she was convincing absolutely nobody.

"No you're not. Is this 'cause of me?!" A concerned Peter asked Carla.

"No Sweetheart! Of-Course it's not! It's nothing, honestly, I'm just being an emotional-woman that's all. Ain't that right Deirdre?!" Carla asked, looking-towards her Step Mother-In-Law for back-up.

"Oh Too Right Love. Us women can be right emotional-wrecks from time-to-time! Trust-me Peter it's nothing. Anyway we best-be going. Cya in the morning." Deirdre replied, saying goodbyes, as herself, Ken & Cassia began to head-off back-home towards Number One, Coronation Street...

* * *

Peter hugged Carla tightly as soon as everyone had gone. "I don't want you to worry about-me Love." He told-her sweetly as he held-her closely in his arms.

"And I don't want YOU to worry about-ME!" Carla replied. "You've got enough-on your plate."

"You're so amazing Carla. Thank-You for sticking with me."

"Always Baby." She replied as she kissed-him on the cheek. "Now come-on, enough-of all of this emotional-stuff...You can come and help-me tidy-up Cassia's toys..."

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_

_**Coming-Up!**_

_**I thought I'd give Simon a little-storyline of his own...Not revealing anything yet.**_

_**Carla is glad that Peter's counselling-sessions seem to be going-well, but she is stuck as to what to do with a miserable Peter after Sarah has gone for the week...**_

_**Steve & Michelle appear-to be more loved-up than ever, but Steve is unsure of whether Michelle is truly over Kieron, so he makes a decision that could go two ways...**_


	43. When I Fall In Love

A few days had passed-now, and Peter was doing seemingly well. The flashbacks were getting fewer and fewer by the day, but it was the little things that Carla still noticed startled Peter. Things such as fast moving cars, or a sudden noise, or even just the thought of having to get into a car, made Peter's heart race more than Carla ever could have imagined was possible. She had clocked-onto the signals; the wide-eyes, the nervous facial-expressions, the way he kept-on delaying having to do certain things. Peter Barlow was far-from doing-well…..

That morning, she had decided-to make him walk her to the Factory. He was off work from the Bookies ever since the accident, but even-though he was still recovering, Carla thought some fresh-air might just do him some good.

"Did you sleep well last-night Baby?! I didn't hear ya at all, and you were out like a light when we did eventually hit the bed….." Carla trailed-off as they walked-together.

"Yeah I slept alright I suppose….." He replied to her quietly.

"Well that's good then. No nightmares?!" She asked-him sensitively.

"Not that I can think-off….." He trailed-off in thought.

"You're making good-progress darlin'. I'm proud of ya!" She encouraged-him sweetly, knowing that his mind was elsewhere right-now but the encouragement would do him no harm whatsoever…..

"Huh?! Oh…..Thanks Love….." He replied before the clattering-sound of Sean dropping his keys behind them both frightened the life out of Peter. The poor-bloke practically jumped-out of his skin, although he did well to hide this from Michelle & the rest-of the Factory Workers who were just hanging-around, but Carla had noticed-it, and gave-him a concerned-look as she caught-his-eye.

Peter just sighed, kissing Carla on the lips before she strutted over-towards the Factory's-Front-Doors in her heels. "Right, let's get to work then shall we clan?!" She told all of the workers bossily, in true Carla fashion as Peter began to walk back-home.

* * *

Over-at Leanne & Nick's, Nick had popped-in, leaving Kylie in-charge of the Bistro. "You alright?!" Leanne asked-him.

"Yeah I've just got a banging-headache that's all it is….." Nick replied.

"Awww." Leanne responded-with.

"So I thought I'd just come and chill here for a bit…..I've already taken some paracetemol so it should go soon…..Where's Si?!" He asked curiously.

"He's at a mates house today…..I wasn't sure he was up to it, after the crash and everything, but he insisted that he was, and I didn't want to upset-him by saying no….." She trailed-off and Nick just chuckled.

"That kid has inherited his Dad's stubbornness I swear!" Nick joked, making Leanne giggle, before she then sighed.

"Ah tell-me about-it! I thought Peter was bad for getting his own way, but Simon…..Man, he's 10 times worse! He just couldn't wait to go to his friend's house…..I should be grateful that he's so popular I guess, and that was even before I had agreed-to it!….." Leanne replied-in a funny-way, Simon was growing-up quicker than she had ever-imagined him too.

"So who's this friend of his then?!"

"Jessica…..I've never met her before…..Her Mum & Dad seemed lovely though….."

* * *

Lunchtime had soon-arrived and Steve & Michelle were now sat-in the Bistro, having met-up a little-while-earlier to have lunch together.

"I'm so glad you suggested this Steve Babes, I really am!" Michelle told Steve thankfully.

"Oh Yeah?! Why?!" Steve asked, knowing that Michelle had been keen to escape from the Factory earlier-on.

"Well…..Carla's just worrying about Peter all of the time, that's all…..And I mean…..Well I like the bloke and everything…..And of-course I want to support Carla through this rough-patch whilst he recovers…..But hearing his name mentioned every minute of the day can get tiring….." She trailed-off.

"So why don't ya just talk-about-me in return?!" He asked-curiously.

"Because there's nothing to moan or to worry about with you is there?! I just droned-on about Kieron….." She let-slip…..

"And what would you do that for?!" He asked-calmly, but the very-mention-of Kieron's name had instantly put Steve on edge.

"Well it's a change of subject isn't it?!" Michelle lied.

"Are you back-in contact with Kieron?!" Steve asked-her suspiciously.

"No I Am Not! Listen Steve, it was just a conversation with Carla about-him! That's All! Honestly, why are you obsessed with the idea that I'm still in love with Kieron?!" She asked-him defensively.

"Uh Michelle, this is the first time I've mentioned-it!" He replied angrily, making Michelle sigh with regret.

"I'm sorry alright?!" She told-him calmly.

* * *

Peter was now with Cassia, whom he had just collected-from his Dad's for the day, they were walking-along, hand-in-hand, towards the Factory, so that they could go and meet Carla for some-lunch.

Cassia was busy chattering-away to Peter about something that he didn't quite understand. All he knew was that-it was something about 'Grandpa Ken' & 'Grandma Deirdre.' He smiled, he was glad that she generally seemed-to absolutely love and adore her Grandparents. '_It was just a shame that she would never get-to meet Carla's side-of the family_'…..Peter thought-to himself as they continued-to walk together.

"So are you happy living there for now then?! I shouldn't be too long until I'm better." Peter informed-to her sweetly.

"How long?!" She asked-him excitably in a very-childish way as she literally bounced along the road, Peter holding tightly onto her hand to keep-her under-his full-control as she did-so.

"Oh I dunno Baby…..10 Billion Minutes!" He joked, making his cute-little daughter laugh-loudly.

"TEN BILLION?!" She giggled. "Daddy that's silly!" She told-him as she giggled-away.

"Not as silly as 100 Billion Minutes!" Peter replied as he grabbed Cassia by the waist and then picked-her up, swinging her around in the air. Cassia screamed with pure-excitement as Peter swung her quickly, but safely, through the air as they began to approach the front-doors of the Factory.

Suddenly, a car which was driving-past them both had to break-suddenly when a stray-cat ran-out infront-of it. The cat escaped-in time, but-it had frightened the life out of Peter. Taking deep-breaths in and out, Peter leaned-against a nearby wall, closing his eyes as he tried-to stop the flashback occurring. Sarah had suggested this technique to him and it had worked so-far for the smaller-things, so hopefully it work now aswell.

"Daddy what ya doing?!" Cassia asked-him with a smile on her face as she giggled and then grabbed the bottom of Peter's jacket and shook-it to try and get his attention.

Peter didn't reply as he focussed-on getting back-in control-of the situation. Luckily, Lloyd walked-past just-at the right-time.

"Loy! Loy!" Cassia shouted excitably, unable to pronounce his full-name as 'Lloyd' yet. But she recognised the man's face as a friendly-one and he approached-her with a smile.

"Hello there little-one. Are you okay?! What's up with Daddy?!" He asked her as he picked-her up into his safe-arms, before placing a hand onto Peter's shoulder. "Peter, are you alright mate?!"

Peter's eyes snapped-open as he felt Lloyd's hand against his shoulder. "Yeah I'm fine…..I'm okay…..Well…..At-least I am now anyway….." He replied nervously.

"Are you sure about that Pal?! Because ya don't look all that okay to me?!" A concerned Lloyd asked his friend.

"I will be Mate. Thanks. It's just that car that stopped quickly just now…..It…..Well it…..It just scared the life-out of me that's all…..Things like that have done ever since the…..Well ya know what since Lloyd Pal….." Peter trailed-off sadly as he looked-down, frowning as he did-so.

Lloyd rubbed Peter's shoulder comfortingly. "You're doing really well Mate." Lloyd encouraged-him as Cassia sat contently in Lloyd's safe and comfortable arms.

"Ey Thanks Pal…." Peter replied calmly.

"Now how's about's, I give ya, your beautiful daughter back, and then you can finish your journey. Going-to the Factory I'm guessing?! Ey?!" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah….." Peter said with a sigh as he took Cassia from Lloyd's arms and into his own arms.

"Well here comes Carla so you won't have to walk too far Mate. I'll cya later." Lloyd said before he then walked-off.

"Bye." Peter replied.

"Bye Loy Loy!" Cassia shouted, making Peter laugh as Carla approached-them both.

"Oy You! 12 o Clock you said! I won't be late you said! It's almost 1pm now what happened to ya?!" Carla asked-Peter in a very 'Carla like' way before kissing him on the lips, and kissing Cassia on the cheek.

"Sorry Love…..Me & Lloyd got chatting….." Peter replied as he eyed the cat that had caused all-of the commotion earlier-on….."

"Puddy Tat Puddy Tat!" Cassia pointed-out and Peter put her on the ground so that she could walk-over to it.

"Go careful then Baby." Peter told-her with a sigh.

"Ey are you alright?!" Carla asked, noticing that he seemed to be a little-bit fed-up this-afternoon…..

"That very-same cat ran-out infront of a car just-now, and caused-it to do an emergency-stop…..I jumped-out of my skin…..I'm fed-up of this now Carla, why can't I just get-better already?!" Peter moaned-to her.

"Heyyy just be patient. Okay?!" Carla gently soothed-him, keeping-one eye on Peter, and the other on Cassia as she played with this said cat. "You're doing so well Baby. Just think back to a couple of weeks ago ey?! You were in a right-old state weren't ya?! Just think positively alright?! And take-things slowly. - One day at a time." She told-him re-assuringly.

"Okay. Thanks Love." Peter replied, and Carla was just glad that Peter had opened-up to her. Yes he was struggling, but as long as he was honest with her then she could deal with that.

"Come-On then Cass." Carla called their little daughter as she came-running-over-to them excitably and they began-to walk back-to the flat together as their new little family-of three. Simon, of-course made-them a four, when he was with them. – Completing the family perfectly.

"Have you been good for Daddy then Mrs?! I hope you have!" Carla asked-her sweetly as she walked-inbetween her Mother & Father, holding both of their hands as she did-so.

"Me Perfect!" Cassia told Carla in reply, making both Carla & Peter laugh.

"Now that you are." Peter commented. "Our perfect Princess."

* * *

Later-on that evening, Leanne had just arrived-at this mystery 'Jessica's' House to collect-Simon. Jessica's Mother answered-the door.

"Oh Hello Again. They're just playing upstairs." The Lady informed Leanne before she then walked-to the bottom-of the staircase which was just down the corridor and called-up-it.

"Simon! Jessica! Simon's Mummy is here!" She shouted.

"OKAY!" The two kids shouted-back-down in return, and before they knew-it, they were both bounding down the stairs together.

"What dya sat to Jessica's Mummy then Si?!" Leanne asked-her son with a smile.

"Thank-You Mrs Smith! I've had a great-time! Cya Jess!" Simon said with a wide-smile on his face.

"That's quite alright Simon!" The so-called 'Mrs Smith' replied to Simon before she turned-her attention towards Leanne. "He's a lovely-little-lad. You should-be proud-of him." She told-her, making Leanne smile-widely.

"Awww thank-you. That's very-nice of you. He's growing-up so quickly though!" Leanne told the other Mother truthfully.

"Yes I know so is Jessica….." The Lady trailed-off in reply.

The two Mothers had soon finished their conversation.

"Bye Si!" Jessica called.

"Cya Jess!" He replied.

"Awww she seems nice Si! She's a pretty little-girl….." Leanne trailed-off teasingly as the Mother & Son began to walk-away from the rather Posh-Looking-House together…..

"Yeah she is….." Simon replied, earning himself a teasing look from Leanne. "Nice! She is nice! I meant!" He told-her defensively.

"Awww Si, if you think she's pretty then that's okay ya know?!" Leanne gently informed-him.

"Yeah well I don't! So shut-up!" An embarrassed Simon replied before he then ran-on ahead, he knew his way-home from where they were now anyway…..

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_

* * *

_**Coming-Up…..**_

_** - Is Peter ready for Cassia to come-home?!**_

_** - Steve confides in Peter & Lloyd about where to go next with Michelle…..**_

_** - Leanne becomes suspicious of Simon…..**_


	44. Happiness Restored

_**Thanks to Chloe for the idea! – It will be used in this chapter you will be pleased to know!**_

* * *

Peter's next counselling session had arrived-in no time, and talking through this week's trials and troubles really seemed to help Peter to get his head together. However, when Sarah left that morning, Carla was very-aware that Peter seemed to be feeling a little-bit down. She didn't blame-him, she knew that the counselling sessions were tough for her Husband. So she decided that his mind needed taking-off everything.

"Hey Baby I've got a suggestion." Carla said as she hugged Peter from behind the sofa, he was sat on the sofa by himself.

"Does it involve you and me in the bedroom?!" Peter asked-her sarcastically as she playfully slapped-him on the arm in reply to his sarcastic-comment.

"Nooo! I just thought it would be nice if you could forget about everything for a little-while. So hows-abouts, we go and collect Simon and Cassia, and then I thought that we could take them swimming with us or something?!" Carla suggested-to Peter eagerly.

"Sounds Perfect Baby." Peter replied.

"Great! Let's go then!" Carla said excitably, kissing Peter on the cheek before she wandered-off into their bedroom that they shared-together to get all of their swimming stuff packed.

* * *

Over-at Michelle & Steve's, things were still a little-awkward between the couple. By little-things that Michelle had said, Steve was now convinced that she was still-in love with Kieron.

As he sat-on the sofa that morning, he pondered his thoughts deeply, when all-of a sudden, he spoke-up to Michelle. "Michelle…..If you were gonna leave-me for sayyy…..Kieron…..Ya would say wouldn't ya?!" He asked-rather innocently, but Michelle just sighed-at this. He hadn't shut-up about Kieron all week and she had only mentioned-him once herself.

"Oh Steve, we've been through all of this!" She told-him, fed-up of his jealously.

"Yeah well. - You cheated-on me with Kieron last-time, and so I don't wanna loose-ya to him again do I?!" Steve replied.

"Yeah well you will do at this rate!" Michelle told-him rather firmly.

"Don't say that." Steve sighed sadly as Michelle approached-him, cuddling-him closely to against her.

"Oh Sweetheart. You're not gonna loose me to Kieron again. He's probably too busy chatting-up all of those posh-London birds to even give a second-thought-to me….." Michelle tried-to re-assure her boyfriend.

"And what about you?!" He asked-her.

"What About Me?! I'm in love with the man who I know will take-care of me and look-after-me…..And he's not going-anywhere…..I'm in love with you, ya daft idiot!" She replied as she chuckled-at Steve's silliness.

"Dya really mean that though Michelle?! As in Really Really Really?!" Steve asked-in a rather childish way.

"Yes I Do. Really Really Really. Mean It." Michelle replied before they then kissed-each-other gently on the lips, leaving Steve thinking…..

* * *

Later-On, at the Swimming-Pool, Simon was busy focussing-on swimming as many lengths as he possibly could without physically doing-himself an injury, whilst Peter held Cassia in the fairly-cold water, and Carla stood with them both.

"Simon, take-it easy mate! You're still meant to be taking-it easy remember!" Peter reminded his Son, so he swam over-to them and gently took Cassia from Peter's arms, using a rubber-ring and arm bands to help to keep her afloat.

"Dad can we play tag?!" Simon asked his Father sweetly. "I'll take Cassia with me." He suggested.

"Yeah sure Mate! Carla's it!" Peter teased as Carla splashed-him in response for that comment!

"That's not fair!" She protested.

"What?! Can't ya swim that fast love?!" He continued to tease his beautiful-wife.

"I'm one of the best swimmers there is I'll have you know Peter Barlow!" She replied flirtatiously with him.

"Then prove-it to us! Give us 10 Seconds to get away and then you can come and chase-us! Ready?! GO!" Peter said before he then swam-off towards the deep-end, and Simon gave Cassia a piggy-back as he ran through the water along the side of the pool, where he could hold onto the sides when he could no-longer reach.

"Quick Simon! Quick!" Cassia told-him excitably.

"I'm going as fast as I can Cass!" He replied with a wide-smile on his face, laughing as he watched Carla chase after Peter through the cold-water.

"We're fine Cass. Carla can't even see us!" Simon joked with his little-sister.

"YAY! We winnin'! We winnin'!" Cassia replied in a rather-hyper-way as she bounced-up and down on Simon's back.

* * *

Over-at the otherside of the pool, Carla had just caught-up with Peter. "TAG!" She told-him in a rather-excitable-way. But Carla was feeling a little-bit flirtatious this afternoon so as she tagged Peter on the arm, she slid her hand-down-it and grabbed his hand, yanking him towards-her and then kissing-him passionately on the lips.

The kiss lasted long-enough for Simon & Cassia to get bored and make their way over to an extremely-loved-up Carla & Peter. Cassia was still safely placed-on Simon's back as she clung onto him happily. Simon then caught eye-contact with the life-guard and slyly gestured for the lifeguard to whistle at Carla & his Father.

The Lifeguard just chuckled-at Simon before doing as he had requested.

"EWWW get a room you two!" Simon joked with them both as Carla & Peter just burst into fits of giggles.

"Who's it Daddy?!" Cassia asked-her Father sweetly.

"I AM!" He loudly-replied, pretending to chase after them as Simon went running-off down the pool with Cassia on his back. But Peter had just faked-it and had now turned-his attention back-to Carla, who's hands were now roaming Peter's bare-chest.

"Looks like your It Lover-Boy." She told-him both sweetly and softly as they moved-down together so that they were both upto their shoulders in water.

"Looks that way." Peter replied before planting a soft-but meaningful kiss onto Carla's lips.

"Mmm." Carla quietly let-out.

"Tag." Peter whispered into Carla's ear before swimming-off towards the other-end of the pool, where Simon & Cassia laughed as they watched their Father pull that trick-on Carla.

"High Five Dad!" Simon said, congratulating his Dad on successfully pulling-off that trick-on Carla, and the two-males of their little Family high-fived each-other.

"Five Daddy Five!" Cassia then loudly-requested, trying to repeat exactly what Simon had said to their Father?!

"Oh you want a high-five aswell do ya?! Well how about I give you this instead….." Peter trailed-off as he leaned-forward to place one of the softest kisses against Cassia's cheek, before he took the little-girl into his own-arms, cuddling-her tightly against his bare-chest as Carla came-swimming-over to them.

"JESS!" Simon suddenly shouted happily across-to the other-side of the swimming-pool, before he then swam-over there…..

* * *

Back-on Coronation Street, Steve & Lloyd were now sat-in the Cab-Office together, along with Eileen as Michelle had-had to go and get-some paper-work done at the Factory.

"So, how are things with Michelle then Mister?!" An excited Lloyd asked-his best-friend.

"Well…..They're alright….." Steve trailed-off as Eileen gasped with sarcasm.

"Oh Stevey Boy don't tell-me there's trouble-in paradise ALREADY?!" Eileen asked rather-humorously, making Lloyd chuckle loudly at her comment.

"Well I just don't think she really loves-me…..That's all….." Steve trailed-off sadly.

"Well why else would she be with you Mate?! I mean, Me & You…..It's gotta be said Pal…..We're hardly the next-male-models of Weatherfield now are we?!" Lloyd told-his friend truthfully.

"Yeah Lloyd is right Steve…..She can't just be with ya for your looks because well…..Quite frankly she'd be laughed-at if she was….." Eileen trailed-off as Lloyd continued to giggle with his fellow-colleague. They were both the best-of friends with Steve, but they weren't half awful to him sometimes…..

"Oh Yeah?! Well Thanks…..But no, I just happen-to think that she still loves Kieron that's all….." Steve replied to both Lloyd & Eileen worriedly.

"Pft! Don't be so pathetic mate! If she still loved Kieron then she would have gone-to London with him!" Lloyd tried-to jokingly re-assure his best-friend ever.

"Would she have though?!" Eileen questioned….."I mean, she didn't last-time….." She trailed-off truthfully…..

* * *

Over-at the Swimming-Pool, The Barlow's had now finished-playing water-tag with each-other and Peter, Carla & Cassia were now gathered-closely together in the Shallow-End, watching Simon chat-away to this mystery-girl called-Jessica…..

"Dya think I should go and introduce myself?!" Peter asked, ever the over-protective Father…..

"Uh you'll do no such thing Peter Barlow! Leave-them be, they are obviously fond-of each-other!" Carla replied-to Peter with a smile.

"Simon's in love! Naa na naa na naa naa." Cassia sang to her parents, making-them both laugh-out loud as she did-so.

"But what if he makes a fool of himself infront of her?!" Peter asked, and Carla was glad that Peter seemed-to be relaxed, his mind totally away from the crash for the first-time since the actual car-crash itself. She felt-like she was finally getting the-old Peter back and she was loving every-single minute of it.

"Oh he won't my darlin'. Trust-me. He'll have the Barlow Charm won't he?!" Carla gently re-assured her worrying Husband. But it was the good-kind-of worrying, not the bad-kind.

"I suppose he will yeah….." Peter trailed-off smugly.

"Show-Off!" Carla teased.

"You started-it!" Peter replied and Cassia just giggled as she watched her Mother & Father playfully squabble with each-other. They were both so in-love with each-other at the moment and that was blatantly obvious for the whole-world to see.

"Oh how did I?!"

"You told-me that I had charm!"

"Yeah well I might just take-that back!" Carla replied rather humorously.

"You look beautiful in your bikini Carla Barlow." Peter sweetly complimented-her.

"Ah so now you come-grovelling!"

"I did no such-thing! I speak the truth and nothing but the truth!"

"The troof 'n' nuffink but the troof!" Cassia then copied-Peter in her own little 3 Year-Old Ways…..

"Yeah that's right Cass. You tell-her!" Peter replied to their Little-Daughter.

"Simon Kiss! Simon Kiss!" Cassia then piped-up with extremely loudly.

"Sshh!" Carla told their little-girl with a giggle as Simon then began to swim back-over towards his Family.

"Right. Pretend we never saw a thing okay?!" Peter told them all, and Carla nodded-in agreement as she then took Cassia from Peter's arms.

"Sorry. I've just been chatting-to my friend from School…..Did I miss much?!" Simon asked his Father, who was trying to hold-back the smiles and the laughter. "What?! What is it?!" He questioned curiously as Cassia then began to splash around the water in excitement.

"SIMON KISS! SIMON KISS!" She then screamed-excitably at the top of her voice, and Simon just went bright-red with embarrassment.

Peter sighed and then ruffled his Son's hair up as he smiled-at him. "It's Alright Mate. We won't tell-ya Mum!" He re-assured-him both sweetly and calmly.

"Thanks Dad. Ya don't mind do ya?!" He asked-nervously.

"Mind?! Why an earth would I mind Pal?! Peter told his Son as he cuddled-him closely.

"Right, can we just go already?! Because I am freezing!" Carla commented as the small-but happy and content family began to walk towards the edge of the pool, where the steps were…..It seemed-to have been a successful day-out for everyone!

* * *

Later-on that evening, in the Rovers Return, Steve called Lloyd-over as Michelle was busy chatting-to Carla, who had just dropped Cassia & Simon-off next-door at Ken & Deirdre's and was now just entering the pub with Peter, who also joined-Steve & Lloyd at their nearby table.

"So then boys, what would ya think about-me proposing-to Michelle?!" Steve asked the lads quietly, being careful that Michelle couldn't hear-him.

Lloyd & Peter then just burst-into fits of giggles.

"Oh well thanks for your support Guys. I really appreciate-it…..I mean, gosh, you're supposed-to be my Mates!" Steve told them both, irritated that no-one seemed to be capable of taking-him seriously nowadays.

"No Mate. We are! We are your Mates!" Peter tried-to re-assure Steve through the giggles.

"Yeah, I mean, we think it's a great-idea….." Lloyd piped-up, also laughing through his speaking…..

"Really?! Or are ya just winding-me-up?!" Steve asked.

"I dunno Pal…..But I wish ya the best-of luck if ya decide-to go ahead with-it….." Peter said before he stood-up and then went to go and join Carla at the bar…..

"If you think that you're ready to Marry Michelle Mate…..Then you go-ahead and propose-to her okay…..And I'll be here to either mop-up the tears when she says no. Or…..OR…..To Celebrate with ya afterwards when she says Yes!" Lloyd re-assured his best-friend very-kindly.

* * *

Over-at the bar, Carla wrapped her arms around Peter's shoulders.

"I really enjoyed-today." She told-him sweetly.

"Me Too." He replied happily.

"I haven't seen ya smile-so much in weeks. It was good to see ya so relaxed. I've missed seeing that side of ya." Carla revealed-to Peter softly as she planted-one of the softest of kisses onto Peter's cheek.

"Thanks Love. I haven't even thought about the car-crash all day today. Not one single flashback…..And even those kids that were screaming-at the swimming-pool didn't panic-me." Peter told-her happily, pleased with himself for being able to gain-back some self-control into his life.

"That's great Baby. I'm so proud-of ya. You have done brilliantly. So I was thinking..…How would ya feel if Cassia came-back to live with us again?!" She asked-him gently.

"Do ya think I'm ready?!" He asked-her rather-nervously in reply.

"That little-girl next-door, absolutely adores-ya Baby. And the smile on your face every time you see her makes my heart-melt into gooey mush. I can see that she makes ya happy, because she makes-me just-as happy. And now that you've got yourself and your own-mind sorted-out a little-bit more...Well I thought…..Well why not?! What dya say ey Baby?!" Carla asked-Peter softly.

"Okay Then…..Ya know I never thought we would end-up with such a beautiful Daughter…..When you were in hospital I thought that-that was it…..And I mean, Simon is great, and I love-him more than anything in this whole-wide-world, you know that Carla…..But part-of me thought that we…..Me & You, would never get to bring-up our own child…..But now look…..I have Si, who is also your Step-Son, and we both have little-Cassia…..And she's absolutely gorgeous….." Peter told Carla in an extremely sweet-way.

"You've given-me everything I always refused to have in those previous-years Peter….."

"Oh Yeah?! And what would that be then?!" Peter asked-her curiously as their forehead touched, allowing them to rest-against each-other as she replied-to him.

"A gorgeous Husband, who I don't have to put-on a tough-act for. If I want to cry, then I can cry…..And I can tell-you anything, and you won't judge-me. And then there's Simon…..When he first came-into my life, I thought that you would end-up having to choose between Me or Him…..But now I have a really good-relationship with him. I mean, yeah Leanne is his Mother nowadays, but I'm his Step-Mum and I love-him as if he were my own. And then last-but-not-least, there's Cassia. And ya know what baby?! She may be adopted, but 99% of the time I don't even think about-that. And as-far as I am concerned, she is ours through and through. And you're a brilliant-Father…..And I guess that I'm getting-there with the whole being a Mother thing….." Carla trailed-off as Peter then spoke-up.

"Hey you're a fantastic Mum. Ya know Motherhood is suiting you better than I ever thought-it would Carla. And I just love you all the more for-it." Peter said before he gently kissed Carla on the lips.

"Well this new-found happiness calls for a celebration! Two LARGE lemonade and limes please Stella?!" Carla requested-happily.

"Ooo, this is gonna be one wild-party….." Peter joked.

"Well, we're bringing Cassia home tomorrow. So this is our last-night of freedom. We need to party. Oooh you just wait until I get you home Peter Barlow!" Carla told-him rather-seductively before they then passionately-kissed each-other on the lips, catching the attention-of a few wandering-eyes as they did-so…..

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_

* * *

_**There is lots more to come!**_

_**And it may not be for everyone, but in the M-Rated Section, I've started a new Carla & Peter Fic called "Love & War." – Have a read of the first chapter and please-review! (Especially if ya like it!)**_


	45. The Next Step

_**Sorry for the delay in updating!**_

* * *

The next morning, Carla had taken the day-off work so that she and Peter could spend the day with Cassia, as she was moving back-in with them that day.

Just before Carla and Peter headed-off to go and collect the excited-little-girl from Ken & Deirdre's, they decided that they would have a cuddle-on the sofa for 5 Minutes, savouring every moment of the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded the house before the little-bundle of joy, but also the little bundle of noise arrived!

"So are you ready for this then Baby?!" Carla asked Peter excitably as she lay back with her head resting against Peter's chest as he sat on the sofa normally. He massaged her head gently, knowing that she loved this feeling.

"As ready as I'll ever be darlin'." Peter replied.

"Good. Because ya do know how proud I am of ya don't ya Sweetheart?!"She asked-him sweetly.

"I know love, and it means the world to me that you have been so supportive. So thank-you." He told her gratefully, he really did appreciate how she had stuck-by him through absolutely everything that they had been through together as a couple since they had first gotten together.

"There's no need to thank-me Baby. I just couldn't bear to see you in so much pain. Physically or Emotionally. And at times I thought that we might not make-it through. But we have-done. We did. And the way you constantly fought to get yourself better, shows me how much you care about-me. And about Simon & Cassia. And that Baby is all that matters now." Carla told-him gently.

"We're stronger now than ever-before Carla." Peter replied to her softly as he planted a kiss onto the top of her head, taking-in the freshly cleaned-scent of her hair as he did-so.

"Too Right we are darlin'." She responded-with.

"And for that I'm going to treat-ya." He suggested.

"Yeah, Yeah….." She replied, brushing-off the sweet-comment from her Husband.

"No Seriously I Am. You deserve-it Carla. You're amazing." He complimented-her, making Carla sit-up to look-at her Husband, directly into his eyes.

"You're actually serious aren't you?!" Carla asked-him with a loving-smile.

"Deadly. Infact, I even know how I am going-to treat-ya….." Peter trailed-off.

"Go-On." Carla encouraged-him to continue.

"Well how about I pay for you to take yourself and Michelle off to a Spa Day?!" He suggested-to her.

"That would be amazing. Are you sure about this Peter?!" She asked-him, over-whelmed by how cute he was being this morning.

"Of-Course I'm Sure." Peter replied.

"Oh Peter Barlow you can be such a sweetheart sometimes. My lovely Husband. Thank-You." She gratefully thanked-him, placing a both loving and meaningful kiss on his lips before she then smiled-at him.

* * *

Over-at Leanne & Nick's, Simon hadn't shut-up about his Swimming-Trip all morning, but more importantly, he hadn't shut-up about seeing Jessica there all morning….However, he had failed-to mention the fact that they had kissed as yet, nervous as to how his Mother & Step-Father would respond-if they knew. Leanne had always been the over-protective one when she was with Peter…..

"Nick, can ya do me a favour?!" Leanne asked-her Husband as they chatted-in the kitchen whilst Simon was watching the Television in the Living-Room.

"What's that then?!" Nick questioned Leanne curiously in reply.

"Can ya have that 'Man-Talk' with Simon for me?!" She asked-him, and Nick just chuckled-loudly.

"Man-Talk?! My love, what an earth could you mean by that?!" He replied.

"Well, Simon and this Jessica kid are obviously boyfriend & girlfriend now…..I mean, I know he didn't say-it as much, but he hasn't shut-up about-her ever-since he got back from that stupid swimming-trip yesterday…..So it's pretty obvious if ya ask-me…..Anyway, it's about time he knew about…..Well ya know…..That?!" Leanne suggested-to Nick, who then just burst into fits of giggles.

"You mean sex?! Leanne he's an 11 Year Old Kid for goodness sake?! Dya really think he's gonna be thinking about that right-now?! All he cares about-is being able to go bragging-to his mates when he goes back-to school after the holidays that he has a girlfriend!" Nick joked with Leanne, still laughing slightly from her question just-now.

"Dya think I'm being silly?!" Leanne asked.

"Yes I Do As It Happens!" Nick laughed-in reply.

* * *

In the living-room, Simon was still sat-on the sofa, and was now rather-busy texting Jessica on his mobile-phone, proving that Leanne really did have nothing to worry-about. Simon's brand-new relationship with Jessica really-was extremely, young, innocent, and naïve. Sex was the last-thing on their minds at just 11 Years Of Age…..

_**Simon: **__I loved seein u at the swimming pool yesterday. XX_

_**Jessica: **__U 2. Ur family looked really nice. XX_

_**Simon: **__We shld go by r-selves next-time. XX_

_**Jessica: **__That wld be gr8. U r awesome Si. Not bad lookin either…..XX_

_**Simon: **__Thanks I guess. U r gr8 2…..And urm…..Same 2 u 2…..Anyway I gotta go. Text u l8r. XX_

_**Jessica: **__Bye. XX_

* * *

Steve & Michelle were sat-on the sofa together in the living-room and Michelle was a little-freaked-out by the fact that Steve was being overly-'lovey' this-morning, when they had done nothing but argue with each-other all week.

"Michelle, you do know that I love ya don't ya?!" Steve asked-her sweetly.

"Yeah I know ya do….." Michelle trailed-off in reply.

"And ya know that I'd do anything for ya…..Ya know, even-if that meant doing-something that I didn't really want to have to do because I want ya to know how much I love ya….." He continued.

"What dya want Steve?!" She asked-him with a jokey-smile on her face.

"I want ya to marry-me." He blurted-out with, sooner than he had hoped that he would have done…..

"Ya what?!" Michelle asked-in shock.

"I want ya to marry-me….." Steve repeated-to his girlfriend.

"What is this some kind-of proposal?! Because it's a flippin' rubbish one if it is. Anyway, hang-on for just a second; you said just-now that you'd do something for me even if ya didn't want to do it. Dya even want this Steve?!" Michelle asked-him, a little irritably.

"Of-Course I Do!" Steve replied.

"Pft! Yeah right! Ya haven't even bought the engagement-ring?! What is this Steve?! Is me being just your girlfriend not good enough for ya?!" Michelle angrily questioned-her boyfriend.

"Not if you love someone else it's not no!" He shouted-back.

"Ya what?!" She asked-in pure-shock.

"Oh Come-On Michelle! Don't act so surprised! You've never gotten over Kieron have ya?! I can tell through the way your eyes light-up every time his name is mentioned! You probably regret not going-to London with him don't ya? Cor, why do I always come second-best to that man?!" Steve asked-her angrily.

"Steve! Stop talking-nonsense. I love ya!"

"THEN MARRY ME!"

Michelle just sighed-in sadness, she was just fed-up of arguing with him now. "I can't. I just can't. Not like this anyway. I don't want our engagement to be like this! I'm going-out. Cya-Later!" She said sadly before she then left the flat with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carla and Peter were now walking-home with Cassia, having just picked-up their little-girl from Ken & Deirdre's. Peter held Cassia in his arms as they walked all together as a family. "I'm so glad that you are coming-home!" Peter told-her both sweetly and excitably.

"Is Daddy better now?!" She asked with a cute-smile on her face.

"Daddy is much better now, Cass." Carla replied happily, gently rubbing Peter's back as they continued-to walk together.

"YAY DADDY!" The little-girl responded excitably as she hugged her Father tightly. All she had been told was that Daddy wasn't feeling very-well and that her Grandparents wanted-to get to know her a little-bit better anyway. She was totally and blissfully unaware of the extent-of Peter's problems, which both Carla & Peter were extremely glad about.

"I can't wait until you're all moved-in properly, Cass!" Peter told Cassia happily as he kissed-her on the cheek.

"Me Neither darlin'!" Carla added-in. "It's gonna feel so great to have you living-with us." She continued before she then spotted Michelle walk-across the other-side of the road from them in floods-of tears as they had all reached the front-door together.

"Michelle?!" Carla questioned as she called-over to her very-best-friend in pure-concern for her. "Baby, you go up to the flat with Cassia. I'll be back-in a minute." Carla said, and Peter nodded-and did-so as Carla began to approach Michelle.

"Oh My Darlin' what's wrong?!" She asked-her sensitively as the broken-woman practically fell-into Carla's arms.

"Me & Steve have just had a massive fall-out." Michelle cried-to Carla.

"What about?!" Carla asked Michelle gently.

"Kieron." She simply replied.

"Ohhh Dear…..Do we need to have a girly talk?!"

"I think that might help-me to get my thoughts together…..Yeah….." Michelle told Carla both truthfully but tearfully at the same-time.

"Come-On then. You can come-back to the flat with me. Peter won't mind." Carla suggested-to her.

"Are you sure Carla?! I mean, you've got Cassia moving-in with ya today and everything. I don't wanna spoil your plans." Michelle replied.

"Don't be silly. Of-Course I'm sure. Besides, Cassia could put a smile onto anybody's face couldn't she?! Now come-on." Carla gently ordered her as she took Michelle by the hand and practically dragged-her back to the flat with her.

* * *

When they had reached the flat, Peter was in the living-room with Cassia on his lap. "Baby, Michelle's gonna be with us for a couple-of hours. Is that okay?!" Carla asked-him softly.

"Of-Course it is." Peter replied with a both gentle and sympathetic-smile towards the two-girls, noticing that Michelle looked-tearful. "Cass, go and give Aunty Michelle a hug." He then whispered into his little-girls ear.

Cassia did as she was told, and Michelle picked-her-up into her own arms as she did-so. "Hello Gorgeous." She greeted her with, planting what had to be her best-fake-smile onto her face for Cassia's sake if nobody-else's.

"Ello!" Cassia replied with a cheeky-grin on her face.

"What are you smiling at cheeky?!" Carla asked-her daughter sweetly.

"Daddy gave-me lots of sweeties!" She giggled.

"One Sweet! I gave her one sweet!" Peter defended-himself.

"Oh Naughty Daddy has made you hyper then has he?!" Michelle asked the little-girl who giggled-once-again as she was placed back-onto her feet, running back-over to her Father and clambering all over his lap once-again.

* * *

Noticing that Carla & Michelle wanted a private-chat, Peter took the hint. "Come-On Then Beautiful. Let's go and see what's in your bedroom!" He told-her happily before he picked-her up and took-her through to the bedroom that herself and Simon would be sharing for now, which Cassia & Simon weren't too bothered about as they both knew that Simon lived-at Leanne's most of the time.

"Carla, I didn't want to say this infront of Peter because I know that Kieron & Steve are his mates, but, I'm starting to think that Steve might have been right. I think I might still be in love with Kieron." Michelle revealed-to her best-friend.

"They why didn't ya go to London with him?!" Carla questioned-her as they sat-themselves-down onto the sofa together.

"I dunno. 'Cos it just didn't feel right-at the time. I mean, don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore Steve…..And he is such a lovely-bloke…..But he's just not….." Michelle trailed-off.

"Kieron." Carla finished Michelle's sentence for her, knowing the woman so-well by no that she could do that these-days. The two-ladies were just totally and utterly in sync with each-other, and practically the whole-Street knew that.

* * *

A couple-of hours later, after-all of the tears and the drama, Carla had managed-to convince Michelle that going-home to Steve and chatting-to him about her feelings was most-probably the best-thing for the both of them to go and do. Peter appeared back-into the living-room as he had heard the front-door close.

"Cassia's just playing next-door in her bedroom. Was Michelle okay?!" Peter asked Carla as he went and joined-her on the sofa.

"I Dunno. Not Really. I'm just so glad that Me & You are such a strong couple Baby." Carla replied-to Peter, obviously sounding-appreciative of what they had as the married-couple that they were.

"We've been through a lot though right?!" Peter told-Carla as she rested her head against his shoulder and he softly stroked his closest-hand through her hair.

"Yeah. But even when we hit rock-bottom…..We never stopped loving-each-other…..I mean, Michelle's my best-friend. Yeah. And I would do anything for her to be happy-again, of-course I would…..But I can't help but just feel sorry for poor old Steve in all of this. He has been messed-around by her so many times, and he has done absolutely nothing to deserve-it." Carla told Peter truthfully.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?!" Peter sweetly offered-to Carla.

"Somehow make Michelle stop loving-Kieron?!" Carla asked-him with a small-chuckle, but she was still so worried about her friend.

"I can't do that my Love. But I can see what Kieron's up to in London?! Chances are that he's found-himself another pretty-bird by now…..That's just Kieron for ya Love…." Peter trailed-off.

"Oh baby that's a brilliant idea!" Carla told-him happily as she kissed-him on the lips.

"It Is?!" Peter questioned himself.

"Yeah, if Michelle knows that Kieron has found-someone else, then maybe she could start-to move-on from him!" She replied-to him excitably, when all of a sudden, Cassia called-through from the other-room.

"Daddy! You've gots to be Daddy Pig!" She shouted-through, making Carla & Peter chuckled.

"Sorry. Duty Calls." Peter joked with Carla.

"That's Okay Baby. You go and be Daddy Pig." She told him softly as she giggled-at Cassia's request.

Peter then stood-up from the sofa, and Carla cheekily smacked-his bum as he did-so. "Oink. Oink." She said quietly, making Peter laugh as he walked-towards Cassia's bedroom…..

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_

* * *

_**Are you team Steve & Michelle or team Kieron & Michelle?! **_

_**Would you like Kieron to come back?!**_

* * *

_**But Coming-Up…..**_

_**Simon & Jessica go on a cute little-date…..**_

_**Peter & Carla begin to tackle parenthood properly! **_

_**Steve & Michelle have a serious-chat about their relationship.**_


	46. Happy Times!

_**Sorry this chapter has taken a while to write! No Excuses. – I'm just VERY lazy!**_

* * *

A couple of weeks later and Peter appeared from the bedroom in a rather chirpy mood. He had re-opened the bookies last-week for the first-time since the car-crash and Carla could see that it had made him so happy. After all of the heartbreak, they had finally come-out the other-end, and were now extremely happy living life as their little-family together.

However, this morning, Carla & Peter had an important job to do. Nursery. They had picked a couple-of lovely Nurseries that Cassia could possibly go to in September, but this one that they had picked-out they had liked especially, and the fact that it was open 24/7, on every day except Christmas day, made things a lot easier for Carla & Peter. Although they had absolutely no intentions of palming their beautiful little girl off on the poor-staff. They wanted to spend as much time with her as was physically possible. But the nature of both Carla & Peter's jobs sometimes meant that they were busy.

"Cass, baby. Come-over here a second." Carla told their young-daughter gently and she approached her parents nervously as they were sat-on the sofa together.

"Am I in trouble?!" Cassia asked them both sadly with a little-frown.

"No Baby, of-course you're not. Me & Daddy just want to chat to you that's all." Carla replied-to her, making her smile as Peter lifted-her-up onto his lap.

"Now today, my gorgeous Princess, we're going to visit a Nursery. Now, dya know what one of those is?!" Peter asked-her in a both sweet and gentle-way.

Cassia shook her head.

"It's a big and fun and friendly place where extremely special children like you go to play and to learn when Mummy & Daddy are busy. So today, we're going to go and have a look around-one and see if you like-it." He explained-to her in a simple and easy-way.

"Okay!" She stated happily.

"As easy as that?! Gosh….." Carla said, surprised that Cassia had accepted that as easily as she had-done.

"You're perfect. Dya know that Cass?! You're absolutely perfect." Peter told-her, making Carla's heart-melt. He was so cute with their little-daughter sometimes.

"Yeah Daddy's right. We struck gold when you landed-on our laps." Carla said, adding-to Peter's compliments of their daughter.

"No Mummy! You 'rucked pink!" Cassia then told her Mother in a rather-amusing-way. Everything had to be pink for Princess Cassia these-days…..Peter laughed-at Cassia's bold-statement.

"I 'rucked pink did I Baby?! I think you'll find that I struck-pink darlin'….." Carla giggled, correcting her daughter sweetly.

"Whatever Mummy!" Cassia then bursted-out with, making both Carla & Peter laugh-out loud.

"She's got that from you she has!" Carla accused Peter jokingly.

"Excuse-Me?! When have I EVER said the words 'Whatever?!' I think you will find that-that's more your kind-of language Mrs Barlow!" Peter teased-her.

"Oh is that right MISTER Barlow?!" Carla replied as the couple began a cheeky-play-fight with each-other before Carla eventually caught Peter's lips into her own for a both steamy and passionate morning kiss, causing Cassia to jump down from her Father's lap and they did-so.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" She then shouted-loudly, making Carla and Peter both giggle-hysterically once-again.

* * *

Over-at Steve & Michelle's, things were still a little-bit awkward for the pair-of them. They were still-together…..But only just. Their relationship was now hanging-by-it's very-last-threads and they both knew-it.

"So urm, Michelle. You've spent ages, weeks even, thinking-about where to go next for us. Have ya come-to some-sort of conclusion yet?!" Steve asked-Michelle, fed-up of waiting.

"I really do like ya Steve. And I really want to make-this work. I really-do." Michelle told-him truthfully.

"But how can we be together if you-re still in love with Kieron?!" Steve then asked-her calmly.

"Well…..Maybe I will be able to get-over Kieron…..With time…..Time that you need-to let-me have….." Michelle explained-to him.

"So what dya mean by that?! Are ya saying that ya want a break?! Or what?!" He asked.

"I'm saying. That breaking-up with each-other is just going-to make-us both miserable again isn't it?! So why don't we try and make this work, for the sakes of our own happiness?!" She replied as she then took Steve's hands into her own.

"Well I suppose we could do that…..But we need-to take things slowly Michelle…..Really slowly…..I've need to know that you really-do love-me…..Or-else I can't do this." Steve then explained-to Michelle seriously.

"Would you rather I carried-on sleeping in the spare-room for a bit?!" Michelle asked-him calmly.

"I Dunno Michelle…..I'll see how I feel about-that tonight….." Steve told-her and she nodded-in agreement with him. She was the one who had created-this whole-mess in the first-place, so she was going-to be the one to get them both out of it again…..

* * *

Carla & Peter had now arrived-at the Nursery together, along-with Cassia…..They had been taken-around by the Head-Manager of the whole-place and were now ready to chat to the Head-Manager about their arrangements for Cassia, ready for September.

"So then, shall we just step-into my Office?! Cassia, how about you stay-here and play with some of the other-pre-school children?!" The Manager asked-Cassia, but she grabbed-hold-of Carla's leg nervously, suddenly going all shy on them all. She had been full-of beans just-now.

"Go-On Baby. Me & Daddy won't be long." Carla told her gently.

"Me not want to!" Cassia then told her Mother sadly.

"Why not Sweetheart?!" Peter asked-her, crouching-down-to her level as she did-so.

"I'm Scared." Cassia replied to her Father nervously.

"What are you scared-of?!" He whispered-to her sweetly.

" 'Cos you in there and me in here." She whispered back-into her Father's ear.

"Oh darlin'. We'll only be next-door. And you'll be playing with all of these lovely-children whilst we chat to the Lady in charge of you all." Peter explained-to their suddenly shy daughter as a stray-tear then ran-down her cheek. "Awww don't cry. Sshh. It's Okay." He said gently, as he softly wiped-away the tears that were now trickling-down her cheeks. He sweetly hugged his Daughter before he spoke to her with one of the softest-of voices once-again. "Listen to me Baby. If ya do this for Me. Then Me & Mummy will take-ya to the park later-on okay?!" He made a deal with Cassia, making-her-smile.

"Okay." She replied with a smile as a small-child then went zooming past them with a toy-pony.

"Ooo Look Cass. That girl has a little-pony! Why don't you go and play ponies with her?!" Peter suggested-to his Daughter, and she nodded-at her Father before she ran-off towards this-other girl, making Peter smile as he rose-to be at Carla's level again.

"Thanks for doing-that Baby." Carla told-him sweetly as she gently grabbed Peter by the chin and kissed-him on the lips.

"A proper little-Daddy's girl I see?!" The Manager told both Carla & Peter with a smile.

"Oh yeah definitely!" Carla replied as they proceeded to follow the kind and rather-smiley Lady into her Office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leanne & Nick had just dropped Simon off the swimming-pool, where they had met Jessica and also both of her parents too. The two of them were going swimming-together, before heading-off to go and grab a milkshake and a pizza together.

"You have a good-time won't ya Si?!" Leanne said-to, planting a loving-Motherly kiss into his soft but crazily-curly hair.

"I will-do! Cya-Later Mum. Bye Nick!" Simon waved-goodbye to them both before heading-off with Jessica.

"Who's Nick?! I thought he was ya Dad?!" Jessica asked-him, softly but curiously.

"No. Nick's my Step-Dad. He's well-cool though. My Mum split-up from my real-Dad a couple-of years back. But he only lives-around the corner and I see him all of the time!" Simon told Jessica happily.

"Oh Right…..Si…..People at holiday-club have been saying that you're Dad gets drunk all of the time…..Is that true?!" The naïve but yet totally innocent Jessica asked Simon, a little-awkwardly as it was a rather-sensitive-subject for the two pre-teens. But despite their young-age, they generally did care about each-other an awful-lot.

Simon sighed-sadly as he prepared-himself to answer-all-of Jessica's questions about his Father. He had really hated his Father whenever he was drunk. But that seemed-to be virtually under-full-control for Peter nowadays. "It used to be true…..But then my Dad went-away for ages and got some help with my Step-Mum Carla…..But don't worry. My Dad is amazing. And you'll never have to see him drunk." Simon chatted-away as they continued to walk-together.

"Dya think you'll Dad will ever-drink-again?!" Jessica asked-him worriedly.

"As-long as he stays with Carla then I don't think-so…..And he's got my little-Sister, Cassia to think-about now aswell." Simon replied as they headed-off into the swimming-pool reception-area together…..

* * *

Around 30 Minutes later, Carla & Peter both re-appeared from the Office, along with the Head-Manager of the Nursery. Cassia was currently faced-away from them, happily playing ponies with this other-little-girl. And Peter & Carla both smiled-at each-other as they watched their Daughter play contently with the girl who was obviously going to become her very first 'best-friend.'

Carla rested her head against Peter's shoulder and wrapped her arms around-him as they watched-her play for a little-while.

"And to think she was so scared and shy before." Carla told Peter quietly.

"Ah Yes. She Was. But she's a Barlow now love. There's no such thing as 'shy' in the Barlow Family is there?!" Peter replied with a question, making Carla chuckle slightly.

"I guess you're right. I think this is definitely the right Nursery for our little-girl though. Don't ya think so Baby?!" Carla asked-him with a sweet-smile.

"Definitely. She's already settled-in and she hasn't even started-yet! Shall I go and surprise her?!" Peter asked Carla, who nodded-in agreement.

Peter then crept-up behind little-Cassia and picked-her up from behind. "Guess who's back?!" Peter asked-her as he swang her through the air. Once they had reached Carla and the Manager again, Cassia re-focussed and saw who it was.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" She shouted happily as she hugged her Father before then reaching-out to go over to Carla, who took her out of Peter's arms and into her own.

"Have you enjoyed yourself Cheeky?!" Carla asked-Cassia happily.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Again?!" Cassia asked both-of her parents innocently.

"Yes love you'll be coming-back here in September!" Peter told their cute-little Daughter sweetly.

"Tep-Tember?!" Cassia repeated, trying to imitate her Father as she did-so, but not quite managing-it. Carla & Peter chuckled-at their little-girls attempts to say the word/month 'September.'

* * *

Simon & Jessica were now sat-in the Pizza place together with their pizzas and milkshakes. They were sat-in the very-corner, slightly out of the way from everyone-else. There was a comfortable-silence as they ate their food, when all of a sudden, Jessica spoke-up.

"Simon…..Have you ever had a girlfriend before?!" Jessica asked-him innocently.

"No. You're my first-one. What about you?!...As in…..Boyfriend I mean….." Simon trailed-off in reply, and Jessica just smiled-at him sweetly.

"You're my first boyfriend too…..Does it feel weird to you?!" She asked-him gently.

"A little-bit…..Why?! Does it to you too?!" He replied.

"Yeah I guess-so….." She trailed-off and there was another few-minutes silence before Jessica then spoke-up once-again…..

"Simon?!"

"Yeah?!"

"Would it be alright if I…..Well ya know…..If I….." Jessica stumbled-over her words nervously…..

"If ya what?!" Simon asked-her.

"If I kissed-ya?!" She asked-him rather-shyly.

"Urrr...Yeah!" He replied happily.

Jessica then moved her chair closer to Simon's and slowly but nervously moved-in to kiss Simon. On their first-attempt, their noses bumped-together, making both of them giggle slightly. But then the giggles calmed themselves, and they both moved their heads to opposite-sides as they both leaned-in nervously, and then softly-kissed each-other on the lips, just for a couple of seconds.

"How was that?!" Jessica asked-him quietly as they pulled-away from each-other.

"Amazing." Simon chucked-happily. "What did you think?!" He asked-her nervously.

"Same as you." She replied.

"Was I…..Ya know…..Any good?!" He asked-her rather-timidly.

"I guess so…..I mean…..I haven't even kissed a boy before…..But…..It felt nice." Jessica told-him with a small-smile.

"Well your kiss felt nice too." Simon replied sweetly, making Jessica giggle happily.

* * *

Back-at Carla & Peter's Flat, they had just arrived-home with Cassia, who had since konked-out on the sofa. Peter & Carla were cuddled-up in the arm-chair together. Carla was facing Peter, straddling his lap as they entered a slow, but long and meaningful kiss, their desires for one-another over-taking everything-else, as Cassia lay-asleep on the sofa, blissfully unaware of her Mother & Father's desires for each-other as she dreamt-away…..

"Today has been so perfect." Carla said inbetween all of the kissing…..

"It Has Been….." Peter said in a breath before the kiss then continued for another couple-of minutes before he remembered that Simon had been on his first-date with Jessica today. "Hey….." He said, bringing the kissing to a brief-pause. "I wonder how Simon got-on with Jessica today?!" He asked his Wife curiously.

"Ooo Yeah. Well if he has inherited your amazing-super-charms then I'm sure he would have gotten-on just fine." Carla re-assured her Husband with a rather seductive-tone as she played with the buttons of his shirt, un-doing the top one as she did-so.

"I'll have to give-him a ring-later-on." Peter calmly stated.

"Yeah. Later-On ya can. But for now…..My Darling Husband…..You are otherwise engaged….." Carla told-him before she then caught his lips into an extremely-vigorous kiss…..

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_

* * *

_**Coming-Up…..**_

_** - Michelle & Steve's relationship gets back-on track…..Will she re-consider his proposal?!**_

_** - Kieron may make a brief re-appearance as he comes to visit Peter…..But will he have a new lady-friend in tow?! **_

_** - More Simon & Jessica as the Summer-Holidays come-to an end…..How will they get-on together when they are at school?!**_

_** - Cassia starts Nursery…..**_

_** - There may-be trouble-in Paradise for Carla & Peter…..**_


	47. Back To School

It was a big day for all of the kids concerned in the Barlow Household today. For Simon, well he was starting Secondary School. And as for Cassia, today was going-to be her very-first day at her new Nursery.

As Carla got Cassia ready, Peter sat on the sofa with Simon, just chatting to him about the day ahead. Simon was virtually ready-to go now, and he looked extremely smart in his new-school-uniform with his tie loosened slightly.

"So are you gonna be alright today then Si?!" He asked-him in a very-Fatherly way.

Leanne had been great about letting Simon stay-over at Peter & Carla's for his very-first day at Secondary School. As much as she had wanted-to be there, at the end-of the day, Peter was his only Biological-Parent, so the very-least she could do was let-him sped this-morning with him. She was picking-him-up afterwards anyway.

"Yes Dad I'll be fine." Simon simply just sighed-in reply. "Besides. I'll have Jessica with me all day anyway. She's in my form and everything!" He told-his Dad rather excitably.

"Okay then. As long as you're sure Son. Listen, Leanne is gonna pick-you-up after-school okay?! Where are you meeting Jessica this-morning anyway?! At the bus-stop was it?!" Peter asked-him.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Dya want me to walk down with ya?! Or will that make you look uncool?!" His Father asked-him jokingly, but Simon could tell that he was secretly-worried about-him deep-down inside, he just didn't want to reveal-it to him just-yet.

"Dad! Stop panicking alright?! I'll be fine!" He then sweetly re-assured his Father. "Anyway, I best go or I will miss the bus! Cya Later Dad!" He said as he began to rush-off rather-excitably.

"Oy You!" Peter called-over and Simon just looked-at him.

"What?!

"Hug Please." He requested and Simon did as his Father had requested.

"Bye Dad. Love-You." He told-him before he then rushed-over to the front-door, slamming-it shut behind-him in a rather-excitable-way.

Carla & Cassia then came-through from Cassia's bedroom.

"Has he gone then?!" Carla asked her Husband with a little-smile.

"Yeah. He couldn't wait to go bless-him. He was meeting Jessica at the bus-stop." Peter replied to his beautiful-Wife.

"Awww those two are proper-little lovebirds aren't they?!" Carla joked with Peter sweetly.

"Yeah I suppose they are…..I just can't believe how fast he's growing-up Carla….." Peter trailed-off a little down-heartedly as Cassia clambered-onto his lap, and Peter held her closely.

Carla then walked-over to Peter and sat-herself-down next to her gorgeous Husband and little-Cassia as she rubbed Peter's shoulder comfortingly.

"Ya can't stop-him from growing-up Baby. But he'll always be your little-boy. And besides, this-one's gonna be the baby of the Family for a little-while to come-yet isn't she?!" Carla re-assured Peter, referring to their beautiful little-daughter as she did-so.

"Yeah I guess you're right….." Peter trailed-off rather-thoughtfully.

"I always am Baby." Carla softly-replied-to him, kissing him on the cheek before taking Cassia from his lap. "Right then Missy! Are ya ready to go to Nursery for the first-time?!" She asked their little-Princess rather-excitably.

"YES MUMMY!" Cassia replied happily with a large-smile on her face as she did-so.

"Good. Well why don't we head downstairs towards the car, and then Daddy can fetch the car-keys for us, can't he?!" Carla said before she then began to carry Cassia towards the front-door of the flat and headed-on downstairs with her.

"Yes He Can." Peter replied in a voice that was practically a whisper the all three of them before he headed-off to figure-out where an earth his car-keys had gotten-too. Cassia had probably hidden-them again, knowing the cheeky little three-year-old Madam that she was...

* * *

Over-at Michelle & Steve's, things had really improved for the couple recently. They sat cuddled-up on the sofa together as they chatted to each-other.

"I'm so glad we're back on track 'Chelle." Steve told-her rather sweetly.

"Yeah me too. I've missed these cuddles." Michelle replied happily.

"Look, I'm sorry for being so jealous about all of that Kieron stuff….." He trailed-off apologetically…..

"No. Don't Be Steve." She interrupted-him. "Anyway, I should be the one apologising to you, not the other-way around. I was the one being all off with you. And yeah…..I generally thought that I still loved-Kieron…..But…..No. I don't love-him. That man doesn't know what true-love is. But you, Steve MacDonald. You ARE True Love. I love you." Michelle told-him in a really-cute way.

"I love you too." Steve replied with a smile as he then leaned-over and kissed Michelle on the side of her forehead.

* * *

On the bus to school, Simon was now sat with Jessica in the middle of the bus. He had his arm around-her and her head was rested against his shoulder. Suddenly, one-of Simon's mates came-over. "Hey Si, who's your girlfriend?!" He teasingly joked with Simon, who laughed-at his mates sense-of humour.

"This is Jessica." Simon introduced-them. "Jessica, this is Luke, Jake and Thomas.

"Hiya Boys." Jessica said with a friendly-smile.

"Hey she's alright Mate!" Jake replied happily before the three-boys then left Simon alone.

"They're nice." Jessica told Simon with a smile.

"Jess…..Are you nervous?! About starting secondary-school today?!" Simon asked-her sweetly.

"Why?! Are you?!" Jessica asked-him.

"A little-bit yeah….." He revealed-to her worriedly.

"Awww. Well what are you nervous about?!" She asked-him curiously.

"Well what if the rest of my class don't like me?!" Simon asked-Jessica, he hadn't told his Father or Leanne any of this, he had just been bottling-it up, up until now that was.

"Then you'll have me won't you. And you'll always have those boys…..What were their names again?!" Jessica then asked Simon innocently.

"Luke, Jake & Thomas." Simon told-her with a cheeky-smile.

"Yeah. Them." She giggled.

"You're great Jess." He told-her sweetly.

* * *

Carla & Peter had now just arrived-at the Nursery with Cassia. The three of them all walked-in together and were welcomed by the same Nursery Manager who had spoken to them on the day that they had looked-around the whole-place. When she had finished speaking-to them, Carla picked-Cassia-up into her arms.

"Are you okay if we leave you then darlin'?!" Carla asked-their little-girl.

"When you come back?!" Cassia questioned a little-nervously.

"Soon Sweetheart." Peter replied to her question with a small-smile.

"Yeah. Daddy's right. By the time you've played with all of these amazing-toys then it will be time for us to come and pick you up won't it?!" Carla told-their Daughter happily.

"Yeah!" Cassia said, nodding excitably.

"Alright Baby. Give Daddy a kiss then." Carla instructed-her gently, and she leaned-over, still in Carla's arms as she kissed her Father on the lips.

"Cya Later Princess." Peter said with a Fatherly Smile after the kiss.

"And now give-me a kiss." Carla told-her, and she did exactly the same as she had-done with Peter. She then put-her down onto the floor.

"Cya then Darlin'. Have Fun!" Carla said before the happy-couple then left Cassia to it. Carla then turned-to Peter as they headed-back towards the car together. "Oh Baby, dya think she'll be alright?! What if we've left her alone too soon?! She might be crying in there." Carla panicked, but Peter just chuckled-at her, a lot calmer than Carla was.

"She'll be absolutely fine love. The staff there obviously know what they're doing." Peter comforted Carla as he put an arm around her shoulders and she then rested her head against his nearest-shoulder.

"Oh you're right Baby. I'm just over-reacting as per-usual." Carla frowned as Peter kissed the top of her hair.

"It's why we love ya Baby." Peter replied-to her rather-sweetly.

* * *

Steve & Michelle were now sat-in the Factory-Office together. Steve knew that she was alone in the Office today because Carla had taken the day-off, so he had decided to go and visit her to check that she wasn't getting-lonely.

"So I was thinking Michelle….." Steve trailed-off.

"Yeah…..Go-On….." Michelle encouraged-him.

"Well, I thought that maybe now would be a good time to maybe, propose to ya again?!….." He asked-her rather nervously.

"Is that a proposal of Marriage Mister Macdonald?!" She teased-him with a small-smile.

"It most definitely is Miss Connor." He replied cheekily.

"Awww Darlin'! I'd love to marry-ya! Come-Here!" She told-him happily as she stood-up and then kissed Steve passionately on the lips. "There's just one problem….." She trailed-off mischeviously.

"Oh?! And what would that be then?!" Steve asked-her worriedly.

"Michelle MacDonald sounds AWFUL!" Michelle joked with Steve, laughing hysterically, and falling-about into fits of giggles as she caught a glimpse of Steve's dead-worried face.

"Oh Michelle! You had me worried then!" Steve laughed-at her.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Oh Stevey MaccyDonaldy! Your face just then would have made the whole episode of You've Been Framed!" Michelle laughed-at him and they both fell-about just cheekily chuckling together as they celebrated their engagement!

* * *

Later-on that afternoon, Peter & Carla had picked Cassia-up from Nursery and she was now playing with her new-toys in her bedroom. Leanne had picked-Simon up, who had since rung to tell Peter all-about his first-day at Secondary School, and it sounded like he needn't have worried about not making-friends. He had-enjoyed a great first-day of secondary-school and was now buzzing with excitement for the rest-of the year!

Peter & Carla were now sat-on the sofa, just watching TV together, when all of a sudden, Carla's phone-bleeped…..

_**Michelle: Me & Steve are engaged! XXX**_

_**Carla: Congratulations! So happy for you both! XXX**_

"EEEEE!" Carla squealed-excitably as she read-Michelle's text.

"Ow! My Ears! What are you squealing-at?!" Peter asked-her curiously with a light-chuckle.

"Oooh Baby! There's another wedding on the cards! Michelle & Steve have just gotten-engaged!" Carla told her Husband happily.

"Awww that's great-news! Hey it was about time that those two got their acts together!" He replied to his Wife with a wide-smile.

"Hey next will be Steve & Michelle, and then before ya know-it, Simon will be proposing-to that Jessica girl!" She teased-him.

"Oh Baby come-on! He's Eleven Years-Old for goodness sake! Give-him chance!" Peter replied-to her with a cheeky-smile on his face.

"Oh I know that Baby. But you have-to admit, that those two are dead-cute together. I think it's sweet that he's found-himself a girlfriend so young. Don't you Baby?!" Carla asked-Peter curiously.

"As-long as it lasts…..I don't want that poor-kid of mine to have a broken-heart at the age of Eleven…..It's hard-enough to get-over when you're in your Mid-40's…..Let-alone when you're barely even in double-figures….." Peter trailed-off worriedly.

"Awww Baby! You're such a sweetheart! Worrying about your son like that! But I'm sure he'll be just fine." Carla gently re-assured-him.

Peter then received a text on his mobile-phone…..

_**Kieron: I miss ya Pal! Can I come-up and visit-ya soon?! **_

Peter just frowned-at this as he read the text…..He wanted Kieron to come and visit as he missed his best-mate, but he knew that-that would scupper-things-up for Michelle & Steve big-time…..And that was the last-thing that Peter wanted.

"Hey what's that frown all about?!" Carla asked-him worriedly.

"I should be happy about this but…..Kieron wants to come and visit….." Peter trailed-off.

"Oh Great. I best text 'Chelle….."

"No Carla. Don't do that! Don't ruin their celebrations ey?! Not today at the very-least."

"But Peter she'll want to know….." Carla told-him firmly.

"I know she will. But look, let-me just arrange a date with Kieron first and then we can tell Michelle! Okay?! I promise-ya we can!" Peter practically begged-her and she gave-in once-again to those adorable puppy-eyes…..

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_

* * *

_** - Who fancies another Corrie Wedding then?! **_

_** - Should Kieron return with a Lady Friend?! **_

_** - What does Peter do that really irritates Carla?! **_


	48. Feelings!

A week later and it was the day of Kieron's arrival. Carla had informed Michelle, and although she wasn't too happy about-it, she was sure that herself and Steve were strong enough nowadays to survive his visit.

Carla & Peter had just dropped Cassia off at Nursery. She was absolutely loving-it there, and came-home beaming every single day, which in-turn, made Carla & Peter smile-widely too. It was about time that this small-family had some happiness and Carla was glad that they seemed to finally be getting-it.

That lunchtime they were awaiting Kieron's arrival, as he was going to be kipping on their sofa for a couple of days whilst he visited everyone on Coronation Street, including Michelle at some-point or another.

Carla could tell that Peter was excited about Kieron's arrival, but Carla herself couldn't help but feel sorry for Michelle. They were sat cuddled-up on the sofa together that lunchtime when the buzzer suddenly went-off. "Ya best go and welcome your buddy in then?!" Carla told-Peter softly, but cheekily, placing a small-kiss onto his cheek as she did-so.

"I suppose I better. Can ya put the kettle on for us please love?!" Peter then asked-her kindly.

"Of-Course." She nodded-happily in reply as she headed-over towards the kitchen whilst Peter ran down the stairs of the flat to open the front-door for Kieron.

"Kieron!" He excitedly greeted his best-friend with.

"Peter!" Kieron replied as they embraced each-other into a man-hug.

"Come-on in Pal. Carla's just upstairs." Peter welcomed Kieron in as they headed-up the stairs towards the flat together.

"That's Great! Listen thanks for letting-me stay man." Kieron told Peter gratefully.

"Anytime Pal. Carla love, look who's here!" Peter said as they entered the flat together.

"Kieron!" Carla said, running over to the Irish Guy and hugging him tightly, planting a little-bit-of a fake-smile onto her face as she did-so.

"Hello Gorgeous! I've gotta tell-ya Peter mate, I've missed seeing such stunning woman during my time in London!" Kieron joked as the two lads then sat themselves down onto the sofa together and got chatting…..

"So speaking of the Ladies…..I don't spose you've found yourself a new woman in your life have ya?!" Peter asked-him teasingly, trying to get all of the gossip out of him so that Carla could let Michelle know.

"Well…..There is this one-girl….." Kieron trailed-off.

"Just one?! Awww Kieron you're slacking pal!" Peter teased-him.

"Oy You! That's quite enough of that!" Carla warned Peter jokingly.

"Oops sorry love….." Peter trailed-off…..

* * *

Over-at the secondary school, Simon & Jessica were spending their lunch-break together as they wandered-around the large-school field, hand-in-hand.

"What are ya doing this weekend Si?!" Jessica asked-him sweetly.

"I dunno, I think I'm at my Dad's, but that makes no difference to whether I'm free or not. Why?!" Simon asked-her softly.

"'Cos I was wondering if you wanted to have tea at mine of Saturday….." Jessica trailed-off nervously.

"Will your parents be there?!" Simon asked, suddenly put-on edge at the very-thought of a family-meal with Jessica's Parents.

"Well Duh. But you've met them before haven't ya?!" Jessica asked-him with a smile.

Simon just chuckled. "Oh Yeah. I guess I have!" He replied.

"So is that a yes you'll come-over then?!" She questioned-him.

"I guess so. As long as my Dad's okay with it." Simon told-her as she then giggled-excitably and placed a short kiss onto his lips. Despite their young-age, the two pre-teens were extremely fond-of each-other, but their relationship was still very young and innocent, and Simon liked-it that way…..

* * *

Back-on Coronation Street, Michelle & Steve were in the Rovers Return having a drink together as they spread the news about their recent-engagement.

"Congratulations you two!" Stella told-them happily as she placed their drinks onto the bar for them. "This one's on the house!" She informed-them.

"Awww thank-you Stella, that's really kind-of ya." Michelle thanked the Land-Lady gratefully.

"Well if I'm dead-nice to ya, you might have your Wedding Reception here mightn't ya?!" Stella teased, dropping a hint as she did-so….."Anyway, any thoughts on the Best-Man and the Maid of Honour?!" She asked-them both with a cheeky-smile on her face.

"Well I guess Lloyd will have to do….." Steve trailed-off.

"Oh well that's a nice thing to say Babe!" Michelle told-Steve-off sarcastically.

"Whaaattt?!" Steve moaned.

"Lloyd is ya best-mate ever and you're treating-him like he was the last-resort!" Michelle chuckled.

"Oh well I'm sorry!" Steve joked with a small-laugh.

"Alright, enough of that bickering you two. Gosh you're already sounding like a married couple and ya haven't even walked-down the aisle yet!" Stella teased them both in a true Local-Land-Lady fashion.

"Anyway, I'm gonna ask Carla to be my maid-of Honour….." Michelle revealed-to both Steve & Stella with a happy-smile on her face.

"Awww well that's nice. I have to admit she wouldn't be my first-choice. But I know that you two are really-close so that's lovely." Stella told-her kindly.

"Yeah…..Hey Babe! You should make Peter one of your Ushers!" Michelle suddenly thought and Steve nodded-in response.

"Good-Idea!" Steve told-her happily. "I'll ask-him when I see-him next!" He finished-with excitably.

* * *

Later that afternoon and it was time to go and collect Cassia from Nursery. Peter & Kieron were still chatting-away on the sofa together as Carla approached them both from behind the sofa, putting one hand on each of their shoulders.

"I hate to interrupt this little-man-date that you two seem to be having. But I'm afraid it's Peter's turn to go and collect Cassia from Nursery today." She informed them both and reminded-Peter. They had worked-out their routine with Cassia now, taking-it in turns to take her and collect her from Nursery, and wake-up with her if she got-up in the night. It was a routine that Carla kept-to strictly. Cassia being Peter's second child-though, meant that he was more relaxed about everything.

"Awww but Baby, my Mates here. Can you not go and collect her. Just for today?!" Peter pleaded-with her with a cheeky-smile on his face as he did-so.

"No I Will Not! Now go. Take lover-boy with ya if ya want-to!" Carla told Peter, who sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Come-on Pal. It will be good for ya to come and see Cassia again anyway! She's absolutely gorgeous!" Peter nattered away as they headed-out of the door together.

"Hey I'm sure she is Pal!" Kieron replied with a large-smile.

* * *

Simon & Jessica had just gotten-off the bus together and were now stood-underneath the bus-shelter as it began to rain. Leanne, who was just heading-over to do her shift at the Bistro, spotted them from a distance and stopped-in her tracks. She decided against getting any closer, not wanting to embarrass her poor-son as the two young-lovers leaned-in to kiss each-other on the lips.

"Cya tomorrow then Jess." Simon said before heading-off with his mates.

"Mate you're so soft around-her!" Luke teased.

"Yeah too right! 'Cya tomorrow Jess.' 'I love you Jess.' 'Oh Jess, Jess, Jess!'" Jake continued the teasing, impersonating Simon with Jessica as a way of winding-him-up.

"Shut-Up!" Simon joked with them, knowing how to handle his oldest-friends my now.

The fourth-one in the friendship of young-lads, Thomas, was a little-bit older at the age of 13 and decided to take the teasing a step-further.

"So have you like…..Snogged her yet?!" Thomas asked Simon rather-immaturely.

"Ewww! No way!" Simon replied as the four-young-lads drew nearer to where Leanne was stood, chuckling away at Thomas' question.

"Hey Si!" She greeted her son with a smile.

"Hey Mum!" He replied happily.

"Alright lads?!" Leanne asked the other boys.

"Hi Simon's Mum!" They said in unison, each with giggly smiles on their faces as they said their goodbyes to Simon and then walked-off.

"Good day at school?!" She asked-him kindly.

"Yeah it was alright I guess. Jess wants to meet-up on Saturday. I said I'd have to ask Dad." Simon revealed-to Leanne rather excitably.

"Okay. You can do that later-on. Give-him a ring or something after you've done all of your homework yeah?!" Leanne suggested-to him.

"Yeah Okay. Thanks Mum." Simon said with a smile as they headed-into the Bistro together out of the rain...

* * *

Peter & Kieron had now collected Cassia from Nursery, and she was happily walking-along inbetween the both of them as she skipped-along whilst also holding both of their hands.

"So my little Princess…..How was Nursery?" Peter asked his little-girl happily.

"Fun Fun Fun!" Cassia replied excitably, making Kieron chuckle at her words.

"Awww well that's good. Are ya glad that Uncle Kieron came-to pick-you-up with me?!" Peter questioned-her softly.

"Yeah! Me loves Uncle Kee-wan!" Cassia replied-to her Father.

"Awww well that's great!" Peter told-her sweetly as Uncle 'Kee-wan' then spoke-up.

"Hey Pal. Hows about's we drop this little-one home to be with Carla, and then head-over to the Rovers for a couple-of drinks?! What dya say Pal?!" Kieron suggested-to Peter.

"Urm…..Yeah Sure why not?! I mean, it's my night for the bedtime story, but I'm sure Carla won't mind….." Peter trailed-off, just assuming that Carla would be alright with-it all for-now.

The three of them arrived-back-at the flat a couple of minutes later and Cassia went running-over to Carla.

"Mummy!" She squealed-excitably as Carla picked-their little-daughter up into her arms.

"Heya Darlin'. How was Nursery?!" She asked-her sweetly.

"Nursery fun, fun, fun!" She said, almost exactly repeating what she had told both Peter & Kieron just a matter-of minutes earlier…..

"Anyway love, Me & Kieron thought we'd just pop to the Rovers for a drink or two….." Peter explained-to Carla truthfully.

"But Baby it's your night to put Cassia to bed….." Carla trailed-off with a frown.

"Well you can do it, just for tonight like, can't ya love?! We'll get back-to normal next-week when the trouble-makers gone." Peter replied with a cheeky-wink, referring to Kieron as the trouble-maker as the two-lads then headed-out together once-again.

"But Peter….." Carla trailed-off, but it was too late as she was interrupted by the sound-of the door closing behind them both. She sighed-in slight-annoyance.

"Hmmm, looks like it's just You and Me tonight then Cass." Carla told the little-girl softly. She didn't mind spending the night alone with Cassia, infact, she loved spending time with their daughter more than anything in this whole-wide-world. But Carla wasn't stupid, she knew that Kieron brought-out the 'laddish' side to Peter, the rebel-like personality that just wanted-to be out with his mates every night, instead of being the doting Husband & Father that she was used to seeing, and loved seeing. And of-course, she would never stop Peter from seeing his friends, but he hadn't even stopped-to check that she was okay with it…..And that really got-to her…..Her feelings had been pushed-aside as she didn't like-it…..

Carla just sighed-sadly in acceptance. Maybe tonight would just be a one-off because it was the first-night that Kieron was back?! Or so she hoped…..

"What's wrong Mummy?!" Cassia asked-her Mother worriedly.

"Oh Nothing Darlin'. Daddy's just being a bit naughty that's all." Carla explained-in a simple-way.

"Naughty Daddy!" Cassia replied in a very matter-of-factly way.

"Indeed! Make-sure you tell-him off tomorrow okay?!" Carla said, kissing Cassia on the lips before carrying her over to the sofa, where she sat them both down, with Cassia placed-onto her lap as she did-so. "I love ya girly. Dya know that?!" She asked-Cassia sweetly as she played with their Daughters Hair…..

* * *

Over-at the Rovers Return, Kieron & Peter had just entered.

"Oh Great." Michelle mumbled as she was stood-at the bar with Steve.

"Just ignore him love." Steve advised her in a both soft & kind-way.

Peter ushered Kieron over to the other-side of the bar, away from Michelle, but Peter couldn't help but notice that Kieron couldn't keep his eyes off-of his ex-girlfriend.

"Oy! Hey Pal! I thought you had a girlfriend down-in London?!" Peter warned-him seriously.

"Ya can't help who ya fall-in love with Peter!" Kieron chuckled.

"Yes. I know that Pal. But Steve & Michelle have just gotten engaged." Peter replied.

"Alright stop yer whining will ya Pal?! Besides, you can hardly say much, you were married-to Leanne when You & Carla first got-together!" Kieron told his best-friend rather firmly.

"Yeah well that was different….."

"Oh Yeah?! Well How?!"

"Well for one. I wasn't heading back-down to London in a couple-of days, and neither was Carla! Don't mess with Michelle's head Kieron! I'm warning-ya Pal!" Peter told his best-friend, deadly seriously as Stella approached-them to take their drinks orders.

"Alright Alright…..I'll try and keep-my distance….." Kieron trailed-off in defeat…..

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_

* * *

_**Next-Up…..**_

_** - Carla's not happy with Peter…..**_

_** - Michelle & Steve seek-out their Bridesmaids and Best-Men.**_

_** - Kieron does as promised and tries to keep his distance from Michelle…..But what will happen when they just bump-into each-other on the Street?!**_

_** - Plenty more Cassia cuteness to come for you all to enjoy...**_

_** - Some Simon & Jessica drama to come in future-chapters…..But not sure which Future-Chapter yet!**_


	49. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

Just a little note to say that the next chapter has been started and will be finished and uploaded soon! Sorry this one has taken a little bit longer to do! No excuses really, I've just been busy and a little bit lazy too!

But there is lots of exciting stuff to come for all characters concerned so please stick with this fic and thank you for all of your wonderful reviews so far! They really do help and encourage me to keep on writing!

I'm also open to suggestions for future storylines in this fic. Can't promise to use them but if I like them and have an idea of how to use it then I most probably will!

Thanks, Boo112.


	50. Persuasion

Peter & Kieron stayed out quite late that night, both of them stone-cold sober, Kieron showing some support for Peter, but Carla was left waiting up now that she had put Cassia to bed. Peter & Kieron had headed-into town after the Rovers had closed. Carla could never sleep when Peter was away. She felt safe when he was next to her with his strong and protective arms around her shoulders, but without him, she just felt cold & alone. She sat on the sofa, constantly checking her phone for the time as it neared towards midnight.

Midnight passed by and it was actually around 1 o Clock in the morning by the time that Peter & Kieron eventually arrived home, chuckling away to each-other as they joked-around together.

"Hiya Love!" Peter said with a happy smile.

"Ssh! Cassia's asleep!" She told them both angrily, but quietly because she didn't want to wake-up Cassia…..

"Oh…..Sorry….." Kieron apologised as Peter sat-down next to Carla on the sofa and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Are you okay Love?! Sorry we're back so late. You didn't have to wait up for us….." Peter told Carla both softly and quietly.

"Yeah well I was worried about ya wasn't I?! Ya didn't phone, ya didn't text! Ya didn't even check that it was okay with me to go out with Kieron in the first place!" Carla replied-to Peter angrily, but having to keep her voice down because of Cassia.

"I'm sorry love. It won't happen again. I promise ya." Peter re-assured her, but she knew that he would break that promise, even-if he didn't mean-too…..

"Yeah well it better not had. Goodnight." Carla said to them both rather coldly as she then headed-into the bedroom without another word, not even a goodnight kiss to Peter, which was very unusual for Carla…..

Kieron looked-down-at Peter. "Someone's in the doghouse." He joked.

"Nah I'll make it up to her tomorrow. A bunch of flowers and some grovelling never goes unappreciated." Peter replied.

"Hey ya never know, she might reward ya if ya grovel enough!" Kieron played-about with Peter, who chuckled lightly.

"Whatever Pal. Goodnight." Peter said.

"Night man." Kieron replied softly with a gentle-smile as Peter headed-into the bedroom that himself & Carla shared, leaving Kieron to set-himself-up on the sofa with a spare-duvet and pillow, which was currently placed-in the corner of the room.

* * *

The next-morning, as he had said to Kieron, Peter popped-out of the house early, to the shops, before Carla had awoken, to buy her a bunch of flowers from Dev's. "Now Mr Barlow, I do hope these are for your beautiful Carla and no-one else!" Dev teased the man, who was a little-calmer and rather tired this morning after only a couple of hours sleep.

"Oh they're for Carla alright….." Peter trailed-off as he looked-down, feeling a little-bit bad for Carla after last-night, as Steve entered the rather-small corner-shop.

"Ooo is someone in trouble with her Majesty?!" Dev continued to tease Peter, who wasn't finding this conversation particularly amusing…..

"Alright, that's enough Mate!" Peter quietly said to Dev before he then spotted-Steve. "Oh alright pal?!" He said to the Groom-to-be with a soft-smile. "Oh, and do I hear congratulations are in order?! About time to Stevey Pal!" Peter congratulated-Steve happily.

"Awww well thanks Mate. Anyway, whilst I've got you two here, I've got a favour to ask-ya both…..Will ya be my Ushers?!" Steve asked-them both, a little-nervously.

"Ah Stevey Boy! I'd be delighted to man!" Dev said gratefully.

"And Peter?!" Steve asked.

"Yes Mate! Of-Course I will. It will be an absolute pleasure Pal!" Peter said rather chirpily as he gave Steve's a firm hand-shake, before paying Dev and heading-out of the shop with flowers.

"Good luck with the Mrs!" Steve called-to Peter as he left.

* * *

Over-at the bus-stop Simon was messing-around with his mates as he waited for Jessica to arrive.

"Hey boys, do ya wanna come to my birthday party on Saturday?! I'm having a football-tournament down at the Sports-Centre on Saturday afternoon!" Luke asked the three of his mates. And he was greeted by various responses such-as 'Yeah Man!' And 'Cool I'll be there!' Simon however, had stayed quiet, knowing that he had agreed to see Jessica on Saturday, and spend the whole day with her, but he didn't wanna drop his mates either….. And though of a lad's football tournament did sound rather tempting to Simon…..

"What about you Si?! Are you coming?!" Luke asked his friend, sensing that he had been a bit quiet since he had brought up the birthday-party idea.

"I'll urm…..I'll have to check with my Mum & Dad….." Simon trailed-off, quickly trying to think of a decent-excuse as to why he couldn't go.

"Okay Pal." Luke replied. "Just let-me know then ya?!" He suggested to his friend, accepting that as a decent-enough excuse for-now.

The boys got chatting-again just as Jessica arrived, giving Simon the perfect-excuse to sneak-off away from them all.

"Hey You! You could have carried-on chatting with your mates ya know?!" Jessica told-him with a rather-childish giggle.

"Eh…..I prefer your company anyway….." Simon trailed-off rather-sweetly.

"Awww Cute!" She cooed.

"Whatever. You alright?!" He asked-her as he pecked-her on the lips.

"Yeah I'm great. You?!" She asked-him in reply and he nodded with a wide-smile.

"Me too." He replied happily, with a toothy-grin as they carried-on chatting together for a little-while as they waited for the bus to arrive…..

* * *

Back-at Carla & Peter's, Peter had just arrived-home and Carla, Kieron & Cassia were now all awake. Peter had text Kieron when he was on his way back-to the flat, which meant that Kieron was now playing with Cassia in her bedroom so that Peter could make-things-up with Carla whilst they were alone-together…..

He held the bunch of flowers behind his back as he entered the flat. "Where did you get to this-morning?!" Carla asked Peter, still angry with him, but calmer than she had been last-night as she slowly approached-him.

"I popped-out….." He trailed-off as he revealed the big-bunch-of flowers to her. "To get you these." He finished-off with as he handed-them over-to her and she accepted them. "I'm Sorry." He apologised-to her meaningfully.

"I'm only keeping these if you mean-that." She told-him rather-firmly.

"I do mean that….." He trailed-off, but she knew him better than that…..Peter Barlow wasn't one for keeping promises…..Especially not when Kieron McCarthy was in town…..Infact, all Kieron seemed-to ever do was to bring trouble in Peter's direction…..And Carla sometimes wondered why Peter had continued-to put-up with him after all these years…..It can't have been good for Peter's mental-health…..Carla thought to herself silently as Peter looked-at her with those gorgeous-eyes that no-one could ever resist, no-matter how hard they had tried-to.

"Well thank-you for these. They're lovely." She replied-to him sweetly, unable to keep the smile-off of her face as she placed a short but sweet kiss onto Peter's lips. "Anyway, I'm off to work, I thought I'd leave you & Kieron to sort Cassia out after last-night!" She told-him teasingly before she left the flat and headed-over towards the factory. Peter just sighed with a small-chuckle.

* * *

Later-on that day, Michelle was heading over to the café with Carla to grab some lunch. But they bumped-into Kieron on the way, making Carla feel a little awkward as the two ex-lovers stopped-infront of each-other in total silence. As Carla walked-on into the café, Michelle broke the silence with Kieron.

"Errr…..Hey….." Michelle trailed-off a little-awkwardly.

"Hi…..Hows it going?!" Kieron replied, trying to remain cheerful as he suddenly found-himself face-to-face with his ex-girlfriend. His ex-fiancé even.

"Alright…..Engaged!" She said excitably as she showed-off her Engagement Ring to Kieron.

"Awww to who?! Steve?!" Kieron asked and Michelle just nodded excitably in reply. "Awww that's great news Michelle. Congratulations. Come-here!" He said, seemingly happily as he hugged her tightly, but deep-down he was just that little-bit gutted.

Just as they were hugging, Carla appeared at the café door. "Michelle we'll have to go somewhere else for lunch, Anna's having a crisis!" Carla giggled, trying to avoid this rather awkward-situation as Kieron slowly pulled-away from the hug.

"I'll cya around Michelle." He said before he began to head-over towards the Bookie's to see Peter…..

"Cya Kieron." She replied softly.

"What was that all about?!" Carla asked, worried that Michelle could quite easily fall-in love with Kieron all over again. He was a loveable man, but Michelle was with Steve now and she had to realise that, or she would tear their relationship apart once again.

"Nothing…..Kieron was just congratulating me on my engagement to Steve….." Michelle trailed-off truthfully.

"But was he really though?! Are you sure it wasn't just an excuse to give you a hug?!" Carla asked Michelle a little sceptically.

"Carla!" Michelle said, in shock at just how little her very best friend trusted-her around Kieron…..

"Every little helps 'Chelle….." Carla trailed-off.

"Carla listen to me alright! I am not, and nor will I ever be, ever again, in love with Kieron!" Michelle told Carla rather firmly.

"Whatever you say Michelle….." Carla replied.

"Anyway…..I was gonna ask you if ya wanted to be my Maid of Honour?!" Michelle teased.

"Ya what?!" Carla asked in shock but also with a little-smile growing-onto her face.

"Do I take that as a yes or a no then?!" She replied jokingly.

"A yes of-course! Awww come-here!" The Factory Boss replied, pulling her best-friend in for a hug. "Oh 'Chelle it will be such an honour." She told-her sweetly.

Over-at the Bookies, Kieron was chatting-away to Peter as the place was pretty-empty anyway…..

* * *

"So Pal, how about's we go into town for a little-bit then?!" Kieron suggested to his best-mate.

"And what are we gonna do mate?! Go clothes shopping?!" Peter sarcastically joked with Kieron in reply.

"Nooo…..I just thought we could escape from this boring old street for a little while, and ya know…..drink coffee, orange juice, lemonade…..And just generally mess-around…..It will be just like old-times…..Except this time we'd be 100% Sober! Come-On Peter?!" Kieron practically begged-his Old-Navy-Pal.

"But Mate…..I'm not in me 20's anymore…..I've got a family to think about. And you saw what Carla was like last-night when I came home late…..She was well off with me! And there's only so much time and money that I can spend grovelling with flowers! And besides I've gotta pick Cassia up from Nursery at 3pm, Carla's busy at the Factory….." Peter trailed-off, but he couldn't deny that he was tempted-by Kieron's offer of an afternoon out together.

"Oh Come-On Pal! This ain't like you!" The Irishman told-him a little irritably. Kieron paused for a couple of seconds as he watched Peter sigh in temptation. "Are you really gonna blow me off?!" He asked-him seriously.

Peter sighed once-more. "No Pal. Nah I'm not. Come-on let's get out of here…..But we've gotta be back here for 3 o Clock! If I'm late for Cassia then Carla will kill-me!" He told Kieron as he shut-up shop and then headed-out with his Mate.

* * *

Later-on that afternoon, Carla & Michelle were back working hard in the Factory, both of them delighted as Carla had accepted Michelle's offer of being her Maid of Honour. "Hey does this mean that you're gonna be abandoning the Connor Clan then?!" Carla suddenly asked as she picked-up the phone and began dialling one of her client's numbers before putting-it to her ear.

"Hey Mrs! You abandoned the Connor Clan almost 6 Months Ago!" Michelle teased.

"The line's busy." Carla said as she put the phone-down once-again. "And yeah I suppose I did…..Although I still think Carla Connor sounds better than Carla Barlow…..But still…..I have a gorgeous Husband who buys me flowers and pretty presents every time he messes-up…..So I guess I can deal with the whole Barlow thing….." She trailed-off with a content little-giggle.

"Awww. You two are absolutely besotted aren't ya?!" Michelle asked, happy that he best-friend had finally found the right-guy after years of trying to settle-down with the wrong-guys…..

"Yeah I guess we are….." Carla replied with a sweet-smile as she thought about how much her and Peter had gone-through to get where they were today…..Gosh she loved-him so much…..

"Awww. Well I hope Me & Steve can be as happy as You & Peter are in a couple of years' time….." Michelle trailed-off. She was no longer jealous of Carla & Peter's happy married relationship, but instead she looked-up to them as what she hoped to have in the future years to come…..

The two-Ladies had trailed-off into their own-little bubbles, when all of a sudden; the phone rang on Carla's desk and made them both jump. Carla answered-it.

"_Hello?!... _

_Ya what?!..._

_Well he's probably just running late or something. Ya know what the traffic is like these days….._

_Okay I'll give him a ring, and if there's no luck then I'll come and fetch-her alright?!..._

_Alright. Thanks. Bye."_

Carla sighed-in annoyance.

"What's up?!" Michelle asked-worriedly as Carl put the phone-down.

"That was the Nursery. Peter hasn't picked Cassia up from school yet." Carla told Michelle a little frustratedly.

"Well he's probably just stuck-in traffic like you said." Michelle tried-to re-assure her.

"Yeah well I'll give-him a ring. See where he's got-to. I bet he's gone out with Kieron or something….." Carla trailed-off angrily.

"Ooo do I sense trouble in Paradise?!" Michelle teased with a little-giggle.

"Sshh You!" Carla replied a little-more light-heartedly than before as she shot Michelle a cheeky-wink, which was followed-by a little-smirk in her direction as he began to ring Peter on her mobile…..

_**Carla: **__Peter It's Me. Where are ya?! The Nursery just rang said they've still got Cassia! _

_**Peter: **__Oh sorry Baby. It totally slipped my mind that I was picking-her-up today! Oh No…..I'm so sorry Baby I really am….._

_**Carla: **__Yeah well sorry's not gonna stop Cassia from wondering where her Daddy has gotten to! Is It?! Now where are ya?!_

_**Peter: **__In town….. _

_**Carla: **__With Kieron?! _

_**Peter: **__How did ya guess?! _

_**Carla: **__Argh I should have known not to let him stay at ours! _

_**Peter: **__Sorry Carla. But he's my Best-Mate and I don't see him very often anymore. I just wanted to make the most of my time with him whilst he's here! Baby I'm sorry….._

_**Carla: **__Don't call me Baby! You've just put some Old-Pal of yours before Cassia! Before OUR daughter Peter! _

_**Peter: **__I'll go and fetch her now if ya want me to….._

_**Carla: **__Oh no you won't! It's fine! I'll go and collect her. I'll just drop my work! See you at home. _

_**Peter: **__Baby I'm….._

* * *

But it was too late, Carla had hung-up on him before he could do so much as stumble another word-out of his mouth…..

Peter sighed-at Kieron with sadness. "I've gotta go Pal."

"But where am I gonna stay?! Carla's not gonna want me around! This is all my fault in the first-place!" Kieron asked Peter worriedly.

"I dunno Mate…..Find a BnB…..See if Lloyd or Karl will have ya for the night…..But right-now I've got bigger-issues to deal-with. Cya Later Pal. I'll text ya okay?!" Peter said before he ran-off home to and go and make things up with Carla once-again.

* * *

When Peter arrived-home, Cassia went running-over to him as usual, but this time, she smacked-him on the leg.

"Naughty Daddy!" She told-him with a frown.

"Awww Princess I'm so sorry!" He replied as he picked-up Cassia into his strong and safe arms, kissing their little-Daughter on the lips as he did-so.

"Where were you?!" She asked with teary-eyes.

"I was out with a friend. I'm sorry Baby. I Love You so much." He told-her sadly, getting tearful himself now as he cuddled-their Daughter closely against his chest. "Do you still love-me?!" He asked-her sensitively.

Cassia looked-at her Father, staring directly into his eyes as she shot him a scolding-look for a couple-of seconds, which momentarily broke Peter's heart. But he was absolutely relieved when that scold had soon turned-into a beaming-smile after just a couple of seconds. "Yes!" Cassia told-him happily. "Me loves Daddy. Even when he's naughty!" She replied-in a both truthful but yet completely adorable and totally innocent way.

Peter sweetly-smiled at their little-girl. "Awww well-good I'm glad." He replied as Carla emerged-from their bedroom.

"Cass, sweetheart, can you go and play in your room for a little while please?! I need-to speak to Daddy….." Carla told-her calmly, but she was seething-at Peter inside.

"Is Daddy in trouble?!" Cassia asked-her Mother a little-sadly, still protective over her Father. Despite him being 'naughty' in Cassia's eyes, she still loved-her Daddy to bits.

"Anyone who forgets to pick-you-up from Nursery would-be in trouble my gorgeous little Princess!" Carla replied-to Cassia sweetly before the little-girl then ran-into her bedroom quite-contently.

"What's got into you lately Peter?!" Carla asked-him angrily, trying to keep her voice down purely for Cassia's sake and no-one else's.

"I Dunno Carla…..But it certainly wasn't my intention to forget about Cassia….." Peter trailed-off sadly.

"Of-Course it wasn't your FLAMIN' Intention!" Carla told-him furiously. "But ya still did-it didn't ya?!"

"I know I did…..And I have no-excuses…..I'm just an idiot…..And a failure of a Father….." He replied, feeling a little-bit sorry for himself.

"Oh wallow in your own puddle-of self-pity why don't ya?! That little-girl in there…..OUR little-girl, was crying her eyes out when I got to the Nursery…..I had only managed-to calm her down 10 Minutes before you arrived-home!" She told-him firmly and frustratedly, and it snapped-him out of the wallowing.

"And it breaks my heart to hear that Baby….." He told-her with tears filling-up at the backs of his eyes as he walked-over to Carla and placed his hands against her waist.

"Yeah well it should-do. Why did you even agree to go-out with Kieron in the first-place?!" Carla asked-Peter, a little-more calmly. His soft and gentle touch always calmed-her, no-matter how mad she was at-him.

"I don't know Baby. I even told Kieron that I needed-to be back for 3 o Clock…..I guess I must have just lost track-of time…..I'm so sorry Baby. It won't happen again." Peter gently tried-to re-assure her.

"Won't It?! Because Kieron seems to bring trouble your way Peter….." Carla trailed-off nervously.

"That's just 'cause Kieron is incredibly unlucky Love. And a little-bit stupid-too….." Peter chuckled.

"Yeah well, ya need-to stop yourself from getting-so persuaded-by him then don't ya?!…..So what if he has a strop?!…..If you can kick the bottle…..Then ya can say no to your little-buddy from time-to-time can't ya?!…..Especially where Cassia is concerned….." Carla replied-to Peter softly as he pecked-her on the lips.

"Now I was hoping for an early-night….." Peter told her rather-seductively.

"Eh?! No Way! You've acted like a self-centred idiot today, ya don't deserve a goodnight kiss, let-alone anything-else! Now I want ya to go into Cassia's bedroom, and go and spend some quality time with our gorgeous Princess….." Carla said before pushing-Peter in the direction-of Cassia's bedroom, cheekily smacking-him on the bum she did-so.

"Stupid Idiot….." Carla whispered-to herself as she watched Peter disappear, chuckling-to herself as she sat-herself-down onto the sofa...

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_


	51. Tricky Situations

_**You've been great with the reviews so far everyone, but please keep them coming! They really-do help!**_

* * *

A couple of days passed-by and Michelle was getting used to having Kieron around the place again, he had decided to stay on for a few days longer, just to settle the score with Carla after he had gotten Peter into trouble the other-night.

Kieron was sat in the Rovers that evening, with Peter & Carla as Michelle entered. Carla ushered her friend over to save her from Peter & Kieron's awful sense-of-humour.

"Hey Michelle. Where's Steve tonight?!" Peter asked his Wife's best-friend, himself and Steve had become good-mates recently…..

"He's over at Lloyd's…..The poor man has the duty of being Steve's best-man on our Wedding Day….." Michelle trailed-off with a light-chuckle.

"Awww that's sweet! They're dead close those two aren't they?!" Carla replied.

"Anyway, where's Cassia?!" Michelle asked.

"She's just next-door at me Dad & Deirdre's." Peter told her with a small-smile.

"So how is the Wedding Planning going then 'Chelle?!" Carla asked her best-friend excitably and Peter just looked-at Kieron, noticing that he had gone very quiet. He sighed-in sympathy for his best-mate. He obviously still held a candle for the Bride-to-be, but at the moment, she certainly wasn't holding one back in return.

"Oh it's great! I think I've found the perfect dress! Hey you'll have to come and have a sneaky peak with me next time I go to the dress shop! Besides we've gotta pick the bridesmaids dresses!" Michelle said happily.

"Oooh Yeah! So who are your bridesmaids gonna be then?! Apart from me obviously….." Carla trailed-off with a little-giggle.

"Well there's you, obviously, some old family mates, and little Amy….." Michelle replied happily.

"Hey ya do realise that with you marrying Steve, you are not only joining the MacDonald clan, but you're also joining the Barlow Clan too! So urm, welcome to the Family!" Carla joked with Michelle, who just sighed.

"Well whatever…..Anyway! I was thinking, how would you like Cassia to be a little flower girl?!" Michelle asked Carla as Peter & Kieron had drifted-off into their own little-conversation.

"Awww 'Chelle. That would be great! Are ya sure?!" Carla asked-her with a massive-grin on her face.

"Oh Carla of-course I'm sure! Come-here!" Michelle said as the two-friends embraced each-other into a celebratory-hug.

"Hey did ya hear that Baby?!" Carla asked Peter as she turned-to face-him, interrupting his conversation with Kieron. "Our little-darling-daughter is gonna be Michelle's flower-girl!" She told-her Husband happily.

"Oh…..Great….." Peter replied with a smile…..He wasn't all that bothered about all of this Wedding Stuff…He was happy for Michelle & Steve and all that…..But at the moment, he wanted to support Kieron.

"Hey, I'm sure I could convince Steve to get Simon in with the Ushers. Dya think he'd like that Peter?!" Michelle asked-him curiously.

"Listen, thanks for the offer Michelle. But Si doesn't really know Steve all that well…..And he'll be too interested in Jessica to spend his time with us bunch of older-lads….." Peter politely-turned-her down before all of the Pre-Wedding Gossip started-up again.

"So, can I get anyone a drink?!" Kieron offered as he stood-up and then headed-over towards the bar, sighing-in sadness as he did-so…..

* * *

Meanwhile, Simon was over-at Jessica's. They were sat on the sofa in the living-room together.

"Si….." Jess trailed-off.

"Yeah….." Si replied.

"Ya know at school earlier, your mates wanted you to hang-out with them but you said you had to come with me…..Well ya do know that I don't mind if ya want to hang-out with your mates instead….." She told-him sweetly.

"But wouldn't that make me a rubbish boyfriend?!" He asked-her nervously.

"No. I mean, I think it's sweet that you chose me over them. But I could tell that you wanted to go and play footie with them really." Jessica told-him truthfully.

"Well yeah I did but…..I love hanging-out with you aswell ya know?! Besides, they would have just gotten on my nerves eventually anyway….." Simon trailed-off as he put his arm around Jessica's shoulders.

"What do they think of me?!" Jess asked-him.

"Honestly?!….." Si asked, and Jess nodded-at him in reply. "Well they like to tease me about you and stuff but I know that they love ya really. And they weren't that bothered when I turned-them down today." He told her truthfully as he received a text from Luke, one of his mates.

_**Luke: So we were playin truth or dare. And Thomas sed that we shud dare ya 2 kiss Jess wiv tongues. :P **_

Simon just sighed, ignoring the rather immature text as he put his phone away.

"Who was that?!" Jessica asked-him innocently.

"Just Luke telling me that he scored a goal in footie today….." Simon lied to Jessica, not wanting-to upset her.

"Oh." Jessica trailed-off with a little-giggle as he received another text from Luke…..

_**Luke: Don't ignore me. If ya don't do the 1**__**st**__** dare, the 2**__**nd**__** dare is worse mate. :P **_

_**Simon: She's my girlfriend. Not some silly dare. Can the dare be about something else?**_

_**Luke: Thomas sez if u don't snog her then u have 2 touch her bum. **_

_**Simon: Whatever. Do u have 2 see the snog or wat?! **_

_**Luke: Tom sez yh. **_

_**Simon: 2morrow at the bus stop. Happy now?**_

_**Luke: LOL. Good on ya m8. **_

Simon sighed quietly in pure-frustration. He wasn't looking forward to this in the slightest. I mean, what if Jess didn't want to?!...And what if she found-out that it was just some silly dare?! This dare was bad-news and Simon knew it…..

* * *

Back-over at the Rovers Return, Michelle had noticed that Kieron seemed-to be taking an awful long-time at the bar, so she walked-over to him, leaving Carla & Peter to chat by themselves.

"So Mister….." Carla began as she played with Peter's hands. "I do hope you're gonna be home tonight and not out with Kieron…..Again….." She asked-him in a light-hearted kind-of fashion.

"Nah I'm staying-in with you and Cassia tonight my love. And besides, Kieron's gonna stay at a local-B&B tonight, so we can spend some quality family-time together." He told-her sweetly.

"Hmmm yeah. We don't seem to get enough of that nowadays do we?!" Carla asked Peter.

"No we don't….." Peter trailed-off with a sad-sigh, before he had a little 'light-bulb moment' as he liked-to call-them. "Hey I've got an idea! How about we go away for a couple-of days?! Just Me, You, Cassia & Simon?!" Peter suggested-to Carla.

"Awww Darlin' that's a very sweet suggestion. But in case you hadn't realised, Simon's still at school." Carla replied, giggling slightly at her Husband's suggestion.

"Oh Yeah…..Well I think he's got an inset day coming-up…..We could go away over the weekend, go on the Friday, come-back on the Monday evening…..And I'm sure I could swing Leanne around to the idea of letting Simon come if I tried hard-enough….." Peter offered-to Carla.

"Oooh you are on fire tonight Mr Barlow." Carla flirted with her gorgeous Husband.

"Am I Now?!" Peter chuckled.

"Yes You Are. Now listen, we've gotta a couple-of hours left before he need to go and pick Cassia-up from next-door, howz about's we head home and make the most of this fire you have tonight?!" Carla seductively suggested-to Peter as she planted a teasing-kiss onto his lips.

"Hmmm now that is a very-good idea Mrs Barlow. Come-on. Let's go, before Kieron & Michelle drag-us into more Wedding-Talk." Peter joked as Carla took-him by the hand and then excitably led-him out of the pub and towards their flat…..

* * *

Kieron & Michelle were still chatting at the bar and had barely noticed that Carla & Peter had left the place a good 10 Minutes ago now…..

"So Kieron, I need to you to answer a question for me. And I need you to answer 100% truthfully. Are you really happy about Me & Steve getting Married?!" Michelle asked-him both quietly and sensitively.

Kieron just sighed. "I guess so yeah….." He trailed-off nervously.

"Kieron….." Michelle warned-him to tell the truth. "Look, I'm marrying Steve no-matter what. But it would just mean the world to me if I knew that you could be genuinely happy for us….." She told-him honestly.

After a couple-of seconds to pause, Kieron began to walk-out towards the smoking-area. "Follow-Me." He told his ex-softly. Kieron was relieved when he discovered that the smoking-area was empty and that Michelle had followed-him out here…..

"Kieron what have you brought me out here for?!" Michelle asked-him curiously.

"Michelle. I want ya to be happy. I really do. But no-matter how much I try and be genuinely happy for ya…..I can't. I just can't…..Because there's just one thing that's stopping-me from doing-so….." Kieron trailed-off.

"And what's that?!" Michelle asked-him, nervous as to what was coming-next…..

"I still love ya Michelle. I always have, and I always will. And you marrying Steve isn't gonna make that go-away. Infact, it's just gonna make-it 10 Times worse!"

"Kieron I….."

"No Michelle! Don't say it! Because I know what you're gonna say. You're gonna tell-me that you still love Steve. Well I know that ya do…..But I also know that you still love-me too right?!" A desperate Kieron told-her.

"No I….." Michelle tried-to speak but Kieron interrupted her once-again.

"MICHELLE!" Kieron shouted. "Sorry." He said, lowering the volume of his voice as he walked-over to Michelle and placed his hands onto either side of her cheeks. "I Love You." He whispered-to her gently.

"But I don't love you Kieron." Michelle whispered back-to him a little-tearfully now.

"Yes ya do. I know that ya do." Kieron replied softly before he leaned-in to place one of the softest of kisses onto Michelle's lips.

Every inch of Michelle's mind and body wanted to kiss Kieron back and start-up yet another steamy-affair with the charming Irish-Guy. But she couldn't. She loved Steve. She was marrying Steve. She couldn't deny how much she had begun to enjoy the kiss for a couple-of seconds, but then reality kicked-in and she violently pushed Kieron away from her.

"KIERON! NO!" She shouted-at him tearfully. "I'm marrying Steve! I'm IN LOVE with STEVE!" She screeched. "And if you thought that by bringing-me out here that you would get your own sordid little-way with me tonight, then you'd be wrong Kieron! You'd be VERY wrong!" Michelle virtually screamed-at Kieron before she then ran-out into the back-alleys in floods of tears as she ran home as fast-as she could…..

* * *

Over-at Carla & Peter's, the happily married-couple were led-in bed together after spending a rather…..Passionate…..Time together. Carla lay comfortably, wrapped-up in Peter's strong and safe arms as she smiled-at him.

"I love you so much. Please don't ever let Kieron bring the rebel-side-of you out again." Carla told Peter softly.

"I love you too. But can we not argue about Kieron again?!" Peter requested softly to Carla.

"Okay I'll leave-it there. But I'm just saying if Kieron's your best-mate, then he'll respect that you've got a family to care-for these-days." Carla told Peter calmly.

"I know that Love. And I'm sorry that I let him persuade-me to be so stupid. But hey, I'm back-now. And I'm not going-anywhere….." Peter replied to her sweetly before gently kissing her on the lips.

"Well yes you are going-somewhere Baby. Because one of us needs to go and collect Cassia from Your Dad's & Deirdre's, and I couldn't possibly move from this bed now that I'm so comfortable….." She teasingly joked with her Husband.

"Well I hate-to break-it to ya Baby. But firstly, for-me to get-up you're gonna have to move…..And secondly, you're gonna have to help-me find my clothes….." He chuckled-in reply, making his beautiful-Wife let-out her dirty-laugh.

"I dunno…..I think you should go Naked…..It would amuse the rest of the Street that's for sure….." Carla giggled.

"Yeah but do you really want the rest of Coronation Street to see my body in all its glory?!" Peter Joked...

"Ah no. You're quite right Baby.…..That's for me to see and me only." Carla smirked. "Off ya go then Baby. As much as I would love to keep ya here all night now, Cassia has quite-a few-years to go yet before she will truly-understand the enjoyment of what we just did." She told her Husband with a giggle before he then headed-off to go and collect their gorgeous-Princess…..

* * *

Back-at Michelle & Steve's, Steve was sat-on the sofa when Michelle came bursting-in, in floods of tears. "Babe, what an earth has happened?!" A worried Steve asked his Fiancé, obviously concerned that she was in such a state.

"Awww Babe come-here." Steve said as he hugged Michelle tightly whilst she cried-into his shoulder. "It's okay. Shhh calm-down." He gently soothed-her as she cried-her eyes-out…..

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_

* * *

_**Coming-Up…..**_

_** - Will Michelle tell Steve the truth about what happened with Kieron?! **_

_** - Will Simon go through with the dare?! **_

_** - We say goodbye to Kieron again…..But will he be missed?! Or will certain residents be glad to see the back-of him once-again?!**_

_** - The Barlow's enjoy a little-break away together…..**_

_** - Wedding Bells for Michelle & Steve…..Will it all go smoothly?! **_


	52. Kid Troubles

_**Sorry this update has taken so long! Life just got a bit crazy, but I'm back on track now. Although updates may be a little slower for a while as I start back at Uni fairly soon…..**_

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching on Coronation Street, and whereas half the Street were gloriously happy, some others weren't so happy! Michelle still hadn't told Steve about her kiss with Kieron, who had since disappeared back-off to London for the foreseeable future, having caused enough trouble on Coronation Street for the time-being. But Steve knew that things hadn't been right between them recently, Michelle had seemed distant…..Not in a moody way…..But just as a way of avoiding telling Steve the truth…..

That afternoon, Steve was sat with Michelle in the Rovers and was concerned about her as she quietly sipped-at her Orange Juice.

"Michelle…..Are you alright?!" Steve asked her worriedly.

"Yeah…..Why?!" Michelle replied softly.

"You just seem…..Quiet…..That's all…." He trailed-off.

"Oh Sorry….." She replied as she smiled-at him. "I'll try and be more chatty then shall I?!" She asked-him, putting-on a fake happy appearance for Steve's sake.

"Yes Please! Besides, Christmas is coming, ya should be happy!" Steve told-her cheekily, making her giggle slightly, if there was one-person who could always cheer-her-up and take-her mind-off-of her troubles, it was Steve MacDonald.

"Yeah well maybe I've just got the Winter Blues or summet….." Michelle replied, a little down-heartedly.

"Awww Love. That's not like you?!" Steve asked-her worriedly.

"I know…..I'm sorry. I'll try and cheer-up. Besides, we've got a lot to look-forward to haven't we?! Christmas…..And then our Wedding Day in the New Year, and that's just to start with!" Michelle told her Fiancé positively.

"That's more like-it!" Steve replied-with a sweet-smile as he pecked Michelle on the lips.

* * *

Over-at the Factory, Peter had popped-into see Carla, who was busy working-away in the Office, trying to get all of their Christmas Orders sorted-out. He knocked-on the Office door, and then walked-in.

"Hiya Love." Peter told-her rather chirpily.

"Oh hello you! This is a nice-surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?!" Carla asked-him flirtatiously.

"Well maybe I was just missing-you. It can get a bit lonely over-at the Bookies ya know?!" He replied with a sweet-smile spread-across his face.

"Awww. Well ya know that you're always welcome here don't ya Baby?! Especially what with the events of last-night!" She giggled as she wrapped-her arms around her Husband's neck. It was safe to say that Carla & Peter's sex-life had been rather…..Active...Recently…..The couple were overly-happy, and totally in love with each-other again, and the whole-of Coronation Street could clearly see that…..

"Hmmm well it was good wasn't it?! Anyway I've been thinking….." Peter said as he leaned-back against Carla's desk with his hands on Carla's waist.

"Yes do continue….." Carla said as she began to smother Peter's neck in feather-light kisses.

"Well…..I was thinking that maybe we could take the kids to lap-land for Christmas this year….." Peter trailed-off, finding-it difficult to continue speaking as Carla's seduction continued…..

"Mmm Yeah….." She replied as she continued to work the kisses-up towards his lips….."I think that would-be…..Great Baby….." She said in between kisses.

"Hey Baby. If you continue with this then I don't think I'm gonna be able to control myself for much longer….." He trailed-off rather-contently.

"Yeah well I'd like to see ya work your way out of this one Barlow….." Carla giggled-at his lack-of control as her kisses continued…..

"Love…..The blinds aren't even closed….."

"Who cares?!"

"Well…..Me for a start. Anyway I've gotta get back-to the Bookies, I said that I'd only be 5 Minutes….." Peter told-Carla seriously, gently slipping-himself away from the clutches of his seductive-Wife…..

"Oh ya spoil-sport!" Carla replied-as she then shot a cheeky-wink in Peter's direction.

"But listen, I'll clear this holiday with Leanne, and then we can think about booking flights and stuff can't we?!" Peter suggested-to Carla happily.

"We sure can Baby…..And maybe if we're lucky…..Santa will bring-us a baby-sitter…..So then I can have ya ALL to myself for the whole holiday….." Carla replied excitably.

"Heh. Heh. Keep dreaming love…..I'll Cya Later….."

"Bye Bye Sexy."

* * *

Over-at the Nursery, the workers had been a little-worried about Cassia today as she had seemed-to be a little under the weather…..

The little-girl, who was looking-more and more like Carla every-single-day, despite that fact that she was adopted, was sat in the corner of the room with her Pink Fluffy Rabbit teddy-bear, that Peter & Carla had bought-her when she had first come-to meet-them. She sat shyly playing with the rabbit's chewed-up ears, looking rather sad, and feeling a little-sorry for herself as all of the other-children seemed-to be running-around having a great-time playing with each-other…..

* * *

Over-at the school, Simon had finally given-in to the pressure of his mates. Over the past-couple-of months he had refused-to do every-single dare that they had thrown his way, but now it was getting-to the point where he couldn't be bothered-to go through the hassle-of refusing them anymore.

"Right then Si!..." Thomas began to speak-to him. "You refused-to snog Jessica…..You refused-to get a detention when ALL of us have…..So we've come-up with something else for you to do….." The older-kid revealed-to Simon as the rest of the Gang watched-on.

"Yeah go-on….." Simon encouraged-him.

"We dare-ya to steal a packet-of sweets from that Norris' shop….." Thomas explained-to him.

"Dya mean the Kabin?!" Simon asked Thomas rather-nervously.

"Yeah that's the one…..After-school…..And there's no backing-out of this one Mate! " Thomas replied with a menacing-smirk.

"Ah but there's no-way that I could get-away with that…..Norris knows who I am…..I live on the same flipping Street as him for goodness-sake!" Simon moaned.

"Do ya wanna be part-of this Gang?!" Thomas asked-Simon a little-scarily.

"Well Yeah….." Simon nervously-replied.

"Then you'll do it….." The older-kid ordered-Simon as Jessica then approached-him.

"Hey Si!" Jessica greeted-him with as he walked-over to her and then hugged-her tightly.

"Hey You. Shall we go for a walk?!" Simon suggested-to Jessica, wanting to get-away from his so-called 'mates…..'

"Yeah sure…..Everything okay?!" Jessica asked-him a little-worriedly…..

"Yeah, they're just getting-on my nerves today that's all….." Simon lied-to Jessica…..The truth was, was that he just wanted-to try and get-himself-out of doing this stupid-dare…..

"Oh Okay then….." Jessica replied, going-along with his excuses for-now…..

Later-on that afternoon, Peter had arrived-to pick Cassia-up from Nursery…..

"Daddy!" The little-girl squealed, delighted that her Father was now here as he picked-her-up into his strong and safe arms.

"Hey Princess!" Peter greeted-her with as he cuddled-her tightly.

"She's been a little-quiet today Peter….." One of the Nursery Workers explained-to him.

"Oh…..That's not like you Baby?!" Peter asked-worriedly as Cassia just frowned-at her Father. "Hey are you okay Sweetheart?!" He questioned-his daughter calmly, in genuine concern for her…..

"Hmmm. She's been like this all day. Just keep an eye on her and let-us know-if there's any problems at home or anything okay?!" The Nursery Worker told a worried Peter with a soft-smile as he nodded-in reply.

"Okay. We will do. Come-on then you. Let's get you home ey?!" He said before he then carried Cassia, and her little bunny-rabbi teddy out-into the car-park, and over towards the car together.

* * *

Steve and Michelle were now at home together. Michelle had tried her best to seem happy this-afternoon after her conversation with Steve earlier-on-in the Rovers, but now she was just getting-tired-of it.

"Steve…..Can we chat please?!" She asked-him gently.

"Of-Course we can…..What dya want to chat about Babe?!" He questioned-in reply.

"Nothing….." Michelle said as she almost-instantly chickened-out of telling Steve about her kiss with Kieron…..She just didn't want the trouble this close-to Christmas…..And this close to their Wedding-Day aswell…..

"Nothing?!" Steve chuckled. "Okay Then Babe. But if and when ya do wanna talk…..Then ya know where I am right?!"

"Right by my side." Michelle replied happily as she snuggled-herself-up against Steve's shoulder.

"Too Right." Steve told-her rather-contently as they cuddled-up together-on the sofa for a little-while…..

* * *

Meanwhile, Simon was just walking-home with his Mates having spent a little-time after-school with Jessica. They were walking-down Coronation Street together, when Simon suddenly realised that they were about to pass the Kabin…..He instantly went-into panic-mode. He didn't think he could do this…..

"Anyway guys, I best get-off, me Mum will be wondering where I've gotten-to!" Simon chuckled, trying-to make his excuses when Thomas grabbed-the handle on the back-of Simon's school-rucksack, preventing-him from going-anywhere…..

"Oh no ya don't Mate! Get into the Kabin Now. And don't come back-out unless you have a packet of free sweets in your hand….."

"What if I said No?!" Simon answered-back-to Thomas, who instantly got-up into Simon's face.

"Dya wanna say that again Pal?!" Thomas threatened-him.

"I SAID, what if I said NO?!" Simon shouted, as his so-called 'mates' just watched-on, but Simon was desperately hoping that someone would come-along.

"Simon, do ya know what happens to people who don't do as I say?!" Thomas threatened-him. "They get hurt. Really hurt!" He told-him menacingly.

"OY!" A voice suddenly shouted from across the Street. Simon looked-over towards the direction of this mystery-voice to find that Chesney was running-over towards-them. Thank-Goodness for that.

"Is everything okay here Simon mate?!" Ches asked Simon protectively, looking-at Thomas, and then at the Gang of lads stood-behind-him.

Simon looked-up at Chesney with teary-eyes, not having the courage to say that it wasn't okay infront of Thomas. Luckily, Ches noticed these panicked-eyes and then turned-to Thomas the rest-of the lads.

"Right then you lot, clear-off will ya?!" Chesney ordered them all, and most-of the lads instantly scarpered, apart from Thomas that was…..

"What if I don't want-to?!" Thomas asked Chesney rather-rudely.

"Don't mess with me Pal!" Chesney told-him firmly.

"Whatever!" Thomas said before he then casually walked-off.

"Are you okay Mate?!" Chesney asked-Simon worriedly.

"Only because you came-along…..I don't know what he would have done-to me if ya hadn't….." Simon trailed-off nervously.

"Hey don't let-them scare ya Pal…..Most-of these sorts of guys are just all talk…..But hey, how about I give-ya my mobile-number…..Then if ya ever need-me, you can just drop-me a text can't ya? Here's ya go, here's my number….." Chesney offered-to Simon, quickly jotting the number-down and then handing-it to Simon.

"Thanks Chesney….." Simon told-him gratefully before he then headed-on home to Leanne & Nick's…..

* * *

Over-at Carla & Peter's, Peter had just arrived-home with Cassia, who was fast-asleep in Peter's arms.

"Hiya Love." He said quietly as he spotted Carla led-on the sofa.

"Oh. Hello. Is she asleep?!" She replied-softly as she walked-over to Peter & Cassia.

"Yeah. The Nursery Workers said she's seemed a little-bit quiet-today…..And she wasn't so happy on the journey home either….." Peter told Carla worriedly as he walked-into Cassia's bedroom and then tucked-her-up in her bed before he then re-appeared-in the living-room and cuddled-up with Carla on the sofa.

"Oh…..I wonder what's up with her then?!" Carla asked Peter worriedly…..

"I dunno…..She's usually such a happy little-girl….." Peter trailed-off sadly, this was so-unlike their Daughter…..

"Awww, well maybe the Christmas Holidays will cheer her up?!" Carla suggested-to Peter positively.

"I hope-so Love….." Peter replied as their buzzer-rang. He walked-over to the Buzzer. It was Chesney.

"Urm…..Come-on up Ches….." Peter told-him as he then buzzed the kid-up.

"Chesney?! Since when did he have anything to do with us?!" Carla asked, a little-confused.

"I dunno but we'll soon find-out won't we love?!" Peter replied as he let Chesney-in through their front-door. "Hiya Ches, how can we help-ya?!"

"I just wanted-to come and let-ya know about Simon….." Chesney trailed-off a little sadly.

"What about Simon?!" Peter sighed, concerned-now because of the way that Chesney had said that.

"Well, he seemed-to have got himself into a bit of bother with his Mates on the way home from school and I had to go over and intervene…..Anyway, I just thought you ought to know….." Chesney revealed-to both Peter & Carla truthfully.

"Oh…..Well dya know what it was about?!" Peter asked the young-lad worriedly.

"Not A Clue Mate Sorry….."

"Alright. Well thanks for coming-over Ches. We really appreciate-it….." Peter replied before the young-lad then rushed-off.

Peter sighed-sadly as she shut the door behind Chesney. "Great. Two Unhappy Kids…..And today started-off so good aswell….." The poor-man trailed-off, obviously deeply worried about both-of his two-children.

"Oh Baby come-here." Carla said as she hugged-her Husband tightly. "I'm sure Cassia is just going through a phase or something…..And as for Simon…..Well…..It's the Christmas Holidays soon, and we'll be in Lap-Land together, so he won't have to see these horrible Mates of his will he?!" She tried-to re-assure her concerned-Husband.

"I suppose not, no…..And he's still got Jessica I guess….." He replied, weakly smiling-at his Wife.

"Heyyy don't be sad!" Carla told-him sweetly as she cheekily pinched-his cheeks in an attempt to try and make Peter laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry love…..It's just that we've all been so happy recently….." Peter trailed-off with a tired-sigh.

"Awww I know we have Baby. But just think about the state we were-in this-time a couple-of years ago ey?! What with the murder-trials, the custody-battles, and all of the drinking…..Baby, I'd rather this then that any day….." Carla re-assured her Husband.

"Yeah you're right…..Kid troubles…..They're nothing we can't handle…..As-long as we're together ey?!" Peter replied-to Carla a little-bit more positively.

"And I'm not going-anywhere that's not with you." Carla quietly whispered-to Peter, sweetly kissing-him on the cheek before she then went to check-on a sleeping-Cassia…..

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_

* * *

_**There is a lot-more fun and drama to come before Christmas finally arrives! **_


	53. Reasons For Concern

A couple-of days later and Michelle & Carla were going dress-shopping together. Early that morning, Michelle had arrived over-at Carla & Peter's, except the blissfully and happily married-couple were having kid-problems this morning.

Peter let Michelle in and she giggled as she could hear Carla talking to Cassia next-door in her bedroom.

"Cassia! I'm giving-you 5 Minutes and if you're not out of bed then there is going-to be trouble young lady." Carla shouted before coming-out of the bedroom in a huff.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Peter counted-down and as if on que, Cassia started screaming the place-down.

"Oh Dear. Have I come-at a bad-time?!" Michelle asked with a little-chuckle and Carla just smiled-at her best-friend.

"Oh not at all 'Chelle. We're just having a couple-of problems with Cassia at the minute that's all." Carla explained. "She doesn't wanna go to Nursery, doesn't wanna play, doesn't wanna smile….." She sighed, worried about her daughter, she was usually such a jolly and happy little-girl…..

"Shall I go and see to her?!" Peter asked Carla.

"If you would Baby?!" Carla replied.

"Awww bless her she does not sound too happy in there….." Michelle trailed-off.

"Well, she'll soon calm down for Peter…..She always does…..Shall we get-off then Miss Bride-to-be?!" Carla questioned Michelle excitably.

"Yeah come-on then let's go! If we're lucky, Steve might still have a cab free!" Michelle replied and Carla shouted goodbye through-to Peter & Cassia before they left the Bookies-Flat…..

* * *

Over-at Leanne & Nick's, Leanne was just seeing Simon off to school, worried after Peter had informed-her about what Chesney had told-him yesterday evening.

"Are you gonna be alright-at school-today Si?!" Leanne asked-Simon, concerned for her son as she did-so.

"Yeah….." Simon trailed-off distantly.

"Okay. Well don't let them bullies pressure you into doing anything that ya don't want to okay?!" She advised Simon.

"I won't Mum." He replied with a roll-of the eyes.

"Alright. Off ya go then." She softly-instructed-him as she ruffled-his hair-up. "I Love You!" She finished-with.

"Bye Mum!" He said moodily as he walked-off, heading-over towards the bus-stop, where Jessica was waiting for him with a smiley-look-on her face. Things were going so well between the young but in-love couple recently...

* * *

Back-at the Bookies Flat, Peter was still having-trouble with Cassia, which was unusual, seeing-as Cassia was normally a proper-little Daddy's girl. She loved-her Father to pieces but today she was having none-of that.

"Cassia, come-on, we're already late for Nursery as it is!" Peter told her rather firmly.

"NO DADDY!" Cassia screamed-at him in floods of tears.

"What is up with you this-morning?!" He sighed in pure-frustration.

"Nothing!" She replied.

"Yes there is! Now tell-me!" Peter asked-her quite-angrily.

"I HATE Nursery!" Cassia finally revealed-to her Father.

"Right. Now we're getting-somewhere….." The frustrated-Father trailed-off as he sat-down on the sofa and then placed Cassia next-to him. "Now tell-me, why do ya hate Nursery?!"

"'Cos I do….." She sniffled.

"Well that's not an answer. Would you rather stay-at home with me today?!"

"I hate home too!"

"Well what do you wanna do then?! Wander the streets?!" Peter asked-Cassia.

"I Hate Everything!" The little-girl cried-to her Father.

"Cass, Mummy won't be very happy if ya don't go to Nursery will she?!" He asked, trying the softer approach.

Cassia just shook her head in response, her bottom-lip quivering from where she was still crying.

"Right. So come-on lets go then." Peter replied-to Cassia with a tired-sigh...

"NO DADDY!" Cassia practically-screamed.

"Cassia! You're going whether you like-it or not! Now come-on!" Peter finally shouted-at her, picking-her up and then carrying her to the car and taking-her to Nursery...

* * *

In town, Michelle & Carla had just arrived-at the dress-shop, and both-of them were getting overly-excited at the prospect of them buying Michelle's wedding-dress, and all of their bridesmaids' dresses-today.

"Awww Carla, look-at this one it's beautiful!" Michelle gasped-in awe at the amazing-looking-dress.

"Oooh Yeah that's really gorgeous Michelle. And it would really suit your figure-too!" Carla replied-to her rather excitably.

"That's It Car! This is the dress I want!" She jumped-in.

"Hang-On a second 'Chelle! We've only been here 5 Minutes! Let's have a look-at some-of the others first ey shall we?!" She suggested-to her with a quiet-chuckle.

"Oh Fine Then….." Michelle sighed as Carla received a text from Peter.

_**Peter: **__Finally got Cassia too Nursery. Have a feeling she'll just scream at them all day though. XXX _

_**Carla: **__Awww Baby. Was she difficult for you this morning?! XXX_

_**Peter: **__Stupidly difficult. I'm exhausted-now. Anyway, I'm gonna go for a lie-down. Cya later Baby. Have fun dress-shopping with Michelle. I love you. XXX_

_**Carla: **__Awww okay then Baby. And I will. Cya soon. I love you too. XXX _

Carla just sighed as she then put her phone back-into her handbag.

"What's Up Babe?!" Michelle asked Carla with pure-concern for her very-best-friend as she did-so.

"Oh It's Cassia…..She wouldn't even settle for Peter this-morning…..He has only just got-her to Nursery…..But she's always been so good with Peter…..Something's up with her 'Chelle I just know there is….." Carla trailed-off both worriedly and sadly.

"Awww Babe, I'm sure that it's just a phase that she is going-through. She'll be as smiley and as cheeky as ever again before you can even say Peter Barlow!" Michelle tried-to re-assure Carla with a cheeky-smile on her face as she did-so.

"Hmmm, well I certainly do hope-so 'Chelle…..'Cos the Barlow's can't take much more heartache…..And besides…..I've already got one temperamental and unpredictable kid…..His names' Peter Barlow…..And he just so happens to be my flamin' gorgeous Husband!" Carla giggled.

"That's more like-it!" Michelle told-Carla happily as she watched her very-best-friend ever break-into a sweet-smile...

* * *

Over-at the school, Simon was just chatting-to Jessica during their English class together, when Luke, one of the Gang, leaned-over the table to speak-to Simon.

"Thomas wants to speak-to ya after-school. I suggest-ya go Mate. Or there could be trouble….." Luke said before he then turned-back-into his seat as he sat-at his desk.

"What was that all about?!" Jessica asked-Simon with concern.

"Ah nothing…..Just some stuff…..Don't you go worrying about-it though Honest…..I'll be fine I promise….." Simon trailed-off uncertainly.

"Okay then whatever Si….." Jessica replied rather unconvincingly.

* * *

Later-on that day, it was time for Peter to go and collect Cassia from Nursery, Carla had gone with him today as they were worried-about their little-girl. When they arrived, she was in the safe-arms of one of the Nursery-Workers, and was sobbing-into her shoulder. "I'm afraid she hasn't been a very happy little-girly today. Have ya Cass?!….." The Nursery Worker informed-both Carla & Peter. "She's been complaining that her head hurts all day though…..We don't think she's bumped-it or anything, so we're guessing it's just a headache….." She trailed-off as she handed Cassia over-to Carla.

"Hey Baby Girl. Does your head-hurt?!" Carla asked-her worriedly.

Cassia just nodded-in response with a sad-frown.

"Oooh well maybe we should get you home and into bed then hey Princess?!" Peter suggested to their little-daughter with a smile, and Cassia just nodded-once again.

"Awww. Well I hope she feels better soon." The Nursery Worker said as Carla & Peter then made their way home with Cassia…..

* * *

Back-at the school, 3:15 had just arrived, and the bell had just that minute rung, so Simon was making his way around to the school-gates to meet Thomas, who wanted-to have 'a word with him' so to speak…..

"Alright Thomas?!" Simon greeted-the older-lad nervously with.

"Not Really Mate No! Because you haven't completed your dare yet!" Thomas told-him menacingly.

"I don't have to do anything that I don't want to Pal!" The nervous-kid defended-himself.

"Oh well in my books ya do Mate! Because ya know what's coming-in if ya don't!" Thomas then warned-him, clenching his fists to remind Simon of what could and would happen if he didn't go through with this dare.

Simon sighed-in pure-defeat. "What dya want me to do then?!" He asked the lad with a nervous and frightened-voice.

"Right, so I thought we'd go back-to basics…..Ya know your first dare was to snog Jessica?! Well let's go back to that dare shall we?! Except this-time, it has to be infront of us, for at-least 10 Seconds!" Thomas told-him cruelly.

"I've already told-ya this Thomas! Jessica ain't no dare!" Simon shouted-at him angrily.

"And your face ain't no punch-bag but I'm too afraid to use-it as one if I have too Mate!" Thomas shouted-back.

"Ugh. Fine! Tomorrow morning at the bus-stop okay?!" He asked.

"No. Now!" The older-kid replied as he saw Jessica approaching-them both.

"Hey Si!" She said happily.

"Hey You!" He replied as he leaned-in for a kiss, opening his mouth slightly as he prepared-himself to do this dare. The pair locked-lips, but Jessica pulled-away after just a couple-of seconds.

"Urm…..Si what are ya doing?!" Jessica asked-him calmly.

"Well, ya know what I'm doing….." Simon trailed-off a little-red-faced, but Thomas just glared-at him, making Simon lean-in, opening his mouth for yet another kiss.

This time, Jessica kissed-him for a little-longer. The 'snog' had lasted long-enough for Thomas' liking.

"Yes nice-one Mate!" Thomas suddenly congratulated-him, being nice now that Simon had earned his seal-of approval.

"I'm not your Mate!" Simon replied harshly.

"Ya what Mate?!" Thomas asked-him, his smile suddenly turning-into a look-of anger.

"I said I'm not your Mate and I only did that Dare to keep you happy!" Simon shouted-at him.

"Ya mean that was some kind-of dare?!" Jessica asked, a little-insulted my Simon's childish behaviour. Simon then made eye-contact with Jessica.

"Jessica…..I'm Sorry….." Simon trailed-off sadly.

"Whatever Simon…..I thought we had something but…..Obviously not ey?!" Jessica told-him rather firmly before walking-off in the opposite-direction to where Simon was looking-at her...

* * *

Back-over-at the Barlow's flat, Cassia was crying once-again as she lay-in her bed, making-both Carla & Peter even-more overly concerned about-her. "We should go in there….." Peter said, rather restlessly as they sat-on the sofa together.

"No Baby. Wait. The calpol might kick-in in a minute and then she'll fall asleep." Carla informed-Peter truthfully.

"I Know Baby…..But she sounds really upset….." Peter trailed-off sadly.

"I know she really does doesn't she?! What could be up with her Peter?!" Carla then asked-her Husband worriedly.

"I dunno, but I hope she's better for Lap-Land over Christmas….." He replied.

"Hmmm Me Too Baby….." She told-him as they faded-into silence once-again; with just the sound of Cassia's cries left-to hear.

After a couple-of seconds, Peter jumped-up to his feet. "Right, that's it. I can't cope with this." He said before going-into Cassia's bedroom, closely followed-by Carla, who wasn't quick enough to do anything to stop Peter…..

"Hey Princess. What's the matter with you ey?! Come-here Sweetheart." Peter asked Cassia softly as he climbed-into her bed with her and then held her closely against his chest as she cried.

"You're the perfect Father to her dya know that Peter Barlow?!" Carla smiled-at him sweetly.

"I just couldn't bare to hear her crying all by herself for any-longer….." Peter trailed-off a little-tearfully.

"Awww you're such a softie. I'll leave you two to it." Carla told-him softly, re-assuringly winking-at Peter once before she then went to cook-up some tea for their little-family for a little later-on than usual...

* * *

An hour or so later, the crying had eventually faded, so Carla popped-into Cassia's bedroom when tea was ready. "Baby, tea is re….." Carla paused and her face slowly grew-into a soft-smile as she witnessed the sight before-her.

Her Husband and their little-three-year-old-Daughter sleeping soundly together.

She walked-over to them both quietly as she softly began to play with Peter's short-brown hair as she slowly brought-him to awake. His eyes tiredly flickered-open and he smiled-softly as they focussed-on Carla. She smiled-back-at him. "Hey You. Tea Is Ready." She whispered-to him.

"Alright. I'll be through in a minute." He whispered-back as they then both looked-down at their finally peacefully sleeping-Daughter...

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_

* * *

_**Coming-Up…..**_

The Barlow's Christmas Break-in Lapland!

Simon takes his first relationship break-up badly…..

Carla & Peter are given even more-of a reason to worry about Cassia when things go from bad-to-worse…..

Michelle confides-in Carla about her kiss with Kieron…..Will she convince her to do the right-thing and admit this dark-secret to Steve?!

Steve & Michelle's Wedding-Day finally arrives!


	54. The VIP Treatment!

A week later and the Christmas Holiday's had finally arrived. Peter & Simon were having some Father & Son bonding time today after Si's break-up with Jessica, leaving Carla with a temper-mental Cassia.

Peter had taken Simon back-to their favourite pizza place. To begin with, it was kind-of a bitter-sweet occasion, as this was the first-time that they had been back here together ever-since the car-crash. But that was just a thought and a fear that Peter would have to overcome for the purpose of this lunchtime, as this had been Simon's choice of places to go to, and not his-own…..

"So Si, are ya looking forward to Christmas?!" Peter asked-in a rather upbeat way, trying to cheer his sad-looking-Son-up a little-bit.

"Not really no….." Simon replied a little down-heartedly as the two of them each began to dig-into their pizza's together.

"Awww why not mate?!" The concerned Father asked his son.

"Oh well let's see shall we?! I'm single, the lads who I thought were my very-best-friends in the world, have-all turned-against me for no-reason whatsoever…..Just because Thomas told them too…..And the third reason is stupid so I'm not telling-ya….." The growing-kid trailed-off moodily.

"Now come-on Si, ya know you can tell-me anything…..Go On Tell-Me…..What's this stupid thing then?!" Peter asked-his Son curiously.

"I don't believe-in Santa anymore….." Simon muttered.

"What was that Mate?!" Peter asked, not quite fully-understanding what Simon had just said.

"I don't believe-in Santa anymore alright?!" Simon replied, making Peter snigger with pure-amusement.

"Oh Pal, how we have managed-to convince all these years that the big fat man with the Long White Beard was still real I do not know?! You must be so gullable….." Peter told his 11 Year Old Son, smirking-at him as he did-so.

"Oh thanks Dad, so much for making-me feel-better" Simon replied-to his Father moodily.

"Awww come-on Mate, I was only joking with ya!" Peter tried-to reason with his moody-son, but he was having absolutely none-ofit.

* * *

Back-at the Barlow's Flat, Carla was sat with Cassia, who was just sat-on the sofa with her Mother, not doing-much other than chewing the sleeves of her Pyjama's nervously. The little-girl had refused to get dressed this-morning, but what with it being the Christmas Holidays, Carla just let-it be for the time-being…..

"So Cass, have ya thought of what ya want Santa to bring-ya?!"Carla asked their little-girl sweetly.

"No….." Cassia trailed-off.

"Awww, well why don't ya draw him a pretty-picture?!" The Mother suggested, knowing that little Cassia could-not write all that well as yet.

"No….." The little-girl repeated herself.

"Cass, what's wrong with you lately Baby?!" Carla shot their Daughter a look-of concern as she softly stroked Cassia on the cheek that was nearest-to her hand.

"Nothing….." Cassia trailed-off tearfully.

"Oh Baby, why are you crying?! I'm not angry with you; I'm just worried about ya that's all." Carla tried to re-assure a nervous-looking Cassia.

"Do ya feel poorly at all?! Do ya have a bad head like the other-day?!"

Cassia shifted her tearful-eyes around to look-at her Mother for the first-time in a while.

"I'm scared Mummy." She finally revealed-to Carla.

"Okay. So what are ya scared-of then darlin'?!" Carla asked Cassia, hoping that she was finally getting-somewhere with her Daughter.

"That I might have to go in a poorly nee-naw….." Cassia quietly cried-to her Mother as Carla gently rubbed-her back both sweetly but comfortingly aswell.

"And why would ya have to go in a nee-naw sweetie-pie?!" Carla whispered-ever-so softly to the tearful little-girl.

"Me feel poorly Mummy. But I don't want to go in nee-naw!" Cassia panicked.

"Hey it's okay sweetheart. Why do ya feel poorly?!" Carla questioned Cassia gently.

"My head hurts. And my belly hurts." The little-girl frowned.

"And how long have they been hurting for baby?! Since last-week?!" The Worried Mother assumed-as that was when all of their problems have begun with the little-girl as Cassia nodded-back-at her Mother in reply-to-her.

"Okay Sweetheart. Thank-You for telling-me. Listen, you won't have to go in a poorly nee-naw. But I want to take-ya to see the Doctor okay?!" Carla re-assured their Daughter and she nodded-back-at her once-again.

"Alright. Well-Done Baby. Why are ya so scared of nee-naws anyway?!"

"'Cos Daddy & Simon had to go in Nee-Naws when they were poorly!"

"Oh Darlin'…..That's never going-to happen again, okay?! That was just a horrible car-crash that was not ever meant-to happen-in the first-place so it won't happen-again. Anyway, I just want to ring Daddy, and tell-him that we're going-to the Doctor's….." Carla trailed-off worriedly.

* * *

Back-at the Pizza Place, after Carla's phone-call, Peter decided that it was about time that he got Simon to talk to him about the whole Jessica situation. Cassia was about to go and get her problem sorted-out with her Mother and the Doctor, so now it was time for Simon to do exactly the same-thing with his Father.

"So then Pal, tell-me, what really happened between you & Jessica?!" Peter questioned-him sensitively.

"It was all my fault, I was an idiot….." Simon trailed-of nervously as Peter sighed-at his Son, it was seeming more and more everyday that Simon had inherited Peter's bad-habits of completely messing-up-every single good thing-that had ever happened-in his life…..ALL the time…..

"Oh Son. What did ya do then?!" Peter asked-him calmly.

"Thomas dared-me to…..Ya know…..Tongues and all that…..Anyway, she would have been fine with it except…..She found-out about the dare, and that's when she left….." The growing-young-kid trailed-off sadly.

"Oh Pal…..Ya really messed-that one-up didn't ya?! Why did you even agree-to it in the first-place?! I mean ya don't even get-along with this Thomas kid all that well do ya?!" The concerned Father gently asked-his Son.

"Because he threatened-to beat me up….." Simon revealed to Peter a little-tearfully now.

"Is this the same-kid that Chesney saved-ya from the other-day?!" Peter asked.

"Yeah. I had said no to loads of dares, but he was getting impatient, and I thought that this one would be-easy…..But I would have taken a beating if it meant that I could stay-together with Jessica….." Simon said as he wiped-away one stray tear that had fallen-from his eyes.

"Oh Mate. I know this is the last-thing that ya wanna hear right-now, but there will be other-girls! You may have picked-up the Barlow's bad-luck, but you've also picked-up our charm and good-looks, you'll have another girlfriend in no-time!" Peter tried to re-assure his down-hearted-Son.

* * *

A little while later and both Carla & Cassia had arrived-home from the Doctor's. The Doctor himself couldn't figure-out exactly what was wrong so he had booked-Cassia in for an appointment at the hospital, but had given her some medicine for the head and stomach pains for the time-being. The appointment was after their holiday to Lapland, so Carla was just hoping & praying that she would be okay until then.

"You were such a brave girl for the Doctor, Cass!" Carla said as she picked-up the little-girl and sat-down on the sofa with her, placing-her on her lap and cuddling-her tightly.

"Does I have to go to the hoppy-tall Mummy?!" Cassia asked-her Mother ever-so innocently, but Carla couldn't help but quietly chuckle-at Cassia's 3 Year-Olds Attempt at saying-the-word 'hospital.'

"Yeah ya do Baby. But only so the Doctor can know what is wrong with you. It's nothing to worry about Sweetheart." Carla replied as she tried-to re-assure their worried-looking-Daughter.

Suddenly, the buzzer sounded, it was Michelle. Carla let-her-on up to the flat to find that she seemed-to be feeling a little-bit down today.

"Are you alright Michelle?!" Carla asked-her very best-friend with a concerned-look as they both sat-back-down together again.

"Can we chat?!" Michelle asked-Carla pleadingly.

"Mummy, is Aunty Michelle sad?!" Cassia asked her Mother completely-innocently.

"In Private?!" Michelle gently-requested-to Carla.

"Okay. Yeah Sure. I think-so Cass. Why don't ya go and give-her a cuddle and then you can go and play in your room for a little-while, is that okay Baby?!" Carla asked-the little-girl quietly.

"Okay Mummy." Cassia replied, cuddling Michelle before she then disappeared-off into her bedroom, as asked-of by Carla.

"So what's up then 'Chelle?!"

"Okay, well, I don't know to put this to ya Carla, so I'm just gonna put-it out there right-now…..When Kieron was back-here on the Street, well we kind-of may-have…..definitely, absolutely kissed….."

"Oh well thanks for landing-that burden-on me Michelle. Great-one!" Carla replied to that rather-shocking-news sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Carla, but I just needed-to tell someone who I could trust not-to tell-anyone-else, and I couldn't tell-Steve could I?!" Michelle pleaded with Carla both sadly and tearfully.

"But 'Chelle, let's not forget here, that I'm gonna be your Maid-of Honour in a matter of weeks' time! I've gotta witness you signing that register with Steve, knowing that you couldn't even keep your vows before the marriage, let-alone what will happen after-them! Marriage is supposed to be about love, respect and trust…..And being faithful and devoted to the man who ya love Michelle!" Carla told Michelle rather-angrily, before she then rudely interrupted-her mid-flow…..

"Hang-On A Second! Don't You go getting-on your High-Horse Mrs Queen of Affairs! Liam was with Maria, and you were with Tony. Trevor was with Janice! Peter was with Leanne, and dare I say-it, whilst YOU were with FRANK!" Michelle shouted-at Carla tearfully, she regretted mentioning the name-of that horrid-man before she could-even stop herself from saying-it.

"Oh that was low Michelle! Even-for you that was low! Yeah I admit, I've had a lot-of affairs, but that's why I know that they end-in disaster!" Carla tried-to convince Michelle, but she was having absolutely none-of-it.

"But Me & Kieron aren't even having an affair…..It was just one steamy little-kiss…..That Is ALL Carla!" Michelle answered-back.

"Me & Peter 'just kissed' and then 6 Months later we ended-up having a full-blown affair….."

"Yeah and just look-at you two now, you're both happier than ever-before!" Michelle cried-to Carla.

"Yeah we are, but you're about-to Marry Steve…..And Steve trusts-you and he loves-you! Leanne was always in-love with Nick, even-though she denied-it through most-of her marriage-to Peter…..There was no trust or love left in that relationship…..But there is with You & Steve…..Or at-least there will-be until he finds-out what you've done to him!" Carla told Michelle firmly.

"Oh Carla, I am begging-you now, please don't tell-Steve…..Please Carla, Please!" Michelle literally-begged Carla rather-desperately now…..

"Let-me think about-it….." Carla sighed as she began to calm-down a little-bit before they frightened-Cassia, who was still-in the bedroom next-door…..

"Alright, but please Carla…..Please….." Michelle begged once-more before she then left the upstairs Bookie's Flat.

* * *

A couple-of hours and Peter arrived-home, having just dropped-Simon back-at Leanne's. "Hiya Love." He chirped-rather-happily as he walked-into the living-room.

"Hello. Are you okay?! How was Si?!" Carla asked, trying-to smile for Peter's sake…..He was both Steve's & Kieron's good-mate, and he just didn't need-to hear about Michelle's stupidity at the moment…..

"He's Alright…..Still a bit cut-up about Jessica…..Although it was all his own-fault and he knows that now….." Peter trailed-off as he cuddled-up next-to Carla on the sofa…..

"Awww I hope you weren't too harsh on him….." Carla asked-Peter gently.

"Ah no of-course I wasn't….." Peter replied softly.

"Ah I knew ya wouldn't have been really. Ya big softie ey?!" She lightly-teased her Husband.

"Hmmm Yeah…..How did Cassia get-on at the Doctors?!" He questioned his Wife, concerned about their Youngest Daughter as he did-so…..

"Oh…..Well he's given her some medicine for the pain. But she's gotta go and see a specialist at the Hospital…..The appointment is booked for after our holiday in Lapland though….." Carla trailed-off.

"Okay…..The poor-thing…..Where is she anyway?!"

"In her bedroom playing quietly….."

Peter walked-over to the bedroom-door and knocked-on it. "I'd like to speak to Miss Cassia Barlow Please?!" Peter said in a very-posh-voice, making Carla laugh-at him. Suddenly, the door then came flying-open and Cassia ran-safely into her Daddy's arms.

"Daddy!" She said rather-excitably as her Father hugged their gorgeous little-Daughter tightly before she then followed-him back-into the living-room.

"Hows your head and your belly then Princess?!" Peter questioned.

"Poorly." Cassia frowned.

"Awww well even Princess' get poorly sometimes….." Peter tried-to re-assure their Daughter in a simple and rather-childish kind-of a way…..

"Even Cinderella?!" Cassia-asked.

"Yes Baby even Cinderella." Peter replied as the small-family of three cuddled-up together on the sofa, Cassia sat comfortably on Peter's lap.

"But that's why the Doctor told-ya to go the hospital-baby….." Carla began-to speak. "Because Princess' get the VIP Treatment…..Dya know what that stands-for Sweetheart?!" She asked-their Daughter with an excited-whisper as Cassia shook-her head in response to that question.

Peter spoke-up. "It stands for Very Important Princess." He whispered-into Cassia's ear, making-her giggle.

"That's silly Daddy!" She told-him amongst all of the giggles.

"Urm that's 100% True I'll have ya know Missy! Isn't it Mummy?!"

"Yeah too right! It is definitely 100% true like Daddy said Cass!"

"WOW!" Cassia responded-with excitably, suddenly feeling an-awful-lot better about going-to the Hospital Appointments now that the words 'Very Important Princess' were involved…..

Cassia then climbed-down from her Father's lap and ran back-off into her bedroom.

"Thank-You for thinking-up the whole Princess thing Baby….." Carla said sweetly, all her worries and anger about Michelle suddenly taken-away now that Peter was in the same-room as her. That man always had-done, and always would have that very-same calming-influence on her for as-long as they both-lived…..

"It's not a problem. I'd do anything for my Queen." Peter replied-to her in a rather charming-way.

"Oh Aye?! Does that make you the King then?!" Carla teasingly flirted-with her Husband. She loved their relationship when she was like this.

"Too Right-it does Queenie Baby!" He told-her cheekily.

"Oy! Less of that thank-you very much, and more of Queen Carla!" She replied-happily.

"Does that make Simon Prince Charming then?!" Peter asked quietly.

"I guess it does Baby…..Now take-me to our bedroom, and show-me some entertainment, that would only be fit for Royalty, King Barlow!" Carla flirted before she then began to laugh hysterically as Peter picked-her-up and began to carry-her towards their bedroom together.

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_

* * *

_**Sorry if that end bit was completely and utterly-cheesy! But the chapter was looking-pretty depressing, so I thought I ought to spice-it up a little-bit more! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**_

* * *

_**The next-Chapter will see the beginning of the Barlow's Christmas Break-to Lapland! – Will all run-smoothly?! And just what will they be getting-up to during their time away from the Street?! **_


	55. Lapland!

_**So this chapter and possibly the next chapter will be based solely around the Barlow Family in Lapland! May I just say, I have never been to Lapland myself, so I don't really know what it's like, so for those who may have been, don't expect things to be exactly the same! Thanks and Enjoy this chapter! (:**_

* * *

A couple-of days later and it was time for the Barlow's to head-off to Lapland for their Christmas holiday together. Both Michelle & Carla had apologised to each-other for their little-tiff the other-day, however this did not mean that Carla was happy with what Michelle had done, and she was still yet to make-her mind-up about whether she was going-to tell Steve or not…..But that had all been forgotten just for now. Carla was determined-to enjoy this holiday with her family with absolutely no disasters whatsoever.

The family were now sat-together on the plane, Carla had the isle-seat, and then it went, Peter, Cassia, and then Simon was by the window as they flew through the air.

"So Cass, Si, are ya both looking-forward to meeting Santa then?!" Carla asked both-of the children, extremely excitably as she did-so.

A moody Simon grunted something that wasn't audible; causing Peter to look-at him with a look-of concern spread-across his face.

"Yeah! Will Santa make me better Daddy?!" Cassia asked Peter sweetly.

"Oh I dunno Baby. That will depend-on if Santa has any Doctor Elves on duty when we arrive there!" Peter replied, not wanting-to get an extremely innocent and naïve Cassia's hopes-up.

"That's Stupid." Simon said grumpily.

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT STUPID SIMON!" Cassia told-him-off firmly.

"Yeah Si! No it's not. Cheer-up ey buddy?!" Carla requested-to Simon who just mumbled-something then went back-to looking-out of the window of the aeroplane, just like he had been before-hand…..

* * *

An hour or so into the flight and Peter watched-on contently as his family slept around-him on the plane. Carla was cuddled-up to his side and had her head resting-on his shoulder, Cassia was sat-on his lap and now had her head resting against his chest whilst she sucked her thumb, and Simon was resting his head against the window whilst he slept.

Peter smiled-to himself just as Simon began-to stir slightly. "Heya Pal." He whispered quietly, not wanting-to wake-up Carla or Cassia.

"Hey." He replied both quietly and tiredly.

"Are you okay?!"

"I guess so…..How long until we get there?!"

"It shouldn't be long now I don't think Mate." Peter told-him truthfully.

"Good. 'Cos it's dead stuffy on this plane." Simon complained.

"Oh well aren't you a bundle-of laughs today?! Come-On Pal we're going-on holiday together. And your little-sister here is expecting-you to go and see Santa with her." Peter told-him softly with a small-smile on his face.

"You mean I would have to sit on the lap of some strange-dressed-up man and pretend that he is Santa Claus all for Cassia's stupid-sake?! No Thank-You….." Simon paused for a couple-of seconds before looking-back-at his Father. "Sorry….." He trailed-off, feeling a little-guilty, he did love Cassia really…..Simon then leaned-forwards in his seat and put his head into hands.

"Hey it's alright Pal. I understand ya know. Break-ups can he hard mate, but you've just gotta surround-yourself with the people that love-ya….." Peter advised Simon sweetly.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks Dad. You're the best." Simon replied, a little-smile appearing=onto his face for the first-time since Jessica had left-him…..

* * *

The plane-journey went pretty-quickly, and before the Barlow Family knew-it, they had arrived-into the blustery-snow-ball that was Lapland, and had now just arrived-into their Cottage for the week.

"Alright kids, why don't you two go-out and play in the snow for a little-while, whilst Me & your Dad unpack?!" Carla suggested-to them both and they both nodded-in reply.

"Simon, make-sure ya look-after Cassia okay?!" Peter instructed his elder-son before the two-kids then wrapped-themselves-up warmly, before heading-outside together, leaving Carla & Peter to admire the cottage all by themselves.

"Oh Baby would ya just look-at this place?! It's absolutely gorgeous!" Carla cooed as she walked-over to Peter and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands went to her waist.

"It's just great isn't it?! When the kids are in bed at night, we can snuggle-up by the open-fire. It will be proper-romantic!" Peter replied-happily.

"Mmmmm. And a kiss under the mistletoe will be required on Christmas Morning." She told-her Husband rather-excitably. "Oh and I want a picture with Santa Claus!" She suddenly piped-up with, making Peter laugh loudly.

"You're crackers you are." He replied-to Wife, quite amused by her over-enthusiastic behaviour on this early-evening in Lapland today.

"Mmm yeah but it's why ya love-me." She said as she kissed Peter on the lips.

"Too Right it is my love." He replied before they continued their kiss, turning-it into a long and meaningful-one as they did-so…..

* * *

Just outside, Simon & Cassia had busied themselves building a snowman together.

"Cass, make sure you pat the snow down yeah?!" Simon gently instructed-Cassia as he taught his little-sister how to build a snowman properly.

"'Kay!" Cassia replied happily, doing-as Simon said-so as she dumped a pile of snow onto the top of the bottom lump of the snowman and then patting-it down and making-it all compact.

"Hey Cass!" Simon called as Cassia looked-up at her older-brother. "Think Fast!" He chuckled as he threw a snowball at Cassia, hitting her in the stomach.

"OW! SIMON!" She Screamed as she began to cry loudly.

"Oh Cass! Lighten-up it was only a snowball!" He laughed as Peter & Carla appeared-in the doorway, having heard their little-girls cries.

"What's happened?!" Carla asked curiously as Peter walked-over to Cassia and picked-her up.

"I only threw a flippin' snowball at her!" Simon argued-back.

"Alright, but ya know that she's got a poorly-stomach at the moment, you've got to be gentle with her!" Carla told Simon rather-firmly.

"Hey it's okay Love. Simon obviously didn't mean-to hurt-her." Peter spoke-up, defending his Son.

"I'm Sorry Cass." Simon said sadly.

"Hey don't worry about-it Pal. But if you throw a snowball then you have to get-one thrown back-at you. Shall we throw a snowball at Simon, Cassia?!" Peter asked their little-Daughter cheekily as Carla watched the scene unfold from the safety of the doorway.

Peter then helped Cassia make a snowman before throwing-it at Simon, hitting-him directly in the shoulder.

"Awww Dad that went down my shirt!" Simon said, jumping-around as he felt the ice-cold snow slide down his skin.

"Too Bad for you Pal! Now come-on, let's finish this snowman!" Peter said excitably as he put Cassia-back down to the ground and then ran-over to Carla. "Come-On Baby!" He said as he took-her hand.

"And you thought I was crackers!" Carla laughed as the family then began to finish building the snowman together.

* * *

Around half-an hour later, and the Snowman was fully-complete, Peter had put his hat and scarf onto the snowman and Carla had fetched some rocks and a carrot to make its face. "Can we take a family photo with it Dad?!" Simon asked, having cheered-up a little-bit now.

"Of-Course we can. Go and get your Camera." Peter told-him and the pre-teen kid then ran-off inside to fetch the camera. He appeared-back with-it just a matter-of seconds later, and placed the camera on-top of the car on the self-timer mode as they all posed together with the Snowman. They took a couple-of photos together and of each-other out in the snow together before they put-it away.

Later-on that evening, Cassia was now safely tucked-up in head, and Simon had cheekily coaxed his Father outside and Carla followed-them outside as she was playing-along with Simon's trick-on Peer.

"What is it Si?!" Peter asked-innocently, still none-the-wiser about Simon's prank-trick.

"It's time to get you back-for earlier." Simon chuckled and before Peter could do anything about-it, Simon had run at him with a load of snow in his hands and had then shoved-it down his back.

Carla & Simon both stood-together laughing hysterically as they watched Peter's reaction to this, trying to get the snow-out from underneath the back-of his t-shirt and jacket. Carla then whispered-into Simon's ear…..

"Your Dad is dead-ticklish. If we both tickle-him, he'll fall to the floor and land-in all of the snow….." Carla quietly told Simon cheekily. "On three okay…..1…..2…3." She said before they both ran-at Peter once-again and tickled-him until he was led-on ground, freezing-in the snow. Simon held-him down against the snow as Carla cruelly rubbed some snow around his face.

* * *

By the end-of it, Carla & Simon fell-about laughing as Peter shivered whilst getting-himself back-onto his feet. "That will teach-ya." Carla giggled as they headed-back inside together, Simon headed straight-upstairs towards his bedroom as Carla & Peter sat by the open-fire together. Carla had fetched a couple of towels so that Peter could dry-off as they cuddled-up in the warmth of their Christmas Holiday Cottage.

"Oooh this holiday is gonna be so great. Just Me, You, Simon & Cassia, all-together. And we're all gonna be so happy together." Carla said as she held Peter closely to her as he warmed-up again.

"Too Right we are Baby. This Christmas is gonna be the best Christmas of our lives, because we're gonna make-sure that-that happens okay?!" Peter asked-Carla sweetly.

"Yeah we are. Mmm I wish it was Christmas all the time…..Then we could live-here." Carla said as she rested her head against Peter's chest and closed-her eyes gently.

"Hmmm but Love, if it were Christmas everyday then it would never be Christmas at all..." Peter said, referring-to what he had told-her just a couple-of Months back. It had been what Blanche had told-him once-upon a time.

Carla chuckled-quietly. "Awww good-old Blanche ey?! I bet ya miss-her don't ya?!" She asked-her Husband softly.

"Everyday. But I know that she would absolutely adore little-Cassia." He replied happily.

"Too Right she would. Our little-Princess." Carla said contently.

"Hmmm I hope she's gonna be okay this holiday. If a snowball hurts her, then what else is going-to hurt her too?!" A concerned-Peter asked.

"Hey, stop worrying Mister. We're on holiday." Carla instructed Peter as she gently tapped-him on the chest. "I'm sure she'll be just fine. She may not be biologically-ours, but she is ours none-the-less, and she'll be strong. - Just like You, Me and Simon are. Us Barlow's, we can get through anything we can….." She tried-to re-assure her worrying Husband, and stop-him from being concerned any further.

"Well I don't think she's gonna get her strength from Me Love….." He trailed-off sadly.

"Of-Course she is. She's gonna get-it from all of us. But hey, you've battled an alcohol problem, you let your Son go and live with Leanne because…..Well just because he wanted-to…..You survived the car-crash, and you were strong for me when my drink got spiked and I ended-up in hospital. You're stronger than you think Barlow!" Carla told-him sweetly.

"I guess-so…..Thank-You Baby." Peter replied.

"For what?!" Carla asked.

"For This…..For You…..For The Kids…..Just For Everything I suppose…..I Love You." He told-her softly.

"And I love you too." She replied before the couple then kissed with the open-fire blazing-away in the background.

* * *

_**Please-Review. **_

* * *

_**Next-Up…..**_

_** - Christmas Day! **_

_** - Will Cassia be okay?! Or does Peter have a good-reason to worry about their beloved little-Daughter.**_

_** - Carla is desperate for a happy family Christmas. - Bit will her wish come-true?!**_


End file.
